DxD: Multiplayer
by SpatialPhoenix
Summary: Dying for the second time by a light spear was no less painful than the first. This time, however, Issei didn't wake up a Devil, but as a human once more, a month before the events that had let to him getting involved with the supernatural, with odd new powers. Now, as The Heart of the Gamer, Issei must carve out a path to a better future. However, some Games are not Played alone..
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! It's me, the Phoenix, here with another new story in another fandom.**

**This one, however, is far different from my others. **

**This one is a Gamer fic. **

**I know that the trope seems to be overdone in all fandoms, DxD being no exception, but please be patient, because this story is going to blow those misconceptions and fears out of the water.**

**What I've painstakingly planned here is something that came up after reading a RWBY fanfic called Multiplayer, by Neoshadows, who came up with a frankly radical way of painting the Gamer genre. Something that I admired and am now bringing to Highschool DxD. I think I'm the first person after Neoshadows to integrate this kind of Gamer system into _any_ Gamer fanfic, which I find quite surprising, and one of the only people to have multiple Players in a Gamer fic.**

**This is _not_ a tale of how Issei becomes a harem god by exploiting the Gamer. This is a story of how he has to try an acheive his dreams while trapped in a dangerous game with no End in sight.**

**This is, of course, going to focus on Issei, but other characters, especially the other Players, will receive their own screen time. After all, they're just as important to the story.**

**I think I'll enjoy writing this story, even though it is a Gamer, because of what I have planned. I only ask that you all give it a chance, because I'm not going to follow the same path as others who have written Issei Gamer fics before me.**

**Now, without further ado, let us get on with the story!**

* * *

**[Arc 1: Press Start] Chapter 1 - New Game**

* * *

Pain, Issei noted, was something he was becoming a little too familiar with for his liking.

That, and defeat.

His arms struggled to prop themselves upward as they scrabbled against the frayed ground of Kuoh Academy, which had very recently become a war zone.

The reason? The smug bastard that was floating in the air, not too far from his location.

"Is this all you've got?" asked Kokabiel lazily, as he surveyed the sight before him, his ten black wings splayed out proudly.

"_This_ is all that the sister of Satan Lucifer and her Peerage can offer in terms of combat ability? A Peerage that consists of this generation's Red Dragon Emporer, the daughter of Baraqiel, a user of Sword Birth, a user of Twilight Healing, and one of the last of the Nekoshou? How _very_ disappointing."

Issei grit his teeth as he clenched his left hand, the claw-like gauntlet that was the manifestation of his Boosted Gear echoing his movements perfectly.

To be fair, the perverted Devil knew that the Fallen Angel was right. What had happened only moments before wasn't a battle to save Kuoh from being destroyed by Kokabiel.

It was a one-sided _slaughter_ that was merely the icing on the cake for the bastard who had found a way to ensure peace never thrived between the Three Factions.

Kiba, Xenovia, Rias, Akeno, Koneko lay sprawled not too far from him, in various states of disarray.

Tears threatened to escape Issei at the hopelessness of it all, before a cold feeling replaced everything, revolving around a single question that the perverted teen had asked himself; was it his fault?

Was it his fault that the friends he'd made, the people who accepted him despite his various flaws, were now in a state of near death, causally toyed with and tossed aside by a Cadre of the Grigori?

Why was he always so damn weak?! He was supposed to be the Red Dragon Emperor, who had the power of the Longinus-Class Boosted Gear, and by extension the power of the great Welsch Dragon Draig. And yet, he was _weak_. There was no other way to put it.

He was hopelessly weak. A pathetic human who died ungracefully after being duped by a Fallen Angel. When he was revived by Rias Gremory, one of the most beautiful people he'd ever known, as a Devil, he was _still_ weak.

He had so little magical power that he couldn't even use a damn teleportation circle, something that even newborn Devils were able to do.

He'd failed in everything he'd tried to do. He'd failed to live as a human, he'd failed to save Asia, he'd failed to help his childhood friend Irina, and he'd failed to be there for Kiba when the bishonen was hurting and had needed a friend. He'd failed in so many ways it wasn't even funny.

Even his victory against Riser had been hollow. He'd technically failed that too, as they had lost the Rating Game against the cocky Phenex. Only after indirect intervention from one of the rulers of the Underworld had he been able to save his King, and even then he had to sacrifice an arm and pretty much cheat by bringing a cross and holy water to a fight against a Devil.

He was hopelessly weak, and he was pretty sure he was the weakest Red Dragon Emperor in history.

Even Irina and Xenovia, who were only human, were stronger than him, even if it was because of their Holy Swords. He would be a hypocrite to judge them for that because if he hadn't been born with one of the strongest Sacred Gears in existence, he wouldn't be able to hold a candle to them or basically anyone who knew even an inkling of how to fight.

But why?

Why had he been chosen for this? Why had his life spun out of control so suddenly? Why was he always a burden? He'd taken up eight of Rias' Evil Piece pawns, meaning she couldn't recruits any more Pawns, and had to rely on him.

Maybe, he thought cynically as he forced himself to his knees, that such a thing was the reason why she was placed under constant stress. After all, apart from the situation with Riser, he had been the root of almost all the messes they had to deal with.

He was the one that had tried to save Asia and had been hounded by Raynare, he was the one who had headed a secret mission to help Kiba, and had even dragged Saji into it. He had caused almost every headache the gorgeous redhead had since they had met.

With a shake of his head, he brought himself back to the present. This wasn't the time for him to be zoning out, steepled in regrets.

The situation was dire. Issei didn't have to be a genius like Sona to know that they had no chance of victory.

Their opponent was Kokabiel, the Angel of Stars and one of the strongest Fallen Angels of the Grigori, an unrepentant warmonger who unfortunately had all the power and resources he needed to carry out his twisted ambitions and inflict them on the world.

His combat prowess was so high, that even with the excess power from his Boosted Gear transferred to them, Akeno and Rias, the strongest in their group, were unable to even put a scratch on the bastard with their strongest attacks.

Although from what he had seen so far, Kokabiel could only do three things; summon dogs, throw light spears, and use wing-fu to attack and defend at will.

The problem was that he could do these three things _extremely well_, as evidenced by the fact that he had demolished them in less than a minute, even though Xenovia pulled out her oversized Durandal and Kiba had his own anime moment and unlocked his Balance Breaker.

Funnily enough, the fact that God was apparently dead didn't really faze him. After all, none of these things would happen if the Big Man Upstairs was still kicking. Maybe then, they would have been laughing together in the ORC club room instead of getting slaughtered by a Fallen Angel.

But God wasn't there, and the only thing they could do was give everything they had and hope for the best.

His vision cleared, just in time to see Asia frantically trying to heal Rias, her Twilight Healing working overtime on whatever dregs of magical power the nun-turned Devil had left in her. Issei admired her strength and tenacity, to be able to keep going even though she was horribly devastated by the fact that the God she spent her whole life believing in was dead all along. Even though she had lived an empty life and suffered a tragic betrayal, she was still the kindest person that he had ever met. He doubted that there were Angels in Heaven as kind as her, and she was a _Devil_.

And then Issei's train of thought was derailed by Kokabiel's next statement.

"Your fortitude is impressive, little Devil." said Kokabiel with an almost genial smile. A spear of light formed in his hand as the smile quickly turned sinister. "As a reward, I'll do you a favor and reunite you with my Father! Maybe then, your friends will fight harder and prove an actual challenge to me!"

The spear was cast, and Issei's heart stopped.

Asia was being targeted. The spear would hit her. She would die, in pain, for the _second_ time. He would fail to save her, just like he always did, for the second time. He would have to watch the light fade from her eyes just like he had once before, making vain promises that would never come to be.

And it was then that Issei Hyoudou decided that he would _not_ let it happen.

He had _sworn_ to protect Asia. She was all the innocence in the world personified, and possibly the only person who had ever truly needed his help, as she was harmless and couldn't bring herself to fight anyone. He wouldn't fail her again.

He would save her, no matter the cost.

Even if he may fall. Even if he may wither. He would give his soul in order to make sure Asia lived on.

**[Boost!]**

With the call of the Boosted Gear, Issei's power level doubled, and he did the only thing he could in such a short notice.

Asia, having seen the massive spear head straight for where she knelt trying to heal her King, closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

She heard a squelching noise, and something splattered on her. She opened her eyes, and gasped at what she saw, her eyes beginning to tear up.

Issei had taken the hit for her, his heart completely run through by the spear of light that protruded from his body. He let out a wet cough as the light energy, which was akin to poison for a Devil such as himself, began to eat away at him, the pain hitting him like a sledgehammer to the privates.

And as his senses began to fade, as he locked eyes with Asia and smiled as best he could, he dimly realized that he had never achieved his dream of becoming the Harem King. Another failure on his part. That, and the fact that he had died the exact same way as he had before, at the fountain by Raynare's hand all those days ago.

"_Please_, take care of yourselves." he choked out, dully registering his name being screamed by various voices.

As what was left of his body fell forward, Issei Hyoudou's last thought was a wish. A wish that he had a chance. A chance to make things right. A chance to protect his friends. A chance to stop failing.

A chance to become strong enough to stand in the way of those who would hurt the people he loved.

And of course, a chance to become the harem king.

And on that fateful night in Kuoh Academy, Issei Hyoudou died for the second time.

Of course, no one really noticed that he had groped Rias on instinct when his disintegrating arm reached her level.

Truly a pervert to the bitter end.

* * *

{WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'M GOING TO K-KISS YOU...}

Brown eyes snapped open as Issei screamed and fell off of his bed, coming to rest face-first on the floor, his heart racing, ignoring the tsundere voice of his alarm going off.

He got to his feet as he gasped for breath, horribly shaken.

He placed a hand over his heart, feeling some comfort that he could sense his heart beating, although he could still feel a ghost of the pain that had coursed through him when Kokabiel had hit his mark.

Issei felt a strange sense of deja vu.

Waking up in bed after dying a horrible death without being any worse for wear, while everything seems normal? Yeah, he had been there before. This reminded him _way_ too much of the day he woke up as a Devil.

Had Rias and the others somehow manage to save him? Issei's heart soared as he raced to the bathroom in order to meet up with the others at school, when he froze in his tracks, for two different reasons.

The first one was that the calendar on his alarm clock showed a date that couldn't possibly be right.

It was... the first day of his Second year at Kuoh Academy?! There was no way that was right! That was about a _month_ before he had ever met Raynare!

"What the hell...?"

The second reason was that his phone was literally _glowing_. As in, _magical_ glowing, not electronic glowing.

Issei quickly scampered over to the device, and picked it up with shaking fingers. What he saw made him blink in confusion.

_**'Welcome to the Game, Player!'**_

"What's going on..."

* * *

Miki Hyoudou hummed a jaunty tune to herself as she prepared breakfast for the Hyoudou household. She heard the sound of the pipes running, and smiled, knowing Issei was probably getting ready for his first day of school this year.

Although that also caused her to sigh. She loved her son, she really did, especially after all the trouble she had gone through to give birth to him, after nearly giving up on having a child due to back-to-back miscarriages, but she wished he would be a little less perverted.

She had long since gotten used to receiving complaints from his teacher and the school staff for things such as peeking and panty theft, and she was mentally preparing herself for the inevitable phone call that would come that day.

Honestly, she blamed her husband and his father, both of whom were notorious perverts. She knew her baby boy had a heart of gold, and was honestly a godsend to any girl who would date him, as he would do just about anything for someone he loved. Honestly, if he wasn't such a pervert, she could rest easy knowing that she would have plenty of grandchildren. But alas, the future of the Hyoudou line was currently in jeopardy.

She prayed fervently to whatever God was listening for plenty of grand babies to spoil.

Fortunately for her, a lot of gods were tuned in at that moment.

A few minutes later, Issei came down to the dining table, and Miki noted that he seemed pale and somewhat jittery.

Even as he set his bag down by the door and sat down to eat, his hands were shaking and his phone was gripped tightly in one hand, so hard that his fingers were turning white.

"Are you alright Issei?" she asked, concerned. It was unlike him to be so shaken. After all, he had already studied in Kuoh Academy for a year now, so it's not like he was starting school in a new place.

Maybe he was afraid of the divine retribution that would be rained on him by whatever unfortunate girl he had been peeping on. That seemed to make a lot more sense.

"Fine mom, just not feeling too well." he replied, wiping a hand across his forehead as he began to eat.

She smiled at him and went back to finishing up the next round of breakfast for herself and her husband, not noticing Issei's eyes narrowing.

"_**Scan.**_"

Issei's pupils transformed into cross-hairs before they seemed to glow slightly.

'_**Miki Hyoudou, Mother of the Red Dragon.**_

_**Lv: 5.**_

_**1000/1000 HP.**_

_**Race: Human.'**_

He quickly dropped his eyes down to his plate, the gears in his mind spinning furiously after years of chronic disuse.

The 'Game' or whatever it was that had somehow taken over his smartphone, and from the looks of it, his life, was no mere illusion or hoax. That much he was certain.

For example, the 'Scan' power he had just used was apparently a feature of The Game that was available to the Player in order to determine the basic features of whatever he was looking at, in this case, his mother. He could see the target's HP, Name, Race, and Level. If it was used on an inanimate object, it would act as an appraisal skill.

'_**Steel Fork:**_

_**A steel fork manufactured alongside thousands of its stubby brothers. There's nothing really special about it.**_

_**+1 ATK.**_'

This was the way his life was now. He had Scanned pretty much everything in sight once he learned how to use it from the Gamer's Heart Help Guide, which was basically a fancy way of saying 'Help Menu'.

Unfortunately, most of the stupid thing was locked until he finished the 'Tutorial', about which he had received no notice or indication of.

All of this crazy was nothing compared to the fact that _his own_ power level had been quantified into that of a Game character. And to be honest, it wasn't that flattering.

'_**Issei Hyoudou, Heart of the Gamer, Lv. 1.**_

_**2500/2500 HP. **_

_**50/50 MP.**_

_**Race: Human**_

_**AP: 0/20**_

_**SP: 0/10**_

_**Strength: 2**_

_**Endurance: 5**_

_**Agility: 3**_

_**Charisma: 3**_

_**Intelligence: 1**_

_**Dexterity: 3**_

_**Luck: 5'**_

He was hopelessly weak at the moment. Although he would like to have argued that it was because of all of his progress being 'reset', the small cynical side of him knew that there wouldn't have been that much of a difference.

And he had no idea how his Luck was one of his highest stats. If he was _that_ lucky, he would have had a girlfriend, a _real_ one, not a murderer in disguise, and probably wouldn't have even a fraction of the problems he had at the moment. Dexterity, Agility and Endurance he could understand because of the constant running he did to escape the angry girls he had peeped on and his subsequent beatings at their hands. But Luck and Charisma? There was obviously something he was missing here.

But honestly, this now left him with more questions than answers.

To summarize all of them; he was _somehow_ still alive, was no longer a Devil, was somehow sent _back in time_, had strange new Gamer powers that were about as mysterious as everything else, and worst of all, knew that he wasn't dreaming because of the new addition to his body he had noticed when he was about to shower.

To be honest, the sight of a freaking _impact crater_ over where his heart should have been was pretty hard to miss. He knew exactly where it came from, and further investigation showed that it was mirrored on his back as well; an indication that whatever had caused the wound had gone clean through him and out the other side.

So basically, unless he wanted to answer some awkward questions, he had to forgo appearing shirtless in front of anyone for a while, at least until he could figure out how to get the scar fixed, if it even could.

Another thing was that he had no idea what AP and SP were. The Help Guide was locked, so there was no way for him to find out how to increase his stats and what everything did.

On another note, his phone now had a new menu.

_**'Status.**_

_**Bonds.**_

_**Skills and Abilities.**_

_**Perks.**_

_**Avatar.**_

_**Inventory.**_

_**Special Gifts.**_

_**Sacred Gear.**_

_**Event Finder.'**_

He could still access the normal functions of his phone by tapping on the home icon at the top right corner of the screen, but he was still confused about all of this as all the options except for Status were grayed out.

Damn, did he have to unlock his Boosted Gear all over again?! Things were just getting crazier and crazier, and not in a very good way.

"Bye mom, love you!" he called out as he grabbed his bag and exited the house. He heard her say something in mind, but was distracted by a notification appearing on his phone, which he had dubbed 'The Console'.

Yeah, he wasn't very creative and he knew it.

_**'Congratulations! Bonds have been unlocked! Miki Hyoudou's Frienship has Risen! Miki Hyoudou's Affection has Risen! Friendship leveled up! Affection leveled up! Friendship Lv: 5! Affection Lv: 10! Perks have been Unlocked! Abilities and Skills have been Unlocked! You have unlocked a new Perk and Ability! Mother's Love Perk, Unlocked! Riddle Fang Ability, Unlocked!'**_

The heck?

Issei had no idea what that meant, but he had a hard time connecting his sweet mother and the fact that he somehow got an 'Ability' called 'Riddle Fang' because of his Bond with someone who he was pretty sure had never been in a real fight. He was also sure that his mother never bit anyone before, to his knowledge anyway, which meant it could have had some correlations with her Title, which was very fitting.

He also noticed a couple of things though.

First was that the Perks, Bonds, and the Skills and Abilities options on the menu had lost their grayish discoloration.

The second was that time had somehow frozen all around him.

He wasn't kidding; the world around him was literally grayed out, with people frozen in mid-action. He could see a bicyclist frozen mid-pedal, and a kid who was staring horrified at an ice cream cone that was frozen in the air a couple of inches off the ground.

Issei was starting to get seriously worried. This new power of his now let him _pause_ reality?! Just how versatile was this thing? Like seriously, was there anyone on the planet who could freeze _time_ on a whim?! How OP would that be?!

* * *

In a sealed off part of the Occult Research Club, a Dhampir was frozen mid-sneeze.

It seems even _he_ was not immune to the effects of the Pause.

* * *

On a hunch, he put his phone away, and everything resumed like nothing had ever happened. And when he opened the Menu again, the world froze once more.

Issei ignored it for now, tapping on the Bonds option. The sooner he got to the bottom of this, the better. If he could understand these strange new powers of his, he would be one step closer to getting a grasp on the situation.

Four rectangular boxes were on the screen, showing the names of his parents, and of course Mohotama and Matsuda, his two equally perverted compatriots. Unsurprisingly, his Bond with his parents was far stronger than the ones he shared with the other two members of the Perverted Trio. He tapped on the icon that had his mother's name on it.

_**'Miki Hyoudou. Frienship Level: 5. Affection Level: 10. Status: Happy, anxious, hopes Issei will finally get a girlfriend and give her grand babies to spoil. Available Perks: 1. **** ****: Unavailable. Friendship and Affection cannot be raised further until Act 1 except due to a special interaction.'**_

It even showed a chibi version of his mother setting the table, humming to herself. Although his eye twitched at the Status description, he sighed and closed the window.

He was trying, damn it! He didn't want to be a virgin forever!

Okay, so he could somehow forge Bonds with people in a mechanic that seemed oddly similar to the dating sims he would play, and leveling up those Bonds, at least the one with his mother in this case, would unlock rewards such as the Perk and Ability he had obtained.

Speaking of which;

_**'Mother's Love. Due to your Bond with Miki Hyoudou, you have unlocked this special Perk! This Perk boosts the user's Defense and Luck by 10% Your chances of escaping a deadly situation alive also increase by 5%. This Perk can be evolved by strengthening the Bond with Miki Hyoudou.**_

_**Until Next Level: 0/7000.**_

_**Do you wish to equip this Perk? Yes/No.'**_

Issei's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. For the love of all things Oppai, was _this_ what Perks could do?!

"Thank you, mom!" he screamed into the air. Thankfully, reality was paused so no one looked at him strangely.

He quickly tapped the Yes option, and could almost feel his skin hardening ever so slightly. He could tell because his scar had pulsed for a moment.

If this was what a Perk could do, then what could Abilities do?!

Issei wasted no time trying to answer his own unspoken question.

The Abilities and Skills menu seemed not unlike the Bonds menu, except the Skills and Abilities had separate rows of boxes under their name. Scrolling down, he could see that pretty much all of them were grayed out except for two of the Abilities; Power Strike and Storm Sakura. He tapped the one he had just acquired.

_**'Riddle Fang:**_

_**The user projects a blistering series of slashes from a held blade that tear into the target. Has a 10% chance of inflicting Bleed. This Ability can only be used with a bladed weapon Equipped. This Ability can be upgraded by repeated usage. **_

_**MP Cost: 15 MP.**_

_**AP Cost: 3 AP.**_

_**Until Next Level: 0/800.**_

_**Would you to like to equip this Ability? Yes/No.'**_

Issei stared at the screen in disbelief.

A second passed in the frozen bubble of time.

And then another.

And then ano-

"HELL YES!"

This was what _Abilities_ could do?! It was freaking amazing! It was official; his mother was the best. Anyone who said otherwise was clearly brain dead.

He quickly tapped the Yes option, and nearly squealed when he saw a chibi version of himself swinging a sword at blistering speed, releasing a flurry of red energy slashes that tore a practice dummy to shreds.

He tapped the other icon, and noted that Power Strike was basically that one starter move that every video game player had. It was a versatile Ability that reinforced his attack and increased his Strength by 15% when used. It only cost 5 MP and no AP, which he figured out, seemed to be some sort of regulator on how many Abilities he could equip.

Equipping that Ability as well for good measure, Issei put away his phone and ran on his way to school.

That was enough for the time being; he had to get moving or he would stay stuck their forever, staring at his phone as time stayed frozen around him.

He could read up on the Help Guide when he finished the Tutorial.

The rest of the journey to school occurred quite peacefully, with no complications of any kind, leaving Issei alone with his still rampant thoughts, which were beginning to depress him once more. It was all so overwhelming. He was never the thinker of the group to begin with not was he anywhere near the most capable.

So why was someone like _him_ given this power?! It was much the same feeling that he had when he contemplated whether he was even worthy of receiving the Boosted Gear.

Issei's mood fell rapidly as he headed down that train of thought. His self esteem had taken a huge hit from his death at Kokabiel's hands. He couldn't really bring himself to be the confident cheery person that he was normally. The stress that was grating on his nerves right now was too great.

The honest truth was, he had absolutely no idea what to do.

He wasn't very smart. Having an Intelligence stat of _one_ was a pretty clear indicator of that.

He knew he had to do something, _anything_, in order to save his friends and Kuoh town from Kokabiel's inevitable arrival.

But he had no idea _what_ to do. He had read about this kind of situation before in some comics, but those people who were usually sent back were capable people who very quickly formulated a plan to achieve their mission.

Issei wasn't someone like that. He wasn't a leader. He wasn't a fighter. He wasn't much of _anything_, to be honest. Jack of no trades and master of none to boot.

And as he ground to a halt just before the bridge that led to the gates of Kuoh Academy, he realized with a sickening feeling that he was all _alone_.

He was pretty sure he was the only one to be sent back. He didn't know how, but it seemed like a gut feeling, to be honest.

And therein lied the root of the problem. No one knew about the future except him, and he knew that if he marched up to the ORC building and started spouting about the future, it wouldn't end well. They would either kill him or wipe his memories, or send him to a mental hospital.

He was no longer affiliated with Rias's Peerage. Well, he wasn't at this point in time, anyway. Meaning Koneko, Kiba, Akeno and Rias didn't know him. They wouldn't trust him and they wouldn't help him. Unless he found a way to rejoin her Peerage, preferably in a way that didn't involve painful death, there would be no way to garner any kind of support.

And even then he wouldn't be able to tell them outright what they needed to prepare for. He would have to somehow manipulate them in that direction, something he knew he had no chance of doing, seeing as he was honest and straightforward. Half-lies and manipulation weren't his forte.

He was more or less alone, the only person to know about impending doom in the near future, with no way to tell anyone or stop it.

He had no resources either. Allies. Information. Money. Skill. He had _nothing_. Zero.

As he was right now, there was no way he could change the future.

And that terrified him.

"HELP!" cried a young voice, snapping Issei out of his gloomy thoughts.

His body moved on autopilot, and he ran down the road, trying to pinpoint the location the cry had come from.

After seeing a man brutally murdered in his own home by a crazy exorcist, he wasn't about to leave anyone who needed help alone in _this_ town.

He skidded to a stop near an alley, and found the source of the scream. As well as the problem.

What appeared before Issei was something so cliché that it stunned him for a second.

A group of older kids, people around his age actually, were picking on a younger kid, who was cowering in fear.

One didn't need to see the sick grins on the faces of the thugs to know that what they had planned for the little boy would be anything but pleasant.

"Please, I'm telling you, I don't have any money. L-let me go!" cried the boy, who couldn't have been more than 11 years old.

"Right..." said one of the teenagers, rolling his eyes. "As if we haven't heard _that_ one before. Kid, that's literally the dialogue that everyone who's ever gotten mugged spouts out. Now cough up, or we'll _make_ you cough up. And it won't only be money that you'll be coughing up if you try to cross us."

The others chuckled stupidly as they moved closer to the kid, causing him to shrink against the alley wall.

_**'Tutorial Quest: Call to Arms.**_

_**A young schoolboy is being mugged by no good delinquents who are quite literally a **__**waste**_ _**of data. Are you going to let it happen because of your own insecurities? **_

_**Objective: Defeat the Bullies.**_

_**Bonus Objective: Prevent the Citizen from being injured. **_

_**Rewards: Help Guide Restriction Removal, Full Menu Unlock, 1000 Yen.**_

_**Bonus Reward: ?**_

_**Accept? Yes/No.'**_

Issei hadn't even taken the Console out. The text had appeared in his vision, as if mocking him. That Quest description hit him way too close to home, even it wasn't much, considering his current state of mind.

Issei was ashamed to say that he froze. Could he save that kid? He was level one, wasn't a Devil with enhanced attributes, and was alone without allies.

Could he actually help someone when he himself was in such a pathetic situation? Or would he just make the problem worse, like he always did?

The boy sobbed and hugged his knees as one of the delinquents raised a metal baseball bat to strike him.

At least he was about to, when a hand caught his wrist.

"Excuse you, but I'd appreciate it if you would leave this kid alone." said Issei, his expression hard, as he barely was able to suppress his rampant emotions in order to take action.

"Wha- Hyoudou?! Get lost, you stupid perv, or we'll beat you up too." said the thug.

His compatriots were quick to support him, getting over their surprise quickly.

"Yeah, you're no hero, so don't _act_ like one."

"It's sickening to watch. Go try to look up some girl's skirt instead. It's all you're good for."

Issei' hair covered his eyes for a moment, before he began to run on primal instinct. And for humans, that usually tended to be;

**"Power Strike!"** yelled Issei, and as he intoned the name of the Ability, he could feel his magical power surge and envelop his outstretched fist, causing it to glow a pale crimson that went unnoticed as it smashed into the jaw of the delinquent with the bat, causing him to let go of the weapon with a cry of pain as he stumbled backwards.

Pale fingers wrapped around the handle of the bat as the offender's pupils shifted into cross-hairs.

**"Scan."**

_**'Metal Bat:**_

_**A baseball bat of average quality that is in mint condition, considering that it's owner never actually got around to using it. It's hard metal head wishes dearly to strike something.**_

_**\+ 6 ATK**__**.'**_

Perfect. The Stat boosts were welcome as well. Every little thing helped, after all.

Meanwhile, the bully in question was still dazed, a bruise now forming on his jaw from the force of the punch.

The others looked at him in shock. How could the pervert punch that hard?

The surprise quickly shifted to anger though, as it usually did.

"You're dead Hyoudou!" yelled the bully's two compatriots.

_**"Scan."**_

_**'Mook.**_

_**Lv: 2.**_

_**600/600 HP.**_

_**Race: Human.'**_

_**'Thug.**_

_**Lv: 1.**_

_**400/400 HP.**_

_**Race: Human.'**_

_**'Mook Enforcer.**_

_**Lv: 3.**_

_**660/800 HP. [Stunned]**_

_**Race: Human'**_

The good news was that they weren't very strong. The bad news was that there were three of them and one of him, and they were between him and the boy he was trying to save, who had been watching with wide eyes.

Issei almost laughed out loud when he saw their Names. The Game had a sense of humor, it seemed.

The thug charged in a blind rage, with his fist extended in front of him as he threw a straight punch aimed towards his face. It was funny how the idiot forgot that Hyoudou was armed.

_**"Power Strike."**_

The bat soared from the side and slammed into the arm that was heading for him, slamming it to the narrow alley wall with a sickening crack, causing the thug to scream in pain as the limb began to bruise and swell.

But Issei wasn't done there.

_**"Power Strike."**_

The bat this time slammed on top of the bully's head, causing him to drop like a stone.

However, this left him open to the third enemy, who scored a punch to his abdomen, causing his lungs to deflate slightly.

_**'-60 HP!'**_

He grabbed the handle of the bat and tried to snatch it away from the momentarily stunned Issei.

However, unfortunately for him, Issei wasn't about to give up that easily. He had found a spark of resolve against his earlier turmoil when he realized one thing; it didn't _matter_ if he won or lost. He wasn't the kind of person who quit because something was too hard. He was the kind of person who stood up again after being knocked down. He was the kind who never gave up.

He didn't need to be anything special. All he needed was a functional body and the will to succeed, and he was set. This resolve allowed him to remember his training under Rias and her Peerage for the Rating Game.

So he let go of the bat, and the Mook stumbled back in surprise as the force which he was pulling with worked against him.

Issei then struck him square in the stomach with a normal punch, driving the breath from his lungs.

It was time to wrap this up.

_**"Power Strike!"**_

Issei's magically reinforced skull slammed into the mook's face, breaking his nose and causing him to slump against the wall, letting go of the bat.

By this time, the third guy had recovered, but his bravado was gone and he was sweating heavily as he looked at Issei's grim face, his shirt slightly scuffed due to the punch he had taken.

"Don't try this again.", he said calmly, trying to muster the same tone that Rias used in order to sound threatening.

The thug enforcer nodded shakily and ran, stooping to drag his two friends, as fast as he could, across the pavement in order to get away from Issei as fast as he could.

_**'+300 EXP! Your Level has increased by 1! A new Ability has been Unlocked! Mach Punch Ability, Unlocked!'**_

Issei released a breath he hadn't known he'd be holding as he checked his health bar in the corner of his vision.

_**'Issei Hyoudou, Heart of the Gamer, Lv. 2.**_

_**2440/2500 HP. **_

_**30/50 MP.'**_

He was more or less fine. Issei thought that he'd handled himself pretty well. With a start, he realized that his self-depreciating train of thought had caused him to forget that he had fought in live combat before, and against enemies with superior attributes.

He rubbed his head sheepishly, berating himself for doing something that super, and turned his attention to the kid he saved.

"You okay?"

"T-thank you so much mister!" stuttered out the boy, crying tears of joy. "You saved me!"

Issei reddened in embarrassment.

"It's nothing _that_ amazing. I'm just glad I was able to help you. Can you make it to school on your own?"

"I can! And it _is_ amazing. Thank you again."

"No problem kid. Just take care of yourself, okay?" said Issei, patting him on the head, caught off guard by the child's exuberance.

"O-of course! Bye!" said the child, waving and running out of the alley.

Issei blinked as his phone buzzed with the sound of a notification, and he pulled it out to see a message from The Game.

'_Odd. I wonder why it didn't appear in my vision like before...'_

The notification was about the Tutorial Quest he had received earlier.

'_**Congratulations! Call to Arms Tutorial Quest has been completed! +1000 Yen! Gamer's Heart Help Guide has been unlocked! Full Menu functionality has been unlocked! A Special Gift has been unlocked! You have received a Lottery Ticket!'**_

'_Lottery Ticket?'_

'_**Lottery Ticket [Special Gift]: **_

_**A wondrous ticket that is rarely rewarded. It may grant a permanent Stat bonus, a unique Skill or Ability, Clothing, Cosmetics, Armor, or even an Exotic Weapon. Type of reward depends on the circumstances that led to the procurement of the Ticket, as well as the Luck of the Player relative to their current Level. Can be cashed in at the Merchant's Shop.'**_

That was awesome! That must have been the Bonus Reward from the Tutorial Quest. Pretty cool. Just one problem though; where on Earth was the 'Merchant's Shop'?

Come to think of it, it wasn't so odd, since his life had suddenly become a game, and most games had some sort of Store where the player could buy items and weapons and things like that.

He would have to check up on that later, because he just realized he was getting late for school.

Issei shuddered as he remembered who would be waiting for him if he dared to come even a _second_ after the bell rang.

The boy paled and was about to run, when he turned around and noticed the metal bat from before just lying on the ground where its owner had abandoned it.

Issei walked over to it and picked it up, looking at his warped reflection on the metal's surface.

It would be a shame to let a perfectly good bat just go to waste. After all, he admitted that swinging that thing had helped wash the stress away and was quite cathartic.

Taking out his phone, he opened the Inventory option on the Menu, which then showed a grid of empty boxes that took up the entire screen.

Issei tapped one of the boxes, which caused a message prompt to appear, asking if he wished to store the bat in his Inventory, to which he tapped 'Yes'.

His business concluded, he walked out of the alley, and back towards Kuoh Academy.

As he did, however, he paused for a moment and clenched his fist. There was still so much to be uncovered and even more to be resolved. The turmoil caused by his situation was nowhere close to being cleared.

He wasn't done exploring this new power, however. Far from it, actually.

There were still so many questions that were left unanswered.

How was he alive?

How was he back in time?

But most importantly, what were these strange new powers of his? What was their origin? What was their purpose?

Issei didn't know, but as he finally stood before the gates of Kuoh Academy, he knew this for certain; he had, by some twist of fate, been given the _third_ chance that he had died asking for. He had another chance to make things right, and to protect his friends. A chance to reach his goals and shine brighter than everyone else.

And this time, he wasn't about to fail. He would succeed, he would _win_, and he would achieve his dream of becoming the Harem King.

Look out world, because Issei Hyoudou, the Heart of the Gamer, has arrived!

* * *

**_Rejoice, Player, for you have another chance to make your dreams come true. Steel your Heart, clench your fists, harden your resolve, and prepare to face the challenges ahead, for The Game has only just begun._**

**And... that's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, because I am very excited to be writing what's pretty much only the _second_ Gamer story of its kind. In the entire fanfiction community, I mean. **

**None of what many people do in Gamer stories is going to happen here. That much is a promise. I love Gamer fics, but what made me lose interest in them was the fact that the Gamer is shown as an all powerful being that always wins and has the world revolve around him. That's _not_ going to happen here. As you'll see very soon, Issei isn't going to have it easy with his new powers. **

**After all, he's not the only Player in this Game. Heart, Mind, Body and Soul. That's all I'm going to say. They've already been decided. For those of you who want to see the other Players, you'll have to be patient because the first one appears at the end of Act 1, which is the conclusion of the Riser Arc.**

**Right now is what I'm calling Act 0. It's not much of a prologue as it is an actual story arc. Issei is going to have an adventure of his own before the start of canon, and I'm going to do my best to make it as appealing as possible. Wild fights, new friends, and crazy powers are in the new future, that much is a guarantee. The goal of this first Arc is simple; character development.**

**Issei's, to be exact. What I've never liked about DxD was that they took the ecchi thing way too far. I mean seriously, summoning Rias to Kuoh just to grope her in order to unlock Illegal Move Trident was just ridiculous. It's nice how they try to show Hyoudou as a perverted white knight, but he just takes it too far. **

**Don't worry, he's not going to be OOC. I hate that just as much as creating OCs. However, he will mature, and his character will develop in a reasonable way in order to make Issei the best he can be. **

**Three main characters will inspire Issei's Player Build and his general characteristics. A greedy fox, a perverted toad, and a dusty old crow. In fact, for those of you who want to get a small peek at what happens in Act 0, here is a teaser;**

_Issei's back slammed against the wall as his opponents magical power crashed into him with the force of a small truck. He coughed up blood, and opened his eyes to see his adversary floating not too far from him, Devil wings outstretched._

_Suddenly, he choked as blue ropes of light seemed to surround his throat, choking him as they lifted him into the air._

_"End of the line, Red Dragon Emperor." mocked the snide voice of his adversary. "For all your heroism, at the end of the day you're just a lowly human. Know your place, filth. I will have my revenge on Sona Sitri, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"_

_"Oh... yeah?" choked out Issei as he slowly raised the sword in his right hand and pointed it at his enemy, who was floating a meter away from him. _

_The Devil laughed at the sight._

_"How pathetic. Do you think pointing a sword at me is going to make me give up? I have won, and you have lost; it's as simple as a game of chess."_

_"It's..." Issei tried to speak, but the constriction around his neck was starting to cause his vision to dim. He could feel his HP dropping rapidly._

_"Hmm? Do speak up, trash." said the Devil, looseing the restraints slightly so he could see what the pathetic human at his mercy had to say._

_The blade of the greatsword in Issei's hand folded downward, exposing two shotgun barrels that hadn't seemed so prominent before._

_"It's also a gun!" _

_The Devil screamed in pain when Issei pulled the trigger, the buckshot-like spread of the bullets taking him straight in the eyes._

**I think I've revealed too much, but I'm damn excited and on a freaking sugar high right now. **

**Well, I'll see you soon in the next chapter!**

**Please leave a Review or a PM, and of course, your support, because I really want to see this story too. I have a feeling this story has as much potential as Hero Complex, and I want to bring out that potential.**

**Spatialphoenix here, burning to ashes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it me, the Phoenix, back with another Chapter of DxD: Multiplayer! And within the same month, too!**

***gasp***

**Anyways, I was astounded by the sheer amount of support that this story got, only with one chapter. My most popular story, Hero Complex, got only a ****_third_**** of the support that I'm getting for this story. And after a response like that, I couldn't just leave you guys hanging without posting another chapter as soon as I could.**

**And so Chapter 2 was born. Honestly, this is my most compelling story at the moment, and while it is hard it is also very fun to write. Although the first couple of Chapters, like any Gamer story, are more focused on world building and explaining the Game Mechanics than actual plot, I'm trying to get to the good stuff as soon as possible.**

**And I regret to announce that this chapter introduces two of my OCs. OCs, which I hate, became a necessity to get this fic rolling, because I'm including many original Arcs and adventures in this story instead of just going through the events of the source material. **

**However, please note that all my OCs are based off of Characters from other series, down to the name, to make it easier for you guys and myself to understand their appearance and personalities. This should make it a little more bearable for all of us.**

**Anyways, if you guys have any suggestions please leave a Review or Private Message me and I'll be sure to go over it. **

**Please don't flame me, because it honestly doesn't lead to anything productive. Constructive Criticism, however, is always appreciated because it will help me improve the quality of my story and my writing.**

**One more thing; if you guys knew where I can read the Light Novels in English, please tell me, because I've only watched the Anime and so I need to know what happens in the story to flesh out my own properly.**

**Now that everything is settled, onto the Reviews!**

**Rafaa69: "Not** **bad. it has potential if you don't stop writing it after a few chapters. Keep up the good work."**

**A: I thank you kindly for the praise, sir. I don't intend to ever abandon this story, although it will take some time for me between updates because I simply do not have enough free time to write as much as the authors who can grant weekly updates. Honestly, I'm quite jealous of those guys. How do they do it?**

**Midnightson41: "I was just about ask if this was inspired by the RWBY story, A greedy fox, A perverted toad, and A dusty old crow? Subtle and I know it's early but I'm guessing that the other games are Saji, Vali, and Cao Cao, well I found a new story to look forward to here's hope the Harem will be even bigger and greater than before."**

**A: Yes, this story was inspired by the RWBY one, with my own spin on it. I know I'm not being subtle about whose characters and playstyle he will be influenced by, but I'm honestly just too excited. As for the other Gamers, you are only right about Cao Cao. Nobody can seem to guess who the other two are, but I will say this; one of them is a good guy and the other is a bad guy. I'm following the RWBY story's idea of having two Protagonist Gamers and two Antagonist Gamers. And of course, as you will see in this chapter, the harem will be even bigger and greater than before. He ****_will_**** become the Infinite Harem God.**

**Evplayz121: "Looks nice, gotta say. The Perverted Toad I'm assuming is Jiraya from Naruto, the Dusty Old Crow is Qrow from RWBY, no questions asked, but who is the Greedy Fox? That kleptomaniac Fox from Dora the Explorer?"**

**A: Thanks from the praise and no, he's actually Ban from The Seven Deadly Sins. A character many of us wish was the MC of that anime, because almost all of the Sins are more interesting than Meliodas.**

**: "To be honest, I'm not much of a gamer myself but I love games and the game-related animes and stories. And I liked your story very much and the concept is what stole my attention the most. Now I can't wait to see what happens next. So come back soon with an even more exciting chapter."**

**A: Will do, my friend. Thank you for the praise. I'll admit, the concept is quite different from other Gamer stories which function more akin to a power fantasy, because in this system the Players won't be OP very fast, if ever, and especially not more so than they already were in an anime like DxD. In fact, as you'll see next Chapter, the function of Issei's Boosted Gear has been changed, nerfed in some areas and buffed in others.**

**Thehappyvampire: "One common problem with Gamer fics is that story story would be bloated with the Gamer character's data and stats. Be careful with that. Also, do be aware that cutting down on Issei pervertedness can be risky. Many try that and led towards the development of a very bland Issei. That same could be said with ecchiness because that is Highschool DxD's thing. Greedy Fox is Ban from Seven Deadly Sins. Perverted Toad is Jiraiya from Naruto. Dusty Old Crow is Qrow from RWBY."**

**A: I am well aware, and as you can see in this Chapter, I'm far more concerned with world building and plot. There will be some times with lots of Gamer Jargon, but they will not be so prevalent that they overpower everything else. And I'm not really trying to cut down Issei's perverted nature too much, as that is an integral part of who he is, but I will make it more manageable so his combat skills don't depend on Rias' bust. And you're right about those three.**

**Look2019: "I liked the chapter!"**

**A: Thank you very much; I aim to please.**

**OechsnerC: "Awseome start to the story."**

**A: Thanks, and there is more to come!**

**Guest: "K, so I'm gonna take a guess to the other players. Freed would be the chaotic evil gamer. Honestly, having Freed as one of the Gamers would be immensely entertaining to read. Cao Cao would most likely be the chaotic good player. Wants a world where humans are left alone, but isn't afraid to do immoral stuff to make it happen. I actually sympathize a lot more with Cao Cao than Issei in DxD. Kokabiel would be chaotic neutral. He wants to restart the Great War to have fallen angels come out, but he also does it just to do it. He could be the character that Roman in Multiplayer was, mentoring the other Gamers while just doing what he wants. Issei's most likely neutral good, based on what I read. A few others I can think of, but having Cao Cao, Freed, Kokabiel, Rizevim, oh god yes Rizevim, if only for the insanity and the memes, maybe Vali and make him even more battle-crazy. You could probably make God the original Gamer, because for whatever reason I just see God as one giant troll who messed with and cockblocked a shit ton of people just because he could."**

**A: You have really good points, but the thing is I'm going with the format of 2 heroes and 2 villains, and Issei along with Cao Cao take up one of each. I agree with you, but Rizevim is the main antagonist of the story, sort of acting like Madara from what I know of DxD, so he can't be a Player. Funnily enough, Issei wasn't supposed to be a Player either, something that will be explained soon enough. Kokabiel is a no-no and Vali has enoguh advantages. The thing is, the Players are all people who have had a wish that they'd sell their souls to make true; Issei and Cao Cao should be self explanatory in that regard. Therefore Freed and Kokabiel are out, because meither of them have a real wish apart from bloodshed and just try to cause chaos.**

**Guest-Questioner: "Okay, so, Are you going ALL gamer or only half? All-Gamer is, anything, and EVERY-thing Gamer based. HALF-gamer, is that while you do in-fact have the usual menu screen's and such, it's still "realistic" in that, the only way to get stronger in each, category, skill class, combat ability, you name it, is to be somewhat repetitive. Basically, jogging or sprinting, for about one mile or so, would increase speed by a plus-one (or just one hour instead, maybe by hour's to increase). The same could be said for all stats, intelligence, endurance, stamina, that kind of thing. Rest & sleep are entirely separate, rest only partially restores health, while sleep, restores all of it. Items, should be numbered as X1 - X5 - X10 as he gathers more of the same singular item. Side-Quests, should range from, household chore's, to actual, daily jobs, and If your talking "money" the more difficult they are the more he gets, from the old 100yen. To, 1000...ya'know? Daily Skills, like cooking, can be increased just by being repetitive with the action, the more he makes, and the more difficult the dish, the more it increases until, quite possibly, he can make five-star, "food" just by putting the necessary ingredient's together. Also, having complete immunity to even basic things like, the common cold, or pain from a stubbed toe should NOT be allowed, at least this way he would still be considered human. As for, Armor & Weapons, take Destiny(game) for example, Head, Arm, Torso, Leg, accessory, Primary, Secondary and finally, heavy. None of these, should entirely stack, they should remain separate, individual, pieces, only an attachment, to said item, could stack, but the "clothing" should remain un-powered. Unless it is literal armor. For weapons, why weapons? High-school DxD is mainly about fisticuffs & magic; The only weapons they ever use are swords. The thing about magic, the underworld has magic based on literal imagination, if they THINK its "powerful" than it is, but most other supernatural's, use mathematics, calculation's, black-hole science's, to make use of their "magic" (science is merely magic explained, Rescue Bots, Doc-Green). Ahem, the first sentence, is against, the rest. All, of what was said, is a relatively realistic take, on, The Gamer. The Gamer, is more-or-less a Mary-sue, able to get anything & everything, their way, without ANY repercussion's in the long run. I'm all for a gamer story, but if the main character, the M.C can't even get a stubbed toe, if for no other reason than to be at least be appearing human, to the smallest degree, even the common cold, Then, i would just turn away.**

**A: All those points are the reason why I used this particular system. Issei won't have it any easier just because of his new powers; in fact, things will get much harder for him, especially since the other Players are ridiculously strong. This isn't the same Gamer system that turned ordinary people into gods. As for weapons, it is something I wanted to do because I thought that it would be good, because fights are more interesting with them. Besides, all Gamer systems have weapons, but it isn't like you have to use it.**

**Guest: "Freed, Kokabiel, Cao Cao, and Rizevim. Freed just seems like you're classic chaotic evil gamer, Cao Cao could be the chaotic good gamer because of what he's trying to do, and Rizevim and Kokabiel could be the old gamers that just do whatever the hell they want. It would certainly be interesting to read."**

**A: Thanks for the suggestions, but I've already spoken about my criteria for choosing the Players above. There are only four Players as well, of which Issei and Cao Cao are two. One more protagonist Player and one more Antagonist Player remain.**

**Strikedragoon: "The greedy fox is Ban the Undead from The Seven Deadly Sins."**

**A: Correct, my friend.**

**Hugp1x: "Is this gonna be a harem? If so, I'll pass. This is one of those fandoms where you should put that somewhere in the first chapter so people know."**

**A: Yes, it is. I'm sorry for not mentioning it but I assumed it was obvious because this is Highschool DxD and Issei is the main character. I'm pretty sure the active single pairing Issei-centric stories in the fandom can be counted on both hands. I'm sorry if it isn't to your liking, but I don't write harem stories to live out a fantasy or anything like that. It's actually because I know I won't be able to write multiple stories to cover all the pairings possible bcause I'm always so short on time, so I just write multiple within a single story.**

**Anyways, those are all the Reviews, so lets get on with the show!**

* * *

**[Arc 1: Press Start] Chapter 2 - Kuoh Remix**

* * *

Issei was under the impression that Kuoh Academy was a lot more pleasant and peaceful when the looming threat of an insanely powerful warmonger was nonexistent. It almost had that homey feeling that he could have sworn he hadn't felt for years, even if it had only been days since the Cadre had appeared, if we considered his perspective of time.

The birds chirping, the sunlight filtering through the open window on his skin, and of course, the constant babble of his two perverted friends, Matsuda and Motohama, who apparently had a lot to say to him, considering they hadn't been in contact all too often that summer. If Issei recalled correctly, it was because he and his parents were away on vacation that summer.

"Hey Issei, are you paying attention?!" said Matsuda, shaking him out of his thoughts, while Motohama looked at him expectantly, his glasses glinting in the light.

The three of them weren't the only students in the classroom, but they sat together, as always, and due to their reputation as the Perverted Trio, no one wanted to be anywhere near them, girls because they were afraid of them or repulsed by them, and boys because they didn't want to admit that they secretly agreed with anything and everything the three did or said.

It was only a few minutes before the bell rung to signal the start of home room, and Issei had met up with his two best non-supernatural friends in order to catch up.

To be honest... he really missed those times. Issei felt more than a little guilt that he had practically _abandoned_ the two of them once he had gotten into Rias' Peerage and by extension, the Occult Research Club. It wasn't that he had forgotten about them, but rather that there was simply no time to hang out with them except at school because _something_ was always coming up that would need his immediate attention. It was like they were filler side characters of an anime or something whose only purpose was to serve as concrete proof that the main character wasn't a friendless loner with no past to speak of before the start of the show.

How ridiculous was that?

Anyways, the fact that he had joined the Occult Research Club had been a sore point for the two of them, and had strained the unity of their group. It honestly made sense for Issei; after all, the two Great Ladies of Kuoh were a part of that Club, and he had spent practically all his time there. Matsuda and Mohotama had no way of knowing the true reason behind his induction into the ORC and all the dangerous, life threatening capers that followed, so it was only natural that they would think he was leaving them behind to hook up with Rias or Akeno, and feel jealous about it.

He would have felt the same way if he had switched places with one of them, so he knew he couldn't judge. Honestly, he really regretted not hanging out with them. Although they didn't always act like it, especially when it concerned women, Matsuda and Motohama were loyal friends, and the only people that had ever been there for him since Irina had left for England all those years ago. They had been through a lot together, and although they did spread horrible rumors about him, that was mostly because they felt abandoned. Issei was sure that if they had been there that night with Raynare, they would have fought to the death to save him.

Well, if they didn't just stand there ogling her 'combat uniform', that is. Just like him, they had no idea when to curb their perversion.

Point was, dying for the second time, and actually feeling the impact of such a thing, really exposed a lot of regrets that he didn't even know he had. One of them being that he had become so absorbed into his life as a Devil that he had left his friends behind.

And Issei Hyoudou was someone who would never abandon the people he cared for. Although he was starting to think he may be getting a little too sentimental about that sort of thing. Jesus, he felt like some sort of time-traveling apocalypse survivor.

He blinked as he realized he wasn't actually too far off the mark, and turned his attention back to Matsuda and Motohama. To be honest, the best thing about these guys was that he could have a _proper_ conversation with them, unlike everyone else he was friends with. Except maybe Saji; the dude may have been a closet pervert, but he was pretty close to Issei's level. Lucky bastard was in a Peerage full of hot girls who _didn't_ get thrown face first into every danger imaginable. Issei was _really_ starting to appreciate the true value behind that second point.

It should be noted that a 'proper' conversation for Issei Hyoudou would probably give some old nuns heart attacks, and probably sink all the Angels in Heaven into the Girgori.

Unknown to him, a similar event had happened once before in one of the previous incarnations of the World, but that was a story for another time.

"I heard that there's this smoking hot chick that joined the first year!" said Matsuda excitedly, rubbing his hands together with a giggle.

"Oh?" asked Motohama as his glasses glinted in the morning light.

Issei had a suspicious feeling he knew where this was going.

"Her name's Koneko! Here I'll show you a picture." he said, bringing out him camera and showing them a shot taken of the short, petite, white-haired girl in question, from a... questionable angle, courtesy of one of the infamous Perverted Trio.

Motohama sighed in disappointment, the girl not really appealing to his tastes, while Issei had something to say that had just occurred to him.

"Hey Matsuda?"

"Yeah, Ise?"

"Today's the first day of school right?"

"Yeah? Bro, don't tell me you forgot that?!"

"And classes haven't started yet, meaning people are only just now coming to school."

Now both Matsuda and Motohama were looking at him strangely.

"You feeling okay?" asked the bespectacled boy, causing Issei's eye to twitch.

"How on Earth did you get this picture?!" he asked, slamming his hand on the table in disbelief.

"My pure genius and mad skills." said the Perverted Paparazzi himself, puffing his chest out while Issei's brain was smoking trying to make sense of it all.

Suddenly, a chill ran down his spine. Were Matsuda and Motohama more connected to the supernatural than he had originally thought? Motohama's ability to instantly tell a woman's three sizes coupled with Matsuda's ability to somehow get the most opportune pictures... maybe they _could_ use magic.

Issei decided that he needed to do a little bit of investigating in the future. He had already Scanned both of them, and to his frustration both of them were _somehow_ at Level 4 while he was only at a measly Level 2. Matsuda he could understand, as the nearly bald boy had been a track star and athlete, and still was, though he wasn't on the team. Motohama though, he couldn't understand.

Although, he realized, it was possible that one's Level could depend on mental attributes as well. For examples, Wizards in fantasy RPGs tended to have physical stats similar to a Level 1 Warrior, but had ridiculously high mental attributes that corresponded to their Level. It kind of made sense when he thought about it; especially when he remembered that magic was real, and the fact that Akeno and Rias didn't know how to get physical in a fight. They had enhanced strength as Devils, but were nowhere near Koneko's level, which was odd because he could have sworn that Akeno's Queen piece automatically gave her the attributes of a Rook as well. Something to check out another time, he decided, because he was honestly concerned about his own growth at the moment.

He had checked out the new Ability he got after Leveling Up, which was called Mach Punch, which allowed him to use Mana to reinforce his limb in a manner similar to his Power Strike, but this Ability instead allowed him to release the punch at much higher speeds, almost guaranteeing that it would hit first. It cost 10MP to use and 2 AP to Equip, so he assigned it to his Equipped Abilities List.

For once in his life, Issei wanted to pick a fight for no reason other than to test out his new powers. The bullies that he had fought earlier were lower than cannon fodder, and he had no qualms that they could hold a candle even to the weakest of supernatural creatures. He hadn't been able to use Riddle Fang since he didn't have a bladed weapon, but he had been more than satisfied with Power Strike. However, he knew that he needed to get more experienced with fighting using his new powers, since experience told him that a lack of it was what had led to his first few fights failing epically.

Although that might have also been because he sucked in general at the time.

"You have talents? Oh do enlighten me, Baldy." said a familiar feminine voice snidely, cutting across Issei's thoughts.

He knew that voice.

The sworn enemy of all male super perverts.

...

...

A _female_ super pervert.

Aika Kiryuu.

They had met only a year ago, but it was war at first sight. Aika's sadistic tendencies and her mission to ruin their self-confidence (in the 'manly' sense) really got on their nerves. Plus she had tried to corrupt poor Asia, who had no idea how much hormonal turmoil she was putting Issei through, bless her poor soul. He found it easier to instead blame the girl who was facing off against Matsuda.

Issei honestly had no idea what had sparked this rivalry in the first place. He was really starting to curse himself right now, this time for not remembering anything but Oppai before his death at Raynare's hands.

Well, it's not like he was unsympathetic to his past self; this was Oppai they were talking about, after all. It was far too valuable to delete from his memory.

To be honest, he couldn't remember how he had become so obsessed with the female form. All he could faintly recall was a meeting at a park and an old man...

"Back off Kiryuu!" yelled Matsuda, pointing an accusing finger at her while the petite girl raised an eyebrow at his outburst. "I've got way more talent than you could even _dream_ of having!"

"Well, all that talent's going to go to waste since you don't have much _down there _to back it up." scoffed Aika, adjusting her glasses and revealing her own special ability, which caused the other two perverts to slowly back off, their faces paling slightly.

She had the same ability as Motohama, except it was inverted to the opposite gender. A truly terrifying ability that had left many a man weeping in shame and despair. Issei had sworn that there was no way he was going to get scanned by that technique of hers _this time_, and if he recalled correctly up till this point in time he had succeeded in doing so, although there had been some close calls.

"Are we going to help him?" hissed Issei quietly to Motohama.

"Nah. Let's just stay quiet while her attention's on him."

Yeah, why did he think these guys were loyal friends again? Then again, he was willing to leave Matsuda to his fate as well.

_'It isn't a life or death situation. I'm sure he can handle the embarrassment.' _he thought to himself, praying to whatever gods still existed out there that his poor friend would get out of this troublesome situation with his dignity intact.

Thankfully, the gods heard this prayer as well, and Matsuda was spared from having to continue the conversation from the ringing of the bell, signaling that home room would begin shortly.

Issei was about to resume his conversation with his friends, who were seated behind him, when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

He turned to see a familiar blonde boy who should _not_ have been in the same classroom as him.

"Ah, Hyoudou-kun, is this seat taken?" asked Yuuto Kiba, as gentlemanly as he always was.

Issei's mind began to spin, but he at least had enough awareness to nod his head and gesture to the seat next to him.

What the hell was Kiba doing here?! He definitely wasn't in his classroom the _last_ time he had lived through this moment. Now that he thought about it, there were a couple of people that shouldn't have been there as well, such as Saji, and even Tsubasa and Momo from the Student Council.

Something wasn't right, and once again Issei found himself on edge. Would the surprises ever end?

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, PRETTY BOY?! ISSEI, HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US LIKE THIS?!" yelled Matsuda and Motohama and unison, causing Issei to mentally face palm at his own slip up. He had grown close to the only other guy in the Gremory Peerage, especially after the Rating Game and the Excalibur hunt, so out of habit he was friendly with him, forgetting that he had a huge grudge against Kiba at that point in time for being the object of almost every Kuoh girl's affection. On the social hierarchy, he was probably Issei's opposite.

Before he could even respond, the two perverts were silenced by the massive killing intent that came off of almost all the females in the room. Some of it was aimed at him too, probably for daring to sit near the Prince of Kuoh Academy, but thankfully it was almost negligible since his friends had taken the brunt of their rage. Truly great friends, those two.

"Sorry about that Kiba-san." said Issei apologetically, rubbing the back of his head. "They're a little wound up today."

"It's quite alright." said Kiba, polite as ever. The two boys exchanged smiles, although Issei was painfully reminded of the fact that they were no longer friends, seeing the lack of familiarity on the other boy's face, because time had been reversed. He resolved to rekindle his bond with the swordsman. The guy had lived a crappy life and was a trustworthy and dependable person he had fought beside many times. That would be one of the first things he would do after finding a way to get back into Rias' Peerage.

Well, after he got reacquainted with Rias and Akeno's bountiful Oppai. Oh yeah, _those_ babies just couldn't be ignored.

**"Scan."** he muttered, disguising the command as a cough.

_**'Yuuto Kiba, Shadow of Excalibur.**_

_**Lv: 46.**_

_**18000/18000 HP.**_

_**Race: Devil (Reincarnated).'**_

Wow. He still had a _long_ way to go before he could catch up to the others if Kiba was over twenty times stronger than him.

Issei grimaced at the blonde's Title. Being reminded of the Holy Sword Project that Kiba had been through left a sour taste in his mouth. Freaking Church bastards, especially those psychos Freed and Valper.

However, this was a good indicator of how the Levels of the average supernatural fighter seemed to be. If Kiba was this strong, it was possible that Rias and Akeno were in their forties (in terms of Level).

Kokabiel...

He didn't want to think about it at that point in time.

That could wait until he was in the fifties or sixties in terms of Level.

_Then_ he would see who was weak.

His attention was drawn when the classroom door was opened, and Issei's breath hitched in his throat.

The woman that had entered the classroom was _not_ the same home room teacher he had the last time around.

He was pretty sure he would have remembered if he had a teacher _this_ hot.

She was a tall lady, with long black hair that was split into parts and piercing brown eyes. She wore a formal white shirt with a black business overcoat and a matching skirt, with a green tie, stockings, and black high heeled shoes. While it wasn't too obvious due to the fact that her choice of outfit hid her figure, Issei, with all the experience of a pervert, knew that her figure was _definitely_ above average, especially in the Oppai department.

Even the way she carried herself was exceptional, emitting the grace and regal poise of a High-Class Noble, mixed with cool confidence that seemed to be radiating from her person.

In other words, she was pretty much a supermodel.

The girls squealed in awe and admiration while the guys were picking their jaws up off the floor. Issei dimly registered the sound of Mohotama and Matsuda rocketing back in their chairs with a nosebleed, the former muttering something about the teacher's three sizes incoherently.

However, for the first time in his life, Issei couldn't appreciate any of it.

Because he was freaking _terrified_.

_**'Chifuyu Orimura, Empress of The Mosaic.**_

_**Lv: 138.**_

_**270000/270000 HP.**_

_**Race: ?'**_

He had Scanned her as soon as she had walked in, because something deep within his being was immediately wary of her, despite his perverse mind saying otherwise.

And it looked like that instinct was right on the money.

This lady was _thrice_ as strong as Kiba and had _more than ten times_ his HP. Even if her Race hadn't been assigned a question mark, he would have been a fool not to realize that she _obviously_ had some sort of connection to the supernatural.

But who the hell was she? And what was that Title? 'Empress of The Mosaic' sent a chill down his spine. It was awfully foreboding. And wasn't a mosaic some kind of painting. The fact that it was capitalized probably meant that it was something important. This only led to more questions, though.

Rias and Sona were pretty observant of those on their territory, and since the two Heiresses were rather sheltered, it didn't seem likely that they would have friends outside their species. And his Scan had revealed that she wasn't a Devil of any kind.

Maybe she was some sort of Ambassador or something for whatever species she came from? But why Kuoh Town of all places?

Once again, thinking wasn't his strong suit, and it was currently starting to give him a headache.

Honestly, Issei hadn't been alone again for more than a few hours but he already missed the support of being in a Peerage.

At least then, someone more capable than he would handle the thinking. Speaking of which, he looked at Kiba through the corner of his eye.

The Knight's face was pale, and he was sweating slightly, fists clenching and unclenching as he struggled to maintain his cool facade. His eyes weren't filled with the hateful recognition that Issei had once seen during the Excalibur Incident, but rather a deep caution and surprise, mixed with alarming wariness.

And while he wasn't exactly an expert on reading people, Issei could tell that Kiba hadn't expected this person to be here. _And_ he didn't seem to know her. Which meant _Rias_ didn't know, since she would never send her Peerage in blind. Especially not against someone with _that_ kind of power level. She was _definitely_ stronger than the insane Exorcist Freed, who could probably take them out if it was a one on one battle.

Which implied that she could probably solo an entire Peerage, especially if she had a Holy weapon.

So that meant his hot new home room teacher was a super warrior that had somehow snuck in under the radar of both the Devil Heriesses that ran the place, which wasn't good. He had no idea why she was here or what happened to the old teacher from his last life, but he doubted that it was good. He knew from Kokabiel's actions that Kuoh was a big target for people trying to restart the Great War because of Rias and Sona, the little sisters to two of the most powerful Sis-Cons in history.

Was she here to cause trouble? While it was wrong to jump to conclusions, Issei knew from experience that any supernatural-related incident or person that randomly showed up in this town were bad omens that signified a clusterf*** approaching in the near future.

"Good morning, class." addressed the woman, drawing his attention.

Her expression hadn't changed much, reminding him of Sona, and Issei had the feeling that the two would find that they had much in common.

Everyone quieted down at her words, although the girls were still excited about how cool she seemed, while Matsuda and Motohama seemed to have entered some sort of comatose state, muttering incoherently about whips, homework, and desks. Issei wasn't sure if he wanted to find out what the bespectacled pervert was thinking about.

"My name is Miss Chifuyu Orimura, and I am your new English Teacher, and additionally I am in charge of this class as its home room teacher. Behave yourselves in my class and do your best, and we shouldn't have any problems. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Orimura-sensei!" we all said in tandem, almost all of us excited. Issei noticed that Saji had reacted just like everybody else, his eyes gleaming as his closet pervert side shined through. Come to think of it, the guy had a crush on Sona in his time, and seeing as their new teacher was essentially a hotter version of her, it made sense he would be hooked.

But that meant that Saji hadn't joined Sona's Peerage yet, because otherwise he would have reacted the same way as Tsubasa and Momo, who seemed to be on high alert. Also because he had eyes for no woman other than Sona, even if he acknowledged them as attractive, which meant he probably hadn't developed his crush on her properly at this point in time. Because that had started when she had recruited him into her Peerage and told him about her dream, whatever that was.

After all, Saji's own journey as a Devil actually had many parallels to his own story.

You could even say he was the 'Issei' of Sona's Peerage. It actually made sense that Saji hadn't joined Sona's Peerage yet; they had both become Devils around the same time too.

"Kya~! Orimura-sensei is so cool!" whispered the girls with a bit of a squeal here and there.

"I want her to scold us, but then be gentle and caring!"

Miss Orimura sighed, rubbing two fingers against her forehead.

"Why do I always get the idiots?" she muttered under her breath.

She would have to start the lesson soon, or she would probably run the risk of going insane.

"Lesson 1: Participles." she began, turning to write on the board.

Issei looked down at his hands before taking out his notebook and opening it to the first page, a pen in his hands.

He had to get stronger, and fast. It was clear that this life wasn't an exact repeat of the life he had led before, and powerful new people were beginning to pop up. He had to haul a** and get into gear if he wanted to be able to stand against these kind of people, especially since he had no reliable way to become a Devil again at the present time.

But once again, he had nothing. No training, no funds, and no weapons or allies.

Issei blinked when his arm throbbed suddenly, before he looked down at the offending appendage and realized something extremely important.

He was wrong earlier. He _did_ have something that he could use to build up strength. It was his main weapon, after all.

He actually pinched himself for forgetting about something that important, getting a strange look from Kiba who noticed the action but said nothing.

How could he forget the very item that Raynare had targeted him for. The power imbued directly into his soul, and the source of whatever strength he had possessed before.

He needed to awaken his Boosted Gear, and fast. Then he could get the ball rolling on his training.

But that still left one major question that continued to linger in his mind; just how many changes had occurred to the World, its people, and its history in this new life?

* * *

Lucifaad, the former Capital of the Territory of the Devils in the Underworld, was quite a bustling place, honestly only second to the current Capital, Lilith, in terms of population and development. Unsurprisingly, the city was more of a cultural site than anything else because all the political importance now rested in Lilith.

The city was actually almost destroyed during the Civil War that sprung up in the aftermath of the Great War, during the final battle that had decided the fate of all Devilkind. Since then, it had been quite impressively restored, and was still a military stronghold for the ruling government under the new Satans.

This city also had another name, in honor of one of the most famous war heroes of the Civil War, that was more commonly used by the people that lived here; Reshirai, the City of Truth. One of the things that was famous about this city was that it was considered taboo to ever utter a lie within its borders; while this wasn't an actual law, it was a cultural practice that was almost religiously upheld by the denizens of the city.

It was funny, really; the city that was once the symbol of the Old Satan Faction and its Traditionalist beliefs was now home to one of the most liberal Devil settlements to even exist, even more so than Lilith, where the presence of the Old Satan and Elitist attitudes still slightly remained, running on values and morals that would make those old Devils choke on their own spit.

Children played together in the streets while adults conversed amicably, and everyone had smiles on their faces. The streets were clean, and although the buildings were humble and modest, maybe even more so than some other cities, but the general mood and aura of peace and prosperity really made it glow. Honestly, one wouldn't believe it was a Devil City in freaking _Hell_ if they saw it for the first time.

This was noted by one Serafall Leviathan, the Satan who was in charge of the City, as she cheerfully skipped down the street in her Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven Limited Edition outfit, humming a jaunty tune as she beheld the prosperity that this former symbol of darkness now possessed.

She shook her head in silent amusement, her black twin tails swaying with the movement. She waved to the people that noticed her and greeted her with kind eyes and friendly smiles, her mood improving as she beheld the people she had fought so desperately for living in happiness.

No, that wasn't quite right. The people _they_ had fought for.

While Sirzechs took over Lilith, Ajuka holed himself up in Agreas, and the perpetually lazy Falbium decided he didn't want to deal with the stress of managing a city, she had taken over this city as its direct head, her prerogative as one of the Four Satans. Although she had to fight tooth and nail with Sirzechs to get it, finally winning after hours of debate, when she had commented that as the strongest of the Four and it's essential spokesperson, he had to take over the current Capital.

She could understand why the man had been so adamant on getting it. It was an important place to all of them. Falbium and Ajuka had wanted it too, but backed out due to the respect they had to the feelings of the other two and the connection they all shared with Reshirai.

It was where their dreams had come true.

But it was also where they suffered a heavy loss that the four of them, as well as their close confidants, had never quite recovered from, though centuries had passed since that fateful day that the Civil War had ended.

She slowed down as she headed to one of the most culturally significant places in the whole city; the War Memorial, where the names of all those who had fought and died in the Civil War were recorded.

Her smile slipped to a more solemn look as she beheld the gigantic statue that took up much of its place.

The statue of the man who had helped turn the tide of the war, the one who had saved so many people and had faced incredible odds alongside them as they fought for a better future for all Devils.

The statue of the only _human_ to be respected and in some places actually _revered_ by the Devil community, excluding the remnants of the Old Satan faction, who obviously hated him for royally screwing up their plans. The one who had given everything for the sake of peace, for a species he did not belong to and one he had no connection to.

Reshiram, The Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth. The man who had inspired the values and morals of the people who now lived in the city named in his honor, and someone who had impacted almost their entire race, both directly and indirectly.

She placed her hand on the foot of one of the current Devil society's most important and famous cultural landmarks. She snickered softly. She had finally realized where he had taken that ridiculous alias from.

"I can't believe he actually named himself after that Pokemon..."

Or technically, the Pokemon was named after _him_ now, due to the zealous Devils that worked in Gamefreak. It was funny how paradoxes worked like that. He really was a dork sometimes.

She shook her head and proceeded further into the Memorial, with a sealed off mausoleum present in the back center. She proceeded to walk up to the door of the mausoleum, and pressed her Magical Seal, bearing the Leviathan Crest, to the door, causing it to swing open.

She walked forward as the numerous spells and traps that religiously guarded the city's most powerful defense mechanism, one that even the great Ajuka Beelzebub was unable to understand, deactivated after recognizing her presence.

She wasn't at all surprised to see that she wasn't alone. The fresh fragrance of the special scented candles that the culprit in question had been religiously lighting over the centuries gave it away immediately.

"I figured you would be be over here, Deri-tan!" she said cheerfully, waving her wand in the air, causing sparkles to trail in its wake.

The young woman she had addressed turned to her. She had spiky orange hair and black eyes, as well as a muscular figure that belied her style of combat as a physical attacker. She wore her 'formal' attire, a long sleeve open collar sweater and a matching black skirt, completed with boots of the same color. Two golden bracelets adorned her arms, but Serafall knew that they weren't useless pieces of jewelry but rather her powerful weapons of choice. The Lucifer Crest, emblazoned proudly over the area of her left breast, indicated her as Derieri, The Strongest Rook, who was in the service of one Sirzechs Lucifer.

"Serafall-sama. If you are looking for Kaa-sama, you just missed her. She left a few minutes ago." she said, her face stoic and nearly uncaring, as it usually appeared to be. Serafall knew better than that though, considering how long they had known each other.

"Nah! I know Grayfia-tan is busy. I just came to see him again." she said, directing her attention to the object that lied before them. It was a smaller version of the statue that was outside, but the position was different as well. The man was now kneeling, with his great sword buried in the ground as he used it to support himself. He looked the same as he had in life, with a small smirk on his face, and his outfit with an overcoat and a skin-tight black combat suit beneath it, along with the draconian double belt that was almost iconic.

She placed a hand on his stone face, cupping his cheek. This was the statue of Reshiram, where he had... died, in a sense, after the epic conclusion to the Civil War. The statue itself was imbued with a powerful magic rivaling the effect of a Longinus Sacred Gear, that primarily created a protective field all around Reshirai to protect it from outside forces. It was blissful irony that the whole city was guarded by a magical statue of its savior, which was in fact a _Holy_ relic. It also boosted the growth of both people and crops, who both ended up becoming healthier as a result. The statue also provided a sort of rudimentary telepathic network between the citizens of Reshirai that let them know where exactly danger was coming from and if anyone within the city limits harbored evil intentions, which was why the city had almost nonexistent crime rates. Honestly, they usually had to protect the criminals from angry citizens most of the times because anyone who dared to violate the sanctity of the city, in their eyes, had pretty much signed their own death warrant, and the more passionate civilians who had lived through the Civil War were more than willing to take matters into their own hands. That was the kind of devotion these Devils had towards Reshiram, who was a full-blooded human. Reshirai was honestly the safest place in the Underworld, if not the whole World. The city itself was the Red Dragon's promised utopia to the people he had saved during the war. The legacy of a great friend and comrade who had fought beside them countless times. And for her and Grayfia, someone even more important than just a friend.

"I miss him." blurted out Derieri suddenly, looking down solemnly as she tried to hide her face, out of embarrassment.

But Serafall was having none of it. She knew that Reshiram had been just as important to her as he had been and still was to them, albeit for a different reason.

After all, he had saved her life all those years ago during the Civil War when she was very young, and was her teacher, as well as the only father figure the younger Devil had ever known.

She quickly hugged the Derieri, rubbing her cheek against hers. Derieri tensed but ultimately sunk into it, accepting the support of the Satan. Serafall inwardly pouted for a moment; why couldn't So-tan be so receptive to her affection?!

Serafall took out a picture, showing it to her. It was old and worn, but by no means was it dirty. It showed her, Grayfia, Sirzechs, Falbium, Ajuka and Reshiram who was in between them, with a much younger Derieri sitting on his shoulders. All of them were laughing, all though they were dressed for combat. A picture taken back during the Civil War, that symbolized their origins.

"So do I." said Serafall kindly. "So does Grayfia, Sirzechs, and the others. But remember what he said before he left us?"

Derieri nodded.

_'This isn't goodbye. We'll meet again, in the far future, the time where I come from. That's a promise. Just... wait for me until then, okay you guys?'_

"He promised." she said, looking back at the statue.

"He did." agreed Serafall. "And he hasn't let us down yet."

Their touching moment was interrupted, however, when a bright red light began to shine behind them, a magical circle with the Lucifer Crest appearing as they were joined by another.

When the light faded, it revealed a silver-haired, red-eyed woman of considerable beauty, who was wearing a blue and white French maid outfit. This was the Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer and one of their trusted friends, Grayfia Lucifuge, the Strongest Queen of the Underworld and the strongest member of the Crimson Satan's Peerage, which was itself comprised of extremely powerful individuals. She was also a mother figure to Derieri and a long time friend and rival to Serafall Leviathan.

A curious individual who was once the pinnacle of the Old Satan Faction's strength and a person who fought on the front lines, she had switched sides due to the actions and words of Reshiram, who had managed to get through to her during an altercation in the Civil War. The exact details of what happened that day was a secret that she had never divulged to anyone, but it had affected her dearly. After the Civil War, recovering from the devastation that Reshiram's loss had wrought, she joined Sirzech's Peerage as his Queen and trusted aide both in part for protection from those who held her responsible for the time that she had spent on the side of the Old Satans and so she could raise Derieri, who was the closest thing she had to a child.

"Hey Grayfia-tan!" greeted Serafall with a bright smile. "Couldn't stay away for long could you?"

Grayfia's eyes unfocused as she gazed at the statue, before snapping back into place as her professional mask fell into place once more.

"Leviathan-sama, Derieri, Lucifer-sama requests our presence immediately. Beelzebub-sama and Asmodeus-sama are already in attendance and are awaiting our arrival." she said, swift and to the point as always.

Serafall's smile slipped into a serious look. A matter that required the presence of all the Satans on such short notice? It must be serious.

"Well then, we shouldn't keep them waiting, should we?"

* * *

"Sirzechs, not that I mind coming over from time to time, but what are we doing here? And what is so important that you requested all our presences here? I was in the middle of some interesting research, you know." said a bewitchingly handsome young man with light blue eyes and slicked back green hair.

This was in fact Ajuka Beelzebub, a Super Devil and one of the smartest people in the World, as well as one of the Satans. Predictably, he was annoyed that he had received an urgent summons from his best friend and rival in the middle of one of his 'nerd sprees', as Serafall liked to call them.

"I *yawn* agree." said a bald man with a goatee, his eyes lazily fixing themselves on the crimson-haired man who sat across from them. He looked like he hadn't slept in months, and like even sitting in a chair was a soul-crushing task that would tax him to oblivion. "I was in the middle of a nap!"

This caused the two other Satans in the room to turn to him with amused expressions.

"You're _always_ in the middle of a nap, Falbium." said Sirzechs exasperatedly, shaking his head as his blue-green eyes locked on to the lazy Devil.

The bald man was Falbium Asmodeus, a brilliant tactician who was the fourth Satan that governed over Devilkind. Unlike the other Satans who were elected based on their overwhelming power, this Devil was elected due to his surprisingly competent administrative abilities. However, he was no slouch and did in fact possess power worthy of a Satan.

"Still, what are we here for?" he complained feebly, hunching over tiredly.

"I'll explain in a minute. Let Serafall arrive." said Sirzechs, who looked... excited for some odd reason?

They didn't have to wait long before the magical circle indicating their arrival lit up the floor near then, dissipating to reveal Grayfia, Derieri and Serafall. The former two immediately bowed in respect to the Satans, while Serafall waved her wand in greeting.

"Hey Sirzechs! Hey Ajuka! You're looking as tired as ever, Falbi!" she said, taking a seat next to Sirzechs as Derieri and Grayfia remained standing.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"And you're just as disgustingly energetic as always..."

"Now" she said with her business face on, the one she used as the Satan in charge of Foreign Affairs and as their main diplomat. "What matter needs the four of us on such short notice? Is there a threat that needs to be taken care of?"

"Well" he said, drumming his fingers on the table. "It isn't a matter that requires the four Satans. It's a matter that requires us as people. I'll just start at the beginning. I was going through a new teacher application that we received for Kuoh Academy, when I found something strange."

He slid a file over to Ajuka, who picked it up and went through it, his brow furrowed. "Chifuyu Orimura, huh? She seems awfully suspicious considering most of her background information is completely fake."

His eyes widened.

"Wait, I've hear that name before. Orimura... that's the name of one of the Church's shadow projects, like the Holy Sword Project. The Orimura Initiative, otherwise known as the Mosaic Project. She's one of them? What is she doing in Kuoh?"

Sirzechs waved his hand to calm them down, especially Serafall who was alarmed at the fact that her So-tan could be in grave danger.

"Relax, she isn't here to cause trouble. I've spoken to her personally. She's a rogue, seeking shelter in Kuoh because it's one of the only places in Japan where the Church would never send their people casually. She just wants to live a normal life as a teacher, that's all. She agreed to stay uninvolved with Rias and Sona, who don't know of her presence. I thought it was for the best; Orimura looked like she had suffered much already, and I don't want her to get involved in our affairs."

"Okay, I'm _really_ starting to get confused here. What does any of this have to do with us? It looks like you've already solved the problem yourself." said Ajuka.

A grin lit up Sirzechs' face.

"The thing is, after meeting Orimura, I decided to go over the students and faculty of Kuoh Academy, just to make sure we knew about everyone connected to the magical world, and I found something."

He slid a picture, and everyone in the room gasped in shock. Ajuka and Serafall both abruptly stood up, knocking over their chairs in the process while Falbium was wide awake.

Derieri had her eyes wide open in shock, her stoic mask slipping, while Grayfia seemed to have forgotten how to breathe.

"Or rather, _someone_."

They all stared at the brown-haired teen in the picture, and the caption beneath it.

_'Second Year, Issei Hyoudou.'_

"Please tell me you're not joking." said Serafall, who looked shaken, but at the same time like all her dreams had come true. "_Please_."

"This is real. We've found him, after all this time."

The thing was, there was a secret about Reshiram that was only known by the people in that very room, as they were the only ones who had heard his final words to them at the end of the War.

Reshiram wasn't in fact his real name. It was just an alias he had used so anyone who targeted him on Earth would have no idea how to find him or anyone connected to him, a necessary countermeasure considering how important he became during the War.

His _real_ name, however, was much more mundane;

Issei Hyoudou.

* * *

**And that's all, folks! Before we get on with the footnotes, allow me to share a few words;**

**_The World has changed. The Past and Present are not what they once were, as new faces take the place of old, new Heroes rise and new Legends are spun, as the wheel of Fate keeps on turning. If so, then what does the Future hold? _**

**Find out next time, on DxD: Multiplayer. **

**Before I go any further, Derieri is based off The Seven Deadly Sins character and Chifuyu Orimura is from Infinite Stratos. Both of them have their own separate story arcs; I don't bother making OCs if they aren't going to have any role in the story. **

**Anyways, as you can see, things have changed for Issei. He has a hot new homeroom teacher, and is apprently a famous war hero?! And just to make things clear, Millicas Gremory no longer exists. The answer as to why should be pretty clear. Poor Sirzechs. Anyways, Issei's history with the Underworld will be explained more in future chapters; it actually happens quite later in the story, but I'll probably introduce it as a series of Canon Omakes called 'Memories of the Civil War', which will replace a chapter once in a while, just to explain what happened.**

**Next chapter will introduce the Sacred Gear mechanics, and the Boosted Gear has been both nerfed and buffed in ways that will become apparent soon. **

**I know that Issei and Grayfia pairings are frowned upon, but I had already planned Issei's little trip to the Civil War and I just couldn't resist. This arc is homologous to the Sword and the Underworld arc from The Holy Man of Church Creek, and Derieri is homologous to Adelina Swiftblade from the same story with a couple of differences, as should become obvious soon. The climax and Issei's reason for traveling to the past are different as well, so stay tuned. **

**For some reason, everyone wants Freed and Rizevim to be Players, but I've already explained by reasons for why they were taken from the list in the header notes, so I'm not going to go further into that.**

**And for those of you who were worried about more Gamer Jargon than actual plot, I hope I've assuaged your fears at least a little.**

**Well, that's pretty much everything I can think of addressing off the top of my head.**

**Thank you all for the support, and I hope you keep it up, because it's a motivation boost of epic proportions. Please PM or Review if there is anything you want to talk to me about or bring to my attention.**

**Goodbye, people!**

**Spatialphoenix here, burning to ashes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! It's me, the phoenix, breaking my own record for the most updates within the same month. And for the same story, to boot! I'm on fire right now!**

**Jokes aside, I am proud to present the third chapter of DxD: Multiplayer! In this Chapter, the new mechanics of the Boosted Gear are explained and Issei comes to realise some harsh truths. **

**I'm determined to not let this story run dry, which is why I'm trying to at least reach the first major arc this year.**

**I'm really sick right now and thus have no idea what to write to you guys about, so I'll just get on with the Reviews.**

** : "****Nice twist you've put there. Keep up the good work."**

**A: Thank you very much! I aim to please, after all.**

**Hanii Seirios Slytherin: "****Cannot WAIT for the next chapter! And the chapter after that, and the one after that too ~! ****Keep this fantastic story going please! XD"**

**A: Thank you very much and I'll do my best to keep the story going.**

**MrSpice: "Now that's a twist! I want more!"**

**A: And I'll give more, sir.**

**Crimson Green Flame: "Well this is a new twist and I honestly like it. I'm going 2 guess not time travel at first more like dimension hopping then later time travel in this dimension though I do wonder if he will return 2 his original dimension time line?"**

**A: Yes, I suppose it is similar to dimension you are right about the time traveling. I'll answer your question in the next chapter, which explains more about the game.**

**OechsnerC: "Awesome update!"**

**A: Thank you very much sir.**

**Guest: "I didn't expect that Reshiram was actually Issei."**

**A: That's something that will be expanded upon in the future, as Ill write about his adventures in the Civil War before I actually get to that point in the story just to make it easier for people to understand.**

**Look2019: "Good chapter!"**

**A: Thanks!**

**BigSmokeYeet: "****Can You Have Matsuda And Motohama Join Issei's Party :D?"**

**A: Unfortunately, Issei doesn't have the party feature because it is exclusive to the Body of the Gamer the same way the Bond system is exclusive to Issei. However, Matsuda and Motohama will become involved with the supernatural soon enough.**

**Evyplayz121: "****Damn, dat luks gud boi! Lol, jk. Though it does look good. I'm not sure but I think I know what happens, fix me if I'm wrong;**

**Issei from canon was reincarnated into the new world, in which he, after becoming strong enough, traveled back in time to the civil war days, and became a war hero?**

**Or, were there two Issei's, one in OG canon and one in AU canon, and when both died the OG Issei reincarnated in the AU?**

**This is confusing.. Could you explain it or is it too important for plot purposes to tell so early? Keep Up The Good Work!**

**A: Your first guess is right. There is only _one_ Issei, who has been reincarnated into the new world, and he eventually goes back in time, sometime around Season 4 as far as the anime goes. Lots of people seem to have trouble understanding how the Game works, so I'll be explaining it in the next chapter just to ease up the confusion, so sit tight until then.**

**That's all for Reviews, so let's begin the chapter!**

* * *

**[Arc 1: Press Start] Chapter 3 - Boost!**

* * *

"Serafall, Grayfia, Derieri... I _order_ you to _not_ try to make contact with or be around Issei until further notice." said Sirzechs calmly, not breaking in his stride after the huge reveal he had just pulled off.

His statement was met with an immediate reaction from the three women. The temperature in the room began to fluctuate rapidly as frost spread from the soles of Grayfia's shoes and Derieri's whole body seemed to spontaneously ignite, beginning to radiate ethereal golden flames reminiscent of the rising sun. Serafall's magical wand began to crack under her grip as she began to radiate her full power unrestrained. All three of them were coated in malicious auras that unanimously promised pain to the person sitting near them.

"What was that, Sirzechs?" said Serafall with an all too fake grin on her face that seemed to creak like an old door. "It sounded like you wanted to commit suicide."

"I concur." said Grayfia, following the Satan's lead. "Are you sure you are feeling well, my lord?"

"Don't try to keep me from Papa." warned Derieri menacingly, as she instinctively deployed her Ember Celica shotgun gauntlets from their inactive state as the bracelets she wore, the barrels beginning to glow.

Sirzechs began to sweat rapidly from the combined killing intent of the three extremely powerful females in the room, and turned to the other two Satans in the room for support.

"He has a point, you three, so calm down." Falbium said, putting two fingers to his temple with a sigh. "You're _really_ tuckering me out here."

"We don't know if this is the same Issei we knew during the War. He did tell us that he unlocked his Sacred Gear when he was in his Second Year of High School, which we now know to be Kuoh Academy. The school year's just started, which means he's probably just a regular human at this point in time. If you tried to meet him now, you would just draw unwanted attention towards him and put him in danger. Not to mention the fact that we're probably strangers to him right now, since he wouldn't know who we are and how he's related to us." explained Ajuka, which succeeded in calming down the three of them, who unfortunately now looked crushed.

Serafall was sobbing loudly, her tears beginning to flood the room, while Derieri and Grayfia weren't too far off. None of the men could blame them, to be honest, because they felt the same way. Their best friend, and in some cases, crush or father, was so close, yet so far away. They couldn't afford to do anything that would mess up the timeline, otherwise Issei might never come to the past and the World would be knocked over on its axis. That was something they could _not_ allow to happen, no matter what.

"Look, we've waited centuries to see him again." said Sirzechs, raising his arms in a placating gesture. "We'll just have to wait a few years longer. He's on our radar now, and we won't lose him again. Besides, this is Issei we're talking about; I'm sure he's either in the middle of something life-threatening or something questionable right now."

"Knowing him." sighed Falbium. "Probably both."

* * *

"I'm sure this is a matter of life and death yet at the same time what I'm doing seems highly questionable." said Issei to himself, as he looked down at his arm.

"I've now locked myself in the boy's bathroom to unlock my Sacred Gear." he said with a straight face, before he sighed at the insanity of it all.

He couldn't help it; after seeing the Level his admittedly _fine_ teacher was, he knew he had to unlock the Boosted Gear ASAP before he got ambushed by something or the other.

Like seriously, screw his Stats, because he had _terrible_ luck. He was pretty sure every night since the day Raynare had killed him had seen him in one life-threatening situation after another, and it was enough to get on his nerves. He needed to begin his training, and fast.

Which was why he bolted as soon as the bell rung for recess, leaving Matsuda and Motohama to their own devices, as he went to the boy's restroom, which was the most private place the farthest from both the Student Council Room and the Occult Research Club building.

After all, he didn't want to spook them by activating his Sacred Gear out in the open. It might make them hostile, and he had no intention of fighting them. Nor did he think he would survive against them either.

Now how did this go again?

Rias had told him that he needed to imagine the strongest being he could think of and imitate their most powerful attack or something along those lines, but he recalled that the method in question had not worked for him too well. He had partially activated it when he was about to die to Kalawarner, and only unlocked the Boosted Gear from its dormant Twice Critical state when he had fought Raynare after she had killed Asia and extracted her Twilight Healing.

What he needed, was _desire_. The desire to be strong. The desire to stop losing and win. The desire, to be the very best, like no one ever was. The desire to have the power to _obliterate_ anyone who stood between him and his dreams!

**[Dragon Booster!]**

***Ding***

And his fervent prayers were answered by the triumphant call of the Boosted Gear, as well as a notification popping up on the Console.

Issei grinned at the familiar red draconian gauntlet on his arm, it's gleaming green gem as lustrous as it always was, before realizing that it had essentially yelled out the Announcement about as loud as it usually did, and Issei tentatively opened the stall door and poked his head out, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that no one had been present to hear it.

He really needed to be more self aware. Otherwise it would lead to his demise.

Actually, on second thought, it already _had_. _Twice_.

**_'Your Sacred Gear has been activated! Boosted Gear, Unlocked! A new Perk has been permanently Assigned! Red Dragon Emperor Perk, Unlocked!'_**

Noting the message that was rapidly fading from his vision, Issei took out the Console and saw that the Sacred Gear tab from his Player Menu was no longer grayed out, so he tapped it.

The first thing he saw was a message that intrigued him.

**_'A Sentient Life Form has been detected! Establish communications with Boosted Gear? Yes/No.'_**

Sentient life form? That had to be Ddraig!

Yes! He hadn't been able to communicate with Ddraig properly before, only meeting the Welsh Dragon in his dreams for the most part, so if he could establish a permanent communications link with his new powers, then it would be extremely helpful.

**[Hello there, new... wait a minute, ISSEI?!]**

"Shhhhh!" hissed Issei, covering the gem on the Boosted Gear with his hand as if that would _somehow_ muffle the sound it was making. "Not so loud! I'm in school."

**[No offense, but how the f*** are you alive?! I was pretty sure you got turned into a shish kebab by one of those damn crows. _Again_.]**

Issei's eye twitched at the comment, but realized that Ddraig _did_ have a point.

"Well, it's a long story... I still can't believe this is happening though, even though I have more than enough proof that it's real."

**[Well, whatever it is, it's probably not that strange. I mean, I've seen plenty of ridiculous things over the years. Lay it on me, Partner.]**

"Okay, so it all started when I woke in my bed after dying, again, and found out that I'm human again and my life is somehow a videogame with Quests, Abilities, Perks and Stats, and all the other stuff you would find in your average RPG. And now I found out that there are some differences between what happened before I died and my current life, such as me having a new teacher strong enough to wreck Buchou's Peerage by herself and Kiba being in my class. And before you ask, I have no idea what's going on, what my powers really are, and how I got them."

**[...]**

"..."

**[Okay, this is _definitely_ the weirdest thing I've ever heard of.]**

"Yeah, I know. And I can't talk to anyone about it but you, since you somehow remember that I died and everything."

**[Actually, that part is simple enough to understand. I'm sealed in the Boosted Gear, which is in turn a power that is sealed within your soul. Even though you're somehow looping through time and space, your soul hasn't been changed to the point where your Sacred Gear was removed. It's not unlike how the nun and you were both reincarnated with your Sacred Gears when you became Devils.]**

"Huh. When you put it like that, it does make sense." Issei admitted.

**[Unfortunately, that is the only thing about this situation that makes sense. You have been... _changed_, for lack of a better term. I can see that now that I'm taking a moment to feel it. Give me some time to see if I can figure out just what exactly our situation is at the time being.]**

"Got it. I've got to get back to class now, anyway. We can explore more later, at home."

* * *

Issei normally had no problems with history class. It was fun and the teacher, who thankfully was the same man as last time, always found a way to make the lessons more enjoyable.

This was _before_ he had to worry about extinction-level threats and world-wide conflicts among the supernatural.

He had been practically itching in his seat for the rest of the day.

Ddraig had remained silent since they talked during recess, something which he discovered also worked telepathically, much to his relief. At least people wouldn't freak out when he started talking to his glowing arm.

This just made Issei even more antsy, as he huddled himself in a corner and plowed through his lunch, before just whiling away the time with Matsuda and Mohotama, who decided not to go peeping today for some reason.

Although the bruises on the two told Issei a different story. At least now he knew what they did during recess.

Issei found himself being excessively paranoid, as nothing bad happened despite his irrational fears. Mane it was just because in his experience, even the most mundane things can lead to a whole lot of trouble.

So he went though the long and agonizing day, and when the bell and he nearly screamed in joy.

As he said his goodbyes to Matsuda and Mohotama, who were taking the bus, he realized that he had left his pencil pouch in the classroom.

Slapping his forehead, Issei rain back in to the school building and retreived the offending item. It was then that Ddraig had decided to make himself known once more.

**_[So do you want the good news or the bad news?]_**

_'Bad news.' _he replied mentally. _'That way my mood doesn't get crushed later.'_

**_[I suppose the only bad thing is that I have no idea how something like this can come to be. Issei, your soul has been modified heavily. It's been reinforced, and has some sort of new defense mechanism over it that's preventing it from external manipulation. This complicates things.]_**

_'Why?'_

**_[Issei, items like the Evil Peices the Devils use modify the soul in order to bring about such radical changes. From what I can understand, it seems likely that you can no longer be turned into a Devil by that method.]_**

Issei froze. He couldn't join a Peerage anymore?

He grit his teeth.

_'Damn it! What am I supposed to do now?!'_

If he couldn't join a Peerage, then he would never get the trust and support that he once had from Rias and the others. No doubt, they would never be as close as they were before.

His world was crumbling around him. He was screwed. Without being a Devil, he would never be able to get strong enough to stop someone like Kokabiel. He couldn't depend on the people who were once his friends, and he now officially had no one who could even potentially be an ally.

This was, undoubtedly, one of the worst case scenarios.

**_[Don't fret, Partner. You have me, and that is more than enough. We don't need anyone to become strong. It is true that we no longer have allies, but the only thing we can do is make new ones. Do you really think that repeating the exact same things you did in your previous life is going to help you defeat the Cadre?]_**

No. Issei understood that, and with a sigh he decided to follow the counsel of the dragon, which was honestly the only thing he could do for now.

**_[Going down the same path over and over again is something that will never bring positive results. I of all people would know that better than anyone, because I have been sealed in this Sacred Gear for centuries. I have seen many hosts who walked down the same path, and suffered the same fate. As for being human, you need not worry. My strongest wielders were all human, and they were able to go toe to toe with fighters from other species.]_**

_'But I suck! I'm probably the weakest host you've ever had! I have no talent, and my magic is so low that I couldn't even use the damn teleportation circles to meet my clients as a Devil!'_

**_[Maybe, that was once true. But things are different this time. This new power you have... if used properly, can make you stronger than any Red Dragon Emperor in history. I too have access to your Menu, and went over it while you were in class.]_**

_'Really? You can do that?!'_

**_[Yes, although I can't change anything such as the Abilities you have Equipped without your permission. The point is, this power makes it so that you can branch out in unbelievable ways. For example, the Sacred Gear tab in your Menu shows that we have some promising options.]_**

Issei opened the tab in the Menu, and found something that amazed him.

"This is... a Skill Tree!" he said in shock.

**_[Yes. Go over it for a moment, and you'll see what I mean.]_**

Issei nodded absentmindedly, and began to pore over what was there.

There were three big squares, each with nodes branching out from them. The first one showed a picture of a gauntlet on it, while the other two were grayed out, the first one having the unlock requirement of Rank 5, which was the special leveling system of the Sacred Gear, while the other had three question marks on it. A single line connected the three cubes.

Judging by the first square seeming to be the Booster Gear's normal state, the second was probably Balance Breaker. Then what the hell was the third?

**_[My guess is Juggernaut Drive.]_**

_'Juggernaut Drive?'_

**_[A discussion for another time.]_**

Hearing the tone of Ddraig's deep voice, Issei reluctantly decided to let it go. Besides, it wasn't as if he could actually _use_ it at the moment, so it wasn't an immediate concern. It sounded awesome, though.

There were plenty of circular nodes branching out from the first square, although almost all of them were grayed out, while two or three were blinking. One of them showed a more faded version of the Boosted Gear, so he tapped that.

**_'Upgrade: Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon._**

**_Allows the Boosted Gear to remain undetectable by others when not in use. Also blocks draconic attributes from being noticed by others when Boosted Gear is inactive._**

**_Cost: 2 GP._**

**_Buy? Yes/No.'_**

Issei stopped and stared for a few seconds incredulously.

He then proceeded to purchase the Upgrade, seeing that he had 4 GP available.

This one was a no brainier. The reason his life was turned upside down was because Raynare had sensed his Sacred Gear and decided to kill him for it. Even Rias and the others had known he possessed a Sacred Gear before he even knew what that term _meant_.

If he could somehow block others from detecting he had a Sacred Gear, he could efficiently move under the radar until he gained enough strength.

**_[My thoughts exactly. That Upgrade was a logical choice. By the way, these Gear Points or GP are only earned as Quest or Event Rewards aside from gaining one point upon Leveling Up. So we must use them wisely.]_**

_'One thing I don't understand is why the other options are all grayed out. I mean, I understand the Skill Tree, because this power has been copying a videogame theme so far, but why are there options that I can't use?'_

**_[Sacred Gears respond to the desires of the host. That was one of the first things you learned about them. This Upgrade System that has been granted to the Boosted Gear takes advantage of that fact in order to provide far more customization options to the user. You probably have to desire it or meet some other conditions in order to unlock the rest of the Upgrades.]_**

Issei hummed in acknowledgement. That made plenty of sense. Although it looked like the Skill Tree system used by his powers took that property of Sacred Gears to another freaking level. He was pretty sure there was no way he could have somehow configured his Sacred Gear to stop emitting a detectable power signature without it.

This was great!

_**[I wouldn't celebrate too early if I were you.]**_

_'Why?'_

**_[Well, in layman's terms... the Boosted Gear's been nerfed pretty hard as well.]_**

_'What?!'_

Issei immediately tapped on the gauntlet icon at the top right corner of the screen, just below the button that brought him back to the main menu, bringing up a window on his phone detailing the Sacred Gear's Abilities.

**_'Boosted Gear:_**

**_This Sacred Gear is among the Thirteen Longinus-Class Gears that are rumored to be capable of allowing their wielders to slay even the likes of gods. This particular Sacred Gear contains the soul of the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig, and allows its user to double their physical and magical power every ten seconds within their physiological limits. It is rumored to have many more abilities that may be unlocked upon further mastery._**

**_Current Rank: 1_**

**_Until Next Rank: 0/3000._**

**_Skill Tree:_**

**_1) Boost._**

**_2) ? [Unlocked at Rank 2]_**

**_3) ? [Unlocked at Rank 3]_**

**_4) ? [Unlocked at Rank 5]_**

**_5) ? [Unlocked at Rank 10]'_**

Issei was confused. What part of this was nerfed?

However, his confusion was cleared when he actually tapped to see what the Boost Skill did.

**_'Boost:_**

**_The inherent Skill of the Boosted Gear that allows the wielder to double their physical Stats along with their MP every ten seconds, limited only by the Player's Endurance. After a certain amount of time, this Skill is placed on Cooldown for a short amount of time and loses its effect._**

**_Number of Boosts: 1 + Endurance/20._**

**_Duration of Boosts: 60 Seconds. Time is reset upon consecutive Boosts._**

**_Cooldown: 120 Seconds. May change if certain conditions are met._**

**_This Skill is permanently Equipped as part of the Boosted Gear.'_**

Issei's eyes at this point resembled a dead fish.

_'What the hell?!'_

**_[Agreed. This is highly disturbing. As your current Endurance stat is 7, this means you can only Boost once as if you were still using a Twice Critical. I suppose that is the downside of a Game-like system; certain conditions get taken quite literally.]_**

_'This is bad. Around the time of the Rating Game I could Boost 5 times before hitting my limit. Now I can hardly Boost at all!'_

**_[Agreed, but remember that your Boosting is now conceptually stronger since you're actually doubling a quantified value; your Stats. Honestly, it would be scary if this limitation wasn't present on the Boosted Gear. This only means that we need to improve your base power, especially your Endurance, if you want to be able to take on someone like Kokabiel. Judging by what the Knight's Level was, the old Cadre is probably a little over a hundred and fifty in Level, a little stronger than that monstrous teacher of yours.]_**

Issei froze. A hundred and fifty? He was Level 2, for crying out loud! How the hell was he supposed to keep up with that kind of power?

It wasn't like he could Boost his power level to reach such heights, especially now since the Boosted Gear was altered by his powers, making it harder to exploit.

**_[Once again, you yourself will have to train in order to take on threats like that. This power has the ability to help you grow at a tremendous rate, but still needs a lot of effort to be put into it in order for it to truly bring out your true potential.]_**

_'Are you sure that I shouldn't just find a way to get back into Rias' Peerage? I mean, you're not completely sure that the Evil Pieces won't work on me, right?'_

The dragon sighed mentally, and decided against his better judgement to reveal something it had discovered when sifting through his memories, which he realized was far easier to do now compared to before.

**_[Issei. I don't know how to properly tell you this, but Gremory set you up to die.]_**

What? No, that couldn't be right. He'd probably misheard Ddraig. There was no way; he _refused_ to believe that _Buchou_ of all people was evil. If the one who saved him was evil, then Asia would be a super villain hellbent on world domination.

**_[I know it's hard to accept, but it's true. Stop thinking about her breasts and actually reflect on everything that happened. Tell me, what happened the night Raynare killed you?]_**

Issei frowned, gritting his teeth. He really didn't like this conversation and also wasn't too keen on revisiting the memories of that night.

_'I was on my date with Yuuma or whatever her name was, when she killed me because I had a Sacred Gear.' _he replied curtly, unwilling to dig up any more bad memories.

**_[I know that you don't like this partner, but you need to push through it in order to see the truth. Did anything else happen that day?]_**

_'I...on my way to meet Yuuma, I got one of the Devil summoning flyers from Rias' familiar.'_

**_[Exactly. This was what first aroused my suspicion. How exactly did she know to give you the flyer to summon her just before you went on your 'date'? If you recall, Gremory said that they gave their flyers to those with strong desires. She even gave you that tracking device to find those who had strong desires that needed fulfilling.]_**

_'But I didn't have any strong desires then.' _said Issei telepathically as he began to connect the dots, a lump beginning to form in his stomach._ 'I was more focused on showing Yuuma a good time. I barely even remember taking the flyer.'_

**_[Exactly. There was no way you would have received a flyer unless they wanted you specifically to have one at that specific point in time.]_**

_'But how did they plan this, if they're really responsible?' _said Issei, far less skeptical about Ddraig's theory than he was a few minutes ago, but was in spite of that still trying very hard to deny it.

The people of the Gremory Peerage were his friends. He couldn't believe that they would do something like that.

**_[It was simple. The Rook was present when the Fallen Angel asked you out, and she was clearly the sensor of the group, meaning they already knew beforehand that a Fallen Angel had approached you. She wasn't hiding her malice either, so the Devils knew that she would most definitely try to kill you. They wanted that to happen so that the Gremory girl could waltz in and reincarnate you into her Peerage. Just like the crow, they knew you possessed a powerful Draconic Sacred Gear, which would make you a prize pig in their eyes. By pretending as if she had reincarnated you out of the goodness of her heart, Gremory ensured your loyalty to her, and got a powerful piece for her Peerage. The next day, when they called you to the old school building, they already knew everything about Raynare, information that they acquired far too quickly. They were aware of the Fallen and knew they were located in the old church far before you told them. Yet, they did nothing. To put it simply, they allowed your death because they would benefit from it.]_**

A tear slid down his cheek as he exited the school grounds, having long since left the classroom in his daze.

Why? Why did this _always_ happen? Ever since Irina left, why couldn't he find friends who genuinely accepted and cared about him?

He clenched his fist in muted rage and sorrow.

Why did everyone only come near him _to use him for their own gain?!_

**_[Partner, I'm sorry.]_**

_'Don't be, Ddraig.' _he responded bitterly. _'It isn't your fault. It's mine. Mine, because I'm just so damn **easy** to manipulate that everyone and their mother does it. All I wanted is to be loved. Is that really too much to ask for?!'_

**_[I'm afraid it is my fault, Issei. Your life was destined to be full of peril and sorrow the moment the Boosted Gear manifested within your soul. It was inevitable that this would come to pass. My aura would have only grown stronger with age, meaning you would have been noticed by the supernatural sooner or later. You can't hide from them, so you would have been drawn into their affairs. My previous hosts have rarely lived happy lives, Issei. The supernatural always drew them in, usually for the gain of others.]_**

_'But still Ddraig, I trusted them. But our friendship was a lie from the start. Did they ever really care? Or was it all just smoke and mirrors?' _said Issei telepathically, frustrated.

He knew the dragon was telling the truth. Ddraig had been around for a much longer time than he had, so he knew the dragon's judgement was rarely wrong. Especially when the evidence was so neatly lined up for him to notice.

And he hated what he had found. Now, more than ever, he felt lost. Lost and alone, just like he'd always been.

**_[To be fair, the blame for this would only be on Rias, because I don't think the rest of the Peerage would condone her actions. Especially Kiba, who knows too well about being killed for another's gain, and that Queen of hers, who harbors intense hatred for the Fallen Angels. The funny thing is that all of them genuinely cared about you, including the Rook. Even Gremory, who let you die in the first place, cared about you a great deal.]_**

_'But that doesn't make any sense! Why would she even care?!'_

Don't get him wrong, Issei was happy and relieved that they really were friends with him, but he wanted to make sense of the whole thing. Why manipulate him like a literal Pawn and then suddenly _care_ about him? That didn't sound like any villain MO that he'd ever heard of.

**_[My guess is that what Gremory did was out of character, even for her. Possible because of the desperation caused by her impending marriage, she did something rash and unlike her as she desperately needed strength for what was to come.]_**

_'Right.'_ realized Issei, quickly catching on._ 'She knew that she would have to fight the Yakitori bastard in a Rating Game, but she only had three usable Pieces then, which would never be enough because Riser had a complete Peerage. So she let me die at Raynare's hands because she knew I had a strong Sacred Gear, so she could add me to her Peerage and possibly give her a fighting chance against Riser. But why not just ask me?! I mean, I would never have said no considering Devils could legally have harems!'_

**_[I guess she just wasn't willing to take the chance that you might reject her. To be frank Partner, the Devils here are not bad people, as even Gremory felt guilty about what she did. The reason I even made you aware of this is because I want you to be able to stand on your own two feet, and get rid of this ridiculous notion that you cannot get stronger on your own. I'm not talking about getting a teacher, that's okay with me, but how you think that you need equally weak people by your side in order to become strong. You are this generation's Red Dragon Emperor, but you act as if you can only become powerful by becoming the Servant of a Devil. There is no way in hell I'm condoning that this time. Last time, I accepted it because it was necessary for you to survive considering you hadn't awoken me. But I am a dragon, and it is against my natural habits to serve under someone who has not earned my respect and is far weaker than me.]_**

Issei did not respond for a few moments, processing everything he had heard. He began to think hard.

He didn't know how he felt about Rias right now. The others he could forgive easily, because like Ddraig said, they wouldn't condone something like that normally. In fact, if the whole thing really had been planned, only Akeno would have known about it, and she would have kept quite because the Queen knew that Rias _desperately_ needed any advantage she could gain in order to secure her freedom from Riser.

As for Rias herself, Issei couldn't really come to a conclusion. On one hand, she genuinely cared about him, but on the other hand she let him die in order to drag him into her problems. Her plan had been successful too, since he had managed to get her engagement broken off.

Unable to come to an ultimatum, Issei decided that he just didn't want to see her or think about her right now. He decided that it was best for him to decide on how to move forward, from this point onwards.

He needed to train hard if he wanted to be able to secure himself a happy life. Bastards like Kokabiel, he realized, wouldn't ever leave him and the people he cared about alone. There would always be those who threatened the peace for no other reason than to just see the world burn.

And only when he was strong enough to kick their a**es would he be able to achieve his dreams.

He _couldn't_ give up. He couldn't let even death stop him from moving forward. Just like how he always peeped on girls despite the constant beatings they gave him, he wouldn't falter or lose faith in himself.

Not now, not ever.

"Just you wait Ddraig!" said Issei, raising his fist into the air. "Even if I'm only human, even if I'm weak and stupid, I won't _ever_ give up. I'll become the best Red Dragon Emperor in history!"

_**[That's the spirit, Partner!]**_

"Yeah! Well said, Player!" said a new voice, causing Issei to scream in surprise and fall over onto the sidewalk.

**_[What the-?! Partner, be extremely careful; this creature is not human! It's unlike anything I have ever seen before!]_**

Issei stared in shock at the source of the voice.

"Now why that shocked face, Player? You act like you've never seen an Administrator before!"

* * *

**_A power once lost has been reawakened. Destinies clash and the wheel of Fate keeps on turning. In these trying times, who are your friends and who are your enemies?_**

**Find out next time on DxD: Multiplayer.**

**And that's all for this chapter! I know I had to nerf the Boosted Gear, because if there were no real limitations on how much he could Boost, he would become overpowered real fast, and that's the exact opposite of what I'm going for. He'll have to become strong without Boosted Gear hax if he wants to stand up against the monsters of the world.**

**So yeah, I made it so that he can Boost additionally for every 20 Endurance points he has. Seems pretty solid, considering he can _exponentially_ increase his power. The reason I did this was because in cannon, Issei had literally Boosted his power by more than 2^10 to fight Vali, which means his Multiplier is way into the hundreds. Which means his base stats are so weak he needs to freaking multiply his power by more than a hundred to even scratch some of the stronger DxD villains. No way am I letting _that_ happen.**

**As for Rias, I wasn't trying to bash her but instead tried to list out the facts as I saw it. However, we won't see much of her until canon actually begins, as someone else has the spotlight for this arc.**

**And who is this mysterious Administrator?**

**That's all I've got to say right now, so I'll be signing off.**

**Remember to please show support, and either Review or PM me with any questions, compliments, or constructive criticism you may have.**

**Thank you all for your time.**

**Spatialphoenix here, burning to ashes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! It's me, the Phoenix, back with another rather quick update, if you consider my normal update times. Especially since I was able to put out four chapters in about a month, which is a new personal record for me.**

**Honestly, I'm surprised that this story is getting so much support. The only thing I can do in return is write faster and better.**

**I have to say, this chapter is mainly dedicated to explaining the Game to many people who don't seem to understand what's been going on. Honestly, I didn't want Issei to meet an Administrator until his first real Boss Fight, but so many people were confused about what was going on that I just _had_ to write a sort of exposition chapter.**

**So, I was wondering one thing; which girl is Murayama and which one is Katase? I honestly don't know who is who because the anime and novels aren't very specific. I'm asking this because I was asked to give them a bigger role in the story, which isn't a bad idea, but I honestly know close to _nothing_ about them. They literally only existed to beat up Issei in the first 2 seasons.**

**Aika Kiryuu on the other hand; I have _plans_ for her. **

**I have one more thing to talk about, but that can wait until the end of the chapter, so without further ado, let us get on with the Reviews!**

**Evyplayz121: "Good chap, and thanks for answering my questions! I have another one though:**

**If this Issei is a reincarnated OG canon Issei, and there was no AU canon Issei, what about AU canon Boosted Gear? Has it not existed until OG Issei came around? Are there 2 Boosted Gears? Have OG Boosted Gear and AU Boosted Gear switched worlds?**

**It's not very important but it's a tiny plot hole that can't pop out of my head.  
Although that is all considering Issei was reincarnated with OG Boosted Gear, and didn't simply recieve the AU's one. Will we see Gamer Issei with Boosted Gear vs another Gamer with the Boosted Gear? That might be interesting. Keep Up The Good Work!"**

**A: There aren't two Boosted Gears. This chapter is dedicated to answering those kinds of questions, so I hope it proves helpful. Thanks for the praise.**

**BigSmokeYeet: "You should add a party function for Motohama Matsuda and even the kendo club members as that would make this story unique unlike other gamer stories."**

**A: I got you, fam. I realized that all the other Players had some way of getting a Party, so I decided to give Issei one. The people that make up his party will become a designated team like Vali Team, and the powers they will get will be based off of My Hero Academia and One Punch Man, for the most part. I honestly couldn't resist the chance to turn Matsuda and Motohama into cooler characters. As for the kendo girls, I know next to nothing about them, so I can't really say.**

**Hanii Seirios Slytherin: "Glad you updated! I liked this chapter too ~  
About Rias this was something I always thought about too, she took advantage of Issei and Asia's situation - not that it was not understandable but I never enjoyed showing her as benevolent and understanding when she actually took advantage of the situation: Issei and Asia's deaths are things she could have avoided if she really wanted to but... **

**Finally, looking forward to discover more of the story!  
Thank you for writing this XD."**

**A: Thanks for the praise. A reason I wanted to go this route was because it would be important for Issei's character development. I always felt like Issei was too dependent on Rias for everything, and that is something that will no longer fly. And I agree. While Issei's death is still a matter of debate, Rias could have _definitely_ prevented Asia from dying, considering she got involved anyway.**

**TurkishBoy: "You are going very Good, bro. Let's do it."**

**A: Thank you very much, good sir, and the same to you.**

**OeschnerC: "Awesome update. Wonder what the Administrator is. Also hope that Serafall and the girls see Issei soon."**

**A: Thanks, and they will meet by the end of the first arc, because neither of those three are going to take Sirzech's order sitting down. As for the Administrator; well, that's what this chapter is about.**

**Depositaire: "Interesting story and premise. I like the fact that you are nerfing Issei at the moment, as too many people tend to make him really too powerful with his abilities. The idea of putting both dimension and time travelling is great, but I hope you are prepared for the complexity of it all. It is very easy to have inconsistencies and plot holes in that type of scenario, so I hope you know how things will be going. Issei also being in this dimension a true hero for the Devils and one of the only humans respected there is great, and I cannot wait to see what is going to happen when Issei meets with Serafall, Sirzechs, Ajuka and Falbium. Of course, Grayfia too ( and I cannot fault you for wanting to do something between her and Issei, she is already a bro-con in canon and asked by many to be in the harem ).  
The only problem I have in this chapter is the last part with Issei realizing that Rias set him up. Actually, that was a mistake the anime did in comparison to the Light Novels from which the anime is taken from. In the Light-Novels, Rias wasn't aware of Issei's Sacred Gear until the moment she had to revive him. She literally just sent her familiar to give flyers to greedy people and Issei happened to go that way. She never set him up to die, she never knew anything special about Issei, and as a matter of fact, the author Ishibumi didn't even mention Rias while Issei was meeting with Raynare. It is only a problem with the adaptation from the anime that gives this impression, and while sadly many people are bashing Rias for something she never did. Beside that point, it is good so far and I cannot wait to see what his harem looks like."**

**A: Thanks for the praise. I'm trying to make this fic unique, so I'm pulling out all the stops. Issei does need to be nerfed because few people realize how OP the Boosted Gear really is. And if you count the amount of Boosts he uses in any fight, you notice that he needs at least X64 in order to do any damage, which is unexcusable. Issei needs to improve his base strength. As for the Rias issue, I only watched the anime, so I wouldn't know. So many stories on this site make use of that point though, so I accepted it. However, Asia's death was something she could have prevented, but didn't. I'm not trying to bash her at all, but am rather trying to realistically explain her actions. The thing is, Issei needs to become more independant in order to survive. This won't hapen while he continues to lick Rias' boots, so I had to make this happen. As for the harem; Issei's going to get a _lot_ more than he bargained for.**

**The One True Demon Lord: "I think you should look over the story Issei:The Gaming Gear. It has some good skills and upgrades to the sacred gear that i think you could use in your story. And its a good read. 5/5 stars."**

**A: Thank you and I certainly will.**

**Erozbrozz: "Ah yes, 'Rias is setting Issei up for die'. This what would happen when someone use the first three season of anime for reference. Let me tell you those 3 seasons of DxD is nothing but fanservice purpose only. Plot wise it's only the fourth one that I could consider a success. There is a quite a lot scene that's very different from Canon, and that make people make a lot of weird assumptions. Rias revived Issei is purely coincidence in light novel, the author himself confirmed it. But... Oh well this is fanfiction, we write what we want in our own stories right!"**

**A: I'm sorry but I never read the novel. I actually used it because Issei needed to become more independant and develop his own character more; I couldn't have him following the same beaten path he walked in canon. And I still find the circumstances of Asia's death highly suspicious; Rias _definitely_ could have stopped that. If its really that much of a bother I do apologize though.**

**Crimson Green Flame: "Nice chapter. I wonder who the Administrator is though."**

**A: Thank you, and you'll see!**

**Guest-Questioner: "Realistically speaking, Rias was born in a time AFTER a vicious war, to a family that had gained high prestige, for being one the of army's best known supporter's. So obviously, she was raised in the style of an elitist, on the one hand, she had been given everything, she wanted, in exchange, she had to marry by a contract created, well before, she was born. One side, has her being desperate enough to LET, someone be killed just to get out, of a personal problem. The other side, has her elitist underworld nature, say, that any power worth being watched by, her "enemies" is more than enough to take it for herself, by letting said "target" be killed, and "save" said person. Ahem, I admire the fact that you had found, one of very few, viewpoint's, of the character Rias Gremory, and the way you explained it here. The commonplace DxD fan, are always about, the generic protagonist heroine, Rias Gremory, along with oppai. They don't examine the fact that, Issei's death was most likely ALLOWED to happen, if it meant she had the power to get out of her marriage. The viewpoint you had Ddraig explain here about Rias' original intent, takes a-lot of effort to effectively discover. A potentially GOOD, author, studies up on the individual character's BEFORE they begin a story, so you did great here, no character bashing, is generally acceptable, but not looking at certain things, close as you did, is almost unheard of. Keep doing, what your doing!**

**A: Thank you very much! I don't like to bash characters meaninglessly, so I try to explain everything so that there's a valid _reason_ behind someone's behaviour. I've read _way_ too many Naruto fics that has everyone hate him for no other reason than convenience, so it left a sour taste in my mouth. And again, this was for Issei's development into a better person.**

**FearMeHorror: "Ehh waiting for the next Player at the end of the first arc while does help build suspense also takes away a bit of what made the original Multiplayer enjoyable, bouncing Ren's and Jaune's character off each other helps makes for interesting interactions though it is understandable why you did it, and once the Player is revealed it would make for amazingly good payoff if this fic makes it to that point, especially if you drop some hints and it is revealed to be someone who was in the background the whole time like Saji or Sona or even Raiser himself."**

**A: There will be some hints on who the other Players are, though it is none of thise you have listed above. This fic isn't meant to be a copy of Multiplayer, but rather a unique spin on a DxD Gamer story. Right now, Issei has more than enough problems trying to get himself into gear. He doesn't have time to worry about anyone else right now. Remember that the DxD and RWBY universes are extremely different, meaning different approaches are required.**

**Well, that's all for the Reviews, so it's time for the chapter!**

* * *

**[Arc 1: Press Start] Chapter 4 - This World We Live In**

* * *

Issei's first opinion of the so-called 'Administrator' was that he looked like a Willy Wonka reject who had crawled his way out of a pawn shop.

He stood easily seven feet tall, towering over him, and wore a gaudy purple suit along with pinstriped pants and a top hat that was patchy and looked like it had been dyed purple by a preschooler. His clothes were dusty and worn in places, and the gloves he wore were mottled and yellow. The only part of him that looked relatively clean was the Shakespearian mask he wore over his face, depicting the visage of a laughing person.

He was manning what looked like an ice-cream truck, with the words 'Wares and Junk' emblazoned across the side, and was facing him from inside the vehicle.

_**[Issei, you have to run! You have to-]**_

Issei's eyes widened when Ddraig's panicked voice immediately cut off, alarming him. Then he realized that reality had been frozen around them since this person had appeared, similar to when he was in a Pause.

He looked up to see that the man had just snapped his fingers.

"Sheesh, that was getting annoying. Now that the overgrown lizard is in the time out corner, how about we have a little chat, Player?"

"Who are you?!" asked Issei, backing up as much as he could. "And what did you do to Ddraig?"

The man sighed, before snapping his fingers again, and before Issei knew it reality had warped around them and he was now sitting inside the ice cream truck on a table facing the Administrator.

A cup of tea was before him, although due to the time freeze, he couldn't really interact with it.

Nor did he really feel like it. His attention, which was usually reserved for any and all things Oppai was now focused solely on the being before him. Calling the Administrator a man or person would be a dreadful mistake. Even someone like Issei, who was a terrible sensor of anything supernatural, could feel that he, if he even _had_ a gender to begin with, was so eldritchly inhumane in every way that it almost physically felt _wrong_ to even be in his presence.

"Now we can talk a little more amicably, Player. As for that overgrown lizard, I merely severed the connection between you two. Don't worry, it's only temporary. As for who I am... I suppose you can call me The Merchant. I am one of the Three Administrators that watch over the Game, and by extension, the Players."

Issei swallowed. Until now, he had believed that his powers were just like the ones he had read about in all those stories online, but to think there were actually _Administrators_ like in a real game, especially ones powerful enough to just casually _sever_ the connection between a Longinus and its host...

It was terrifying. But there was something he had to know, and since The Merchant seemed to be willing to answer his questions, now was the right time.

"What is the Game? And how and why did I get these powers?" he asked, idly tapping the Console in his pocket.

"A predictable question." said The Merchant, nodding his head while he _somehow_ drank his own cup of time-locked tea, _through_ his mask. "I suppose the easiest way to define it would be this; the World _is_ the Game. There is no distinction between the two. This World we live in is and always has been the Game. Nothing more, nothing less."

"The World is the Game? That doesn't make any sense. I think I would have known if the World I lived in was a Game of some kind." said Issei, confused.

What the hell did _that_ mean?! Sure, he had these new Gamer powers as a Player, but even when he didn't have them, in his first life, the World had been a Game? That didn't make any sense.

There certainly hadn't been any Boss Music for Riser and Kokabiel.

The Merchant threw back his head and laughed, clearly amused by his statement, to his growing confusion.

"My boy, that is because NPCs, or Non-Player Characters, are forbidden from having knowledge of the Game. Only the Players and the Administrators such as myself are privy to the true nature of the World. In the last Cycle, you were an NPC. But now, in this new Cycle, your Core, or soul if you must know, was chosen to receive the power of a Player. To put it simply, you have been granted the ability to perceive the World for what is truly is, which is one of the facets of a Player's power."

"So you're saying that this whole time... we were all just side characters in some Game?!" said Issei, understandably angry. This was certainly an unbelievable bombshell. Knowing about the supernatural was one thing, but to be told that the entire World, the _Reality_ that you knew, was all just a Game? How could anyone just _accept_ that?

"Yes, you _were_, until you became the Heart of the Gamer. Now you are a Player, which sets you apart from the other NPCs. Now, you will have a more active Role in the Game than you already had before."

"I don't get it! What is the _point_ of the Game? Who made it? And how do we have consciousness and personalities if we're all just a bunch of ones and zeroes?"

"The goal of the Game has always been clear; to reach the True End, whatever that may be. Once that is achieved, the Game will be completed, and we will all be set free. As for your question, the answer is that the Creator is a being that would make Gods look like ants. A Supreme One. We aren't _just_ ones and zeroes, because the Creator is _so damn powerful_ that it was able to create an entire _Artificial_ _Reality_ in the Dimensional Stream that ran off of the Game System. Instead of simple strands of code that you might see in your average videogame, we're actually closer to artificial intelligences that are being put through a simulation like the kinds you see in sci-if movies. The 'soul', as you call it, of any being is actually its Core, which contains all the coded information that make up a unique being in this twisted reality. The bodies are Avatars which reflect the information provided by the Core."

"What _is_ the True End? What is an End to begin with?" said Issei, mind _reeling_ from the revelations that were being dumped on him. They were all just _experiments_? What kind of being could create an entire _universe_, _just to test something out_?!

"It's not easy to explain that without understanding how the Game works. Basically, the Players are set to overcome challenges and all the usual nonsense you see in a Game while becoming stronger, so that they can reach what is known as an End, or a conclusion to the Game. The problem is that the World Resets when the End is achieved, if it isn't the True End, which is known as a Cycle. This Cycle keeps on repeating until the True End can be found. We're basically stuck in a Time Loop until the True End can be found. Of course, if all the Players die or a Player reveals the truth about the Game to an NPC, the Game immediately forces the Cycle to reach an End and Reset. The former is the most common reason the Game Resets, as the other Players have learned their lesson about the latter. Except for the Soul, but considering his Quirk..." The Merchant said, trailing off towards the end.

With a sickening realization, Issei understood with perfect clarity what The Merchant had just explained to him.

"We're trapped in the Game... forced to repeat the same cycle _over and over _again, and each time we fail, we get all of our progress undone and are sent back to the beginning to start all over again."

"Heh. You're surprisingly perceptive, Player. The only way out of this is to beat the Game, but as the others could probably tell you, that's easier said than done."

It made sense. But Issei honestly wished it hadn't. He remembered all too clearly how it felt to have all of your actions and adventures just _erased_ like nothing had happened, how it felt to see the people you considered family act like you were a stranger to them.

How long would this go on? How long _had_ it been going on? Issei didn't know and he didn't think he could take the answer that would inevitably be given to him. Instead, he decided to focus on the more important things on his mind before he lost his nerve completely from all the _horrifying_ information that was being given to him.

This whole Gamer thing didn't seem _nearly_ as awesome anymore.

"Are each of the Cycles different? Because there are some new people I've never seen before like my new English Teacher, and different people are in my class this time around. Is that like... a _thing_ the Game does, like shuffle around every Cycle?" said Issei, deciding to power through. He would deal with this info-dump a little later, preferably with a therapist. He would need it.

"Ha, no, that isn't very common. You see, this particular Cycle is what is known as a Remix. Basically, although the general Plot of the Game doesn't change, new NPCs, Events and Interactions appear that are out of the ordinary and do not exist in a normal Cycle. Think of it as something like a Parody, except it isn't a mockery of anything. To be honest, Remixes can be more dangerous than the normal Cycles, but to be honest I find them entertaining. It's boring, seeing the same old thing over and over again."

Well, that explained the hot new teacher, but what The Merchant said made him exasperated. It was just his luck acting up, as usual. Instead of getting a Cycle where everything would proceed the same way as it had in his normal Life, he got a Remix, which was apparently more dangerous than a normal Cycle _and_ had different things happening.

And did The Merchant seriously think of this as _entertainment_? This seemed like the plot of a mild horror/angst novel.

Questions like that for when he _didn't_ feel like his head was about to explode. He seriously wished someone smarter and more capable were in his shoes at the moment.

He just had to get all his questions answered, finish up conversing with this being, and go on his merry way.

_Then_ he could scream for a few hours. Maybe even a few days.

"And what do you mean by _others_? Are there more Players than just me?"

The Merchant just broke out into more annoying laughter, this time thumping the table with his free hand.

"_More Players than just me?_ Boy, you're the _last_ Player to show up in this Game. There are three others, each with their own special Player Quirk, out in the World right now. And they've been Playing for _hundreds_ of cycles. That's all I'm going to say right now. And before you ask, a Player Quirk is a facet of the Gamer System that is exclusive to each Player, like your Bond System. Each Player has their own unique aspect of the Gamer, along with their own Personal Dungeon."

Wait, he was the _last one_ to show up? And apparently, there were at this for a _long_ freaking time. The bad news seemed to just be piling up. Kind of like paperwork.

"What's a Dungeon?" asked Issei, confused. His mind immediately went to the dirtiest possible conclusion, causing him to blush slightly before he managed to get himself back on track. It was time to be serious. He needed his _upper_ head right now, more than ever.

"You never wondered how you could get stronger without just taking to the streets and butchering everything in sight?" asked The Merchant, and somehow Issei got a distinct feeling that he was raising an eyebrow beneath that mask.

It was a fair question though. He _had_ been wondering that, to be honest. From what he knew of video games, the only way a Player could get stronger and Level Up was from beating Enemies, sort of like how he had Leveled Up from beating those bullies into the ground. However, Issei knew that he couldn't just go around beating up random criminals and become some sort of vigilante. And he _definitely_ knew he couldn't go seeking out the supernatural to pick fights. As he was now, they would crush him like an insect.

Apparently, the Game had thought of everything.

"A Player Dungeon is a unique Pocket Dimension that is accessible only by a specific Player, unless they choose to invite other Players. It's basically a place where you can train and access certain facilities that you may not have been able to find in the real World. Certain Powers can also be gained only from the Dungeon. However, Experience again in the Dungeon is actually much lower than what you would get in the real World, and any facilities that you find in the real World would always be better than those found in the Dungeon. I personally think The Witch coded that part as a mechanic to make sure the Players didn't spend their whole Cycles inside their Dungeons. Time is also four times faster, so spending an hour in the Dungeon would be only 15 minutes in the real World. You can access the Dungeon from a physical location that you can find with your phone."

"Huh, that's actually pretty neat. Say, how do I use the Party feature, sir? I didn't see that option on my Menu." said Issei.

He was relieved that at least there was a place where he could train conveniently. Oh, he knew that he could probably still die in the Dungeon. The Game, from what he had learned up to now, didn't seem so kind.

"Huh, you don't _have_ any Party feature, Player. That's just not an aspect of your power." said Ther masked Administrator.

Wait a second.

Actually, didn't the other three Players have their own Party Mechanic, in some way, shape or form? That didn't seem fair at all.

"On second thought..." said The Merchant, looking thoughtful, raising his hand as a Key materialized in the air, made up of what looked like lines of code. Without thinking too much, he stabbed Issei in the chest, causing the brown-haired pervert to freeze in shock.

The Merchant twisted the handle, and something seemed to ripple through his being.

_**'Patch Received! Inner Circle, unlocked!'**_

Issei wheezed as the Key was withdrawn from his stomach, mostly out of shock as he felt no actual pain, much to his surprise.

"There, _now_ you have a Party Function. Be well advised, though; Only add people you _absolutely_ trust to your Inner Circle. No NPC can ever learn about the Game, but being a part of the Inner Circle will cause them to unlock new Powers and Skills that they wouldn't have developed naturally. Not to mention, Experience Gains are shared among the Inner Circle, which can be a good help sometimes."

"W-what did you do to me?" said Issei, still clutching his chest, disoriented.

"I just Patched your Core, nothing too special. I _am_ an Administrator; it's one of my privelages. Anyways, that's all the freebies you're going to get from me. After all, I'd be a pretty poor merchant if I gave away everything for free~. Before I take my leave, you can buy something from the Shop if you'd like, or even cash in any Lottery Tickets that you may have. Take a look, and see if you see anything you like!"

_**'The Merchant's Wares and Junk!**_

_**Items: **_

_**Small Health Shake. 500 Yen (X1).**_

_**Large Health Shake. 850 Yen (X1).**_

_**Small Mana Cola. 600 Yen (X1).**_

_**Large Mana Cola. 950 Yen (X1).**_

_**Recipes:**_

_**Phoenix Tears Recipe. 1,000,000,000,000,000 Yen.**_

_**Holy Water Recipe. 2,000 Yen.**_

_**Power Punch Recipe. 10,000 Yen.**_

_**Blueprints:**_

_**Light Gun Blueprint. 9,000 Yen.**_

_**Light Sword Blueprint. 7,000 Yen.**_

_**Abilities:**_

_**Aerial Ace. 6,400 Yen.**_

_**Lock On. 3,000 Yen. **_

_**Phantom Bullet. 7,600 Yen.**_

_**Special Items:**_

_**AP Boost. 20,000 Yen.**_

_**Health Boost. 15,000 Yen. **_

_**Bloodline Activator. 800,000 Yen.**_

_**20,478 Yen. Finish? Yes/No.'**_

Issei was pretty sure his eyeballs had rolled out of his sockets and we're currently missing somewhere on the floor. That might explain why The Merchant was laughing so hard at his expression.

But could you freaking blame him?

Issei knew that given the theme his powers were following, there would inevitably be some kind of Shop just like in any Game. But this had blown his expectations out of the water.

For example; he could by the recipe for FREAKING _Phoenix Tears_?! Sure, the price had more zeroes in one place than all his failed assignments combined, but the _possibility_ alone was what made it so amazing.

He knew that he had to choose quickly, but he honestly had no idea what to buy. It looks like the Game System counted his total money, including his allowance, which he had been saving up for the latest eroge that was about to hit the market.

Not that he even cared anymore.

His survival came first.

Looking over everything with a critical eye, Issei quickly decided to purchase a Health Boost, the Lock On Ability, which apparently ensured that his next attack or Ability it was chained with would _always_ hit, taking longer and more MP to work if the Accuracy value of the attack was lower, and the Holy Water Recipe, because even if the Fallen Angels weren't currently in town, Issei wasn't going to take his chances with whatever Stray Devils were lurking around Kuoh at this point in time, especially considering that this was a Remix, meaning there were all sorts of new baddies that could pulverize him.

_**'Health Boost Acquired! You have Received Lock On! You have Received Holy Water Recipe!'**_

The Merchant giggled as he rubbed the notes almost sensually, freaking Issei out. Although, the giggles were punctuated by the throbbing aches in Issei's coffers. He was _seriously_ broke right now.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Player! Is there anything else you would like to do?"

"Um, yeah actually, but first I have a question; what's a Bloodline Activator?" said Issei, frowning at the unfamiliar name.

"It's what it sounds like; it Activates any dormant Bloodline that an NPC might have hidden, even if it is too diluted to be Activated naturally. Bloodlines are a very important part of the Game, you know? Basically, people descended from famous Heroes and the like usually inherit Skills, Arts or Stat Boosts from their Ancestors. In fact, _you_ have one yourself, though it seems inactive at the moment. I wonder if it was created by the Game to equalize the Players, since the others all have their own... or was it always there, waiting to be unleashed? Questions, questions." said the Merchants, talking more to himself at the end.

Issei filed away the information for later, although he did remember Xenovia mention something about a House Pendragon or something when they were searching for the Excaliburs, who were descendants of the original King Arthur and were stronger than regular humans.

But it was surprising to hear that _he_ had a Bloodline.

Well, he supposed there was only one thing left to do now.

"I have a Lottery Ticket to cash in." said Issei, the mentioned item appearing in his hand from his Inventory as soon as he spoke the words.

The Merchant snatched it up with glee, and a window appeared in Issei's vision.

_**'Roll? Yes/No.'**_

Issei hit 'Yes', and he heard a sound like a casino machine before-

_***Ding***_

_**'Congratulations! You have received Harbinger!**_

_**Harbinger [Sword/Shotgun/Scythe]: **_

_**A weapon forged in order to fight the misfortune brought about by its own creator, tempered by burning resolve and a distant dream. Due to its Mecha-Shift Capablities, it can transform between a sword and a scythe at will and use the shotgun built into it with ease, allowing devastating combinations. As a Special Weapon, it comes with an Ability Tree that allows its user to unlock its full potential. The Ability Tree can only be Unlocked when the Marksmanship, Sword Play, and Scythe Warfare Talents all cross Rank 5. **_

_**+50 ATK**__**.'**_

The blade was _beautiful_. It was a single-edged greatsword which had a clockwork mechanism of intermediate nature built into the space above the hilt while a pair of parallel handguards were set beneath it. A pair of shotgun barrels were situated on either side of the main blade. The sword itself was a rather normal steel gray with an insignia similar to a stylized wing printed across it. Issei abruptly flinched as a foreign information began to fill his mind.

Suddenly, he didn't feel like he was in the same place anymore.

_"Impressive design, Qrow. A weapon like this will be sure to fell any opponent who dares get in your path."_

_"Yeah, it's pretty awesome, isn't it Ray? I think I'll call it... Harbinger. Because it'll be a sign of the Misfortune I'll bring on my enemies."_

_**'Harbinger Blueprint has been Acquired! Shotgun Ammo Blueprint has been Acquired! +4 Dexterity! +2 Intelligence! +1 Luck! New Talents have been Discovered! Swordplay, Unlocked! Marksmanship, Unlocked! Scythe Warfare, Unlocked! Crafting, Unlocked! A new Ability has been Discovered! Night Slash, Unlocked!'**_

Issei stumbled at the information that suddenly filled his head, his muscles twitching as new movements and rhythms were imprinted on them.

He steadied himself, and stared at the weapon in his hand, which now felt _natural_, with newfound appreciation. He now suddenly knew just _exactly_ how the weapon was built, along with a basic idea of how to use it.

"That happened only because you got it through a Lottery Ticket." said The Merchant, catching his attention. "The Game imprints information on how to use and craft any Item that's gained by this method onto the Player so that their presence can be explained to others. Basically, it's a countermeasure to protect knowledge of the Game. After all, if people ask you how you got a weapon like that, you can't just say you won it from a lottery."

"That... is surprisingly well thought out." said Issei, still entranced by Harbinger. He snapped out of it, taking out his Console and placing the weapon into his Inventory. He couldn't just walk around in broad daylight carrying a greatsword, now could he?

"It's supposed to be. That's the beauty of the System, after all. Now, is there anything else you would like to do, Player?"

"Yeah, just one last question, actually. Is it true that Evil Pieces won't work on me anymore?"

Since The Merchant seemed to be answering his questions, Issei decided to just ask that one just to make sure that Ddraig wasn't mistaken.

"Yep. The Gamer System will reject any Core-altering Item that will make the Player subservient to another. We call it the Gamer's Pride Phenomenon. Only a King Piece will be accepted in case a Player wants to become a Devil, since it won't make them a part of anyone's Peerage. Same applies for the Angels and their Brave Saints."

"Oh..." said Issei, his mouth twisting into a frown. He hoped it wasn't so, but apparently it was; he couldn't join Rias' Peerage. He had known all along, but he had still hoped against it. He could still become a Devil, but Issei doubted that King Pieces were easy to find. That just wasn't how Games like this worked. After all, from what he knew of MMOs and RPGs, changing a Racial Class was a pain that usually required you to start all over from the beginning.

"Yep! Well, now that business is concluded, I'll take my leave! Till we meet again, Player! Toodles!" said The Merchant, and suddenly the entity along with the ice cream truck he manned disappeared, causing Issei to fall onto the pavement with a groan, as time unfroze.

"Jerk." said Issei, irritably. He was going to feel that in the morning.

_**[ISSEI! I can reach you now! What the hell just happened?! It's like I was booted out from our link!]**_

Issei sighed.

He just wanted to go home.

* * *

_**[I find myself more and more wary of your new power as time goes on, partner.]**_

"Yeah, me too." said Issei, lying down on his bed, utterly drained from the day's events. He had just muttered a quick greeting to his parents before throwing his bag aside and just crashing in his room.

_**[Not only are there Administrators who can bend Reality, along with your Soul, with ease, but we're essentially trapped in an endless Cycle until we somehow find this True End? Not to mention that we're all just entertainment for some nigh omnipotent being who created us and this World as an experiment?]**_

"..."

_**[I don't think I have to say what needs to be done, partner.]**_

"Yeah, I know." said Issei, staring up at the ceiling. "I've thought about it too. The only thing we can do is just get stronger and stronger. We can't fight the System, so we have to play the Game."

**_[Agreed. We still don't know enough about this dubious Game. Do you have any ideas on how we can train, though? You are currently too weak to seek out Stray Devils and the like, and I for one find it unwise to garner attention from the supernatural at this point in time. That can be done when we can stand on our own two feet.]_**

_**"Status."**_

'_**Issei Hyoudou, Heart of the Gamer, Lv. 2.**_

_**4,000/4,000 HP. **_

_**60/60 MP.**_

_**Race: Human**_

_**AP: 8/22**_

_**SP: 0/10**_

_**Strength: 3**_

_**Endurance: 6**_

_**Agility: 4**_

_**Charisma: 4**_

_**Intelligence: 4**_

_**Dexterity: 8**_

_**Luck: 6**_

_**Equipped Abilities: Power Strike [0 AP], Riddle Fang [3 AP], Lock On [3 AP], Night Slash [2 AP].**_

_**Equipped Perks: Mother's Love, Red Dragon Emperor.**_

_**Affinities: Dragon.'**_

"I'm still nowhere near where I need to be, which honestly makes sense because I literally just started playing the Game. But I don't think Kokabiel's going to just wait for me to get stronger. I was thinking about checking out that Dungeon that The Merchant mentioned. It's the only way I can train right now." said Issei, before tapping on the new tab that had appeared in his Menu; Talents.

Talents, as one would expect, were special traits that could be Leveled Up through practice in order to grant bonuses to the Player. For example, the Swordplay Talent gave him bonus damage when using a sword. Talents were also necessary to unlock special Events or Quests, according to the Help Guide. Right now, Issei had the four Talents he had unlocked from the Lottery Ticket, all that their first Level, and he had a Stealth Talent at Level 8, which he realized was actually from all the times he had gone peeping on the girls in his school, especially those from kendo club. That _also_ might explain why he had a Talent called 'Masochism' that increased his Pain Tolerance at around the same level.

But he wasn't a masochist, damn it! The Game was lying!

He closed the tab and got off the bed.

"My Boosts only improve my Strength, Endurance, and Agility. But I need Endurance in order to Boost more. So I was thinking that I should mainly focus on building my Endurance and Dexterity, which are actually my highest Stats right now, actually."

_**[That sounds fair. Endurance is especially important since you are human again. Dexterity helps build your hand-eye co-ordination and improves your reflexes. Those are pretty important for any warrior in the field. I still think you shouldn't slack off on building your physical Stats, though. The more you have to work with, the more you get when you Boost. To be honest, I think it's actually kind of interesting that your power level, or lack thereof, is actually quantified. This way we can actually know how much stronger you are getting.]**_

"True dat." Issei agreed. After all, two times zero was still zero. That's a lesson the supernatural world never stopped trying to teach him.

**"Locate Dungeon."** said Issei, causing the Console to blink before a sort of mini-GPS popped up, with an arrow pointing where exactly he had to go.

It was time for the hunt to begin.

* * *

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

_**[BWAHAHAHAHAHA!]**_

Of course, as his luck would dictate it, the tracker had led him to a very special location in his own home; the bathroom.

More specifically, the _toilet_.

Issei began to cry tears of sadness. Would the shaming _never_ end?!

Well, he knew _exactly_ what had to be done now.

He put both his feet into the thankfully clean toilet bowl, and pulled the lever, causing it to flush.

_**'Would you like to enter the Dungeon? Yes/No.'**_

_'Yes.' _he responded lamely.

Suddenly, the water in the toilet became purple and pixelated, and before he knew it, Issei had been flushed down the toilet into a pocket dimension, in a flash of colored pixels, Ddraig's raucous laughter echoing in his mind.

* * *

Sand. That was the first thing Issei felt as he came to.

Lots and _lots_ of sand.

Oh, and heat. Did he mention the heat?

_**[Partner, you might want to get up and see this.]**_

Issei complied, getting to his feet and dusting his school uniform off.

Then, he caught sight of what Ddraig had been talking about.

"Holy sh*t."

He was standing in front of what looked like a desert temple. Surprisingly, it didn't seem to be Egyptian. He didn't recognize that kind of architecture from _any_ civilization he had ever heard of. The clay bricks that made up the structure seemed _surprisingly_ stable, and the whole building, though dilapidated and worn, seemed to _radiate_ a palpable aura of power.

_**[I am seriously starting to get scared of what your power is capable of doing. This temple... it is resonating with your soul. I can feel it from within the Boosted Gear as well, the attraction between us.]**_

Issei understood what the dragon meant. It felt like the building was calling to him, as absurd as that sounded.

Then again, it wasn't more absurd than flushing yourself down a toilet in order to enter a pocket dimension.

Seeing as there was sand literally _everywhere_ else, Issei took out Harbinger from his Inventory, its blade partially retracted in a sort of standby mode, and extended it to its full length by using the mechanism built into the hilt.

Then, he walked towards the temple.

The inside of the temple was just as strange as the outside. It was _remarkably_ cooler inside, both in temperature and aesthetics. However, the aura of power that had been weighing on him was almost _palpable_ indoors.

Three things of note were the giant magical circle inscribed on the floor, the fountain of water to the side, and the pedestal that was built into the wall opposite the door.

He walked over to it, and saw what appeared to be a dragon-like mask that only seemed to cover the upper face. It was red in color, bordered in gold with green around the eyes, following the color scheme of the Boosted Gear.

He picked it up, and Scanned it.

_**'Mask of The Heart: **_

_**A mysterious object that can bring out the power hidden within the Gamer's Heart. This Sacred Treasure will allow the Heart of the Gamer to Awaken to their True Potential when the conditions are met. After the Awakening it complete, it will be automatically Equipped, allowing ?'**_

"This feels... almost like it's calling to me." said Issei, trying to put it on his face. To his surprise, it refused to touch his skin, instead stopping just short of making contact as if repelled by an invisible force.

_**[It appears as if you are not ready. I wonder what the conditions are...]**_

"I don't know, but it's certainly going to suck, I can almost _feel_ it." said Issei, placing the Mask in his Inventory. He wondered what it meant by 'True Potential'.

_**[Maybe. But you have to admit; that mask looks awesome.]**_

"You're just saying that because it's designed after a dragon, and has your color scheme."

_**[So are you saying it **__**doesn't**_ _**look cool?]**_

"You got me."

_**[If you want to try out the Dungeon, you should probably try channeling magic into the big teleportation circle on the floor. After all, even if it's slower, time still passes in the real world when we are here. We shouldn't waste time.]**_

"Right." said Issei, walking over to the circle and channeling magic through his feet.

It glowed purple, and in a flash of light Issei was transported to what appeared to be the first floor of the Dungeon, which seemed to be of the type that went down instead of like a tower.

All was silent as Issei studied the labyrinth in front of him. The walls down here were grey and made of stone, but veins of magical energy seemed to encroach the entire structure, appearing almost-circuit like. Surprisingly enough, there was plenty of light inspire of him being underground and there being no visible light source apart from the patterns on the walls.

The room he was in did not possess any sort of symmetry or pattern, with different corridors being available at different parts of the room, with no indicators being present on which way was the path to the second floor.

Deciding that he should just just pick a direction and start walking, Issei set off down the nearest hallway, Harbinger at the ready.

He had gone only a few meters before the corridor, which was easily wide enough to accommodate two trucks side by side, opened up into another room, which revealed the first Enemy of the dungeon.

_***howl***_

_**"Scan!"**_

_**'Direwolf Pup.**_

_**200/200 HP'**_

It was the size of a German Shepherd, with sharp looking claws, grayish-white fur and amber eyes that seemed to see into his soul. It bared its fangs, having seen him at the same time he had seen it, and bounded down the length of the room towards him.

When faced with a snarling, rabid-looking animal that was trying to maul him, Issei did what any normal person would do; panic.

_**"Riddle Fang!"**_ said Issei, as Harbinger began to glow a deep red in his hands.

As the Ability activated, his hand and the blade it held seemed to blur, projecting arcs of Crimson energy that smoothly _missed_ the Direwolf, save for the last one, which struck it on the side, knocking it off course.

_**"Lock On: Power Strike!"**_

Issei's pupils transformed into crosshairs as they seemed to settle on the wounded Direwolf with laser-like focus, highlighting the beast in a red outline, before Issei charged forward, slashing downward as Harbinger glowed crimson, the blade curving automatically in his hands in order to rend the flesh of the Pup.

The Direwolf let out a whine of defeat before its corpse hit the ground, sinking into the floor.

_**'Congratulations! Gained 267 EXP! Gained Direwolf Pelt (X1)!'**_

Issei took a deep breath before yelping in pain as his hand throbbed, nearly dropping Harbinger in the process.

_**[You need to get stronger in order to use your sword properly. The only reason you can even swing it now is because it chose you. Until you gain some more Strength, you'll get some backlash from using the weapon. But that's not the **__**only**_ _**problem. Check your HUD.]**_

_**'Issei Hyoudou, Heart of the Gamer, Lv: 2.**_

_**4000/4000 HP.**_

_**10/60 MP.'**_

Damn, he was already out of MP?!

_**[That Lock On Ability drained about 30MP when used with Power Strike. Considering you spammed Abilities more than you actually used your weapon, you ran out pretty fast. That's something you'll have to work on in the future, Issei. For now, we should go home.]**_

"Wait, what?!" said Issei, recoiling. "But we literally _just_ came here. And all I killed was a _puppy_!"

_**[Just listen to me. Now that I have a better idea of how all of this works, I can hash out a training regimen for you and see how we can move forward with this. Besides, you are out of Magical Power, and if I must remind you, it **__**is**_ _**possible to die in here. You aren't in the right state of mind to continue right now anyway, Player or not. What you need to do is take rest and process everything you learned today. It is important for one to maintain both their physical health and their mental health. If you lack either one, it will lead to your death on the battlefield.]**_

"Okay. Besides, you're right, I need to take a break. The new season of Kaben Rider Pinky is coming out right now, and there's no way in hell I'm missing out on that! Even though I already watched it in the last Cycle!"

_**[Yeah, you do that while I try to figure out how to save our lives in the very near future.]**_

"You know, sarcasm doesn't suit you, Ddraig. And didn't you _just_ tell me to relax?"

_**[Shut up. At least **__**I'm**_ _**not the one with massive amounts of homework due tomorrow.]**_

"Crap."

What kind of sadists gave mountains of homework on the first damn day of school, anyways?!

* * *

Las Vegas was one of The Merchant's favorite hangouts. To be honest, it felt as if the City of Sin was almost a _monument_ to his role as the Administrator who governed Worldly Posessions, and as someone who raked in the cash earned by the Players.

Usually, he would hang out in the casinos and have his fun, but he currently needed some time to think.

Sitting on the balcony of his suite, he took off his mask and top hat, setting them on the table.

Issei Hyoudou.

How could he not know who that was?

The Heroic Oppai Dragon, The Red Dragon Emperor of The Blazing Truth, and an all around super pervert.

But more importantly, he was the Protagonist of the Game.

Someone who was blacklisted from the list of candidates of those eligible to receive the power of a Player.

"Things are changing..." he spoke into the cold night air, to no one in particular.

He was surprised that The Magician had chosen a new Player so soon after the last _fiasco_ that had occurred...

But The Game should have prevented her from being able to turn Issei into a Player. But there he was, now a Player in the Game that had no End.

The Administrators were prisoners of the Game too, just like the Players. Except now, after what felt like _millennia_, they had lost all hope of ever being set free. Now, they just sat back and tried to find something entertaining to keep their attention. Just like the Players, the Administrators could no longer remember a time before the Game.

The World spent her time coding new Bosses and Monsters, each more horrific and difficult to beat than the last, while The Witch spent her time experimenting with the Mechanics of the Game and the Quest/Event Systems. He was content to just go around extorting money for the Players, but he would never say no to a good show.

A wide grin spread across his face.

The Game was shifting. For what reason, he couldn't say. But after seeing the other three Players mope around for _centuries_, it was a welcome change. Things were about to get _interesting_. The Merchant had the distinct feeling that he should keep an eye on the newest Player of the Game.

Issei Hyoudou. How would the heroic pervert take the harsh reality he had been awakened to? Would he be crushed like those before him? Would he try to find a way to break the Cycle and find the True End?

The Merchant couldn't say, but he did know this; the future was uncertain.

But, to be honest, the Administrator didn't really think that was a _bad_ thing.

* * *

**_The true face of the Game is revealed; a malicious prison that has consumed the minds and souls of many. So what will you do, Heart of the Gamer? Stand, fight or fall? Can you break the cycle that shackes the World?_**

**Find out next time, on DxD: Multiplayer. **

**I hope you guys now have a basic idea of what's going on now; too many people were stumbling around because they didn't understand what was happening.**

**Matsuda and Motohame are going to be Issei's first Party members, predictably, and both will have Sacred Gears based off of My Hero Academia Quirks. Whether they have a Bloodline or not is still up in the air, though.**

**On the topic of Bloodlines, Issei himself has a Bloodline based off of Demon Slayer. It should probably be obvious why he wasn't able to unlock it earlier. Hint: his mother's maiden name was Kamado.**

**As for the Mask of The Heart; Issei's Awakening is going to be soon. Hint: Issei's powers are based off of Persona 5.**

**Now, the question I have is this; who do you want in Issei's Inner Circle? Matsuda Motohama, and Raynare are all confirmed. The advantages granted by the Inner Circle should be more obvious in the coming chapters. Remember, no Peerage member can be a part of the Inner Circle. **

**Please contact me through PM or leave a Review with your thoughts and any questions you might have. And of course, please show some love!**

**I'll see you all next time!**

**SpatialPhoenix here, burning to ashes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! It is I, the phoenix, back with another update for DxD: Multiplayer, which is basically consuming my writing schedule, and probably will continue to do so until the first Arc, Press Start, is complete. That is only a few chapters away, so stay tuned!**

**Arc 1 mainly deals with Issei's reincarnation, the basics of the Gamer System, and how he's going to move forward. Arc 2, Pride and Prejudice, is where things start getting _rowdy_. The only hint I'll give is that it involves someone from Sona's Past.**

**That's basically all I have to say right now. However, there is something I want to ask you guys later, so please read the Author's note at the end of the chapter. It also invloves some of the Reviews I've gotten, so that's that.**

**Anyways, lets answer some Reviews!**

**Hanii Seirios Slytherin: "****Very good! Thank you for another update! ****I liked the explanations, I thought I understood but of course seeing this in the chapter was certainly better. I don't know the persona story so it will be interesting to know.  
Question: After all Issei will try to approach the peerage of Rias?  
~Happy Holidays!"**

**A: Thanks for your praise. As for your question; Issei won't have to. After all, trouble always finds _him_. You don't need to worry too much about knowing Persona, because I'll do all the explaining.**

**Hugp1x: "****First, why did you give Issei a weapon like that for nothing? Majority of the fun of stories like this is to live the 'game' vicariously through our protagonist. Getting loot is one of the best parts... you've diminished the value of any weapon he gets in the future by giving him such a weapon so early.**

**Second... you're doing the thing loads of authors do with stories like this... layering powers on top of powers on their protagonists. You think he needs more 'abilities' other than ddraig and the gamer power? Really?**

**I think it's overkill, and unnecessary. If you want to add cool abilities to your story, add them through other characters. Issei is broken enough as it is."**

**A: Your concerns are valid, so I'll address then. Do note that this isn't the case though.**

**Firstly, Harbinger isn't that much stronger than your average light sword, which are the first weapons introduced in the series. They have base +12 to strength and speed, which isn't really much. A little secret; Devil's have 20 base Stats at the least across the board at Level 1. The only way Harbinger can be strong is if Issei uses it properly, because Boosting only affects his base Stats. It doesn't count additions from weapons or clothing. And also, if he tries to use his fists right now he'll be killed. After all, there's a reason 90% of the humans in DxD use a weapon of some kind. Don't worry; there's plenty of loot that will come in the future, not all of which will be used on Issei. And loot Weapons only come from defeating NPCs and a few Dungeon Bosses, and will instead be used for his allies. He's going to stick with Harbinger until the end, upgrading it along the way.**

**Besides, Lottery Tickets are extremely rare. Harbinger is the only freebie Issei will get. Ever.**

**As for his True Potential; it is a non-combat ability; the power to cleanse people's hearts of negativity and grant empathy. It's important for plot in the future, but doesn't make him OP in any way. In fact, it makes things harder for him, because he'll literally have to fight another gauntlet of enemies in the middle of a battle.**

**Issei was given a Bloodline because all the other Players have one. Cao Cao's Bloodline gives him a 600% boosted INT gain, a Unique Talent, along with the Eye of The Mind Skill and more, so trust me when I say Issei isn't overpowered. He'll only get three Skills from it, two of which are non-combat. Not to mention, he won't unlock his full Bloodline until around Kokabiel. **

**I HATE making the main character of a story OP. The reason you feel this way is partially my fault; I haven't gotten to any of the serious enemies yet, so it looks like Issei is just rapidly gaining powers.**

**That isn't the case. The future will show you as much.**

**Thanks for Reviewing about it though, because the insight of others is valuable. Let me just finish by saying that Issei, even with his True Potential unlocked and his Bloodline mastered, would still be the weakest of the 4 Players.**

**And NPCs are stronger than they would be in canon, so that's another thing for Issei to watch out for. And on that note, I'm seriously upgrading Matsuda, Motohama, Aika, and probably even the Kendo Girls.**

**And be warned; there are plenty of new NPCs that have really strong powers of their own.**

**Thank you for your time, and I hope you understand what i'm trying to get across; I really thought out how this story will go. Harbinger is just a starter weapon in terms of power until he gets stronger, so don't worry about making him too op. This isn't a power fantasy. The hard realism of this Game is going to be a constant point. **

**Although the first season might pass smoothly, Issei has another thing coming if he thinks the Game will be a breeze.**

**Lawrence HBain: "Serafall might be a good choice..."**

**A: I think the point of the Inner Circle is being misunderstood. It's basically a human Peerage, meaning Issei can't add anyone who is a higher Level than him. This will be expanded more in the next chapter.**

**FearMeHorror: "Yeah uh Rias is one of my most HATED characters, especially when written badly, your version has a reason for her actions and has an actual character, she's desperate enough to let Issei die in order to receive a powerful member but doesn't just use or discard him like a tool she genuinely cares for her Peerage but she is still a devil, a selfish being of debauchery and sin. Another pet peeve is that her loss to Riser was kinda inevitable, because even though she had _years_ to train and prepare for this moment... She didn't, well more specifically I'm talking about the time she had AFTER gathering her entire peerage, I mean Look at Sairoag the dude managed it just fine, school activities aside Rias actually trains the _least_ out of all of the four strongest in her generation, even Sona who is more busy puts more time into training. Riser himself was also a Prodigy which could've reached Ultimate level if it wasn't for the fact that he started to fool around with his Peerage instead of seriously training."**

**A: Yeah, I know right? Sairaorg and Sona went through so much and they were basically shunted to the side while a spoiled _brat_ got the limelight just because the main character ended up in her Peerage. Trust me, that is _not_ going to happen in _this_ story. I'm not being a basher; I'm just looking at the truth. To be honest, Rias didn't even _need_ to train; if she actually took the time to help her Peerage out with their own personal problems, they would have won against Riser because of Akeno's Holy Lightning and Koneko's Senjutsu. She wouldn't even have needed Issei in that case. Not to mention her whole Peerage was basically given to her on a single platter, because I call bullsh*t if she _somehow_ showed up in all their times of need. Although to be honest, the reason she's like that is because the Author needed an excuse for Issei to spark their own character development. Her being so negligent is actually a plot point.**

**Crimson Green Flame: "Thanks 4 quick update. Now i hope you add both kendo girls it wouldn't seem right if not since they're inserible from what I've seen and Aika definitlet seems like she would join them. Also cant can't wait 2 see social link in full effect."**

**A: Honestly, I've been revising the Inner Circle, and I think I'll have them involved with the supernatural, but probably have them fill in the gaps in Rias' and Sona's Peerages. I'll explain more at the end of the chaoter, so please don't kill me.**

**ArataTheKing: "I really like this story. It has great potential."**

**A: Thanks, and I hope to draw it out to the best of my ability.**

**OeschnerC: "****I wonder what are full capabilities of the party. Who will be allowed to join. Awesome update. I think it's time that Issei starts training hard. I can't wait to see how he reacts if it's easy to level up at first when he can use dungeon."**

**A: Thanks, and I'll talk about that more at the end of the chapter. I think you'll like this chapter though.**

**MIKE202303: "Nice work."**

**A: Thank you sir.**

** : "Well, wasn't expecting this kinda fu**ed up game but still I want to know what's gonna happen next. Come back soon."**

**A: Yeah, that's not very common, is it?"**

**Fafnir1404: "I think Serafall should be in the Inner Circle after Issei's time travel fiasco.**

**A: Once again, the Inner Circle is basically a Peerage, so it wouldn't be possible. With Serafall as a party member, he would basically curb stomp everything.**

**Guest-Questioner: "****Okay so, what about this chapter, Let me see.**

**As a generalized introduction for Issei, into the "world" that is, The Gamer,  
neither good nor bad, just overall, simple & nice!**

**It was very hilarious with the bathroom bit, we need small bit's of comedic moment's like that; it helps keep the story balanced more-or-less.**

**More generalized, The-Gamer, information;  
**

**The, Shop's for certain, particular, gamer-based item's, should exist in such a way, that their like, just another part of the background, only issei being able to see them, as well as, go into them.**

**Character outfit's, should not entirely be considered as useful, more often than not, people just like to look good, so they can feel good, while playing.**

**The stats of "armor" & weapon's, and accessory's, should be left unaccountable, most TRUE, R.P.G game's, do not rely on secondary stats from any gear what-so-ever, they allow for a simplified stat boost, yes indeed, but doing so would become like a crutch, so better to just leave most outfit's alone, while issei increases his abilities normally.**

**I still dislike the whole, create-instant-dungeon stuff, simply because it IS more like a crutch,  
for most gamer stories, but whatever, if you want that path go ahead.**

**Most R.P.G game's of the, solo variety offer the possibility of creating, Avatar "saves". These "saves" are more like quick stat changes, maximizing certain stats then saving them for later.**

**S.A.O Fatal Bullet, is a most recent solo R.P.G to allow that.**

**I can save my character stats along with certain equips', then change into them later, and if i don't like a particular build I simply use it, then save & maximize different stats for different occasion's in the online mode.**

**A tank build to draw aggro, a support build to buff my allies, or an attack build to dish out damage; that kind of thing.**

**About the "party" Issei would make...**

**Would it be possible to bring in Irina Shidou, since technically, she isn't in a Peerage, Unless the reincarnated angel's are a type of Peerage?**

**Face it, almost over half the story has, a "Peerage" of some kind, unless you go looking toward the Grigori, the yokai, and the Khaos Brigade.**

**End Review."**

**A: Thanks for the praise. What you're describing is similar to how the Body of the Gamer works, so stay tuned for him. And yes, armor isn't going to really be that big of a deal and is purely cosmetic, with a few bonuses. The Dungeon actually has a greater role than you realize; I'm just going to leave it at that. Irina cannot be added if she has been turned into an angel.**

**Guest: "The brown haired one is Murayama and the Pink haired one is Katase."**

**A: Ah, thanks for letting me know.**

**Guest-Questioner: "This will be second attempt, for this chapter (cursing F.F.N). Ahem, If I could ask, what about Irina Shidou, technically she was just an, add-on, for the story, far as I am aware, so, would it be possible to include her as part of the circle?**

**Explanation: Irina is considered, by the looks of things, as an unaccountable side-character. Again, just some add-on, for the "Issei harem" no bigger role than that, as far as i am aware."**

**A: Irina... well I'm not sure about her. I don't know how to develop her abilities without going her canon route. Issei's Party is basically a Peerage, and I'm including three OCs, two of which are based on Fate characters, who will be relevant to the story. The third OC is actually a gynoid introduced through another character, so stay tuned. You'll probably realize what franchise she's based from once I state her name though. I'm still on the fence about Irina.**

**That's all for the Reviews, so on with the Chapter!**

* * *

**[Arc 1: Press Start] Chapter 5 - Of Bloodlines and Boss Fights**

* * *

"Ddraig! I need help here! What do I do?!" yelled Issei, running down the corridor of the First Floor of the Dungeon.

_***howl***_

Oh, and he was accompanied by a whole pack of rabid Direwolf Pups. And they seemed _hungry_.

It had been only a day since he had been thrust into his new life, and contrary to what one might believe, Issei wasn't adjusting to it. In fact, he could safely say that he was getting _worse_.

He hadn't been able to sleep properly the night before, and he was repeatedly haunted by nightmares of his failures when he _did_ manage to get some shut-eye. He wasn't even able to enjoy his normal erotic material because he couldn't even look at a naked woman without remembering Rias and the ORC. From then onwards, he would be constantly struck by visions of them dying over and over again due to his own inability. He had probably seen Asia get impaled by Kokabiel's spear about sixteen times already in his mind's eye, constantly overlapped by her dying words to him back in the old church.

Even if his feelings about Rias were somewhat jumbled due to what Ddraig had revealed to him, he still would never wish for her to die. Hell, he wasn't even able to kill _Raynare_ of all people, who did nothing but screw him over since they had met. And not in a _good_ way, either.

He didn't even need to mention the others. They were all friends made through trying times and hardship. Even Koneko, who was honestly the most distant from him out of the whole ORC, didn't hesitate in backing him up at the Church when he needed support or going along with his plan to secretly collaborate with Irina and Xenovia to destroy the Excaliburs behind Rias' back.

And he felt so damn helpless through it all. Everyone had helped him in their own way, either through helping him get stronger or through genuine friendship and support. And when he tried to repay the favor, he _royally_ screwed up and made things even worse for those involved.

The frustrated teenager could only think of one thing to be doing with his time. Not peeking, not going through _mature_ novels and manga, but instead _training_. Because from what he had learned from The Merchant, the Game was not kind to those without power.

Having failed in one life was already stressful enough to the point where Issei felt like he was breaking down after only a day.

He honestly didn't think he would be able to take it if he actually _failed_ life after life, in an endless Cycle born of his own incompetence.

So the only thing he could do to avoid failing again was getting stronger. It was obvious, and honestly, he felt far more motivated to train now than before, even with Rias and her sensuality spurring him on, because he had bore witness to just what kind of _power_ existed among those that inhabited this world.

People who had their own dreams and aspirations. People who wanted to change the World. And unfortunately, people who wanted to bury it in blood.

If he wanted to stop them and put his desires above all of theirs, then the only thing he could do was get stronger. Stronger than anyone else in the whole damn World. So strong that _no_ _one_ could harm those he cared about.

Because the one thing Issei loved above a woman's body was his friends. His precious people. For them, he would even put aside his own dreams.

So Issei went back to the Dungeon after he realized he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep that night. Ddraig had been supportive of his plan, the dragon wanting its current host to be powerful as well, but had expressed concern over Issei's current mental state; something that the former Devil was quick to brush off.

It wasn't like moping about over his own condition would save his friends from what was coming.

They had currently been in the Dungeon for about two hours, and Issei had learned something _very_ important.

The Monsters here weren't simple lines of code.

Honestly, that was something he should have realized after his conversation with The Merchant, but there was still a small niggling part of his mind that refused to accept it, still being skeptical.

Well, he wasn't skeptical anymore.

When he had first sought out the Pups, which seemed to be the only enemies on this Floor, Issei had decided to fight a few to figure out their attack pattern, like those used by the mobs of any generic RPG.

Long story short, there _hadn't been_ one. These mobs he had encountered acted just like real creatures, even if their intelligence was admittedly primitive. For example, they seemed to have a pack mentality, which made sense because they were wolves of some kind, and the moment Issei had encountered more than one of them at a time, they began to make themselves a problem.

It was when he had encountered a pack of six, had he ended up in the situation he was in at the moment; running for his life with a pack of hungry super-puppies hot on his heels.

_**'Issei Hyoudou, Heart of the Gamer, Lv: 4.**_

_**4160/4500 HP.**_

_**65/80 MP.'**_

He had killed around 7 DirePups, as he liked to call them, and this time, instead of just using Ability after Ability, he decided to use Harbinger so that he could get accustomed to the weapon. Issei had questioned Ddraig on why they even needed it, because Issei was more used to fighting bare-handed than with a weapon, since he had never felt the need to use one before. Ddraig had responded by saying that since he was now human, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to go around punching beings that were physiologically superior to him, something that Issei had agreed with.

Pretty much the only human fighters he knew were Freed, Xenovia, and Irina, who all used weapons of some kind, which honestly spoke for itself. Considering that they were able to do considerable damage by that method, Issei decided that getting used to using a weapon was probably for the best. Not to mention that many of his Abilities, like Night Slash or Riddle Fang, required a bladed weapon to be used. He supposed that made sense, because you usually Equipped some kind of weapon for your character in most RPGs.

So far, he was getting adjusted quite well to using Harbinger's Sword Form. He didn't think he was ready to use its other forms properly, because he wanted to up his Dexterity more so he didn't accidentally chop his own arm off with the Scythe Form, and because he didn't Craft any Ammo to use the shotgun built into the weapon, which was pretty stupid of him. He had just assumed that the weapon came fully stocked with additional Ammo Clips to use for it, which was a blunder he resolved to never make again. All he had were the seven bullets that were already loaded into the weapon, something that he wasn't going to waste until he could procure more bullets with ease.

Everything he had learned about the Game so far had really nailed in the fact that this wasn't a Game that followed the rules and methods of normal games, despite being heavily based off of them. Something that was proven by the Dungeon too.

At first, Issei had thought that the Dungeon was similar to those Instant Dunegons from that one Web Comic he had read, but he was now starting to realize that this place wasn't just some training ground created by the Game. It had some alternate purpose; that much was obvious since he discovered the Sacred Treasure in the entrance. What that could be was beyond him, though; right now, he was just focused on what was in front of him.

Or in this case, what were running behind him, and trying to rip him to shreds.

The scratches on his legs and chest really hurt, and a few were even bleeding, but maybe due to his Masochist Talent, Issei could easily work through the pain, which was much more dull than he expected. Maybe getting impaled all the time by something or the other had actually worked out for him in the end.

_**[You need to be able to strike them all at once and injure them before you can take them out one on one. These creatures attack in a group, but if they are injured, it will buy you more time to deal with them one by one than if you just turned around and tried to slash them.]**_

"Well, how do I do that?!"

_**[Figure it out. I can't always tell you what to do, you know.]**_

"This is so not the time for your 'Wisdom', Ddraig!" yelled Issei angrily, tuning out the dragon's retort and racking his brain on any ideas that would help him get out of this alive.

And after another turn and a few seconds, Issei came up with a plan.

As he rounded another turn in the corridor he was running down, he sharply pivoted to the right, falling to one knee, now facing the direction he had come from, Harbinger held in front of him.

_**"Riddle Fang!"**_

Harbinger glowed crimson, before it blurred as Issei moved it at incredible speeds, causing arcs of red energy to fly out... right towards the pack that had just turned the corner.

The whines of pain were enough to tell him that his actions had been rewarded. The Ability had managed to hit the two in the lead and even one in the back, causing them to falter in their strides and fall over due to the sudden tears in their flesh, which meant the Pups behind them, which were still running, crashed into them at full speed, causing them to tumble forward in a pile of fur and fangs.

Not willing to look a gift horse in the mouth, Issei yelled before he swung the sword down, decapitating the one Pup that had managed to jump above the others, scoring a Critical Hit on it and causing it to die instantly.

The second move he made was a downwards stab, which killed number two. A side slash dispatched number three, which had recovered enough to take another leap at him. Number four was stabbed through the head as it struggled to get to its feet, hindered by the long gash in its side.

_**"Night Slash!"**_

Harbinger glowed a pitch black, before Issei slashed in a wide arc that covered a 100 degree cone in front of him, dispatching the last two of the Pups.

As the last of the corpses was swallowed into the ground, Issei heaved a sigh if exertion and wiped the sweat off his brow, sitting down on the Dungeon Floor to ease his aching legs.

Another unfortunate discovery he had made when he had come into the Dungeon the second time was that he had lost any semblance of the physical conditioning that he used to have. As he no longer had a Devil's natural attributes and stamina, and due to the loss of his progress from the ORC's hellish training, Issei found out that he was short on breath almost _instantly_ now. Hell, his hand was aching like crazy just from wielding Harbinger. Issei knew that he had to begin working out physically as a part of his training as well, which he hoped would be easier now thanks to his powers as a Player.

_**'Congratulations! Gained 1257 EXP! Gained Direwolf Pelt (X4)! Your Level has increased by 1! A Bloodline has been Unlocked! Kamado Bloodline, Discovered! A Bloodline Art has been Unlocked! Sage Art: Total Concentration Breathing, Discovered!'**_

_'A Bloodline Art?' _thought Issei, before heading to the new tab that had appeared within the Skills Menu; the Bloodline tab, obviously.

There he saw only a small window, which explained why it had not taken a role on the main Menu.

_**'Bloodline: Kamado.**_

_**Description: One of the Demon Slayer Families of Old Japan, the Kamado are practically the only Demon Slayer Family to have not died out in the modern day. The members of this Family, much like the other Demon Slayers, are blessed by the Sun Goddess Amaterasu, but the Kamado Line additionally is closely connected to Hinokami, to whom they perform a special Dance in order to ward off disease and misfortune. People aware of this family describe them as those loved by the sun and born from the flames. **_

_**Bloodline Arts:**_

_**1) Sage Art: Total Concentration Breathing.**_

_**2)?**_

_**3)?**_

_**Bloodline Traits:**_

_**-Unique Talent: Bloodhound.**_

_**-Fire Affinity.**_

_**-Swordplay EXP Boost.**_

_**-Hard Head.'**_

"Whoa..." said Issei, stunned by the information he had just received. He had no idea something like this existed in his ancestral history. And here he was, thinking that the only thing he inherited from his parents was his father and grandfather's perversion. How had he not known about any of this? He recognized the name Kamado; it was his mother's maiden name.

_**[Interesting. So that's what I was feeling. The blessing of the Sun Goddess and the blood of the Fire God...]**_

"Wait, you knew about this? Then why didn't you say anything?!" said Issei, angrily. Knowing about something like this would have been extremely helpful when he was fighting Riser or Kokabiel. Maybe then he wouldn't have had to sacrifice an _arm_ in order to beat the guy.

_**[I honestly couldn't tell before, because there were so many changes to your soul that I couldn't really pick them all out. In your first Cycle I only awakened after you became a Devil, which is why I couldn't tell you belonged to a Demon Slayer Family. You might be a descendant of Hinokami, but your blood has been diluted over countless generations, making it almsot unrecognizable and nearly powerless. Besides, the blessings of the Gods are lost when one is reincarnated as a Devil, so your Bloodline was practically sealed after Gremory reincarnated you.]**_

"Huh, well that _does_ make sense, considering Devils are weak to holy power and divinity." admitted Issei, rubbing his chin. "Can't believe I'm from a family of Exorcists, though, not to mention descended from a freaking _God_. Talk about irony."

_**[Not exactly.]**_

"Huh? What do you mean?" said Issei, confused. He was pretty sure Demon Slayer translated to Exorcist.

_**[My memory of that time is spotty, but I do remember that the Demon Slayer Corps weren't assembled to fight Devils in general; they were formed to fight **__**one**_ _**specific Devil.]**_

"Damn..." said Issei. "_One_ Devil caused the creation of an entire Exorcist Organization? He or she must have been Satan-Class."

**_[No actually. In fact, the Devil in question, from what I can recall, was a single Stray who was actually slightly below Ultimate-Class in terms of power. Muzan Kibutsuji. A rather unremarkable Devil who looked like Micheal Jackson. However, he had two talents; the ability to cause unspeakable mutations in human beings by injecting them with his blood, turning them into flesh-eating mockeries of their former selves, and the ability to survive, which was what made him nearly impossible to put down.]_**

"So kind of like zombies, then?" said Issei, horrified at the thought that there had been a zombie-spawning Micheal Jackson look-alike terrorizing Japan only centuries before.

_**[I suppose, except they weren't dead. Kibutsuji kept infecting people left and right, causing the Shinto Gods to panic and assemble the Demon Slayer Corps, who were people blessed by Amaterasu, in order to cull the hordes.]**_

"My God..." said Issei, eyes wide. "I can't believe Japan almost suffered its own _zombie apocalypse_."

_**[Mhm. At the time, my host was a member of the Corps named Giyu Tomioka, the Water Pillar, one of the elites among the organization.]**_

"Was Kibutsuji killed?" asked Issei nervously. He had _more_ than enough enemies to deal with already; he didn't need a crazy centuries-old Stray Devil who could turn people into rabid monsters added to the list.

_**[I don't actually know. You see, when Albion and I were sealed into our Sacred Gears, we weren't exactly **__**happy**_ _**with the arrangement. We spent pretty much all our time in a state of near constant rage, trying to egg our hosts on in order to kill each other. That's why my memory of the adventures I've been on with my previous hosts eludes me. I also am rarely reincarnated into Asian Hosts; in fact, after Giyu I think you are the only Japanese host I've had. No need to worry though; I'm sure Kibutsuji is dead. If the Demon Slayer Families died out then it meant they weren't needed anymore and the Corps was disbanded.]**_

"Yeah, hopefully." said Issei, before tapping on the new Bloodline Skill he had Unlocked.

_**'Sage Art: Total Concentration Breathing:**_

_**One of the only forms of Senjutsu that is usable by Humans, this technique works by drawing in nature's energy through one's breathing, and using it to strengthen the body both internally and externally, also helping increase one's Stamina. This Art is unique to only Exclusively Blessed Humans and certain species of Youkai, the latter often using it as a stepping stone to learning proper Senjutsu. It is difficult to master and apply in open combat, but if it **__**is**_ _**mastered, it opens up many new possibilities. In Humans, this Art causes the Lung Capacity to expand and helps circulation throughout the body, allowing them to be able to fight on par with physically superior species such as Devils, also enhancing their natural healing factor. Breath Styles can only be used when this Art is Active. 0.5% of Maximum HP is recovered per minute when this Art is Active. **_

_**Until Next Level: 0/8000.**_

_**This Art has been automatically and permanently Equipped, and can be used even when the Player's Bloodline is deactivated.'**_

"What the hell is a 'Breath Style'?" asked Issei, puzzled at the strange term. He was honestly pretty stoked that this new Art allowed him to basically use Magic Yoga as a weapon against the supernatural, although he knew it wouldn't really be that simple. The absurd amount of Experience Points he needed to Level the Art Up was a pretty good indicator of that fact. And also the fact that he sucked at Yoga.

_**[The special Senjutsu-Enhanced Mystic Sword Styles applied by the Demon Slayer Corps. It was one of their most closely guarded secrets; basically, it uses the natural energy drawn into the body using Total Concentration Breathing in order to bring out a specific element onto the World through one's blade, bypassing the need for formulas or magic circles. Giyu used the Breath of Water, which is why he became the Water Pillar after mastering it.]**_

"Holy crap. Do you think you can teach me, Ddraig? That sounds like something really useful to have up my sleeve." said Issei, marveling at the possibility.

_**[I'm afraid I can't; my memories of his training is almost non-existent, and without it I can't really help you get your body into the proper condition required to use it. Maybe if you can Level Up your Total Concentration Breathing, then you may be able to use the Breath Styles.]**_

"Figures." said Issei gloomily, looking down at the ground. Nothing ever came _easy_, did it?

_**[If it did, then everybody and their pet dogs would be God-Class beings.]**_

"I guess you're right. So how do I use this Art again? My predecessor Giyu-san must have had _some_ idea on how to use it properly. "

_**[From what I remember of Giyu's training, to use Total Concentration Breathing properly, you must concentrate, relax your upper half and brace your lower half before taking a long breath. What makes it difficult to master is the fact that there can be no wasted movement during its application in combat. It's extremely hard to keep this going for a long period of time or when moving around a lot. However, it'll give you stamina for **__**days**_ _**once you get used to it.]**_

"Okay." said Issei, and took the position that Ddraig had recommended. He took a deep breath, and his eyes snapped open in surprise when he felt his previously weary limbs start to almost instantly become less sore, energizing him.

_'T-this feeling...'_

_**'Sage Art: Total Concentration Breathing has been Activated!'**_

However, after a few breaths his lungs couldn't take it anymore and he let out a couple of sputtering coughs as they forcibly deflated, causing the Art to deactivate.

_**[You're still too weak to maintain it for long. Don't worry though; if you keep practicing, your lungs will expand to handle it in no time. For now, you should see what's behind that giant door in front of you.]**_

"Huh?" said Issei, whirling around to see that there _was_ in fact a giant set of doors in front of him, easily the size of a house, made out of sand-colored stone bordered with golden inlay. The Roman Numeral for one was emblazoned in gold across the doorway.

He couldn't believe he missed something that big and conspicuous. After killing those Pups and finding out about his Bloodline, he seemed to have accidentally sacrificed his situational awareness, something he needed to work on in the future.

Now what was behind that door?

Well, Issei supposed there was only one way to find out.

Grunting slightly in exertion, Issei opened the doors, which were actually pretty light for their size, and peered into the room, seeing the ambient creepy lighting and- _holy sh*t that was a big f*cking dog!_

_***snarl***_

"Um... nice doggie..." said Issei placatingly to the nearly 16 foot tall Direwolf that glared at him the moment he had opened the door.

Steel-grey fur covered in black, vein-like markings, with fangs easily the size of his arms and hungry yellow eyes that were fixed on him. What could possibly go wrong?

_**[Run. As fast as you can. In the opposite direction.]**_

"Tactical retreat!" yelled Issei, turning to run back outside and away from that monstrosity lying forty feet away from him, but was unfortunately met with a blast of air that sent him tumbling further into the huge room, as the doors slammed shut and a suspicious clicking noise was heard.

Issei wasn't stupid. He realized what was about to happen, and whirled around, Harbinger at the ready, as the huge Direwolf got up to stand on its four feet, letting loose a bloodcurdling howl.

_**'**__**WARNING!**_ _**Boss Incoming, Lupus, The Savage Fang! Get Ready!'**_

From the corner of his eye, Issei could make out the odd sight of what seemed like nearly transparent walls made out of _data_ creating an arena around them, trapping them in a space to fight in.

That was new.

_**'FIGHT!'**_ Lupus _jumped_ almost immediately, crossing the distance between them in almost a second. Eyes widening in alarm, Issei rolled forward, barely avoiding the claws of the giant Direwolf, which sailed over his head and made a huge crater on the ground where he had been standing previously.

_'Holy crap that thing is fast!'_

_**[That doesn't surprise me; size can often be misleading. Partner, you can't win without my power. You know what to do. Even if you can only use one Boost right now, it will still help you tremendously.]**_

"On it Ddraig!" yelled Issei as he avoided a claw swipe that displaced he air around him. _**"Boosted Gear!"**_

**[Boost!]**

Issei immediately felt the familiar feeling of his power expanding, as he became faster and felt his skin become tougher and stronger, the Boosted Gear gleaming proudly on his left forearm.

He also noticed that there was also a new bar near his HP and MP that seemed to be some kind of Gauge for his Boosted Gear, as it was currently filled in red, with a small 'X2' next to it. It didn't take a genius to figure out that it was an indicator of how much he was Boosted and how much time he had until his Boost wore off.

He Scanned the Direwolf, and was _not_ pleased by what he found.

_**'Lupus, The Savage Fang.**_

_**5000/5000 HP.'**_

Of course it had more HP than him. Why the hell not?!

Lupus roared, and shot forward, this time laying low to the ground as it ran towards him so that he could not escape it again by going under it.

_**"Power Strike!"**_

Harbinger glowed crimson as Issei slashed diagonally upwards, landing a slash and knocking aside one of the Direwolf's carpet-sized paws, while catching the other on the Boosted Gear, causing him to skid back from the force as both their attacks were canceled out to a stalemate.

_**'-45 HP!'**_

Or not. It looked like he had lost their exchange, as proven by the bloody cute on his left arm.

_**"Mach Punch!"**_ Issei's fist glowed orange before he blurred forward and struck Lupus straight in the jaw with a haymaker almost instantaneously, taking advantage of its state after he blocked its attack, and causing its head to snap up from the force. Issei followed it up with a horizontal slash from Harbinger, scoring a cut across its upper torso, causing it to roar in pain.

_'Its HP is down by a couple hundred points, but it still isn't enough to matter!'_

That was the price of the Mach Punch Ability; it traded power for speed, making it a little on the weaker side in terms of damage. Thankfully, his other attacks had been able to pick up the slack.

_**[Watch out!]**_

Lupus' paw slammed into his chest, knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying a few feet backwards before he skidded across the ground, groaning, as his HP dropped by about 700 points.

Issei struggled to breathe as it felt like all his ribs were cracked, and he was sure he felt blood on his tongue. He could feel it seeping out of his body as well, though the bleeding stopped fairly quickly. He narrowly dodged another one of the Direwolf Boss' attacks, not willing to risk getting even a scratch as the impact of the paw alone had taken more than 10% of his HP.

He _really_ didn't want to find out what the fangs and claws could do to him.

_**'Issei Hyoudou, Heart of the Gamer, Lv: 5.**_

_**3940/4750 HP.**_

_**150/180 [Boosted] MP.'**_

_**[Wait for the correct opportunity, then strike! Teach this overgrown mutt a thing or two!]**_

"Right!"

Lupus, predictably, wasted no opportunity in trying to shank him, its paw heading downwards in a scary arc that shattered the ground around it when it missed him and landed on the floor.

Issei didn't waste any time, as an area of Lupus was now exposed, giving him an opportunity to strike it.

_**"Night Slash!"**_ Shadows seemed to coat Harbinger as Issei yelled, slashing Lupus and leaving a deep gash across its stomach and flank. The black energy did no favors for the beast as it roared in pain.

_**'Critical Hit!'**_

Pressing the advantage he had, he slashed again at the exposed and bleeding flank, Harbinger's heavy and sharp blade doing a good deal of damage to the overgrown canine, and driving it into an even more pained state.

Issei then took the moment that Lupus had flinched from the pain and backtracked, putting a bit more distance between himself and the giant Direwolf as its eyes hatefully locked on to him, causing him to gulp.

Night Slash was an Ability with a high chance of landing Critical Hits, and was the first of his Abilities to actually have an Attribute, which was obviously Dark.

Issei noted that Lupus had already recovered and looked _pissed_. Issei tensed as it crouched on all fours, before it shot off towards him.

Issei prepared for its charge, and began to run towards it, aiming a Power Strike as it fell upon him. If he managed to deflect its claw strike again, he would get another opening to release a flurry of his own attacks.

What he _didn't_ prepare for was the Direwolf's claws to glow with magical power before it slashed down, releasing arcs of energy that soared towards him as Lupus quickly landed on its hind legs, in an impressive demonstration of its own sense of balance and equilibrium.

Issei, unprepared for the sudden attack, screamed in pain as the six arcs of energy dug into him, causing blood to spurt from the new wounds he had received, his shirt and pants nearly getting shredded in the process. He could feel the massive amount of damage he took as his opponent scored a Critical Hit on him... on _four_ out of the six energy blades that had struck him.

Issei gasped as he fell to one knee, panting as he felt the warm liquid trickle down his arms and legs. He was using Harbinger to support himself, the blade sinking a little bit into the ground as he put all his weight on it.

_**'Issei Hyoudou, Heart of the Gamer, Lv: 5. Status: Bleed.**_

_**770/4750 HP. **_

_**110/180 [Boosted] MP.'**_

_**[Keep moving, Issei! If you falter now, you will die!]**_

"I... _can't_!" he groaned, his legs shaking as the Bleed Status he had been afflicted with took its toll, slowly sapping away his HP. Damn it, it hurt almost as much as when Raynare had impaled him with her light spears in the old church, except he was in a much weaker body than the one he had before, which was saying something. This didn't feel like a Game at all. He didn't have infinite energy, and his Stamina was beginning to wear out completely. The loss of his physical conditioning was hitting him hard right now, leaving him immobile in the face of certain death.

Was this it? Was he going to _lose_ again? He hadn't even been able to change a single thing. He was about to die here, against the first freaking Boss he had ever faced, simply because he had been too dumb to consider that the damn mutt could use magic. And it had practically defeated him in a single blow.

It had been almost instantaneous too. He had been doing okay for the first couple of seconds, and then it had taken him by surprise and scored a near-lethal blow on him.

_That_ was how pathetic he was. Totaled in a single blow from an overgrown dog.

The Game had made a mistake. Why had someone like him become a Player? Someone who couldn't do anything to protect the people he cared about. Someone fated to die alone and unloved, with a life full of failure.

Maybe... it was for the best that he was about to be finished here. Except there was no escape, was there? As The Merchant had said, they were trapped in an endless cycle of Resets, never to be free from the clutches of the Game until the True End was reached. He would live again after he died here, and again, and again, _and again and again_\- cursed to watch his own failures repeated over and over again.

He couldn't do it. He didn't have the strength to persevere through something like that. He didn't have the strength to make things right. Not before, and not now...

_**[ISSEI! DON'T YOU **__**DARE**_ _**GIVE UP RIGHT NOW! DON'T YOU WANT TO BECOME THE HAREM KING?! DON'T YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR FRIENDS?! YOUR FAMILY?!]**_

Ddraig's indignant roar was enough. Enough to jerk his waning consciousness and coherence back to reality.

"Harem King..."

Such a simple, perverted goal. But why had he wanted it in the first place? To be able to enjoy the bodies of various types of women to his heart's content? Or was it something more, something beyond simple lust and perversion. Was it, maybe, _a desire to be loved_? A desire to be the sole object of everyone's affection, muddled by his own lecherous nature?

It was then that Issei realized; he wasn't fit to be the One True Harem King. Not as he was right now. What was the point of a Harem if he couldn't keep his lovers alive and help them in their times of need? What was the point of a Harem if the World was destroyed by war and the endless hatred of others?

But... Issei wouldn't give up. He couldn't give up. He wouldn't stop until he saved his friends and became the Harem King! Maybe he wasn't worthy of such a thing _right_ _now_, but the future wasn't set in stone. One day, he would become the perfect Harem King. One day, he would be worthy of such a title.

He wasn't much. He knew as much, and Ddraig had said that he was probably the Welsh Dragon's _weakest_ host of all time. However, one thing he was good at was never giving up. After all, any _normal_ pervert would have been discouraged from peeping after being beaten black and blue by a bunch of shinai-wielding kendo girls. But not him, Matsuda and Motohama. They were special. They weren't very talented, but they succeeded in what they did because of hard work and determination. After all, there was no way they could have gotten into a prestigious academy like the one they attended now without getting the best of grades. You needed at least a 4.0 GPA in Middle School in order to even _apply_ to take the Entrance Exam for Kuoh Academy, which was said to be one of the toughest in the country. They may have seemed like dumb perverts, but that was only because they weren't _motivated_ to do anything else but peep on girls. They still maintained the bare minimum they needed to pass, which was a lot more than any regular school.

If he lost that one admirable quality of himself and became a quitter, then he wouldn't be Issei Hyoudou anymore. And he had already lost everything. There was no way he was losing himself. Not before he took back everything that had been taken from him.

Which meant that now was not the time to die. Not to some no name Dungeon Boss that he had admittedly been underprepared for. Which meant he needed to think, and fast, because the Bleed Status had been chipping away at his HP, leaving him at around 560 HP. That meant that one well-placed hit would sent him into the Critical State, after which killing him would be pretty much as easy as eating cake.

But what could he do? He had about 10 seconds left on his Boost Gauge, meaning his Boosted Gear would Reset soon and leave him at a bigger disadvantage than before, which would make things infinitely harder because of the Cooldown before he could Boost again.

Heh.

Ten seconds. Now wasn't _that_ nostalgic.

But his current power level wasn't enough to be able to kill the sixteen-foot Direwolf before it could launch some sort of counter-attack. In his current state, he doubted he had the ability to dodge any attack the beast sent out.

_**'Lupus, The Savage Fang.**_

_**2800/5000 HP.'**_

Lupus still had over half its HP, meaning the odds were definitely stacked against him. It slowly stalked towards him, knowing that he was at its mercy.

That made Issei really angry, but also gave him an idea. This was the only opening he would get to launch his own offensive, an opportunity that the beast itself was providing him with. That was something he would make it regret. In the afterlife of course.

It was time to use that new Art of his.

_**[While I'm glad you're back to normal again, that isn't a good idea. It's not healthy to breathe deeply when you're injured and you haven't come **__**close**_ _**to reaching any sort of mastery over Total Concentration Breathing.]**_

_'I know. But I have an idea. Ddraig, do the countdown for me.'_

_**[Of course. Give that mutt hell, Partner.]**_

Issei took a deep breath, and as he felt the Art trigger his fatigue began to lessen, although he did lose some more HP as more blood was forced out of his system. He only needed this for a moment, a burst of recovery so he could at least move properly again.

**[10!]**

Lupus was now only a few feet away from him. As it snarled in triumph and raised a paw to smash him into the ground, Issei struck.

Though his muscles were screaming in protest, Issei dashed forward, pulling Harbinger along for the ride.

**[9!]**

_**"Riddle Fang!"**_ As Issei reached the body of the giant Direwolf, its paw once again striking the area where he had been earlier, he struck quickly and scored multiple slashes of Crimson energy that spurted blood, indicating he had inflicted the Boss with Bleed.

**[8!]**

_**"Power Strike! Power Strike! Power Strike! Power Strike! Power Strike!"**_ Releasing a furious roar of his own, Issei didn't let up and kept slashing away at the Direwolf's stomach while he was within striking range, getting showered in its blood as Harbinger's glowing blade refused to stay away from its flesh.

**[7!]**

**[6!]**

All Lupus could feel right now was pain. It couldn't understand what had happened. A few moments ago, the human was at its mercy, but now the tables had turned again, and since the boy was too close for it to use its paws properly, which meant the only things it could do was go for a bite or try to crush the little insect.

**[5!]**

_**"Night Slash!"**_

It released a furious roar of pain as a shadow-coated blade stabbed deep into its chest before tearing upwards to the right.

**[4!]**

No! It _refused_ to die so easily! Lupus bared its fangs and tried to bite down at the annoying pest that was within the range of its fearsome jaws. It had positioned its paws behind him, meaning he couldn't back up without leaving himself open to another attack.

**[3!]**

However, to its shock, the human smirked, blood trailing down his face, and pointed his word at him. The blade folded forwards, and the two barrels situated at the sides of the blade became prominent.

_**"Power Strike!"**_

_***crack***_

Issei fired Harbinger. The buckshot-like spray, glowing red from the enhancement provided by the Ability, struck Lupus straight in its exposed mouth, landing a Critical Hit and causing it to break off its attack.

**[2!]**

As Lupus flailed around, the pain from pretty much _eating_ a live shotgun bullet searing into its mouth and shredding its tongue, Issei let out a hell of determination and released his final barrage of attacks.

_**"Night Slash! Night Slash!"**_ Issei made another X-shaped double slash against its ruined chest, dealing even more damage, causing him to practically be _soaked_ in blood, most of it not his own.

**[1!] **

_**"Power Strike!"**_ Issei stabbed Harbinger deep into Lupus's chest, putting all of his strength behind it.

_**"Mach Punch!"**_ Issei's gauntlet-clad, glowing fist slammed into the hilt of the sword, driving it in even deeper, until Harbinger was practically _buried_ inside of the Direwolf.

**[Reset!]**

Issei let out a gasp as all of his energy left him, and he fell backwards, landing on his rear as the Boosted Gear timed out.

This was it. The moment where it would be decided if he lived or not.

He looked up, trembling, and his eyes widened in shock when he saw the sheer _brutality_ of his attacks on the beast. Lupus looked like it had gone through a shredder, bleeding profusely from its mouth and chest.

The Direwolf itself was frozen.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Then it slowly toppled and fell over, it's body sinking into the floor as it made contact, leaving a blood-soaked Harbinger behind.

_**'Congratulations! Lupus, The Savage Fang, Defeated! +6500 EXP! Your Level has been increased by 1! Your Level has increased by 1! Your Level has increased by 1! You have Unlocked a new Ability! Power Shot, Discovered! You have Received a Greater Direwolf Pelt (X1)! Swordplay's Level has increased by 1!' **_

Issei released a pained chuckle of victory, before checking his own state.

_**'Issei Hyoudou, Heart of the Gamer, Lv: 8.**_

_**390/6000 HP. **_

_**5/120 MP.'**_

_'That was too close.'_

_**[Indeed. But you performed admirably, Issei. I'm impresse**_d.]

_'Thanks, but there's still a long way for me to go.'_

A new message appeared in his vision.

_**'Would you like to return to the Entrance? Yes/No.'**_

A magic circle had appeared on the floor a couple of meters away from him, and Issei guessed it probably would take him to the next Floor, something he decided he wasn't ready for right now. Another thing he noticed was that the data cage enclosing them had evaporated like a puddle in the summer.

He selected Yes, causing a magic circle to open beneath his feet. In a flash of light, he was standing by the fountain in the Ground Floor of the Dungeon. With whatever was left of his strength, feeling dizzy from blood loss and the strain his body had been put through, he stumbled over to the fountain and drank from it.

Instantly, his wounds started healing up and his Magical Energy was restored as the liquid coursed through his system, causing Issei to let out a sigh of relief as he was revitalized. Now he felt fresh as a daisy.

_**[I think we should go for now.]**_

_'Don't have to tell me twice, Ddraig.'_

He probably wasn't going to visit the Dungeon for the rest of the day. He had his fill of life-threatening danger already.

Issei exited the Dungeon, leaving him standing in the toilet of his bathroom. He stepped out, drying his feet on the carpet, before he looked down at himself and realized that his clothes and skin were caked with dried blood, the former being completely shredded. Hell, his shirt was practically _rags_ at this point and his pants looked like they intended to compete with the ripped jeans that were currently the trending fashion.

"Mom is gonna kill me."

_**[Um, Issei? Look in the mirror once.]**_

Issei complied, and his eyes widened comically in shock.

"What the hell?!" said Issei, going closer and lifting a bang of hair.

His hair, which was once pure brown, had _changed_, tapering to a dark _**red**_ near the tips while remaining brown at the roots and along its length.

_**[Probably the result of you awakening the Kamado Bloodline. I think the look suits you. You **__**are**_ _**the **__**Red**_ _**Dragon Emperor, after all.]**_

Issei had to admit that what the dragon said was true; he did look cooler with two-toned hair. However, he had a more pressing concern.

"Sona-kaichou is _so_ gonna kill me."

* * *

**_The first blow has been struck, the first steps have been taken, and a secret hidden deep is starting to come to light. Stand strong, for future trials await you, and will measure your worth in blood._**

**And that's all for the chalter, folks! I hope you all were satisfied with the fight; and I hope you all realize how underpowered Issei is. Koneko could have two-shot that Boss. **

**Issei's Bloodline is my DxD version of the Kamado family's Bloodline from Demon Slayer, which I rationalized to the best of my abilities (please don't kill me). The other three Players all have Bloodlines, so I thought it would only be fair. **

**Anyways, I wanted to talk about the Inner Circle. It'll be explained more in the next two chapters, so stay tuned. It's basically a Peerage, and the current slots that are filled and available will be listed below;**

**King: Issei Hyoudou.**

**Queen: Empty.**

**Rook 1: Matsuda.**

**Rook 2: Empty.**

**Bishop 1: Asia Argento.**

**Bishop 2: Ravel Phenex.**

**Knight 1: OC (Hero Descendant: Fate-based).**

**Knight 2: Empty.**

**Pawn (1,2): Motohama.**

**Pawn (3): OC (Heroic Spirit: Fate-based).**

**Pawn (4,5,6): OC (Gynoid: ?-based).**

**Pawn 7: Empty.**

**Pawn 8: Empty.**

**And that's all right now. For the three OCs, do not worry; they are easily recognizable characters based from other franchises. I don't add characters for the heck of it; all three of them will have an actual reason for being there and being with Issei. And although all three are girls (sort of), only one of them is actually a love interest.**

**Do leave a Review or PM me with anyone you want to see filling the empty spots. I was thinking to keep Ingvild as Queen, but that's up to you guys.**

**Anyways, please continue to show support and contact me if you have any questions of the like. **

**Spatialphoenix here, burning to ashes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, it's me, the Phoenix, back for a Christmas update for all you jolly folks. I'm really thankful that this story is so well received; compared to many ithers in the fandom, the amount of support I'm getting in spite of how little I've actually written is amazing.**

**So for that, I rushed my schedule.**

**This is because I'll have to slow down my updates soon; my exams are almost upon me, and I need to prepare.**

**I can probably squeeze in one chapter for this one and my new story, but that'll be all until mid-February.**

**Thanfully, the first Arc is only a few chapters away from completion, so I'm satisfied, considering I've updated this story faster than any of my other ones to date.**

**Without further ado, it's time for the Reviews!**

** : "Sona is a true sadist."**

**A: I actually disagree. She's just a little stuck up and has a penchant for being rather overbearing about the rules. If you recall, Rias can be even more sadistic at times.**

**OeschnerC: "Awesome update."**

**A: Thanks.**

**Midnightson41: "Great chapter but be prepared for the tons of request/ideas I'll send mine in a PM later. Anyway keep Ingvild as Issei's queen and just boost/add more to her abilities.**

**A: Thanks, and I've decided to do just that. I'll probably make her appear earleir in the story, though.**

**Evyplayz121: ****"Okay, nice chap bud. I personally LOVE Demon Slayer, so I vehemently applaud you for your amazing Bloodline choice. 100% approved. I don't really fancy Matsuda and Motohama perving all over Issei's peerage, like, The Main Man's Girls Are The Main Man's... But I also wonder where you will take that. It's the first story I've read that has them as more than one-time-showing-side-characters-the-author-feels-obligated-to-include, so I'm curios to see it. Awesome boss fight scene, I gotta say. Kinda even had me on my toes there.**

**Now, a question(s):  
Will the story follow canon's line of events, even vaguely, or will it be a different story, in both events and order of events? And, assuming it follows the order of events, when will Issei travel back in time? Keep Up The Good Work!"**

**A: Thanks for the praise, and I love Demon Slayer as well, which is why I decided to go with it instead of spamming Sharingans like everyone else. I mean seriously, why does _everyone_ go for those damned eyes?! They're not _that_ great, you know! People seem to forget that there are plenty of fish in the sea. As for Matsuda and Motohama, they will become religious followers of the bro code as written in the Broble, so they won't perv on Issei's girls anymore than Azazel does. The story will follow the canon line of events, but will have additional Arcs and Events in between the normal ones present in the story, like the Pride and Prejudice Arc, which starts before canon. The time travel occurs around the time of his second canonical death due to Samael's curse.**

**Fafnir1404: "Yes to Ingvild! Good chapter, the fight scene was awesome. For some reason I wanted Saito from Familiar of Zero to become a member of his peerage but meh. Isn't Ravel supposed to be Raiser's Bishop just before his fight with Rias? Or is the timeline I'm thinking wrong? And about my previous Serafall review, I meant AFTER the time travel fiasco, after Issei returned from the past because I figured Issei would be stronger than Serafall by that point, if not then I guess it's fine. For Irina I'm not sure, a definite no to Xenovia for me though. Maybe Rossweisse? But that seems like too mean stealing away all of Rias supposed to be future Peerage member, on the other hand, the brat already have enough potentially strong Peerage members, she doesn't really need more. Maybe Le Fay? But that would make Arthur leave team Vali too... How about Lint or Tosca or Valliere(is this her name? Gasper's friend). Actually, it's better if it's Valliere or Lint than Tosca even if Tosca might be easier to make join the team. No to Dulio I guess, he's too strong. No to Tobio too for the same reason as Dulio, maybe? Didn't really read Slash Dog. It would he fun if Sairaorg joined the team but he's too strong, I don't really know about Saji... Poor Issei though, pretty sure Sona would kill him like he said. If Sairaorg's the second Protagonist Gamer I would really laugh."**

**A: Thanks for the praise, and I'm trying to keep things from devolving into actual crossover territory, and I never actually saw Familiar of Zero because I wasn't a fan of the premise. About Ravel; you're right, and that will be explained at the time. Remember; Issei's actions in the past caused many ripples. Le Fay and Arthur are out, because Vali Team needs to happen and for another reason entirely, which will be revealed in a couple of chapters. Valerie is too OP but Lint is a prime candidate. I honestly know nothing about Tobio except that he was the failed protagonist of the original DxD and has a Longinus that's actually pretty cool. As for Sairaorg, congratulations for figuring it out. I can't beleive no one noticed that only he and Vasco would be prime candidates for the Body of the Gamer. Don't know why that's funny though. As for Sona; Issei's interactions with her are only just beginning.**

**The One True Demon Lord: "Just an idea. Hidden compartment beneath the house. Housing a scroll for breathing or something like that. Another thing, without being a devil will his interactions with the orc be mininal? Or will this be part of his inner conflict, knowing their problems and being unable to help?  
Thoughts:  
Cao cao: Cu Chuulan  
Oc hero descendant or servant: gilgamesh, EMIYA, maybe jack because that would be funny interactions and misunderstandings.  
I like this story, really curious how it would continue.  
Additional peerage:  
Kunou  
Chloe von einzbern  
Siegfried  
Redeemed Angra Mainyu"**

**A: Thanks for the praise, and I've already figured out how Issei will learn about his Bloodline. He won't follow the same path of Tanjiro, but will instead come across someone who expired too early... Kunou is too young, and I'm trying not to go too far into crossover territory. And there are _three_ descendants of Seigfried in DxD. DO NOT FEAR, HOWEVER! MY NEW STORY, A CROSSOVER BETWEEN FATE AND MY HERO ACADEMIA, WILL HAVE ALL THE SERVANTS YOU WANT! It will release just a few minutes after I post this chapter.**

**FearMeHorror: "Well, at this time the Brave Saint system hadn't been developed yet I think so yes as of now it is possible for Irina to join, the angels had to collaborate with Ajuka to perfect the System but I feel as if the angels tried to make one on their own, maybe through the use to purifying evil pieces from stray devil's and then infusing them with Holy energy but that project probably failed with horrible consequences and resulted in the church needing to cover it up and Heaven needing help form the devil's since they couldn't repopulate properly, the reason I think this is because the dipping population of angels were probably a serious problem for a while since the only way to make more angles were to be born from God or copulation of no sinful desire or lust but only pure uncorrupted lov between two angels."**

**A: You're completely right, but I honestly have no idea how to develop Irina. As for the angels, there's something that I noticed about their situation that is actually quite stupid in hindsight; a plot hole in DxD that's _glaringly_ obvious. I've read the Bible, and it isn't _sex_ that's a sin, but rather it deoends on the sitatuion. If sex was a sin, we would _all_ be damned to hell. Sex _before marriage_ is a sin. God wasn't the kind of guy who would make it so that the _only way_ the human species could survive and propagate was through sinning.**

**Hanii Seirios Slytherin: "I know I keep repeating that I like the story - but that's true. I like to see Issei's development. About him - will he have casual relationships? Be it known or because of mission/game event? Hmm... from female characters to Issei's group - I don't know why but - I thought about Toga (BNHA) and Yandere-chan (Yandere Simulator) obsessed with him [lmao]. Other than that I think it would be cooler guys - he needs more friends too :) **

**And that's it. Good Holiday and Merry Xmas!"**

**A: Happy Holidays to you too, and thank you for the praise! Issei will have casual friendships; right now he's just super stressed, so he's letting the Game rule every waking moment. He'll get past that phase soon though, so dont worry. Once again, I don't want to head into true crossover territory, and I'm releasing a new BNHA/MHA and Fate crossover, so I'll look into Toga there. I don't like to add characters randomly just so I can see Issei fighting back to back with Genos or something; I make sure they have actual backstories and fit in to the world of DxD properly.**

**Guest-Questioner: ****"Okay, okay, okay so, What about this chapter now. Attacking multiple target's, would require learning a quick multiple hit, attack move (combo is just word too represent an single attack that land's multiple time's in a row). So, Issei would either require, A skill that can hit multiple time's in a row, A skill that has a very short "cool down" window, or a number of smaller skill's that can be used consecutively. Area-Of-Effect, A.O.E, Skill's, hit in a wider radius, a cone shape if you will,  
getting larger as it spreads out, from the point of release, some A.O.E  
can in-fact, hit the immediate area, surrounding the user, in a full circle(360 degree's) the range, of the skill, would depend mainly, on the player's intelligence, stat, in some old-school R.P.G's. The Dungeon, Well, at least it takes a realistic vibe on the matter aside from being mere coding, so that is a good inclusion at least. The Boosted Gear, Now that i think on it, as if wasn't overpowered already, would it be possible(if your willing) Too utilize the gear as some sort of(outside most things) as a quick-time, recharge "skill" perhaps? Outside boosting Issei's base parameter's every ten second's, couldn't he use it to boost his recovery rate, as a faster healing rate only getting more-so, as he levels up perhaps?**

**The "peerage";**

**I suppose, Matsuda, will have something equal-ing the parameter's of a Rook piece, While Motohama will have one that equals two Pawn piece's?  
Last I recall, the rook has four pawn's, while the Bishop & Knight each share three. Ravel PHENEX, WAS, Issei's manager for the most part, will she be that and more, here? Original character, a hero descendant, from the Fate series no-less, who will it be, I wonder questioningly. Another O.C also, from the Fate series too huh, yet also a literal, heroic spirit, I presume much like, Saber-Artoria, in terms of staying around perhaps? Gynoid, as in one of those, fem-bot type's, are we talking, android or cyborg? The android type, are literally human with fully mechanical body's, no true need for sustenance, of most thing's organic, they namely go through it, out of habit, but do not honestly require it much. The Cyborg, human & machine, of equal measure, they can sleep, via a sort of, "shut-down" and they can possibly eat, but their body will, require mandatory maintenance every-so-often, dependent on how far along, their organic & cybernetic component's are fused together. Sort-of girl's, you say, would one of them be, a sort of, fem-boi perchance, Male, even below the belt, but nearly feminine in physical appearance & action's? That is definitely a thing nowadays in anime. Rider-of-black, Astolfo, Fate/Grand Order, is an easy example, just saying stuff. Please Continue...End Review."**

**A: Duly noted. As for your questions; I'm still on the fence about letting the Boosted Gear do such things, but I'm mostly leaning towards no, because I'm trying to keep it from making Issei OP. Honestly, that thing is too broken to mesh properly with a Gamer. And I tend to make all my OC hero descendants based on their Fate counterparts. We're talking automaton; not someone who was once human. The closest to whom I'm talking about would be Penny from RWBY or Zane from Ninjago. Matsuda will be a power type while Motohama will be a skill type.**

**That's all for the Reviews, so let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

**[Arc 1: Press Start] Chapter 6 - The Devil You Know**

* * *

The Underworld, where the Devils resided, was nothing like the legends said. There was no fire or brimstone, no smoke or ash, and there _definitely_ wasn't the sound of tortured souls ringing over the land.

In fact, it was a rather pleasant place that could even boast being _better_ than Earth in some areas, as the air wasn't polluted by industrialism due to the magic they used to purify any toxic pollutants.

The sky was purple, and the ambience was pleasant. There was even an artificial sun present to create a pseudo-cycle of day and night. Devils had really come far since the olden days.

The thing is, the Underworld had the same surface area as the Earth, minus the oceans. And since the population of Devils and Fallen Angels were much less than that of humans, massive territories were carved out and given away, especially to what remained of the 72 Demon Pillars, the nobility of Devil Society.

Out of all of these, the most grand was easily the Bael Territory, which housed the infamous Bael Clan.

The massive castle that made up the living quarters of the current Lord Bael and most of his family, guarded with more than 50 barriers, was easily one of the most protected places in the Underworld, losing only to the city of Reshirai's natural defenses. It boasted never being breached, even once, in the long years of conflict that was riddled throughout Devil history.

However, on the very edge of Bael Territory, neighboring the lands of the Sitri Clan, was a small estate that housed the disgraced first wife and the heir of the Bael Clan.

It was in a room inside the manor where Misla Bael lay in her comatose slumber, hooked up to medical machinery that were the pinnacle of the time's technology, courtesy of the Sitri Clan, who were renowned for possessing some of the best medical facilities in the Underworld, once again losing only to Reshirai, where the Sekiryuutei Memorial Hospital was located, built by Serafall Leviathan in honor of Reshiram after his death at the end of the Civil War.

She was a pleasant looking woman with down hair, though she looked worn out, no doubt a result of the disease that plagued her, an ailment that was supposedly common among Devils.

But her son, a tall, muscular youth with black hair and violet eyes, knew much better than that. What she was suffering from was no simple disease. If that were the case, he could have cured her a long time ago.

Now he just sat there, holding his mother's hand, his expression simply tired and distraught.

His free hand clenched into a fist. Even after all this time, he was never able to achieve the one thing he had wanted above all else, even with his abilities.

It was maddening.

It was-

***boom***

Sairaorg Bael's eyes snapped open in surprise as a loud tremor rolled across the estate, the ground trembling slightly beneath his feet. Immediately, he stood up from where he had been sitting.

This wasn't right. Bael Territory had never been attacked this early on in the Game before.

He opened the door gently, closing it behind him without a sound, so as to not disturb his mother's slumber.

He began to run as he heard the sound of screams coming from the courtyard, the wooden floors splintering beneath his feet from the force of his strides.

Sairaorg felt the tell-tale signs of reality freezing around him, and knew that whatever was going on was definitely more serious than it appeared to be.

_**'Quest: Unexpected Assault.**_

_**The home of the disgraced Bael Clan members is under attack by unknown forces. Can you stop them before they claim the lives of everyone present?**_

_**Objective: Defeat all the intruders.**_

_**Bonus Objective: Prevent the deaths of the Bael Employees.**_

_**Rewards: 300,000 Yen, ?, ?.**_

_**Bonus Reward: ?**_

_**Accept? Yes/No.'**_

Sairaorg swore under his breath. _Of course_ it had to involve the Game somehow.

Even after he had stopped trying to fight it many Resets ago, it still wouldn't leave him alone.

He chuckled bitterly. How many years had be he been stuck like this? Centuries? Millennia? He honestly didn't know anymore. All he remembered... was watching his mother waste away and die over and over again.

He clenched his fists and took a breath, driving his bitter thoughts away. It wouldn't do anyone any good for him to become all angsty now. After all, this was a Remix; it was partially why he had put in more training than he usually did. New enemies were out there, waiting to challenge him in new ways.

To be honest, the only reason why he kept playing the Game was because in Remixes like these, there would be strong enemies to fight. Even after all these years, he was still a battle junkie. Even if he had long since given up on his dreams and any hope of finding the True End, he still couldn't let go of the thrill he felt in battle.

To be honest, at this point it was all he lived for. That, and his mother, in the hopes that someday she would wake up of her own volition. He could barely even remember her voice anymore.

He selected the Yes option, his face turning into a mask of cold fury. After all, there was only one reason why anyone would target this place; his mother.

And no one who went after his mother would _live_ to tell the tale.

The main door was blasted off its hinges as an assailant tried to launch a surprise attack on him. Too bad his Ki Sensor Skill picked him up a while ago. It was a handy Skill that allowed him to sense enemies and allies within a 500 meter range, the information being fed to his Minimap.

Sairaorg didn't even bother wasting an Ability on the likes of the masked Devil who had broken in, side-stepping her hastily fired spell and retaliating with a right hook that sent his assailant flying back outside through the ceiling, her body mangled beyond belief.

He barely registered receiving the EXP for the kill. His main objective was to terminate anyone who dared to invade his home and threaten his family. Although to him, even that felt hollow. Because he had always failed his family in every single Cycle he had lived through.

Stepping outside, Sairaorg was treated to the sight of a full-scale battle going on, one that his side seemed to be losing. His mother's loyal butler was one of the few allies he had that remained standing, firing spell after spell to protect his Mistress, though his power began to wane. A good deal of the manor's guards were already dead, having been taken by surprise when the first explosion had gone off, but he and all who remained fought desperately, as they wouldn't sully themselves by failing their kind Mistress and her son.

He flinched when Sairaorg placed a hand on his shoulder.

_**"Repulse."**_ A translucent barrier of Ki saturated the air in front of them, catching a stream of fire that an enemy Devil had fired and sending it back to the caster, causing him to scream in pain as he was badly burned by his own spell.

"Y-young Master! I apologize-" he began, alarmed, but Sairaorg held up a hand to silence him.

"It's okay. I understand what happened. There aren't many of the enemy left, so take our injured and retreat. I can take care of those who remain. And make sure my mother is protected at all costs." he said, checking his Minimap to confirm the locations of all the intruders.

The butler, sensing the finality in Sairaorg's tone, bowed and hurriedly ran off to fulfill his orders, leaving Sairaorg alone.

The Player frowned. This wasn't right. There were only 6 enemies left, which was way too little for someone who dared to attack Bael Territory. Because even if his father was a scumbag of the highest order, to protect his name and the Clan's prestige he would never have let it slide and would have demanded justice.

And they knew he would be here, obviously. Everyone knew that he was the strongest Devil of the current generation, so sending a few Low-Class Devils with one or two High-Class ones to corral them was a foolish move.

Or so one would think.

However, _years_ of experience had taught Sairaorg that none of the major villains in this World were fools of any kind.

Ophis didn't count. She was basically a super-powered kindergartener.

Which meant either the attack was a ruse meant to draw his attention and distract him from something that was going on elsewhere, or the people who had attacked his home posessed a trump card of some kind to use against him.

He honestly didn't care; his _body_ was the only trump card he needed to fight anyone. That was perhaps one of the few things that had remained constant over the years.

"He's over there!" yelled one of the attackers, pointing at Sairaorg who hadn't moved from his position.

Within a few seconds, the other 5 people who he could see on his Minimap converged on their location, forming a circle around him, magic circles forming around them. They grinned, thinking they had him cornered.

To their surprise, Sairaorg matched their grins with one of his own, shaking his head slightly with closed eyes. For some reason, in every Cycle, there were always people who looked down on him and thought him weak just because he was born without Demonic Power or the Bael Power of Destruction. They either conveniently forgot why he was known as the strongest of the current generation of Devils, or were one of _those_ types who believed he _somehow_ cheated, and was in reality a weakling.

Please, if they were looking for cheaters, then they should have looked at Belial. It was sad how people spent so much time pointing fingers at others while the real enemies worked their magic and advanced their own plots behind the scenes.

They fired their magic spells, and Sairaorg _moved_.

Before they even knew it, he was in the air, the spells which looked like they were certain to hit their mark actually _missing_ and hitting their own.

_**"Tectonic Devastation."**_ Sairaorg smashed down to the ground, his fist coated in earthen ki that glowed a dull brown, causing a massive earthquake to spring to life, causing the Devils present to take a massive amount of Earth-natured damage.

Only the two High-Class Devils had remained in the fight, one of them having reinforced his body with magic and tanked the Ability while the other had taken to the sky on his wings.

Oh well, that simply meant he could beat them down for a little while longer.

_**"Power Strike."**_ His fist glowing with purple energy, Sairaorg lashed out with a haymaker that caught his opponent in the face, causing an audible cracking noise to ring out through the courtyard as the Devil's face was nearly caved in, causing him to scream in agony and fall to the ground, no longer able to fight.

_**"Vacuum Wave."**_ Sairaorg's hands glowed orange as he brought them together, flooding them with ki, as they began to suck in everything and _everyone_ closer to him, catching the last hostile Devil in his general area. This Ability was one of his personal favorites, allowing him to draw enemies in closer, which was handy when he had this Loadout Form Equipped, as it was mainly for CQC.

As the rogue Devil flew towards him, screaming, he cocked back a fist and nailed him with a Power Strike to the chest, and his body practically _folded_ itself around Sairaorg's fist, causing his ribcage to collapse, killing him instantly.

He fell off of the Player's fist, while Sairaorg himself began to relax, having defeated the last of the enemies.

Suddenly, he stiffened.

He hadn't received the notification confirming that his Quest was complete.

Which meant-

_**"Quick Guard!"**_ Throwing his hands in an X-position while they glowed with Ki, Sairaorg managed to barely block the surprise attack that had whipped up the wind with the force of its passing. He actually slid back a couple of feet from the blow, taking damage. The ground around him had actually _cracked_ from the sheer force involved in the surprise attack, which was saying something.

His assailant looked like some sort of huge bodybuilder with dark purple skin, with what looked like the head of a bird, its beak filled with human teeth, joined to its shoulders. It's brain seemed to be exposed along the top of its head, and it stood at around twelve feet tall, which was pretty impressive. For some odd reason, it was wearing khaki shorts. All in all, it looked like someone tried to recreate the Hulk but failed miserably and stuck a bird head on it.

He had a slight inkling he knew what this creature was; he'd seen its kind before. Although he hadn't seen one like this, he knew that his attacker was undoubtedly a Nomu. A creation brought forth by the Mind's exploitation of the Annihilation Maker. Which meant that bastard Cao Cao was responsible for this.

Sairaorg growled. This was a declaration of war. There was an unspoken agreement between the Players that they would not interfere in each other's lives unless there was no other option, something that had come into play many Cycles ago. Since he and the Soul no longer wanted to even _bother_ trying to find the True End, that left Cao Cao as the only Player still actively trying to fight against the Game. So it was really not that big of a deal. But there was a line that they agreed not to cross when it came to each other. Attacking someone they cared about more than anyone. For him it was his mother, who was _off limits_.

But if Cao Cao wanted to give him the finger, then he would dedicate this Cycle to showing the a**hole _hell_. Figuratively, anyways. If he thought that his True Longinus could save him this time, he had another thing coming. But revenge could some later. It was fighting time now.

Sairaorg tried to kick off of the creature, but to his surprise his blow was ineffective as it seemed to soak into the assailant's skin. It retaliated with a right hook that actually sent him flying, crashing through a couple of trees.

He grinned even as he executed a perfect backwards roll and slid to a halt on all fours, his purple eyes locked onto his enemy. Fighting time was Sairaorg's _favorite_ time.

The Nomu just stood there, looking at him, but he could tell that it was about to make its move, meaning that whoever was in command of it was deciding their next course of action.

The Nomu's bird-like screech told him what _that_ was going to be.

_**'**__**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**_ _**Boss, Incoming! Nomu [Model: Juggernaut], The Unstoppable! GET READY!'**_

Sairaorg watched as the familiar cage of data formed around them, leaving both combatants with no escape. He cracked his knuckles as he got to his feet, eager to fight. Judging by the Name and Title of the Boss he was facing, it had some sort of innate defense against physical attacks. Probably a form of shock absorption, if the way his blows seemed to sink into it was any indication. That was okay; you didn't come as far as he had without picking up a few tricks to cover your weaknesses. It was now time to get to work.

_**'FIGHT!'**_

The Nomu's instantly got to work as it sped towards him at an incredible rate, covering the distance between them in the blink of an eye, with its fist outstretched, ready to pummel him. To bad he had other idea.

_**"Power Strike."**_ A purple-coated fist met the purple-_colored_ fist of the Nomu, causing another shockwave to form around them as they reached a stalemate, though Sairaorg could feel his own blow rapidly deteriorating in terms of power.

_**"Scan."**_

_**'Nomu [Model: Juggernaut], The Unstoppable.**_

_**Lv: 93.**_

_**160000/160000 HP.**_

_**Race: Metaphysical Construct [Origin: Annihilation Maker].**_

_**Affinity: None.**_

_**Sacred Gear: None.**_

_**Weaknesses: Fire, Posion.**_

_**Hints: Avoid Physical Attack Usage.'**_

The Boss had _surprisingly_ low HP for someone of its Level and build, and that made Sairaorg suspicious. From his experience, this meant that the Boss had some sort of healing gimmick up its sleeve.

_**"Power-Up Punch!"**_ Sairaorg's other hand glowed orange with ki before he slammed it into the Nomu's stomach, causing its abdominal muscles to ripple as the force was dissipated and absorbed. Predictably, the blow did almost no damage, considering the low base damage of the Ability to begin with, but the red aura that momentarily erupted around Sairaorg conveyed that his Strength had increased temporarily, which was the true beauty of the Ability.

The Nomu retaliated by batting him away with its free arm, causing him to fly back, albeit not too far considering his formidable power levels.

Although he narrowed his eyes when he saw its HP slowly ticking back up, the slight bruise his attack had caused healing up within an instant, just like he predicted.

That definitely made things much harder than it needed to be.

Although, to be fair, he had already come up with a way to counter regenerators a long time ago, considering that in order to complete the Quest to claim the Title of the Strongest Devil Youth he had to defeat Riser Phenex in a Rating Game, which would be hard without a way to counter his clan's regenerative Bloodline, considering that specific Boss Fight always isolated him from his Peerage.

He snapped his fingers in the air. Several Menu options were displayed for him in purple and black, and he scrolled through them before finding what he was looking for. His Stats were displayed for him, along with another value, Soul Orbs.

_**'Sairaorg Bael, Body of the Gamer, Lv: 97.**_

_**176576/179000 HP.**_

_**5425/6000 KP.**_

_**Current Form: Adamantine Fist.**_

_**Strength: 166**_

_**Endurance: 149**_

_**Agility: 96**_

_**Charisma: 87**_

_**Intelligence: 76**_

_**Dexterity: 124**_

_**Luck: 43**_

_**Soul Tokens: 100'**_

He tapped his Current Loadout Form, swiping its current option for a new one to Equip.

_**'Toxin Tyrant [ST Cost: 35 ST]. Equip? Yes/No.'**_

Dropping the Soul Tokens necessary for the action, Sairaorg grinned widely as a purple aura raged to life around him, enveloping him completely in a vortex of swirling violet.

Almost a second later, it disspated, revealing the Player's new Form.

Sairaorg now wore a full black bodysuit that had sickly, green circuit-like veins flowing through it, ending at two bulky clawed gauntlets that were present on his forearms, which gave off a dainty green glow, especially near the tips of the claws, which were serrated. Sections of the suit had bulky armor plates on it, and the pads near his shoulders and back released streams of green fluid through the tubes that connected them to his gauntlets. The partial face mask he wore, covering his mouth and nose, also glowed the same sickly green around the air filter built into it.

All in all, pretty _damn_ intimidating.

He could already feel this Form's Natural Pollution Skill beginning to take effect, as the grass around his feet began to wither.

He focused on the Nomu, which was already rushing towards him, before sidestepping its charge and spinning on one foot, causing him to swivel and now face it from behind.

Despite its primitive intelligence, the creature was clearly pissed, as it worked when it turned to face him again.

No matter.

Beneath his mask, his face became cold and clinical.

Although he would normally try to get as much enjoyment out of this as possible, his mother was in the vicinity and this creature had proven that it could match his strength. Meaning she was in danger of getting hurt via collateral damage.

That was _unacceptable_.

It was time to take things seriously. As the Boss screeched and charged at him again, kicking off the ground with incredible force, closing the distance between them almost instantly, Sairaorg made his move.

_**"Cross Poison!"**_ His claws glowed green as he performed an X-shaped slash against the incoming beast.

The only thing that needed to be heard was the sound of steel rending flesh, and the sickly sweet stench of poison.

* * *

_Ba-dump._

A lone figure ghosted through the crowded hallways of Kuoh Academy, his head down and obscured by the shadows cast by his fellow students.

_Ba-dump._

He seemed to glide across the floor, unseen and unheard, like a phantom in the night, even though it was clearly daytime.

_Ba-dump._

The figure moved with grace, stealthily crossing the expanse of students without being noticed and-

"HEY ISSEI!"

God damn it.

"Shhh!" he hissed at one of his best friends, gesturing at him to keep it down.

He was wearing a baseball cap to obscure his now partially red hair, but apart from that he was wearing his regular Kuoh attire. He kind of looked like a legit baseball player now.

"What's up with the hat?" asked Motohama, confused. "And why are you sneaking around like that? We aren't peeking on anyone. _Yet_."

Issei sighed. He had been jittery and on edge since reaching school property, fearful of incurring the Devil's wrath because of the unwilling cosmetic changes he had gone through that morning.

His mother scolded him about the clothes and insisted he be more careful, easily believing Issei's story about it being shredded by a particularly angry dog, but actually seemed to become... _thoughtful_ about his hair, oddly enough. She mentioned that his great grandfather had once reported the same thing, and even in his old age the red never faded, even though the rest of his hair was white.

She stated that there were some things she had to check out that his hair had reminded her of, and had left at almost the same time he had from the house. This was odd, because Issei never remembered something like this happening in his original Life, though he had to admit he had never awoken his Bloodline in that Life either.

But that was a concern for later.

Because right now he had to avoid the Student Council at all costs. They would literally _murder_ him if they found out about his hair, then resurrect him with an Evil Piece, and then murder him again.

He didn't think that explaining it as a mark of his heritage from a _Demon Slayer_ Bloodline would curry any favor with them either.

Due to his high Stealth Talent, Issei believed that he could at least try to avoid her until everyone got used to his hair, and hopefully lessen Sona's wrath. It was interesting. He felt like he knew a great deal about sneaking past others even though he never had used this information when he hid from girls before. An additional thing was the appearance of Awareness Meters floating near all the people he could see, indicating how much they had noticed him. This only happened when he was trying to be stealthy though, and the Meters didn't pop up otherwise.

Issei gently lifted his hat, exposing his red bangs for a second before putting it back down again.

"_Oh_." said Motohama, blanching. "I mean, it looks good on you, but why would you dye your hair? That's just _asking_ for Kaichou to get you."

"Yeah!" said Matsuda in agreement. "It looks totally dope on you Ise, but now you've become a wanted man! And not in a good way!"

"That's just the thing." said Issei with a sigh. "I _didn't_ dye my hair. I just looked in the mirror this morning and a part of my hair was red. Mom said that it happened once to my great grandfather."

"Weird." said Motohama, adjusting his glasses to peer at him. "But I don't think that excuse is going to work on Kaichou."

"Yeah. You _dead_, bro."

"I know." said Issei, fighting back manly tears. "But I'll do all I can to avoid my demise! Or at least hide as long as I can before the Devil comes for me."

* * *

Class with Orimura-sensei was just as interesting as it was the day before. She was a no-nonsense kind of lady, but she was an excellent teacher. The only problem that she would probably face throughout her career would be the fact that none of the students paid much attention to the lesson; the girls fangirled over her while the boys ogled her.

She made her frustrations known when that becam too much to handle.

After that was math, which was just as lame as it was in the Life before. Now Issei understood the true evil in the curse the World was under; he would have to go to school again every time the World Reset, meaning that he would never be able to permanently finish his education and would have to keep going to school in order to become a functional member of society. Now he understood why insanity was such a huge risk for the Players and why this Game was truly evil.

Damn piece of crap. He now had another incentive to beat the Game; so that he wouldn't be stuck in high school for the rest of his Lives and spend centuries wasting away.

History and Japanese were honestly some of his more comfortable sucjects, but the constant stress he'd been under for the past 24 hours was really grating on him, so he couldn't pay much attention to the lecture. Thankfully, the teachers hadn't noticed and therefore he didn't get yelled at on the second day of school.

Since the classes were still the basic introductory lessons that were taught for the first couple days of any school year, nothing of note really happened. Thankfully, the students sitting in front of him were tall, and Matsuda and Motohama shielded him from the sides, so he could hide his newly changed hair color from the world. Since wearing the hat in class would be way too conspicuous, Issei decided that he had to just hide and hope for the best, since that was basically the only option he had left.

The truth was, his powers weren't lying when he said he had a high Stealth Talent. He was actually surprised by how much he seemed to fade from people's perception when he actually tried. Even Matsuda and Motohama had to blink once or twice to ascertain that he was there with them. This was food for thought, though. Maybe he should rethink his fighting style, because running in, yelling like an idiot, didn't really work out for him in the past and was apparently a waste of his talents, surprisingly enough.

"Hey Issei, you want to go check out the kendo girls?" asked Matsuda, grinning conspiratorially.

"Yeah." affirmed Motohama. "You seem a little stressed; maybe some skin can get you out of your funk."

Already, the people around them began to make disgusted faces, and muttered about how they were all degenerates and that perverts like them should go die in a ditch somewhere. Saji was glaring at them, while the members of the Student Council weren't really paying attention to them, and were talking about a Stray Devil hunt that had taken place the night before.

Kiba raised an eyebrow, the bishonen having been seemingly confused by his hair color for the better part of the morning. Was it possible that the supernatural could have some way of detecting Bloodlines? He wasn't really sure and he actually hadn't learned that much about the supernatural when he had become a Devil, something that he was now mentally kicking himself for. He only knew one piece of valuable information; harems were socially accepted in Devil society, and once you ranked high enough, you could build your own and make your own Peerage. It was partially why he wanted to become a Devil so badly again, apart from the enhanced attributes the conversion granted.

"Sorry guys..." said Issei, shaking his head tiredly. "You two go ahead without me."

"Issei..." said Matsuda, eyes wide. Everyone in the classroom had stopped to stare at them, their expressions frozen in disbelief. Even Kiba seemed mildly surprised, having heard about his reputation earlier. Saji looked like the sky was falling.

"Two days in a row? Something is definitely up with you..." said Motohama, the brains of the group, deep in thought.

Immediately, the whispers started.

_"Hyoudou isn't going to peek? Do you think he's contracted a terminal illness?!"_

_"I doubt that's the case; pervert's will never change."_

_"I hope Hyoudou will stop peeking for good..."_

What was it with these people?! The reason Issei wasn't going to peek with them today was because he didn't want to draw attention to himself and get his secret exposed to the Student Council before he could find some way to make his hair brown again! He hadn't given up on the ways of the super pervert! He had just... put it on hold until his life was no longer in danger!

Issei sighed and shook his head, grabbing his lunch and heading out the door, leaving a flabbergasted Matsuda and Motohama. The two perverts looked at each other, concern in their eyes.

They'd known Issei for quite a while now. And they knew the signs of when something was _clearly_ bothering him.

Just _what_ had happened to their friend over the break?

* * *

_**"Poison Jab."**_ Sairaorg's claws glowed green before he stabbed forward multiple times, the gunfire-like attacks carving deep gouges into the Nomu's flesh as they broke past its skin.

The heavily Poisoned Boss roared in rage before it doubled over, as Sairaorg's final attack had pierced its core and depleted its HP to nothing.

Sairaorg withdrew his bloody gauntlet from the creatures flesh as it toppled to the ground, like a puppet whose strings were cut.

Sairaorg heaved a sigh as he transformed back into his Adamantine Fist Form, the blood thankfully disappearing from his outfit in the process.

_**'Congratulations! Nomu [Model: Juggernaut], The Unstoppable, Defeated! +5600 EXP! Your Level has been increased by 1! A new Ability has been Unlocked! Gunk Shot, Discovered! You have Earned 45 Soul Tokens!'**_

Honestly, while the Nomu had given him a bit of a workout, it was still pitifully weak, and he had defeated it without much effort. Once he had inflicted it with Poisoning, it had been a steadily downhill battle for the Boss as his attacks and the damage it was receiving from the poison became too much for it to handle.

Well, at least he'd Unlocked Gunk Shot again. It was a powerful Ability that would work great with his Toxin Tyrant form.

Although now, that the fighting was over, Sairaorg realized that he _still_ hadn't received the Quest Completion message from the Game, meaning that there was an enemy or two remaining, which was odd considering his Ki Sensor Skill hasn't picked up anyone else. Which meant one of two things; his opponent was somehow a non-living creature, like a robot because even the undead had Ki since they were once alive, or the perpetrator was skilled enough in the art of Senjutsu and Ki Manipulation that they could mask their Ki from him. That was a feat that very few people could pull off, and none of the people on that very short list had any reason to be here.

Koneko wouldn't have learned Senjutsu by this point in time, while Bikou, Kuroka and Sun Wukong had no reason to be here and even less reason to attack him and his mother.

Which left only one person.

Sairaorg cursed and shot off from the ground, moving at an incredible speed before dropping to the ground just outside the broken entrance to his home. He ran through the hallway, and to his horror found his butler lying by the door to his mother's room. He quickly checked the Devil's Status, and found that he was only knocked out.

Sairaorg burst into the room.

"_You._" he growled, his target being the figure that causally sat in the chair that Sairaorg had taken earlier, looking over at the unconscious form of Misla Bael, humming a jaunty tune to himself that seemed far out of the norm for someone like him.

Which meant that the freak was in a good mood, or something had caught his attention. Significantly.

"What do you want, _Soul_?"

"Now, now, Sairaorg, is that any way to address your beloved senpai and the one who taught you all about the Game?" said the figure, his tone mocking, waving his finger in the air.

Sairaorg only became angrier, clenching his fists. "I. Repeat. What do you want? And why did you target my mother? You may be the strongest of us but I can still make you _suffer_."

"*sigh*. You're no fun, Body. We both know that the Nomu wasn't really going to do anything significant. I was just making sure your skills haven't dulled over the years, that's all. Besides, if it had killed you, then it wouldn't have mattered whether you're mother had died or not, wouldn't it? You would just see her eternally comatose form in the next Cycle."

A vein was throbbing on Sairaorg's forehead, his fury mounting. The only reason he hadn't attacked yet was because his mother was present in the room, and because this twisted freak was the oldest of the Players, and the one who had first been granted the powers of a Gamer. Meaning he was the strongest of them, whether he tried or not, because he had _centuries_ to train from his Save Point in each Cycle. If he had actually put in the effort, the Soul would probably be able to kill even the likes of Great Red with _ease_.

After all, this was a Player who could bend the rules of the Game and change his Class at will.

"Are you here just to waste my time and mock me? How would _you_ feel if someone had hurt _her_? Would you just wait until the next Cycle for her to come back to life as if nothing had happened?"

Sairaorg suddenly forgot to breathe as the Soul's Killing Intent skyrocketed, shattering the Windows from its sheer force and causing even his comatose mother's pulse to increase drastically.

He met the Soul's terrifying grin with a forcefully calm look, the malice in his expression almost tearing away at his body.

He maintained it for an instant before dropping it, but the message had been made clear. Sairaorg wisely decided to shut up and let the other Player do the talking. Because although the Soul could be flamboyant at times, he was still _incredibly_ dangerous.

Especially when involving the Players. He did everything for his own amusement, having long since detached himself from reality. He was a _monster_ in every sense of the word, to which even Cao Cao paled in comparison.

"I just wanted to inform you that a new Mechanic had been added to the Game." said the Soul, causing Sairaorg's eyes to widen in shock.

A new Mechanic? After all these years? The Game was constantly Updating itself and evolving, something that the Administrators carried out executively, but new Mechanics were _rarely_ introduced, the normal Patches being just Buffs and Nerfs.

The last Mechanic to have been introduced was the one that allowed the Inner Circle of the Mind to become a pseudo-Peerage, using 'Neutral' Pieces to enhance the attributes of those selected, so that it matched with the Peerages of himself and the Soul. That was about 300 or so Cycles ago.

The Soul was the only one of them who could perceive the Mechanics of the Game, due to the way his specific powers worked.

"It's called 'Star Stillness'. It prevents Players from killing each other outside of Special Events, and locks all four of us Players permanently with the Powers of the Gamer till one reaches the True End. Killing a Player in PVP will prompt an automatic revival, but will cause the killer to gain EXP and even Special Items on occasion." he said, chuckling mirthlessly.

"_What?" _whispered Sairaorg, stunned.

"I mean, it's not that big of a deal considering the three of us Players retained our powers over the last couple hundred Cycles, so that doesn't really change much. But this means that we have a new Player, one who's permanently locked in with the Gamer. The Game is changing... and it's honestly quite interesting. This Remix might be the most interesting thing to happen since that once Cycle centuries ago. I look forward to seeing the newbie soon enough though. Hopefully, he's not as bad as the _last_ new Player we had."

His piece being said, the Soul stood up, waved goodbye mockingly, and disappeared as space twisted around him and eveloped him completely, leaving Sairaorg alone with his mother, deep in thought. He ignored the Message that popped up telling him he had completed the Quest in favor of pondering over what he had just heard.

A new Player. One who was permanently stuck with the Gamer's power, just like they now were. His heart went out to the poor soul; he or she had just entered something horrible, that they now had no way out of.

He doubted anyone could reach the True End. That was just impossible.

Greater men and women had tried and failed. There was no point in rekindling his long lost hopes.

Whoever this new Player was, he doubted they could change the fate that had befallen the cursed World they lived in.

* * *

Issei was just about to exit the school grounds at the end of the day when a hand placed itself on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

The surprisingly firm grip refused to budge, and the cold fingers could only belong to one person.

Issei turned around nervously, his face beaded with sweat, locking eyes with the cold visage of Sona Sitri.

"Mercy?" he begged.

"_No_."

* * *

**_Sunken hopes and screams of depair; those are all that await the Players who fail to conquer the Game. With a decaying will and a wavering resolve, can a simple soul hope to fight against the will of an entire world?_**

**Find out next time, on DxD: Multiplayer.**

**That's the end of that, and we now showcase our third Gamer. The Soul will remain anonymous for now though.**

**I don't have much to say, so I hope you all have a very merry Christmas. And Happy Holidays!**

**Please continue to show support for this story; it really helps as a motivation booster.**

**Any suggestions or ideas can be Reviewed or PM'ed.**

**Spatialphoenix, burning to ashes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! It's me, the phoenix, here to bring you the first chapter of the New Year! **

**I'd like to thank you guys for the support, as this fic is easily my most popular one at the moment, having crossed Hero Complex with the previous chapter.**

**One thing I'd like to mention is that I'm not going to answer Reviews the same way anymore, because many people have complained that it's just taking up too much space, which is fair. Instead, since most of them are similar anyway, I'll just dedicate a paragraph to answering them all at once.**

**Okay, so people are asking me to add Amaterasu to the Harem. First of all, Amaterasu hasn't actually made an appearance in DxD as far as I know, and I'm pretty sure adding a mainstream Goddess like her doesn't make much sense. I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty sure Goddesses would be averse to the Harem Plan. Besides, his Harem is in the double digits already, and I'd really like to keep it within twenty.**

**I'm glad that people have accepted Sairaorg without dissent, because I honestly couldn't find a better candidate for the Body. I won't reveal who the Soul is, though. **

**For those of you who are wondering what Matsuda and Motohama's Sacred Gears are, pay attention to the last names I gave them. That's all I'm going to say. Matsuda's original Sacred Gear was going to be based on the Engine Quirk, but I decided to change it to something I found much more appealing. Both are custom Sacred Gears, though.**

**Issei, as you will see in this chapter, will definitely be more involved with Sona than in canon. And as for the Guest who talked about the gynoid; you nailed it! CZ Delta, one of my favorite anime robots, will be a Pawn in Issei's Peerage. Don't worry though, she will have an actual creator and a backstory, since I don't like randomly dropping characters for convenience. **

**Toxin Tyrant was in fact inspired from Max Steel, which I think is a lot better than people gave it credit for. Many of the Abilities and Skills come from attacks used in different franchises, especially Pokemon. **

**I thank everyone for their kind words, and now it's time to get on with the story!**

* * *

**[Arc 1: Press Start] Chapter 7 - The Road Not Taken**

* * *

Issei had learned about a brand new sensation that fine day, one that he had honestly never felt before, even when his life was on the line, because all he felt _then_ was adrenaline.

Now, for the first time, Issei _finally_ understood how prisoners felt when they were lined up before a firing squad.

The whole student council surrounded him from behind in a loose semicircle, while Sona sat across from him at her desk with her fingers steepled, her glasses glinting in the oddly dim light, while Tsubaki Shinra, her Queen from what he remembered, stood faithfully to her right, her eyes boring into him much like her King's.

The sheer _quiet_ was more disconcerting than any other intimidation tactic they probably had up their sleeves.

_**[Partner, I feel we are in mortal danger.]**_

_'I feel that way too, buddy.'_ he replied mentally, choking back a sob while he felt Ddraig's sympathy through their link.

To his surprise, Saji wasn't there, which confirmed his earlier suspicions about the blond boy not yet being a member of the Sitri Peerage, which was honestly a relief in this situation, because he knew the other boy would only further increase his chances of death at Sona's hands just to impress her. He didn't hold that against him; all was fair in love and war - that was one of the holy ways of the Bro written in the Broble in 3600 B.C.E.

He, of course, knew about Saji's huge crush on Sona, much like his own on Rias at that point in time. But unlike in his case, Sona never reciprocated those emotions, always maintaining her strict Ice Queen persona.

One that he was on the receiving end of right now.

"Do you know why you're here, Hyoudou-san?" asked Sona, her tone even as she adjusted her glasses, causing him to sit up straighter, sweat rolling down his shoulder blades. The woman before him was several times more intimidating than the giant Direwolf he had fought that morning.

He could have sworn he heard a giggle or two behind him, but that was probably the wind.

Even though the windows were closed.

"Because dyeing your hair is against the school rules?" he said weakly.

Okay, there was _definitely_ someone giggling at his misfortune. But he couldn't get mad at whoever that was; because honestly, from an outside perspective, it probably _was_ pretty funny.

His heart was pounding like it did when he was hiding from the kendo girls after a peeping session... in their own lockers.

He needed to relax himself, because Issei knew that, subconsciously, he was tensing himself for combat due to his nervousness, because the only times he had been _this_ nervous in recent history was when he was in a battle for either his life or the life of someone he cared about. That definitely wouldn't fly in hostile territory like this, where the Devils probably knew how to pick up those kind of signs.

He didn't want to spook them and make them hostile, because he _really_ didn't want to die again to people who had been his allies in his previous Cycle.

Instead, Issei activated Total Concentration Breathing, which he had been trying to practice all day, and inhaled deeply, feeling the energy flow through his veins and enhance his muscles, causing them to swell lightly, his skin reddening as his Senjutsu-enhanced blood began to flow at a faster rate than normal.

This had the effect of causing his shirt to become uncomfortably tight, though, as Issei had found out that his Strength Stat was apparently high enough to give him his muscular bod back, even though he was sure there were people at this very school that were way stronger than him, even amongst the humans.

Strange. Maybe it was just a facet of the Game?

Instantly though, as soon as he felt the familiar tingle of the Art activating, his mind became clearer as his body slowly heated up, and he began to brainstorm how to get himself out of this unfortunate situation he had gotten himself into.

Or rather, the mess his _Bloodline_ had gotten him into, by turning his hair partially red without his permission.

It was this that caused him to miss the slight blushes on Sona and Tsubaki's faces as his shirt strained against his muscles, even though his dress shirt and blazer covered a good part of it.

Coughing lightly into her palm and driving the pervert's _surprising_ physique out of her mind, Sona decided to continue.

"Correct. Your T-shirt and sneakers were tolerated as they were _barely_ acceptable under the school's Dress Code, but I'm afraid this kind of blatant violation is too much to accept. It will have to be removed." she said, the temperature of her voice enough to cause his breath to come out in short puffs of smoke.

Maybe that was actually due to the TCB (Total Concentration Breathing), which he reluctantly stopped because he had already reached his limit.

He _really_ needed to get better lungs.

Maybe they were damaged from all the beatings he had received.

"Kaichou, there's a perfectly good explanation for this." he said weakly.

Damnit, why couldn't the World _ever_ be fair to him?

Sona nodded. "I'm sure there is, and you can tell me all about it in detention." she said sagely, causing Issei to pale.

"Y-you mean you're holding the session personally?" he asked in absolute horror, remembering the trauma from the _last_ detention he had with the Sitri Heiress. But then, he had Matsuda and Motohama, who were also in detention with him, for support. Now he was all alone.

He immediately fell to his knees.

"Kaichou, isn't there something else, _anything_ but that?"

"My decision is final, Hyoudou-san. I'll be seeing you in detention, hopefully with your hair back to its normal color."

Issei slumped to the ground as his last hope disappeared.

_**[Issei! If you want to get out of this, you will have to do **__**exactly**_ _**what I tell you. Follow my plan, and you may just survive.]**_

Issei nodded and did exactly as he was told; Ddraig was his only lifeline right now, the gleaming light in the pit of darkness and despair.

"Kaichou, what if we made a bet?" he said, fervently praying that his Luck would pull through and come in clutch to save him.

"A bet?" repeated Sona, one eyebrow skillfully raised as her face seemed to have the barest hint of amusement before it faded away.

"If I win, you let me keep my hair the way it is, because I don't think hair dye remover is going to work on it anyway, and I wouldn't prefer being bald if I can avoid it." said Issei, nodding.

"And if I win?" asked Sona, obviously curious as to what he had in mind.

"I know you guys have been looking for people to help with the decorations and the staffing for the upcoming Annual Day celebrations. If you win, I'll help with both." and swerved Issei, causing Sona's eyes to gain a disturbing gleam, while her Peerage said nothing, obviously in respect to their King, but they all looked surprised but not in a bad way.

The fact that he had even _offered_ to help them had definitely raised their opinion of him, if only by a small amount.

"Very well, but under one condition." said Sona, a small smirk on her face. "I get to decide the game."

_**[Be careful Partner, she'll have the adv-]**_

"I accept." said Issei, ignoring Ddraig humming a funeral dirge in his mind. "So what are we playing?"

The Devil's smile grew tenfold.

"Tell me Hyoudou-san; how good are you at chess?"

"I can't really say." admitted Issei, scratching his cheek. "I know how everything is supposed to move and all, but I've never actually _played_ against anyone."

_**[Welp, you're dead.]**_

_'Wow, thanks for the confidence.'_, snarled Issei.

* * *

He had lasted a grand total of only _three_ moves before being checkmated.

_'Ouch, my non-existent pride!'_

"If you'd like, Hyoudou-san, we can make it the best of three?" said Sona, looking more smug than he had ever seen her, while her Peerage couldn't hold back their rather mocking grins.

_'It doesn't matter, even if we make it best out of a hundred; even I can tell that she's way too far out of my league.' _he thought, distressed and embarrassed, prepared to get up and head straight for the barber's shop to become the next Matsuda, when he was stopped by Ddraig's telepathic message.

_**[Hold on partner, agree to her deal. No one mocks **__**my**_ _**host and then gets away with it, especially when the whole hair thing wasn't even your fault to begin with.]**_

_'But there's no way I can beat her, Ddraig.'_

_**[**__**You**_ _**can't, but **__**we**_ _**can. Just do what I say and we'll knock those smug looks right off their faces.]**_

Nodding, Issei grinned at Sona. "Best of three it is, 'kay Kaichou?" he said, much to everyone's shock.

Frowning at his stubbornness and apparent stupidity, Sona shook her head before resetting the chess board. Once again, at Ddraig's prompting, Issei chose black just like in the prior match.

However, the end result was completely different this time, due to the fact that Sona _severely_ underestimated him based on his performance in their previous match. And once he saw the gobsmacked expressions of everyone in the room, he affirmed what he had always known; Ddraig was a_ bro_ in the truest sense of the word.

"So all tied up now, huh, Kaichou." said Issei, keeping his voice even without betraying even a hint of the elation he was feeling. No need to antagonize her even further.

"It would appear so, Hyoudou-san." she said, looking slightly... _panicked_? Was there something he was missing here?

She reset the board rather quickly, while the Student Council watched on with bated breath.

_**[Oi Issei, how badly do you want me to beat the Sitri girl?]**_

_'FINISH HER!' _he roared mentally, causing the dragon to laugh.

_**[Your wish is my command, Partner.]**_

Everyone crowded around the table as Issei and Sona began their final match, expecting to see the human, who was reputed to be _really_ unintelligent, be destroyed now that Sona was serious.

They couldn't have been further from the truth. Sona was good, but Ddraig was a master who had been around for centuries, and within a few minutes the game had ben turned irrevocably in Issei's favor.

"Checkmate." said Issei triumphantly, moving his Knight.

Sona _stared._

The Student Council _stared._

No one was breathing except for him.

"It... appears so." said Sona, causing Issei to frown momentarily.

Something was wrong here. The normally unflappable and stone-cold Student Council President looked... _fragile_, for lack of a better term, like her whole world had just crumbled around her.

Issei suddenly felt like a jerk.

He had won, but it didn't feel right.

To be honest, he had pretty much _cheated_ by using Ddraig's help, and looking at her dejected expression, which she couldn't quite seem to hide, he felt pretty hollow inside. After all, it was widely known that she was an undefeated chess prodigy, and Issei had no doubt shut down her winning streak using underhanded methods.

No wonder she looked so down.

Either that was the case or she _really_ wanted that help for Annual Day.

Issei sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"I'll still help you guys with Annual Day if you'll have me." said Issei, causing Sona's eyes to widen in shock and tearing her attention away from the board. The rest of the Student Council made similar exclamations of surprise, and Tsubaki's mouth had partially opened.

"I mean, I _did_ lose the first match." he continued, feeling embarrassed due to the silence. "As long as my hair is left alone, I don't mind helping you guys out."

Let it be known that Issei was a chivalrous pervert, and held no ill will towards Sona and the Council. While they could be a pain at times, and tended to be _really_ stuck up, it was only natural because they had to deal with the stress of enforcing the school rules in a rowdy place like Kuoh Academy. The stress levels must have been driving them up the walls.

But what made Issei _really_ respect them was the fact that they didn't just brainwash disobedient students into compliance; otherwise they would have hypnotized him to stop peeking on girls a long time ago.

Even though they could quite easily do their jobs with a little bit of magic, they still did their duties the old fashioned and morally correct way, which was something Issei could appreciate.

"We have ourselves a deal, then." said Sona, recovering her composure, though he could still see traces of some unknown emotion in her eyes. "I thank you for volunteering your assistance, Hyoudou-san."

Issei nodded, standing up and walking past the shell-shocked Student Council to the door, stopping before he opened it, looking back.

"No problem, Kaichou. And, by the way, my friends call me Issei."

He had no idea what prompted him to say that last part, but as he closed the door behind him, the message he received let him know it was the right thing to say.

_**'Sona Sitri's Friendship has been Unlocked! Sona Sitri's Affection has been Unlocked! A new Skill has been Unlocked! Aqua Ring, Discovered! +2 Intelligence!'**_

* * *

The room was quiet after Issei had left, still staring at the chess board in shock.

"Kaichou, doesn't this mean..." began Reya, only to be cut off by Soma raising her hand as she fixed her glasses.

"Yes. Legally, I am now engaged to Issei Hyoudou, by the contract that I put forward.", said Sona.

"So... do we kill him?" asked Tsubasa, cracking her knuckles, more than willing to deliver righteous justice to the enemy of all females.

"Absolutely _not_." said Sona harshly, her glare causing the Rook to flinch. "Please don't even _joke_ about something like that. Pervert he may be, but killing him over something he didn't even _know_ about is crossing the line. My own arrogance is what let to my current predicament; I was so sure that Hyoudou-san would lose to me that I forgot one of the first things I learned growing up; _never_ underestimate your enemy. I didn't inform him about the ramifications of his victory because I was _sure_ that there was no way he could win. The magical contract that governs my marriage has no doubt already recorded our engagement; it was linked to my chess board, after all."

"Then what do we do?" asked Tsubaki, worried. "Hyoudou-san is human; would he even fall under the eligibility criteria of the contract?"

Sona sighed.

"I only specified that I would marry someone who could beat me in chess, proving themselves to be more intelligent. I didn't specify any race. As far as Devil Law is concerned, our marriage will take place as soon as we both turn eighteen."

"Well, it could have been worse, right?" said Momo, her hands clasped together. "Hyoudou-san... isn't actually as bad as I thought he would be."

"You're absolutely right." agreed Sona. "I admit I was also surprised, not only at his surprising proficiency at chess, but that he actually offered to help us even though he technically _won_ our bet."

"Maybe there's more to the pervert than meets the eye." said Tsubaki thoughtfully, dropping her earlier aggression. Now that they mentioned it, he seemed _seriously_ out of character for the esteemed leader of the Perverted Trio.

"Speaking of perverts, he didn't even stare at us when he was here. Heck, he didn't act like everyone _says_ he does at all." said Reya.

"Which is why I've decided to interact with him more and get to know him." said Sona, surprising everyone present. "I feel that Hyoudou-san is a good person with bad habits; I think... he can be molded into someone I wouldn't mind marrying, if under a good influence."

"Kaichou... are you serious?" asked Ruruko, stunned.

Sona developed a light blush on her face, but nodded nonetheless. She hadn't shown it, but playing against Issei was probably the most fun she'd had in years, considering that she had no suitable opponents to test her mettle against. Rias was... _okay_, but strategy and tactics weren't exactly her strong suits.

She wouldn't mind playing against him one more time.

Or even a hundred more times.

If she could drive out his obnoxious habits, then coupled with his kind heart, he would be a near-_perfect_ candidate, and _definitely_ much better than her old fiancé and Riser Phenex. If she could get him into her Peerage, then that would be even better and at the same time a little less complicated because then his species wouldn't be an issue.

If she wanted to mold Issei into a model citizen, then she would need to keep him around her for an extended period of time. The Annual Day preparations were a start, but that wasn't _nearly_ enough time to crack his perversion.

She had a pretty good idea on how to make that happen, though.

But first, she needed to make sure his house was watched so that he didn't get _slaughtered_ by her older sister once she found out, since she was the one who held on to her marriage contract, meaning Serafall would find out about her betrothal first.

Which meant Issei was in danger of being turned into a human popsicle.

This whole situation was already starting to give her a headache.

* * *

Issei walked out the gate of Kuoh Academy, humming a jaunty tune, and took a deep breath of air through his nose.

Suddenly, he was assaulted by a whole slew of brand new sensations, causing him to trip and fall on his face, groaning.

He slowly got up, picking up his backpack, and took a cautious sniff.

To his surprise, his sense of smell was _vastly_ superior to what he had that morning, as he could smell even the aroma of udon from a stand down the road. Of course, this was also coupled with more obnoxious scents, such as the rotting corpse of a dog that had been run over by a truck.

It was both amazing and _terrible_ as the sensory overload nearly overwhelmed him.

_**[This must be that 'Bloodhound' Talent you received from your Bloodline. I'm impressed partner; your sense of smell is now on par with that of a newborn dragon, which is no easy feat.]**_

"I can't use my nose ever again!" cried Issei, pinching it to keep himself from reflexively breathing through it.

_**[Nonsense. You just need to train your nose. Testing out enhanced smell in an urban area is really dumb; you should try to hone your smell in a less... hostile environment.]**_

"Got it." he said, still refusing to let go of his nose.

To his surprise, Matsuda and Motohama were still waiting for him, and the bespectacled boy addressed him first.

"Hey Ise, guess what?" he asked, grinning while Matsuda laughed.

"What?"

Motohama held up three tickets, and once Issei saw the name of the movie it was for, his heart nearly stopped as he _stared_ at the slips of paper like they were made out of platinum.

"No... way..."

"Yes way. Three VIP seats for _Kaben Rider Pinky: The Movie_, tonight at 6:30 P.M. You in?"

"HELL YEAH!" cheered Issei, pumping his fist up in joy. "Thanks Motohama! I'll see you then!"

Issei didn't question _how_ his friend had gotten those tickets, because he didn't really care. While going to a movie would cut off time from his training, he needed to pace himself out and _really_ needed a break after everything that had happened. Plus, this was a great opportunity to spend time with Matsuda and Motohama, something that he had neglected to do before when he was a Devil.

* * *

Issei placed his shoes to the side as he came home, whistling happily, his mood signigpficantly better than it had been before.

Kaben Rider Pinky made everything better! Momo-sama was the _best_, period!

He frowned at the additional pair of shoes that were present, though heroine them oddly familiar. Did they have guests? Where had he seen these shoes before?

His blood froze when he walked into the living room, only to find _Sona Sitri_ sitting on the couch, talking to his mother.

Wait a minute, hadn't he left school _before_ her!

_**[Teleportation, you idiot.]**_

Okay, that made sense.

"Oh Issei! This young lady from your school just told me that you got a seat on the Student Council! I'm so proud of you, honey! I _knew_ you weren't just a perverted degenerate!"

What.

"You have been nominated for the open seat of Secretary on the Student Council." said the calm and collected Student Council President. "Will you accept? I know this is sudden but it also allows us to co-ordinate better when we plan out how Annual Day is supposed to go."

What?!

Suddenly, everything went gray as a Pause came into effect, causing Issei to blink before he stared in shock at the message that had appeared before him.

_**'Quest: The Road Not Taken.**_

_**You have been invited to the Student Council by the illustrious Sona Sitri, who sees potential in you! Cease your disgraceful antics and control your perversion in order to be the best person you can be! Fail, and expect your parents to be disappointed in you, Player! Can you walk a different and more difficult path?**_

_**Objective: Do not break the School Rules unless necessary, and limit blatant perversion. Provide assistance to the Student Council and fulfill your assigned duties. Quest will be completed when special conditions have been met.**_

_**Rewards: +120,000 EXP, ?, ?, ?.**_

_**Failure Penalty: Expulsion from Kuoh Academy, Loss of all Kuoh Student's Bonds. Mimi and Gorou Hyoudou's Bonds will be frozen until Act 1. Possible Death.**_

_**Rewards for Accepting: Seat on the Student Council. Lawbringer Perk. Unlocks all Student Council Frienships. Increased Friendship with Sona Sitri, Miki Hyoudou and Gorou Hyoudou. Unlocks ? Unique Quest when the conditions have been met.**_

_**Accept? Yes/No.'**_

Issei found himself _really_ conflicted.

_**[What's there to be so indecisive about? Just accept it!]**_

_'But... I won't be able to peep again._ _I'll be starved of oppai forever!' _said Issei, nearly breaking down into tears at the thought of never seeing a pair of breasts again.

_**[Will you let your friends die because of your perversion, Issei Hyoudou?]**_

"What?! Of course not!"

_**[Then you shouldn't be having such a hard time making a decision. From a pragmatic standpoint, the amount of Rewards you get from this Quest is more than worth the cost. Several Frienships, a new Perk, a Unique Quest, and guaranteed EXP? This is **__**literally**_ _**what you **__**need**_ _**to get stronger!]**_

"You're right." said Issei, with a touch of bitterness. From an economic standpoint, more Bonds meant more unlockable Skills, Abilities, and Perks. A huge boost in EXP and a 'Unique' Quest also sounded like they were _more_ than worth it.

And what he had to do in return was be a responsible and well-behaved student, which was a far cry from his usual setting of 'perverted degenerate'.

Issei bit his lip, but eventually relented and tapped the 'Yes' button. Although he would _really_ miss not seeing oppai, he would make the sacrifice for the sake of his friends.

Ddraig sighed in relief internally, thankful that the Game seemed intent on making sure Issei changed.

If things went down the same path his partner was heading, then Ddraig felt that for some odd reason, he would face unspeakable shame.

Who knows, maybe he would even be called the _Oppai Dragon_, or something equally ridiculous.

I mean, why would _that_ ever happen?

At that exact moment, multiple Ddraigs across the Multiverse let out a pained roar, steepled in shame.

Meanwhile, Issei was suddenly flooded by messages.

_**'Quest: The Road Not Taken has been Accepted! Sona Sitri's Friendship has Leveled Up! Friendship Level: 2! Sona Sitri's Affection has Leveled Up! Affection Level: 2! Miki Hyoudou's Friendship has Leveled Up! Friendship Level: 6! Gorou Hyoudou's Friendship has Leveled Up! Friendship Level: 4! Tsubaki Shinra's Friendship has been Unlocked! Momo Hanaki's Friendship has been Unlocked! Tsubasa Yura's Friendship has been Unlocked! Tomoe Meguri's Friendship has been Unlocked! Reya Kusaka's Friendship has been Unlocked! Ruruko Nimura's Friendship has been Unlocked! A new Perk has been Acquired! Lawbringer, Unlocked! A new Ability has been Obtained! Hunter's Axe, Unlocked! A new Ability has been Obtained! Body Press, Unlocked! Magic has been Unlocked! A new Spell has been Obtained! Torrent, Unlocked! A new Skill has been Obtained! Guts, Unlocked! You have now been granted the position of Secretary on the Student Council!'**_

_**[Damn. That is a **__**lot**_ _**more than I expected.]**_

"I-I'll say."

Since the Pause hadn't automatically ended, Issei decided to look over all of his recently Unlocked powers, and he was not disappointed.

The Lawbringer Perk wasn't _that_ great, but it increased the efficiency of anything he did to enforce the law, and increased the rate at which his Bonds with anyone connected to the Authorities formed. It wasn't by much, but any bonus was something he would take.

Hunter's Axe was a mana-infused axe kick that Issei was eager to try out. Body Press was a strange Ability that scaled off of his Endurance instead of his Attack, and was basically a shoulder tackle.

Magic was interesting. Apparently, the difference between Spells and Abilities was that Abilities usually gravitated towards magically enhanced physical attacks, while Spells were more along the lines of basically anything that used Magic Circles. Skills, on the other hand, were more like Special Effects that worked behind the scenes. Torrent was basically just a magical water gun. Magic didn't have a limiting feature like the SP and the AP for his Skills and Abilities respectively, but they were a bit harder to use and Spells were apparently extremely rare to come by as drops or Bond Rewards, meaning he would have to invent his own if he wanted a wider repertoire of Magic. Not that he was too concerned; because at his core he was more of a Bruiser than a Mage.

Guts, on the other hand, was a Skill that increased the damage behind his attacks when he was inflicted with a Status Condition. It also prevented the Strength Penalty that the Burn and Crippled Status Effects caused. On the flip side though, it consumed 12 SP, making it probably the most _expensive_ Skill he had. And the only one, barring Aqua Ring, which according to the description summoned a veil of ethereal water that provided slight regeneration in battle.

All in all, a pretty good haul.

"Wait a minute; did I just steal Saji's spot on the Council?" wondered Issei out loud, having a slight epiphany. He was pretty sure the blonde had even the Secretary of the Student Council originally, joining it after he was inducted into Sona's Peerage.

_**[Probably. But who cares? **__**He's**_ _**not the one cursed to be the main character of this little show. **__**He's**_ _**not the one who kept getting thrown into unspeakable danger. Even during the Excalibur Incident, he barely got a scratch!]**_

"Not necessarily." said Issei, holding his posterior as phantom pains coursed through him. "He got a*s-blasted pretty hard by Kaichou. I at least had Asia to heal me, while the poor dude was still walking funny the last time I saw him before fighting Kokabiel.

_**[But he still wasn't in any **__**real**_ _**danger. You literally ran into someone trying to kill you practically every day. Besides, it's not as if you're trying to crush his hopes and dreams or anything of the sort; you were invited, and another thing is that he won't even know, considering this is a different Cycle and no one except the Players can remember the events of Cycles past.]**_

"I guess you're right. Well, I might as well see if there's anything else Kaichou wants." said Issei, ending the Pause.

"Sure." he replied to the Devil with a faint smile on his face. "I'll be in your care then, Kaichou!"

Surprisingly, Sona returned his smile with a genuine one of her own, causing his cheeks to turn red momentarily.

_'Bad Issei! It doesn't matter if she has a gorgeous smile, you got to think about Saji! He'll kill me if I look at her wrong!'_

"It's settled then, Issei-kun." she said amicably, setting the empty cup of tea she had no doubt received from his mother on the table. "Please report to school two hours early tomorrow in order to get adjusted to your new duties."

"No problem!" said Issei, flashing her a thumbs up.

"If that is all, then I will be taking my leave. Thank you for your hospitality, Hyoudou-san."

"Oh, think nothing of it dear! Don't be afraid to whip my son into shape if he behaves out of line! He's a good boy at heart, but really needs a guiding hand sometimes!"

_'Mom, what are you telling her?!'_ screamed Issei internally, while smiling awkwardly on the outside.

"I'll definitely keep that in mind. Goodbye Hyoudou-san, Issei-kun." said Sona, as she walked out the door, closing it gently behind her.

Before Issei could go to his room and contemplate his life choices, a hand clamped down on his shoulder, causing him to feel a foreboding sense of deja vu. He turned slowly, and saw his mother's face, shrouded in shadow.

"I think we need to go over how you should and shouldn't act around girls, dear. We can't have you screwing this up, now can we?" she said, her face set in an eerie smile.

This was the best chance she had to not only see her son become a model citizen, but was also the best chance she had at procuring grandbabies, if the way Sona and Issei had looked at each other was any indicator. Oh, both of them still had _no idea_ themselves, but they were _definitely_ attracted to each other on some level.

And Miki Hyoudou was going to make sure her son didn't screw this up, even if it killed her.

* * *

Issei panted, his face rigid, as he washed his eyes in the bathroom.

"That was..."

_**[Informative. Your mother seems **__**really**_ _**intent on making you a proper gentleman. Too bad for her, that's next to impossible.]**_

"Ha. Ha. _Very funny_."

His mother had basically made him sit down in a chair and then recite all the lines from _The Gentleman's Handbook_, written by some tool named 'Isaiah' that he was _definitely_ going to track down later. Just to have a _nice chat_. Nothing more, nothing less.

Whenever he got a line wrong, she would destroy one of his... _adult magazines_, and make him repeat it one more time.

By the time she let him leave at 6:05 in the evening, he had lost 68% of his _merchandise_, and had gained a Talent called Etiquette that he absolutely _despised_. The Talent seemed to return the feeling, because it needed _quadruple_ the EXP to Level Up compared to Swordplay.

Yeah, he wasn't interested in wasting time for that.

Well, on the bright side, he _somehow_ knew how to use all the different types of culinary utensils possessed by High Society Types, for some odd reason.

Anyways, now he was getting ready to go to the movie, which was probably the only bright point of the last two days, considering all the crap he had gone through within the last 48 hours.

He wasn't able to go to this particular film in his previous Cycle because the tickets had been sold out... _every day_ it ran, which made this all the more awesome.

It was probably due to the Remix that Motohama had gotten this exclusive tickets.

_**[I fail to see what all the hype for this film is about. It's just a poorly disguised ecchi anime movie.]**_

"Hush, you. Ddraig, those who have not reached enlightenment, such as yourself, will fail to understand the _awesomeness_ that is Kaben Rider Pinky."

_**[...Unless we meet one of the Buddhas there, I stand by my earlier statement.]**_

Issei huffed, not bothering to deign the dragon with a response. So many freaking non-believers saturated this cruel world. It was horrifying, to see so many people unaware of Kaben Rider's many wonders.

He quickly got into a shirt with the word 'SHIRT' emblazoned on it, and black jeans that felt a _lot_ more form-fitting than before.

Huh, maybe having a Strength Stat of 12 really _did_ pay off.

With a quick goodbye to his mother, Issei ran off, intent on getting to the theater in time. If he missed this opportunity, he would never be able to forgive himself.

* * *

"Man, that was AMAZING!" cheered Matsuda as the credits began to roll, his two friends nodding rapidly.

"The action was so... _intense_." said Motohama, his glasses fogging over.

"Momo-sama is truly a gift upon this world." said Issei, his face flushed, with a minor nosebleed.

"I KNOW!"

As they walked out, dumping their 3-D glasses in the little tub by the exit, the three high fives each other for time well spent.

"Thanks, you guys!" said Issei, grinning widely. "This made my day. Honestly, the last few days have been really stressful, so it's nice to just _relax_."

"Yeah, we noticed." said Motohama with a smirk on his face. "That's why I spent so much time trying to get these."

"You guys..." said Issei, tearing up, before he wrapped them in a bro hug that they returned.

"We got you, bro." said Matsuda, grinning.

"Yeah, we wouldn't have gotten far without our _illustrious leader_, right?" replied Motohama.

_**'Motohama Ishizuka's Frienship has Level Up! Friendship Level: 7! Matsuda Hashibira's Friendship has Leveled Up! Friendship Level: 7! A new Ability has been Obtained! Cross Chop, Unlocked! +4 Strength! +2 Endurance!'**_

Cross Chop? So far, all the Rewards he had gotten from Leveling up his bonds were usually something related to the person he was getting it from. For example, the Intelligence boost from Sona, who was well known for her genius, and the Strength and Endruance boosts from Matsuda, who was an athlete.

But he had no idea that Motohama was some kind of martial artist.

Well, he would just ask the bespectacled boy about it later.

A few minutes later, while the Pause was in effect, he Equipped some of his new Abilities and Skills, as well as the Lawwbringer Perk, which used up his last available Perk Slot.

His Status now looked something like this;

_**'Issei Hyoudou, Heart of the Gamer, Lv. 8.**_

_**6,000/6,000 HP. **_

_**120/120 MP.**_

_**Race: Human**_

_**AP: 26/34**_

_**SP: 0/14**_

_**Strength: 15**_

_**Endurance: 16**_

_**Agility: 13**_

_**Charisma: 14**_

_**Intelligence: 11**_

_**Dexterity: 14**_

_**Luck: 12**_

_**Equipped Abilities: Power Strike [0 AP], Riddle Fang [3 AP], Lock On [3 AP], Night Slash [2 AP], Power Shot [1 AP], Hunter's Axe [6 AP], Body Press [7 AP], Cross Chop [4 AP].**_

_**Equipped Skills: Guts [12 SP].**_

_**Equipped Perks: Mother's Love, Red Dragon Emperor, Lawbringer.**_

_**Spells: Torrent.**_

_**Affinities: Dragon, Fire.'**_

To his sadness, he couldn't Equip Aqua Ring due to the absurd amount of SP that Guts required. However, due to his Fire Affinity, he figured that it would be best to prioritize Guts over it. Torrent was permanently Equipped as it was a Spell, but Issei doubted it would do much for the exact same reason as before.

His Stats were starting to look a little better as well, with almost all of them save Agility and Intelligence breaking into the double digits.

So apparently, the Game was trying to tell him that he was slow and dumb.

He had _almost_ reached the required Endurance to unlock another Boost, which was exciting.

Putting the Console away and continuing to walk with Matsuda and Motohama back home, Issei listened absentmindedly as they pondered over the post-credits scene, which indicated a possible sequel.

Tha was until he noticed something both strange and oddly familiar, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"What's wrong, Issei?" asked Motohama, confused to why he had stopped.

"Guys, is it just me, or is it unnaturally quiet right now?" asked Issei, his hand twitching for the familiar warmth of his sword as his mind registered the situation at hand.

"You're... right." said Motohama, looking around. "There's no one here."

"That can't be right! Kuoh may be a small Town, but there's always people around. And besides, it's only 9!" exclaimed Matsuda.

_No one around_. Issei paled as he remembered exactly when this sort of thing had happened before.

Whenever he had been attacked by the Fallen. That day with Raynare by the fountain. There had been _no one around_, just like right now. Even the birds and insects were gone, which was what led to the eerie silence that filled the air.

_**[Issei, on guard. I think there's a Boundary Field up right now.]**_

A slow clapping filled the air, and the three boys whirled around to see a lone figure at the end of the street, clapping his hands in mock praise.

The figure wore some kind of cloak that obscured most of his features, but I he was significantly taller than Issei, easily seven or eight feet in height.

"Very good. I'm surprised you figured it out so easily, _human scum_." said a rough, nasally voice, as if the owner had the _worst_ case of asthma on the planet.

"W-who are you?!" asked Matsuda as Issei tensed, ready to draw out Harbinger. He wasn't stupid enough to think that this person _wasn't_ connected with the supernatural in some way.

"Oh, me? That's none of your business." said the figure, leisurely strolling towards them. "But what I _want_ is you two. The boy in the middle is none of my concern."

Issei's blood chilled as he realized who the stranger was talking about.

But why would anyone want to kidnap Matsuda and Motohama?

"Why?!" asked Motohama, voicing his thoughts.

As the stranger let out raspy chuckles, Issei suddenly had a horrible epiphany.

There was only one reason the supernatural would seek ordinary people out.

_Power_. More specifically, -

"The two of you have Sacred Gears, bestowed to you by the System of the Christian God. You will be useful pawns for my Master, which is why I have come to collect you. Do not resist, and you will be delivered _mostly_ unharmed."

Matsuda and Motohama looked confused, while Issei's gaze hardened.

This guy was after his friends for the same reason he had lost his life at Raynare's hands.

Sacred Gears.

Issei calmly strode forward, drawing Harbinger out with a flourish and a flash of pixels as he stood protectively before Matsuda and Motohama, who looked at their friend, shocked.

"You can't have them, so f*ck off." said Issei, slipping himself into his opening stance.

He had failed himself, and his friends, multiple times. He wouldn't fail them again. He would protect these two, his first ever friends, with his _life_ if necessary. He couldn't bear to entertain the thought of them having to undergo the same pain and confusion that he had gone through when he had been introduced to the supernatural and their machinations.

The figure stopped, a few meters away from him, and let out a boisterous, raspy laugh, that sent chills down their spines.

"You fool! You can't hope to defeat me in combat, though I commend you for being braver than most of your kind, Swordsman."mhe said, letting out a raspy cough.

Issei glared at him, gesturing for the stunned Motohama and Matsuda to stay behind him

"I have been trained in the arts of your so-called _Exorcists_ by my Master." he continued, throwing off his cloak, which fluttered to the ground.

Issei stared at the exposed body of the figure.

It was... some kind of droid. Its skull-like mask glinted in the light, and baleful red eyes bore into him through the holes in it. For some reason, it looked really familiar, but Issei couldn't quite remember where he had seen it.

And where had he heard that line before?

_**[Not a robot. Just a golem designed to look like one. But I don't understand why anyone would go to such lengths to make it look like a robot or how it has the ability to speak.]**_

Issei blanched as the stranger reached for some hilts that were attached to its hip, which he recognized.

It held its arms out, and then to Issei's shock and growing horror, the appendages split down the middle, forming two separate pairs of arms, each one holding a hilt.

"No way..." he muttered, staring wide-eyed at the figure, having finally recognized where he had seen that design before.

But that guy was _fictional!_

As if to prove him wrong, each of the light swords held in the figure's four hands lit up as it crouched, spinning the glowing blades around as it rotated its limbs.

The thrum of the blades was enough to snap Issei out of his shock, as he registered the obvious danger he and his friends were in.

_**'**__**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**_ _**Boss, Incoming! Posessed Golem, Greivous Reborn! GET READY!'**_

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" said Issei, readying himself for a difficult fight.

"We'll see." said the Golem, as it walked forward.

It's upper arms contracted as they bent forward, before its upper hands began to rotate rapidly like a power drill, the spinning light swords carving deep, molten gouges into the pavement as it strode towards him, its intentions quite clear.

"Matsuda, Motohama, run!" yelled Issei, gesturing wildly to the two teenagers.

The Golem let out a raspy chuckle.

"There is _no escape_, human scum."

_**'FIGHT!'**_

* * *

_**Stay strong, warrior, for the this battle is the first of many to come. Can your Bonds overcome the adversity ahead?**_

**Find out next time, in DxD: Multiplayer. **

**And that's a wrap, ladies and gentlemen! Issei accidentslly becomes engaged, and learns that some thigs never change.**

**And now it even looks like General Greivous is making his first Live Action appearance in the new decade.**

**Arc 1 has almost come to a close, and will finish in the next chapter as Matsuda and Motohama cement their position as actual characters in the story and not just background rabble. Once again, for a hint on their future abilities, look at their last names. **

**One thing I request is that someone tell me more about Ingvild and Bennia, because they will have major roles in this story. Ingvild herself will be appearing much earlier than in canon, so I will need to know more about her in order to write her properly. The Wiki doesn't have much information on both of them, since they haven't appeared in the anime yet.**

**Anyways, that's all I've got to say for now, I hope you all have a nice day, and continue to show your support for this story. **

**Spatialphoenix here, burning to ashes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! It is I, the Phoenix, back with another Chapter of DxD: Multiplayer!**

**Funny story, actually, but this Chapter was originally supposed to be the end of the first Arc, but I ended up prolonging the battle to add more emotional impact, so I needed to split the Chapter into two. The next Chapter will be the Arc End.**

**This fight is going to be more of an emotional challenge for Issei towards the beginning, so keep in mind, that I'm not necessarily bashing anyone; I'm just trying to portray things the way Issei is seeing it.**

**And to be honest, it's kind of true. To be honest, I kind of had fun writing this fight, as well as letting out a surprise reveal towards the end about Issei's Bloodline. Writer of Illusion managed to figure it out, surprisingly. I didn't expect anyone to catch the loophole I left in the Kamado Bloodline.**

**EDIT (3/31/2020): Hey guys! Many of you thought that this fic was abandoned, but I was merely taking some time off in order to plan future Arcs and iron out some kinks in the Gamer system. This meant that I had to make some changes to the Bloodline Mechanics, as well as change the Bloodline itself because of recent information that has appeared in Demon Slayer. Firstly, Issei will get the Hinokami Kagura (Fire God's Dance) directly instead of Breath of Flowers, and this was because the Hinokami Kagura is apparently the Breath of the Sun itself, just slightly adapted, and the progenitor of all other Breath Styles. That gave me an idea, so I decided to go directly with that. Don't worry, Issei will use other styles in the future, which is part of the new Bloodline Mode Mechanic. Basically, when Issei activates Bloodline Mode, he cannot use his normal Skills and Abilities and instead can only use his Bloodline Skills and Abilities. Even his Balance Breaker will behave differently in Bloodline Mode. He can deactivate it after at least 2 minutes have passed. This was made to balance the Bloodline system and make it more interesting and easier for me. If you want an idea of how it works, then just reread the end of the fight in this chapter. I'm editing the next chapter and working on the new one, so stay tuned. And yes, he DOES have a Skill Tree for Bloodlines.**

**P.S - You guys should probably reread the end of this fight. And yes, I tweaked Issei and everyone else's HP and Level, just to make it fit DxD more. Also, I turned Equipment Bonuses into ATK and DEF instead of normal Stats, just to make things easier for me. And I will make a few edits to the next chapter before reposting it.**

**As for the Reviews, I thank you all for your kind words. Many of you were surprised and accepting of Greivous 2.0, for which I'm glad, because I kind of took a gamble with that one. The thing is, everyone in DxD seems to have some kind of personality quirk, so I made the villain of the Second Arc a Star Wars fan.**

**I was requested to let Jeanne into the Inner Circle, and I'm honestly considering it to let her replace my Fate Hero Descendant as a Knight. I'll talk more about the Peerage in the End Notes, so give them a read.**

**Without any further ado, let us get on with the story!**

* * *

**[Arc 1: Press Start] Chapter 8 - Burning Steel**

* * *

At the very least, Issei surmised, Harbinger was holding up fine against the Golem's blades.

The first thing Issei realized, going into this fight, was that he couldn't afford to be delusional and needed to be extremely careful. First of all, even if his enemy was a General Greivous rip-off, he was no Obi-wan Kenobi, and as such couldn't match the sheer skill the man had shown during his famous fight in Revenge of the Sith.

Because while Issei wasn't the smartest bulb in the shed, he was smart enough to know that whoever built Greivous 2.0 had likely seen the Star Wars movies as well, and _probably_ took steps to avoid letting Greivous 2.0 meet the same fate as its titular predecessor.

So aiming for the chest or the hands probably was out of the question. Another thing was that his life wasn't the only one at stake here. Matsuda and Motohama were also in danger, and for the same reason that had led to his own death at the hands of Raynare.

That was something that made him furious, leading him along a line of thought he had never quite considered before.

_Why was it __okay_ _for innocent humans to have their lives ruined or even snuffed out because of something they had no control over?! WHAT RIGHT DID THE SUPERNATURAL HAVE TO DRAW SIMPLE SOULS INTO BLOODSHED AND BATTLES THAT HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THEM?!_

Raynare had _enjoyed_ killing him and Asia, two people who had always lived simple lives and never intended harm on others, with the _excuse_ that they had Sacred Gears and that somehow either made them a 'threat', like with him, or a sacrifice for their own gain, like with Asia.

And of course, how could he forget that Rias had pretty much led him to his death just so she could forcibly reincarnate him into her Peerage.

Not that he would have refused if she had asked normally. All she would have had to do was mention him being able to have a harem, and he would have probably _swallowed_ the damn Evil Pieces. But even then, she wouldn't have told him about Riser or the dangerous battles he would no doubt have to participate in due to his Master's importance as an Hieress. She would have let him fall into her trap, and then once he could no longer escape, she would have casually let him know that he would be a target in the eyes of almost every other supernatural creature out there along with the humans he once called his kinsmen.

Was this why Xenovia and Irina had reacted with such hostility when they had first met? At the time, he had been so enraged over the fact that they were insulting Asia and his _precious_ Buchou that he had refused to use any logical reasoning. Was their anger and prejudice because of all the innocent people that had their lives ruined because of supernatural creatures like the Fallen or the Devils who actively hunted Sacred Gear users?

Now that he thought about it, Rias could have saved Asia too. She and Akeno had reached the church at around the same time as them, if not before, and could _easily_ have dispatched Raynare, having _roasted_ the other three Fallen within a minute. Instead, she let Asia die, with some bullsh*t excuse that he could handle Raynare on his own.

He, a wet-behind-the-ears newborn Devil, with a Sacred Gear he could _barely_ use, especially since they hadn't known it was the Boosted Gear then, and almost _no_ magical power could take out a Fallen who not only had an elemental advantage over him, but had _already_ killed him once before, injured him with ease again, and no doubt had _centuries_ of combat experience?

That was total _crap_ and they all knew it.

But why? Why would she do such a thing?

The answer was sickeningly obvious. Ever since Ddraig had shown him how wrong he was about his former King, he had been trying to think a little differently compared to how he used to. The question that really needed to be asked was this; what did Rias stand to gain from the way she caused the church incident to play out?

Simple. Issei had fully unlocked his Boosted Gear, and Asia had joined her Peerage, granting Rias a powerful healer due to Twilight Healing.

Issei's stomach felt like lead.

Of course, he couldn't bring himself to hate Rias, even with all these revelations, because she was _desperate_. With Riser around the corner and only 3 Peerage members against his full set, she was _horribly_ outmatched.

She couldn't bear spending an eternity with a douche like the yakitori, so she simply caused the deaths of two people, the exact same way, now that he thought about it, so she could gain the power she needed to decide her own fate.

_Decide her own fate._

The hypocrisy made him want to _vomit_.

Rias, so she could _decide her own fate_, had stolen that _same_ choice from him and Asia.

She was essentially no different from Riser. The yakitori had stolen her choice. She had stolen theirs. It was like his life and Asia's were basically made to be brushed off, inconsequential.

No, no that was wrong. Rias was _better_ than that. She had treated them with the utmost kindness, although it could be argued that the reason for that was because they were basically her property anyway. Rias wasn't an evil person, not like Kokabiel and Raynare. She hadn't had the same savage glee those two sociopaths had, but instead had genuinely tried to own up to what she did, even if she had never openly admitted it, and had treated them like her family, being like an older sister to Asia and... almost like a girlfriend to him, especially after he broke off her engagement.

But it was the underlying issue that made his blood boil, even as he lunged forward, intent on defeating his enemy and making sure that Matsuda and Motohama didn't have to suffer the same way he had.

_Were humans really the playthings of the supernatural? Were their lives really so worthless in the eye of non-humans? Were they just... __**opportunities**__? For someone else to gain power, be it manpower or otherwise? _

_**"Power Strike!"**_ said Issei, almost crouching as he moved forward, swung Harbinger in a low sweep that was meant to target the knees. Predictably, the Golem stopped spinning its upper two light swords, and instead angled one of its lower blades to block is strike, with the barest minimum of effort.

"Not bad, child." said the Golem, before sweeping its other lower blade forwards, nearly striking him before he backed off and avoided the blow. "But you'll have to try a lot harder than that!"

Issei grit his teeth and avoided another three slashes delivered in unison, ducking to avoid an overhead swing that nearly separated his head from his body. He studied the Boss before him, and cursed mentally.

_**'Possessed Golem, Greivous Reborn. **_

_**26000/26000 HP.'**_

Just when he had thought he caught up to the previous Boss he had faced in terms of HP, this guy had to show up and prove that he was still woefully weak.

It had over quadruple his freaking health!

Was that going to be some kind of trend in the future? He was starting to wonder if he would ever see a weak and manageable Boss.

What worried him was that this thing seemed to be stronger than Kiba as well, if the HP was any indication. Of course, that could be because Kiba was a glass cannon who specialized more in Agility and Dexterity as opposed to HP levels, but he couldn't be too sure.

What he did know was that there was a creature quadruple-wielding light swords here.

And it was extremely hostile.

_**[Partner, I'm afraid it's a bad idea for you to use the Boosted Gear in this fight.]**_

_'Why?' _asked Issei, crossing blades with Greivous.

_**[Think about it; this thing is hunting Sacred Gear users. The Boosted Gear has a distinct design that is easily recognizable by the supernatural. You aren't yet ready for the supernatural to recognize you. If you do so, you have to be certain that you can kill it, as whoever its master is will no doubt seek you out for his/her own ends, just like right now. It isn't worth the risk. Only do so if there is no other option.]**_

_'Understood.'_

Now, how was he supposed to take down something like the Golem without losing his head? He didn't have the Force on his side in order to throw it around, and his MP was limited if he wasn't allowed to use the Boosted Gear, for an admittedly good reason considering recent events.

The Golem, seemingly tired of his lack of a proper offense, decided to become the aggressor and began to lash out with its four blades poised at different angles, crouching and bending its body to suit its needs and become a veritable blade storm.

Issei flinched and narrowly lunged back after parrying the upper two blades, barely dodging the lower. The enemy's strategy at this point seemed to be some sort of ploy where it sort of drew him in by using its upper two swords to force him to defend himself from above, and then trying to lash out at him with its lower blades while he was occupied. It was a really basic strategy, but it was pretty effective.

He wasn't that sure due to the obvious difference in their power levels, but this thing could probably give Kiba a good fight. He didn't doubt the user of Sword Birth would win though; after all, with the ability to create swords from nowhere, the Golem's multi-blade advantage would pretty much be rendered moot.

_**"Night Slash!"**_ Ducking to the right, Issei twisted Harbinger in a semi-circular arc, bringing its glowing blade across the enemy's leg as he pivoted on his knee and lashed out.

"Gurk!" it sputtered, jumping back and assessing the damage done to its body. After a few seconds of staring at the gouged metal on its foreleg, the Golem stared at him with its baleful red eyes before moving towards him at incredible speeds, blades whirling.

_**'Possessed Golem, Greivous Reborn. **_

_**25600/26000 HP.'**_

_Wow_, that was woefully ineffective.

He would definitely need to be more careful, because this enemy was much smarter than Lupus. Blindly charging in when he was in a Critical State would not help him with this foe in the slightest. If anything, it would probably lead to his death even faster, which was not something he was looking forwards to.

Greivous 2.0 twisted and brought its four swords in a double X slash that threatened to mince him to bits. He grunted and managed to angle Harbinger in order to catch all four blades, being slowly pushed back by his opponent's superior strength.

Issei grinned as Harbinger's blade dipped forward, forcing the blades away from him and exposing its barrels.

_**"Power Shot!"**_ There was a bang as Harbinger fired, spraying his enemy with with glowing crimson shrapnel from the shotgun bullet he had just fired at point blank range, causing a few angry burns and gashes to appear on its formerly pristine torso.

It hissed once more and stepped back, whirling its upper blades in circles as a kind of shield as it seemed to study him again, trying to evaluate another strategy, as the human wasn't going down about as quickly as it expected, barely managing to block its strikes with his meager strength.

Issei let out a deep breath as his eyes sharpened, and he focused on the swords that were once again beginning to whirl. What was annoying was that these were light swords, meaning he couldn't block them using martial arts because they would burn his flesh. Parrying the blades constantly would only tire him out, and he had no intention of fighting a Golem in a battle of stamina. He may have had a lot, but he doubted a creature like the one before him even had the capacity to _feel_ tired.

Issei took a deep breath, activating TCB, his eyes beginning to sharpen as his blood flow began to rapidly accelerate, the influx of foreign energy beginning to spread through his veins, causing his body temperature to begin rising.

Almost immediately, the slight burning in his muscles that had begun due to parrying the blows of someone with superior strength faded, becoming almost non-existent as his stamina increased drastically, filling him with energy.

And as the blood flow in his brain began to accelerate, he came up with a suitable plan of action. It was quite simple, actually; Greivous 2.0 was _underestimating_ him, the same way literally _everyone_ he had fought before did. He could tell because judging from the Golem's strength, it could move those swords it carried _much_ faster than it was currently, and if its skill resembled Freed's, then with much greater skill too, maybe akin to its fictional basis.

One thing that was confusing to him was this being's intelligence. From what he knew, Golems were basically the magical equivalent of unmanned drones, made to follow specific commands, with no real intelligence.

But this Golem was not like that. It's perception was _definitely_ on par with that of a sentient being, judging from the fact that it could speak, even if they were horribly cheesy movie lines.

Which meant he had to try and defeat it before it started taking him seriously and wiped the floor with him.

Not for the first time during this fight, Issei cursed as he parried multiple strikes as his enemy toyed with him, only using one or two blades at a time. Issei would have been angry at that if he wasn't being pushed back with almost contemptuous ease. Except for that small hit and his bullet, Issei hadn't landed any more blows on the Boss, but to his relief, it hadn't managed to break through his guard as well, though he doubted that would remain the case for long.

He needed to surprise it and then wail on it until it died, sort of how he used to stun-lock videogame bosses before killing them.

In real life, though, that was easier said than done.

The only hit he had managed to land was because Greivous 2.0 didn't know about the shotgun built into his sword, which meant the being only knew about his capabilities based on what he had already revealed.

But he he had something up his sleeve that could _possibly_ surprise it, if he got the timing right. He mentally communicated his plan to Ddraig, causing the dragon to snort even as Issei grunted, trying to hold back the two blades that were trying to cut him into three pieces.

_**[That is a good plan, but you would need a proper opening. I can spot for you. On my signal, be prepared to carry it out.]**_

_'Got it!'_

Their opportunity came a minute later, due to Issei ducking under a another pair of slashes, causing the Golem to temporarily over-extend.

_**[Now!]**_

Issei took a breath, steam rising from his mouth due to the increase in temperature brought about by his TCB.

And then he threw a Direwolf Pelt straight in the Golem's face.

It staggered back, dropping two of its swords while the other two flailed about wildly, as it tried to remove the offending object that had gotten caught on the edges of its mask and simultaneously tried to defend itself from any slashes or thrusts he might make.

Too bad he wasn't going for a slash or a thrust.

_**"Hunter's Axe!"**_ Performing a flip kick, Issei soared through the air and brought his magically reinforced foot down on Grevious 2.0's skull, causing it to stagger back as its face-plate caved in from the force of the kick.

Issei nearly screamed in pain as his foot throbbed from the blow, his ankle nearly sprained, but he ignored it, using TCB to reinforce the muscles around it to keep his legs functional, and continued his assault.

Thankfully, the small healing factor he had gotten from the Skill was useful in healing minor aches and pains quickly enough. Since he hadn't actually broken anything or lost that much HP from kicking Greivous' head, the pain in his muscles subsided.

_**'Possessed Golem, Greivous Reborn.**_

_** Status: Dazed.**_

_**24050/26000 HP.'**_

Wow, his kick had managed to knock off around a thousand HP from the Boss, and had inflicted a Status Condition. Now he could see why the Ability had cost so much in terms of AP. However, he had gotten lucky, since this Ability only had an accuracy of 75%. If his Luck had been any lower, he probably would have missed completely and impaled himself on his enemy's own swords.

However, that hadn't happened, and the Boss was now afflicted with Daze, a Status Condition that made the afflicted being think and react a little slower than usual, and increased the occurrence of Critical Hits landing against them by 20%.

Which meant he couldn't let up now. This was the moment where he had to attack with all of his might.

_**"Night Slash!"**_ Harbinger glowed darkly as Issei brought the blade down on one of the sluggishly flailing arms, managing to score a Critical Hit and actually _severing_ the appendage at the joint, causing it to fall to the ground.

_**"Power Shot!"**_ As Issei brought the blade back from the slash he had just made, he spun around and shot the Golem in the face, the magically enhanced bullet easily piercing through the Direwolf Pelt that had gotten tangled on its mask and causing even more damage to its face.

It stumbled backwards, allowing Issei to dash forward and plunge Harbinger into its chest with a Power Strike. The blade, to his dismay, only sunk in partially, as it was halted by the thick metal that made up the Golem's torso.

Unfortunately, this gave the enraged Golem the opportunity to break his combo and send him flying with a punch that broke three of his ribs and sent him flying backwards, crashing onto the asphalt painfully, Harbinger falling to his side and skidding away from him.

_**'Issei Hyoudou, Heart of the Gamer, Lv: 8. **_

_**Status: Stunned.**_

_**3200/6000 HP. **_

_**50/120 MP.'**_

Issei gasped as his muscles refused to move, even as Greivous 2.0 stalked towards him, due to the effect of his Status, which prevented him from moving for about five seconds more, if the small timer in the corner of his vision was any indication.

_**[Issei!]**_

Damn it, of all the times to get Stunned! And how come he lost almost half his HP from a single punch?!

He tended as the Golem, it's face ruined, missing an arm and with deep gouges carved into different points in its body moved forward menacingly, raising two of its three swords in the air, it's red eyes glaring balefully through its ruined mask.

"Die."

Right as the swords were about to be plunged into his defenseless body, however, Grevious 2.0 was intterupted quite rudely.

He dimly heard Matsuda shout something behind him, and to his surprise, a second or two later a freaking _boar_ slammed into the Golem, causing it to skid back and away from him due to the force of the blow.

* * *

Matsuda watched in helpless fury as his best friend risked his life for the two of them.

"The hell...?" muttered Motohama, slightly trembling as they watched their long-time friend fight against what looked like a clone of General Greivous. "Issei...?"

The cause of his friend's confusion was easily understood. The fact that Issei had summoned a sword that was apparently also a gun out of thin air and was actually managing to fight that thing despite being at a clear disadvantage was surprising enough. The fact that he wasn't surprised at all when it showed up was telling.

Suddenly, things began to make sense, and by the choked sound that Motohama made next to him, his smarter friend had made the connection as well.

They had both noticed how distant and stressed Issei had been ever since the school year had started. How could they not? They had known him for a long time, and that included his mannerisms and habits. At the time, thinking that they should respect his privacy, the two didn't pry, knowing that it obviously wasn't something related to the female body.

He had changed drastically over the summer. Not peeping with them, being jittery and sneaky; the signs had all been there. They didn't understand what was up with him before.

They did now.

It was kind of obvious, in hindsight.

Issei had learned about the supernatural over summer vacation, and it _obviously_ hadn't been a good experience. All the stress he was showing was probably due to paranoia, paranoia that something like _this_ would happen. That they would be attacked and killed off randomly, with everyone none the wiser. The weight of knowledge that wasn't supposed to be known. They had seen enough anime to know how this sort of thing played out; the intrepid protagonist discovers some secret society, and then can never go back to their normal lives simply because they knew too much. Issei had been burdened by the knowledge he had acquired, and was alone and scared. He hadn't told them because he wanted to protect them, because something like this might happen to them as well.

But unfortunately, things didn't quite work out that way.

That thing had clearly mentioned two things that stood out to them. The first was that Exorcists were actually real, which probably meant demons and Gods were real as well. The second was that both he and Motohama possessed Sacred Gears, whatever _those_ were. The fact that Issei's face had paled when Greivous 2.0 had mentioned that showed that whatever a Sacred Gear was, it obviously wasn't good news for them, because this thing wanted to capture them and take them to be pawns and experiments for its master, whoever that was.

And Issei was there, fighting for their lives and freedom, while they watched helplessly from the sidelines.

He had told them to run, but they weren't even able to do that, frozen in shock.

Suddenly, his father's words made sense to him. In the time of a crisis, 30% of people usually did the wrong thing and made things worse, while the other 70% would be frozen in place due to the shock.

He was of the latter category right about now, but there was a deep rumbling building up inside him.

It wasn't fair. His friend was fighting for _them_, for two worthless perverts who had gotten him in trouble many times, alone, against someone who was clearly stronger.

He was fighting a battle he was fully aware he might not live through.

And that filled Matsuda Hashibira with a deep shame. Shame that he was so weak, so _pitiful_, that he had to depend on his friend to save him while all he could do was just stand on the sidelines.

He watched in both amazement, and building anger, as Issei executed complicated maneuvers against the Golem, barely avoiding certain death. He was amazed that his friend had this kind of skill and combat ability, and angry that he could do nothing to help him while he fought bitterly for their sakes.

The feeling within him was becoming overwhelming, and he couldn't quite figure out what it was that was going on. He winced and clutched his head as visions began to replace the two combatants, and he saw something that seemed to resonate with his soul.

* * *

_The world faded around Matsuda, as he now stood in a forest clearing, the leaves swaying around him. _

_Across from him, sitting on a boulder almost lazily, was a well-built teenager who wore only a pair of traditional pants and some kind of loincloth. The most surprising thing was the presence of an actual boar head over his own, causing him to look intimidating, something that was only complemented by the two chipped and serrated katana do he carried with him, their blades glinting dangerously in the moonlight._

_Matsuda stared at the figure, transfixed, unable to formulate any thought or question._

_The figure stabbed his swords into the earth and crossed his arms, releasing a burst of steam through the nostrils of his boar helmet. _

_"You're weak..." he said, his voice deep and guttural. "Unacceptable... UNACCEPTABLE!"_

_The roar of rage resonated through Matsuda's soul, chasing him to shake involuntarily, mostly due to the shame he felt at the figure's words._

_"That boy, Issei... he is one of Monjiro's descendants, recently awakened..." said the boar guy, releasing another burst of steam as he snorted angrily. "Once again, the two of us have met, through our descendants this time. And like back then, his offspring's giving his all to protect mine... UNACCEPTABLE!"_

_He could feel the boar guy's gaze fixing onto him angrily, as he finished his little monologue. "Listen well..." he said, capturing Matsuda's undivided attention. "Once upon a time, I believed only in power, of using my enemies as stepping stones in order to move further. But then, I learned how woefully weak that line of thinking made me, and I learned to work with my friends, to use our bonds as strength. There were many times that my weakness nearly cost my friends their lives. It took me a while to understand their mannerisms and kindness towards me, even though we had only just met, but... I learned that such bonds are what make humans stronger than beasts."_

_He looked up at the moon, seemingly lost in though, before fixing his gaze on Matsuda once more. "My friends nearly paid the price of my weakness. DO NOT do such a thing, __**ever**__. You must be strong, strong enough to protect those bonds that grant you strength. We aren't like other humans; we are beasts by nature, by instinct, something you have inherited from me. Rip, gnaw, tear, and do anything and everything in your power to stand by your friends and vanquish your foes; that is the only lesson I can give you."_

_Boar guy placed to hands on his helmet and lighted it off, revealing a handsome face that looked similar to Matsuda's own, with long black locks of hair that ended in blue._

_A savage grin spread across his face. "Don't let Monjiro's brat show you up! Don't let him die because of you! SHOW YOUR STRENGTH OR YOU WILL LOSE EVERYTHING!"_

_With that roar, the vision faded, and Matsuda saw Issei land a devastating axe kick on the Golem._

* * *

He rubbed his face, eyes wide.

What... was that?

That guy he saw, who had called him his descendant. The guy who said that Issei was apparently a descendant of some guy called... Monjiro?

The guy who had practically scolded him, furious at his weakness and his inability to help his friends.

But something told him there was _more_ to that. The indignation he was feeling wasn't all his own. It was sort of like he had briefly carried the regrets and feelings of someone else. He could feel a strange energy flowing across his body as he took a deep breath, causing him to twitch as his sense of touch began to develop rapidly, becoming more sensitive by the second.

All that was interrupted as the Golem punched Issei in the gut, causing an audible cracking sound as the brown and red-haired boy went flying, dropping his sword in the process.

At this point, the feeling in his body was reaching a fever pitch, as something was starting to bubble to the surface, fueled by his rage and indignation at watching his friend getting hurt for his sake.

He wanted to tear that bastard apart for trying to hurt them. He wanted the power to protect his friend. He didn't want to be weak. He didn't want to lose everything. He wanted _power_. To make sure that his friend lived.

The energy exploded out of him, fueled by his desire, as he shouted the first words that came to his mind, unbidden.

"**Maialis Erymanthius!**" he roared, and there was an explosion of golden light before he heard the roar of an angry boar.

Blinking the light away from his eyes, Matsuda saw a wild boar the size of a German Shepherd gazing intently at him. Its eyes were red, and it's fur was a dark grey that was dusted with gold in places. It possessed to tusks of average length, that looked like they were ready to gore the nearest person. Just like the boar guy, it snorted, releasing steam into the air.

For some strange reason, he could feel a link with the creature, as if it was an extension of his will. It took one look at him, before it heeded his unspoken command and rammed the bastard trying to kill Issei, knocking it away from the fallen form of his friend.

Matsuda stared, amazed, at what he had just summoned. Deep in his heart, he could tell this was the beginning, of a long journey filled with danger and adventures.

But he _knew_, that he would stand strong by his friends, no matter what happened.

He swore it. And a Hashibira always kept his oaths.

* * *

Issei's muscles finally unlocked moments after the wild boar had crashed into his assailant, his Status Condition wearing off.

Of course, Guts was now active, for about 30 seconds more, which meant it was probably time to wail on the Boss once more, which was furiously trying to stop the boar with its bear hands.

It succeeded, and managed to stab it with two of its swords, causing the creature to disappear in a flash of gold.

By this time Issei had reclaimed Harbinger and had fired one more time, catching it on another one of its arms, taking off another of its appendages, leaving only two remaining, one upper arm and one lower arm.

He didn't bother questioning what was up with the boar, but instead swung again, crossing blades with the damaged Golem.

_**'Possessed Golem, Greivous Reborn. **_

_**22350/26000**_ _**HP.'**_

There still so much HP left on the Boss that it was downright _horrifying_. Apparently, the condition of its limbs meant little to it in terms of actual damage.

Whatever. If it couldn't fight anymore, it was practically dead anyway.

Issei grunted as he struggled to block strikes from the Boss, who was moving at about twice its original pace, the blades in its remaining hands moving with extreme speeds.

He sustained a few grazes from the weapon, reminding him that holy light energy stung almost as much as he remembered it, but managed to more or less remain standing.

He was actually impressed that he was able to keep up TCB all this time, when he was only able to maintain it for a minute before. Whatever, he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Don't get cocky." it hissed, as it lunged forward, intending to capture him with a pincer movement and shred him.

Issei grunted and ducked, parrying one of the incoming blades with Harbinger while the other passed straight over his head. He twisted and spun his sword upwards with a Power Strike, shearing off the third of its limbs while it was over-extended.

Unfortunately, that left him wide open to the slash it opened in his side before he could fully escape, hissing as the burning sensation permeated through him, causing him to wince.

He needed to get that last arm, and fast.

_**'Issei Hyoudou, Heart of the Gamer, Lv: 8. **_

_**2400/6000 HP. **_

_**25/120 MP.'**_

His MP was basically running on fumes, which wasn't good, considering there was still one more sword-wielding appendage he had to deal with.

He sidestepped as a slash rent the earth beneath his feet, as Greivous expended his full strength.

_**"Power Strike!"**_ Issei lunged and brought Harbinger into a blade-lock with the Golem's remaining light sword, but to his surprise was actually unable to overpower it even with the boost from his Ability, showing that it was taking him very seriously now.

Even though it only had one hand left, Greivous didn't let up, and it took all Issei had to move his sword in time to parry the blows, much less return his own. Even with TCB still active, he was starting to tire, his arm beginning to go numb as he kept countering blows from a foe with superior strength.

He needed another opening to defeat it, and _fast_.

Behind him, he noticed that Motohama had fainted for some reason his form caked in sweat that soaked through his clothes, while Matsuda was on his knees, breathing heavily.

Had both of them unlocked their Sacred Gears?

That wasn't good. It meant that there was no conceivable way their lives could ever go back to normal, because according to Ddraig, unlocked Sacred Gears tended to give off a greater aura than inactive ones.

He cursed as a slash literally kicked up gusts of wind from the force of its passage, passing to the side as he managed to pull off a last-second dodge.

_**"Power Shot!"**_ Still in motion, Issei shot one more time, catching the golem in the side and causing damage to its remaining upper arm.

Issei panted as he moved Harbinger one more time to parry the two blades coming for him, struggling to keep on going.

The only reason he was able to keep up with the Golem was because of his TCB, which he could no longer maintain properly, the Art beginning to deactivate as his inexperience in the technique began to take its toll and his lungs strained.

Then, Issei's vision suddenly flickered as he stood there, crossing blades with an unnatural foe, sweating heavily, steam rising from his muscles, as his heart rate crossed 200 bpm and his body temperature crossed 39 degrees Celsius.

As his body struggled to cope with the drastic physical condition he was being pushed towards, the World around him began to flicker before his vision faded.

* * *

_Issei was suddenly outside a humble home located in some location he couldn't quite identify._

_Snow fell through the air and coated the surroundings, painting them white and spreading an undeniable chill through the air._

_Although, the sight before him was something he hadn't expected._

_It was a person, a man with a green and black haori and a blade of crimson steel in his hand. He had red hair and eyes to match it, and a facial structure that Issei found somewhat familiar. Hanafuda earrings adorned him, and for some reason, caught Issei's attention._

_He was sitting by an open fire, sharpening his blade on a stone, quiet as the sparks flew off of the blade and the flames cackled nearby._

_Issei felt like he shouldn't be there, but for some reason, he felt an undeniable connection to this man, whom he had never met before._

_Then the man looked at him and smiled, patting the remaining space on the log he was sitting on._

_The smile was warm, and filled with kindness, calming Issei to his very core. He felt like he could trust this man, and as such, he came over and sat down next to him, not knowing what so say._

_"It's nice to meet you, my descendant." he said, turning away from the sword he was sharpening in order to meet his eyes._

_Issei's eyes widened in response._

_"You are..."_

_"Tanjiro Kamado. And you are Issei Hyoudou, son of Miki Kamado, and my only living descendant apart from her. I didn't imagine that you would unlock this Bloodline once more. None of my descendants until now showed the aptitude to do as such, and I was okay with that, as it meant they lived safe, happy lives, and had no need for this life. But you are not the same as them."_

_"Yeah..."_

_Tanjiro, his ancestor, placed a hand on his head and patted it, his kind smile not slipping even once. _

_"You have a great burden on your shoulders, Issei. A dangerous path lies ahead of you, the same way it once did for me. Although to be honest, the scope of the danger you face is far greater than mine. I wanted to save my sister and end Muzan's evil, and in the end, I succeeded. However, even if I didn't realize it at the time, my own quest pales in comparison to people like yourself, who wants to save the World."_

_Tanjiro turned back to the fire, looking at the cackling flames, the reflected patterns dancing along his eyes. _

_"You take a lot after me, Issei. You have my greatest gift; kindness, even to those who would be your enemies. Many of the Demons I killed were just people who lived tragic lives, steepled in sorrow. It was their suffering and my own feeling of guilt at their deaths that hardened my resolve to kill Muzan, the monster who twisted these poor people into mockeries of their former selves."_

_"But... good intentions can't save the World." said Issei, looking down. "It doesn't matter how nice I am; it won't stop the bad guys from hurting more people."_

_"I disagree. You would be surprised at how much power a little kindness can have. Don't let these incidents break your kind spirit, Issei. It's true that it is tough, but that's just it; nothing easy is ever worthwhile. There are enough people in the World who hate, merely because it it much easier than being kind. That is why people like you are a gift, even if many don't recognize it."_

_He stood up, placing his sword down, before walking towards the fire. _

_"You have willpower, determination, kindness and an unshakable spirit. Those are the qualities of a person who can acheive true happiness. You've suffered much, and have come a long way, drastically changing from the person you once were. You have matured through hardship, but haven't lost the qualities that made up your very being. As your proud forefather, there is nothing more I can teach you on that front."_

_Tanjiro__ turned to face him, his smile widening._

_"However, there is a tradition in our family that I'd like to pass on to you, Issei. Until I came along, its significance wasn't realized, but it is actually much more than it seems, and a tool that can be used for both peace and war. But most importantly, it was something my sick father used to do with religious fervor all night long. It seems like it was lost over the years, but that doesn't mean its potential has waned. Look closely, Issei Kamado Hyoudou, for this is..."_

_Tanjiro began to move with grace, and the flames appeared to respond to him excitedly, flowing around him._

_"This is the dance we perform to our forefather, Hinokami-sama and our benefactor and patron goddess, Amaterasu, in order to seek their protections and ward against disease and misfortune. This __special Art is..."_

* * *

Issei's vision returned to reality, and he knocked the blades of light to the side, before stepping back.

He took a deep breath as new information began to fill his mind, his body seeming to subtly change, his vision becoming sharper and his muscles gaining a certain fluidity that they had lacked before. He didn't notice the notifications that had appeared, as he took a deep breath and attacked.

_**'Total Concentration Breathing's Level has increased by 1! Chakra has been unlocked! A new Bloodline Art has been Unlocked! A new Bloodline Art has ben Unlocked! Hinokami Kagura, Unlocked! Demon Slayer Mark, Unlocked!'**_

But Issei _did_ notice the message that followed it, as it took up his vision.

**_'Activate Bloodline: Kamado?_**

**_Warning! Activating Bloodline will disable all non-Bloodline Abilities and enable all Bloodline Abilities as long as it is Active. **** ***** will become unavailable. Continue?_**

Yes!

**_'Bloodline Activated!'_**

Issei dashed forward, his TCB coming easier than it had moments before, twisting into a stance that seemed to be engraved into his very DNA. Unknown to him, beneath his feet, the asphalt began to bubble and melt as flames began to blossom around Issei's feet, his body beginning to exude warmth like a roaring fire.

His eyes turned red and a flame like pattern, which had formed over his heart, began to glow and spread around his body rapidly, boosting the power of his movements and technique. The red in his hair began to rapidly encroach on the brown parts, eliminating them completely.

Suddenly, in his mind's eye, he saw a thin string connecting to Greivous, telling him where to strike.

_'I see... the opening thread!'_

Seeing exactly where he needed to attack, he swung his sword, and as he did, it began to glow, crimson flames igniting around it as he brought it close and closer to his foe.

_**"Hinokami Kagura: First Form - Dawn Waltz!"**_ Issei roared, swinging Harbinger in a vertical, concentrated slash that cleaved through the Golem's head and weakened neck joint after facing a bit of resistance. As the blade sunk into the Golem, the flames _exploded_ to life, creating a crimson blaze that lit up the surrounding area, stunning in its beauty as Issei executed his dance.

* * *

In the ORC Clubroom, Koneko suddenly dropped her plate of dango, her eyes widening in alarm as her hidden animal features burst forth, twitching erratically.

The remaining members of the Gremory Peerage, save Gaspar, immediately rushed to her side, asking her what was wrong as she suddenly began to cry, running outside.

They followed after her and found her gazing at the night sky, tears trailing down her cheeks. To their surprise however, Koneko was actually _smiling_, though the tears kept falling.

They tried to question her strange behavior, but Koneko ignored them and tried to focus on the presence she had felt a moment ago.

What had alarmed her was her senses picking up the use of Senjutsu in the near vicinity, but to her surprise, the aura of the energy that permeated the air wasn't dark or tinged with malice as she expected it to. In fact, it felt comforting and warm, as if she was being hugged by a loved one. As a Nekoshou, a species that was highly attuned to nature like most Youkai, she felt drawn to the source of that homely energy, much like how bees sought out flowers for their nectar. If she were to describe it, she would probably describe it as a burning hearth in a cold winter.

She _needed_ to find the source of that energy. She wanted to feel its grace again. She wanted to bask in the peace and tranquility it brought her. The warmth of the energy reminded her of memories long gone.

She wanted to behold its vibrance once more, and remember happier times.

* * *

Issei nearly screamed in pain as his lungs forcibly deflated, his body covered in sweat and his muscles practically _aflame_ from the strain he had just put them through. His fingers spasmed as he let go of Harbinger, the blade _lodged_ in his nearly _molten_ enemy's chest, and he wobbled in place, trying to remain upright as his vision spun.

He couldn't fight anymore, his condition wasn't good enough at that point, exhausted by the strain of Senjutsu and Total Concentration Breathing on the human body, especially since this was the first time he had done such a thing.

Unfortunately, this left him wide open to the hand that shot out of the smoke and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off his feet as the pressure being placed on his neck caused him to begin choking almost _instantly_.

To his horror, the nearly bisected body of what was once Greivous 2.0 was _still_ standing, its lone arm currently suffocating him.

But _how_? How the hell had it survived? That was total bullsh*t!

He'd even _melted its freaking head off!_

"**Breath of Water: Seventh Form - Drop Ripple Thrust-Curve.**"

A blue blade streaked past him and stabbed Greivous 2.0 through the chest, right beside where Harbinger was lodged in its chest cavity, the point of impact releasing a blue ripple, like motion on the surface of a lake, before the blade pierced through it, adding to its own momentum with a flash of blue and a burst of water. This caused the Golem to suddenly lose power and drop Issei, who fell on the ground, gasping for breath as he massaged his bruised throat, glad to be alive.

_**'Issei Hyoudou, Heart of the Gamer, Lv: 8.**_

_**1200/6000 HP. **_

_**20/120 MP. **_

_**0/120 CP.'**_

God, he really had to stop with all these close calls. At least, although it had been way more painful, the situation wasn't as bad as it was with Lupus.

_**'Congratulations! You have survived against the Possessed Golem! +13900 EXP! Your Level has increased by 1! Your Level has increased by 1! Your Level has increased by 1! Your Level has increased by 1! Your Level has increased by 1, Your Level has increased by 1! Your Level has increased by 1! Your Level has increased by 1! You have learned a new Ability! Hyper Blade, Discovered! You have learned a new Skill! Battle Continuation, Discovered! Swordplay's Level has increased by 1! Marksmanship's Level has increased by 1!'**_

Wait, did this mean he was never supposed to win in the first place?! And what was _with_ that Level increase?!

"When trying to kill a Golem, only piercing the core will get the job done." said a stern voice behind him.

Issei turned to look at his savior, and his eyes widened in shock.

"Orimura-sensei...?" he whispered, his vision blurry and his voice diminished from the damage to his vocal cords.

"Honestly, Hyoudou." said the blurred form of his Homeroom teacher. "I knew the three of you were problem children from the beginning."

Issei wheezed, making a noise that was a cross between a sob and a laugh.

It perfectly described his emotional state.

* * *

**_An Ideal begins to Ignite, as a simple soul reaches out for the future. Fates are intertwined and adversity begins to arise as the Game continues. Can the warm ember grow into a burning flame?_**

**Find out next time, on DxD: Multiplayer.**

**That's a wrap, you guys! This fight was probably the most emotionally charged one I've written to date, and I hope you guys didn't hate it! Please keep an open mind about Issei's thoughts, because they aren't going to be his final mindset. Issei is currently starting to think for himself and see the full picture, so he's trying to formulate everything.**

**As for the fight itself, there is a reason why Greivous stopped talking; Issei's kick shattered its vocal orifices. Did any of you notice that none of Issei's serious injuries in this fight were from a light sword? I call that irony.**

**And I changed the name of Hinokami Kagura's First Form to Dawn Waltz because I thought it was cooler.**

**I hope you guys liked the new Bloodline Mechanic. It helps keep things from becoming too OP or hard to manage. **

**Oh, by the way, both Matsuda and Motohama unlocked their Sacred Gears, but Motohama's Awakening will be discussed next chapter. Matsuda's Sacred Gear will be explained better too, if the name didn't give away what it basically was.**

**Now, for the current state of Issei's Peerage, this is what things are looking like, based on both my own ideas and popular preferences through Reviews and PMs;**

**King: Issei Hyoudou.**

**Queen: Ingvild Leviathan.**

**Rook 1: Matsuda.**

**Rook 2: Empty.**

**Bishop 1: Asia Argento.**

**Bishop 2: Ravel Phenex.**

**Knight 1: Jeanne. [OR] OC Hero Descendant (Fate-based).**

**Knight 2: Bennia.**

**Pawn (1,2): Motohama.**

**Pawn (3): OC (Heroic Spirit: Fate-based).**

**Pawn (4,5,6): OC (Gynoid: ?-based).**

**Pawn 7: Empty.**

**Pawn 8: Empty.**

**The first people who are going to be introduced to the Inner Circle are Matsuda, Motohama, and Jeanne (maybe). In fact, Jeanne (maybe) is going to actually be a part of Arc 2 and will show up in a few chapters, if she's the one you guys want as Issei's first Knight. **

**I also feel that Jeanne was basically wasted potential, but on the other hand I'm conflicted because I'm already writing about Jeanne in my other MHA fanfic and many people want her to go down the Fate Route and explore her ancestor's powers more. **

**So the main point of contest is whether you guys want Jeanne or a Fate-based Hero Descendant as Issei's first Knight. Please tell me quickly, because it is a major deciding factor on how the next Arc plays out. **

**Please leave a Review or PM me with your choice, and for those of you who want me to make an OC Hero Descendant as Issei's first Knight, tell me which Heroic Spirit you want the Descendant to be based on.**

**That's all for today, so I hope you guys all have a good time as the holiday season draws to a close. Thank you for all the support, and I hope you enjoy my story. My goal is to get a TV Tropes Page for this baby, because that's basically the Throne of Fanfiction.**

**Spatialphoenix, burning to ashes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, its me, the Phoenix, back with what might be the last chapter I can write before March!**

**Thankfully, this Chapter signals the end of the first Arc and the true beginning of the story, and I'm glad I actually got far enough to complete it!**

**Anyways, I was overwhelmed by the amount of people who wanted DxD Jeanne in the Inner Circle, so she is definitely going to become his first Knight, and I've spent a lot of time discussing potential ideas for her and have come up with a pretty solid idea, so stay tuned for that.**

**EDIT 4/1/2020: After careful consideration, I decided to leave this chapter unchanged. I originally wanted to add an extra scene and then push Motohama and Matsuda's scene back a chapter, but I eventually decided against it, as it would interrupt the flow I have going. The next chapter will be up in 3 or 4 days at the max. I apologize for the inconvenience. As a Treat, I have included my very first DLC Side Story at the end of this chapter. It is a homage to Neoshadow' DLC for his RWBY Multiplayer, which inspired this story. One or two DLCs will remain the same, but I have a diferent direction going for the other ones, so stay tuned folks.**

**P.S - DON'T FORGET TO READ THE DLC AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**Now I should talk about the Reviews since that is out of the way, because you guys had a lot to talk about.**

**Bisaster, the reason Issei cant bring himself to hate Rias is because he never felt like he was a slave as her Pawn. She genuinely treated him like family, so he can't despise her despite what she did. I'm just being realistic. And the thing is, this isn't the same Rias that sent Issei to his death. This Rias is one that has been influenced by the Remix, even if the changes are subtle. And yes, she is still going to be paired with Issei, although their relationship will be a lot more developed than in canon. And for Chronostorm, who commented related to this as well, Sona will technically replace Rias in the beginning. And don't worry about her figure. Devils actually have interesting physical changes when they gain power. Besides, this Issei actually _deserves_ her (and all the other girls).**

**Dont worry, Rias will get more development. After all, she's heard tales of Reshiram and his virtue since the day she was born...**

**And yes, if theoretically Issei became a Devil, his Bloodline would be sealed because it is Holy. Akeno is a fallen angel, so she is exempt from that clause.**

**I hope people finally understand how the Inner Circle works in this chapter.**

**Anways, time to get on with the story!**

* * *

**[Arc 1: Press Start] Chapter 9 - Marks To A Dream**

* * *

Motohama Ishizuka had never really believed in the supernatural.

It was to be expected, honestly, that a man of science, logic, and women (self-proclaimed) such as himself wouldn't believe in stuff like magic and fairies. His own ability to discern a woman's three sizes with just a glance was the result of his naturally sharp eyesight combined with his knowledge of physics and mathematics, used in a rather... _interesting_ way, not 'magic' or any kind of innate ability.

So when he woke up that morning in his own bed with a splitting headache, and full memory of what had happened the night before, he truly believed he was dreaming.

Well, at least until the stabbing pain in his hands drove that notion away.

That's right, his _hands_.

Perhaps, the most unbelievable part of the night before was what his hands had been able to do.

It was incredible, now that he considered the ramifications of such an... _ability_.

It was also absolutely ridiculous.

There was no science that could _possibly_ explain something like what he was now able to do.

Motohama took off his glasses and walked to the mirror on the opposite side of his room, reliving everything that had happened earlier.

The four-armed freak with light sabers. The revelation that they were his targets.

And the fact that his best friend was a certified _bada*s_.

He remembered it clearly, the way Issei had refused to hesitate and charged forward, summoning a sword out of thin air and clashing against an obviously superior foe, just to protect them.

His friends.

His clueless friends.

His friends, who were _blind_ to the true face of the world.

After everything he had seen the night before, he _knew_ he could no longer deny the existence of the supernatural. Too many things were out of place for it to be some kind of hallucination or fever dream, and honestly, it also made a frightening amount of sense.

Unlike his friends, Motohama liked to be kept up to date on current events and frequently browsed the news. After all, information was power.

And that was why he was alarmed when over 13 people had disappeared within Kuoh over the last two months itself, and there was no culprit in sight. And with the incident last night, it wasn't hard to see why that was the case.

Coincidentally, when the school year had started, his friend had _changed_.

He wouldn't come peek with them. He looked as if the weight of the World was on his shoulders.

The most carefree person he had ever met, Issei Hyoudou, was _stressed_. Stressed beyond anything that could be considered normal.

And now he knew why.

Issei had found out about the supernatural.

And the experience wasn't a good one.

Issei looked afraid of _something_ the last few days he had seen him since the break, and Motohama now had a pretty good idea what that was.

But still, he had fought to save them. And had nearly died for his efforts. If it weren't for Chifuyu Orimura, their hot new homeroom teacher, Issei would have died and something no doubt unspeakable would have happened to him and Matsuda.

And their teacher was another enigma he had yet to solve. But that could be addressed later. Since they were back in their own homes, it was obvious that she would probably talk to them about what happened later.

But first, he needed to thank Issei. The dude had saved their lives, no doubt buying enough time for Orimura-sensei to arrive, even if he hadn't known it. He'd bled for them and fought as hard as he could to keep them safe.

Them, worthless perverts that the World wouldn't care less about.

He would thank the other boy in school that day.

After all, he already knew that they would eat lunch on the roof that day, indicating their survival.

_How?_

He stood in front of the mirror, gazing at his own reflection.

"**Augurium Eremita****.**"

A soft glow lit up the room asglowing, purple vines flared to life and wrapped around his hand, the manifestation tickling his mind as it awaited his command. He held it hp towards his now purple, segmented irises.

It was because Motohama Sasaki had discovered that with the vines on his hand, he could now _see the future._

* * *

Issei groaned as he woke up to his alarm ringing, and he pitifully moved over and slammed the infernal object, getting it to stop ringing.

Sighing, he sat up and swung his legs off his bed, yawning.

Until he remembered the night before and his yawn turned into sputtering coughs in his own surprise.

_**[Before you ask, everything that happened was real, Partner. You used some pretty impressive Senjutsu against that Golem, even if it couldn't do the job, and apparently your friends have Sacred Gears, now know about the supernatural, in the worst way possible, I might add, and your teacher is apparently also capable of using a Style of Senjutsu I thought I'd never see again. That should sum it all up.]**_

Well, wasn't _that_ food for thought?

He knew Orimura-sensei couldn't be a normal person, as she wasn't even human and had such a high Level that it was _impossible_ for her to be anything less than strong.

And she had more than proven it, cutting through the Golem like it was butter and ending it in one strike. She was clearly experienced in the matters of the supernatural.

Well, they would probably talk about it later, like how Rias had Kiba call him to the Occult Reaearch Club after he had been made a Devil.

But his friends...

He wasn't looking forward to that conversation. He _really_ didn't want to think about the ramifications of what them learning about the supernatural entailed.

Thankfully, he had more pressing concerns at the moment. His wounds had thankfully healed and he was back up to full HP, so now he could concentrate on getting to school early in order to start his job on the Student Council.

_**[Wait, Partner. There's something I want to discuss with you while you get ready to meet the Sitri girl and her Peerage.]**_

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Issei, throwing his clothes into the hamper as he turned on the shower.

_**[It's about how you were unable to use the Boosted Gear during your fight with that Boss.]**_

"I understand what you mean, though. It was a pretty sound reason even though it made that fight twice as hard as it needed to be. What's wrong?"

_**[Nothing is **__**wrong**__**, per se. But I have an idea. Right now, you aren't strong enough to carry the title of Red Dragon Emporer. That is the unfortunate truth. However, in the Sacred Gear Upgrade Options, there is one Upgrade that you should see. It'll probably help with this situation until you become strong enough. Pull it up when you're done showering.]**_

"Mmmkay."

He did just that, and noticed that there were several new Upgrade Options that had been unavailable previously.

The other two square nodes, which indicated Balance Breaker and whatever Juggernaut Drive was were still grated out, while several new circular nodes had popped up around the first square node.

He tapped one of them, which had a shirt icon on it.

_**'Upgrade: Variable Manifestation.**_

**_Allows the Boosted Gear to manifest in alternate forms that are customizable by the user. Alternate forms of the Boosted Gear will still retain the same color scheme and Calls._**

**_Cost: 13 GP._**

_**Buy? Yes/No.'**_

Issei could see why that one was useful.

_**[People can recognize the Boosted Gear on sight, meaning that if we take this Upgrade, we can potentially catch opponents off guard and keep our identity hidden. It is probably the most useful Upgrade available as there is no point in Upgrading the other powers of the Boosted Gear if we can't use it to begin with.]**_

That was true. Rias had recognized the Boosted Gear without seeing its ability to Boost more than once, which meant everyone in the supernatural world already knew how the Longinus looked like.

Issei currently had 17 GP, so without further ado, he tapped the Yes option and bought the Upgrade.

Suddenly, the Menu glowed before a new square node manifested, separate from the other three square nodes, joined to the first by a glowing line.

Curiously, Issei tapped it, considering it was flashing, signifying it could be bought as an Upgrade unlike the other square nodes.

_**'High Upgrade: Independant Manifestation.**_

**_Allows Ddraig to manifest a physical Avatar separate from the Boosted Gear, though still allowing it to keep its functionality. The Avatar will be considered as a type of Familiar and will automatically be registered as a member of the Inner Circle. Over time, Leveling up the Avatar will cause Ddraig to regain his former strength._**

**_Cost: 15 GP._**

_**Buy? Yes/No.'**_

**[What...?]**

Issei's eyes were wide in shock. He wasn't the brightest, but he knew that this was a game-changing Upgrade. Not only was it unheard of for the souls sealed in Sacred Gears to regain a physical body, but now he had the opportunity to freaking get _Ddraig_ himself as a party member.

Nothing like a gigantic super dragon to defeat your enemies with.

**[This is... **_**impossible**_**. It may be possible for some of the other Sacred Gears with spirits to manifest an independent Avatar, but that can't be the case with Albion and I, who were jailed in the Sacred Gears by God specifically to keep us locked up.]**

"Well." said Issei, pointing at the Menu. "_That_ certainly says otherwise."

**[Partner, if you can get that Upgrade and grant me a physical body once more, I will forever be in your debt. After all this time, there may be a chance that I can walk along the Earth once again!]**

The emotion in Ddraig's normally proud voice halted Issei. He began to think of this from the dragon's standpoint. He had been sealed in a Sacred Gear for God knows how long, and lost his body, becoming nothing more than a voice in the minds of his hosts. But now, an opportunity for him to get his body back had arisen once again. He would probably have been that emotional about it as well.

"Don't worry buddy, that's the first Upgrade I'm going to get after this. 11 more Levels, and you'll get a body again." said Issei, tapping on the icon that indicated his Variable Manifestation Upgrade, which brought up a screen that seemed to be some kind of design studio. "Now how should we change the Boosted Gear's appearance?"

**[Thank you, Issei. As for the Boosted Gear's new design, I might have a few ideas. But aren't you going to check out your Rewards from the Boss Fight yesterday?]**

"No." said Issei, shaking his head with a sigh. "After yesterday... I think I'll just take a day off."

However, as he took his shirt off and looked at himself in the mirror, Issei's eyes widened as he saw a flame-like birthmark over the scar on his heart.

He rubbed his hand over it, causing it to tingle.

A Scan revealed that it was a Demon Slayer Mark, although Issei abstained from reading the rest of the description. He meant what he told Ddraig; he just wanted to take things slow today and forget about the supernatural.

* * *

Issei slumped against his desk as the bell rang, signaling their lunch break.

The day had been... _tiring_, so far.

Ddraig was working on redesigning the Boosted Gear, so he was silent, leaving Issei to his own thoughts.

Of course, he didn't get much time to think as he ran off to school, barely making it by 5.

It was only him and Sona there, and the Student Council President had walked him through the various duties he now had, as well as the times he needed to meet up with them, which was about 2 to 3 times a day, in order to judge the state of how things were going around the school.

Of course, as the Secretary, he also had to help with the paperwork that went into basically running the school, which was strangely high in quantity.

By the looks of it, the school management had basically left the entire administration of Kuoh Academy to them, along with planning any Events or Field Trips.

What Issei wanted to know was why the hell they were even paying so much to the school when _they_ were the ones running it, but he knew better than to voice that question out loud, even though Sona seemed to agree with him on that manner, though she appeared to take it more as a personal challenge.

Issei wondered if things were purposely this way in order to give Sona a taste of how to run and manage an institution, seeing as how her and Rias were the joint owners of Kuoh.

He honestly wouldn't be surprised if that were the case.

He was surprisingly good at doing paperwork, as due to spending years studying the terms and conditions of various games, especially dating sims (along with the skills to skim through every character dialogue and determine which choices would unlock that girl's route), he had gained the ability to discern all the important points in a paper with just a glance. Honestly, it was how he had managed to get high enough grades to enter the Academy in the first place.

Sona's glasses had nearly fallen off of her face when Issei had completed a day's worth of paperwork in only half an hour.

Feeling sorry for her after seeing the huge stack of papers on her desk, he took a portion of it and completed it, earning one of the stoic Devil's rare smiles.

After telling him to meet up with them again after eating lunch, Sona had sent him off, seemingly in a much better mood than when he had gotten there.

He'd even gotten an old book from her and Leveled Up both his Friendship and Affection Levels with her. How was he Bonding with her that fast?

It was actually kind of funny. Now that he and Sona were on the same side of the law, the Sitri Heiress didn't seem quite so menacing and unfriendly anymore. They had actually managed to hold a conversation during the duration of their paperwork management, and Issei wisely held back anything perverted, not wanting to incur the Failure of the Quest he had accepted.

The atmosphere between them, even when nothing was being said, was somewhat pleasant instead of cold.

Was this how criminals felt when they became good guys?

Somehow, Issei felt sad at that self-comparison.

He shook off those thoughts. He had more important matters to attend to at the moment, and as he walked out into the hallway, he turned around to find Motohama and Matsuda looking at him, their expressions somber.

Issei nodded at them, and gestured at them to follow him.

They were about to have a long talk.

He sighed to himself, something he realized he'd been doing that a _lot_ lately.

So much for not thinking about the supernatural and taking it easy.

* * *

The three boys known as the Perverted Trio sat on the roof of Kuoh, an area which was now accessible thanks to Issei joining the Student Council, their lunches untouched.

The air was heavy, brimming with tension, but not one born of hostility.

"So... basically, every single supernatural entity that's ever been dreamed about is actually real?"

Leave it to Matsuda to sum up everything that had been said in a single sentence.

"Yeah." said Issei, poking at his sandwich. "The only factions that we have to worry about are the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils. They're the only factions that have a presence around the world, since they're tied to Christianity. In fact, Kuoh Town is actually Devil Territory."

"Wait, hold on, _Devil_ Territory?" said Matsuda, fuming angrily. "We've lived here since we were born! Don't _we_ get a say in this?!"

"No, we don't." admitted Issei, looking down. "The only supernatural presence humans have is the Church, but those guys are honestly just as bad as the other factions when it comes to the way they behave. They can't do anything either."

Matsuda let out a snort and looked away angrily, obviously peeved. Issei honestly couldn't blame him.

"These... Sacred Gears." said Motohama, who had been oddly quiet the whole time. "They can only be gained by humans?"

"Yeah, but reincarnated Devils have them too if they had them as a human."

"That's another thing. So Devils can apparently resurrect other species to become their servants?" said Motohama, pushing up his glasses and contemplating.

"Yeah. It's called a Peerage, and follows a Chess format. The Evil Pieces are the Chess pieces that are used to reincarnate people into Devils. Each piece gives a different trait to the one who gets reincarnated. Rooks give enhanced durability and strength, Bishops have greater magic reserves, Knights have impeccable speed and reaction times, while Queens have all three attributes and Pawns have a power called Promotion that allows them to Promote to any of the other pieces. As far as I know, there isn't a King piece, even though there is a King for the Peerage, who is the Devil that has the Evil Pieces."

"And how exactly do the Devils go about recruiting Peerage members?"

Issei saw where this was going, and sighed, looking down.

"In theory, they're supposed to ask the person, and if they agree, reincarnate them as a Devil."

He didn't say what happened in _practice_, but he didn't need to. The other two connected the dots easy enough, and Matsuda actually snarled while Motohama had a scowl on his face.

"So people are getting killed out there for something they don't even know about, just so they can become some Devil bastard's slaves?!" growled Matsuda angrily, nearly crushing the water bottle in his hand.

"Issei, how did you come to know about all this?" asked Motohama, ignoring Matsuda's outburst.

Issei grimaced, and put his bento down, and began to unbutton his uniform. Both boys waited with bated breath as Issei opened a part of his shirt. When they saw what was there, their faces paled. They saw the flame-like pattern of his Demon Slayer Mark, subdued now that it wasn't activated, but their sttention was caught by the brutal scar beneath it.

"Issei..."

"What the hell?! Who did this to you, Issei?! That's not just a scar, that's a freaking _crater_!"

"Well, about 2 months ago, a girl asked me out on a date." said Issei bitterly, fixing his clothes. "I was so excited, like a freaking idiot. She turned out to be a Fallen Angel who tried to kill me because I have a Sacred Gear, and could possibly become a threat to her and her faction. I _barely_ survived, and thanks to my Sacred Gear unlocking, I managed to survive and actually killed her. _That_ was how I found out the supernatural existed. Not my fondest memory."

This was the lie Issei decided to tell, since he obviously couldn't tell anyone that he was a time traveling Gamer. Besides, it was close enough to the truth anyway.

Both boys swallowed, feeling the pain of their leader. To be asked out on a date and then nearly killed like that...

"I'm sorry you guys, but even if you can somehow blend in, there's no way you can be free from the supernatural. You both have Sacred Gears, just like me, and they can sense it. The Fallen will try to kill you and the Devils will try to make you one of their own. There's no way we can go back to our normal lives."

"_Fine_." spat Matsuda, surprising them. "Then we'll fight back. There's no way I'm letting them do whatever the hell they want to us just because we're 'lowly' humans. We're _obviously_ not the only ones to be attacked like that; these supernatural creatures are literally _playing_ with our kind, using them as slaves or just killing them without a care in the world. I can't stand for that bullsh*t!"

"It not that simple Matsuda, but at the same time I totally agree. You have no idea just what kinds of people are out there and how strong they really are. We're way too weak to actually make a difference in this World." said Issei, before he clenched his fist. "But... I'm not going to give up and sit down! There are huge threats on the horizon, and I'm not going to sit back and allow people to destroy everything I care about! I'm going to become stronger, strong enough to make even the Satans tremble before me, even if I'm only human! My Sacred Gear is one of the Thirteen Longinus, which are the strongest of the Sacred Gears, apparently capable of killing _gods_, which means that I can't hide. If I want to keep my family safe from the supernatural, I have to become strong enough to face them in battle. I won't give up and I'll keep the peace, no matter the cost!"

Issei had no idea where he was going with that little speech, but to his surprise, both Matsuda and Motohama were staring at him in shock and... _awe_?

Matsuda grinned, before he slammed a palm against his chest. "That's our Issei! I'm not going to let you do it alone, though! I have one of those Sacred Gear thingies too, so I'm going to get stronger and fight alongside you! And we'll get the hottest girlfriends the world has to offer! Supernatural babes should be pretty awesome!"

Motohama pushed up his glasses, a wry smirk on his face. "I agree. You saved our lives, risking your own life in the process, when anyone else would have run. You still aim to work hard and suffer just to protect others, so I can't in good conscience let you do all this alone. I don't know much about fighting, but I'll also get stronger with you. Also agree with the girlfriend part. I look forward to analyzing the sizes of the women the magical world has to offer."

"You guys..." said Issei, tearing up.

They really were perverted idiots, but the three of them were also brothers in arms.

Even if they usually banded together to do the wrong thing.

But that was besides the point.

**[Partner, I think you should add them to your Inner Circle. While I admit they weren't all too impressive to behold, considering their antics were even **_**worse**_ **than yours, their conviction is not false. Despite being confused and afraid, they are willing to fight to the death beside you. That is an admirable trait seen in few people.]**

"WOAH! Issei, your arm is talking!" yelled Matsuda, pointing to the green circle on the back of his hand that flickered as the Welsh Dragon spoke.

Motohama looked on in interest. "I imagine this is your Sacred Gear, Issei? And what does he mean by 'Inner Circle'?"

Issei rubbed his head sheepishly, before manifesting the Boosted Gear once to show them.

Matsuda looked amazed while Motohama leaned forward to get a closer look.

"My Sacred Gear is called the Boosted Gear. It can double my power level every ten seconds within my physiological limits. It has a dragon called Ddraig sealed into it, who's the source of its power. We can communicate with each other easily, as you just saw."

"You can double your power every ten seconds?!" exclaimed Motohama. "Issei, do you realize how _broken_ that is?! No wonder it's one of the thirteen Longinus or whatever it was you called them."

"Dude, you have a dragon sealed into your arm! That's so cool!" said Matsuda, focusing on the smaller things, as usual.

**[I'm flattered, really, but please realize that as a human Issei's physiological limits start off quite low. To use my power to its full potential, he must train hard. Currently his body can only handle two Boosts. Unfortunately, due to the potent aura I give off, which despite our best efforts, refuses to be suppressed when the Boosted Gear is activated, Issei will attract powerful foes, ones that can level entire cities with but a flick of their fingers. So I ask you, Motohama Sasaki and Matsuda Hashibira, will you truly join Issei in his endeavors involving the supernatural. Will you stand by his side as allies and warriors? What you will become involved in by joining Issei will no doubt leave you at Death's door many times, and may even kill you. Are you willing to take that risk?]**

Quite reigned once more on the secluded rooftop.

Finally, Motohama broke the silence. "I can imagine, Ddraig-san, that whatever Issei will become involved in will be very dangerous. However, even if I chose to walk away right now, due to me possessing a Sacred Gear, I will never truly be safe. I refuse to live the rest of my life in fear, even if it may become short as a result. I choose to stand by Issei's side and help him against this hidden world. I owe him that much both as a friend and as someone who's life he saved. Plus, I'm pissed that magic actually existed and I _never noticed_, despite priding myself on being up to date with all kinds of information."

"Me too." said Matsuda, his usual grin absent. "I _can't_ accept being a weakling that needs a hero for the rest of his life, and stand aside while you risk your life to save other people the same way you saved us. I'm just a useless pervert who will never be able to make a difference in the World. This is a chance for me to become something greater, along with you guys. And like Motohama said, you saved our lives, lives that would have been _worthless_ to anyone else. It makes my blood _boil_ that there are people behind the scenes targeting innocents for things out of their control. I can't stand for that, and that's ultimately why I choose to fight beside you, Issei. Let's go out there and be freaking heroes, just like in the stories."

Issei was amazed, and more than touched, at what he had just heard. How could he have left these people behind in his first life? People willing to join him in a fool's crusade against people like Kokabiel?

**[Very well. I acknowledge your conviction. You are worthy.]**

There was a flash of pixels, before a chess board appeared between them, with only one side having any pieces, although they were missing the King piece. The pieces in question looked like they were carved from rubies, with Emerald highlights running along their length.

Motohama let out a sharp intake of breath while Matsuda looked awed by the display of magic.

"Wait, Issei, are those-?"

"Yeah, sort of." said Issei, picking up one of the chess pieces. "The thing is, Sacred Gears tend to respond to the desires of their hosts. Meaning, they can do amazing things, if you want it bad enough."

**[By integrating the Evil Pieces used by the Devils into the Boosted Gear, Issei enabled me to make a different version of them for humans, to form a pseudo-Peerage of sorts, with him obviously being the King due to having partially created them. I call these Neutral Pieces, and they have all the functions of the normal Evil Pieces, except they don't change your species. They also let Issei know where you are in case of an emergency and monitor your vitals. Do you wish to join Issei and become the first members of his Inner Circle?]**

That was a total lie, but one that Issei appreciated, since it left him in the clear. People were less likely to question him if they believed Ddraig was responsible for the creation of the Neutral Pieces, which looked pretty dope in his opinion.

**'The Inner Circle or Party/Peerage Mechanic allows the Players to recruit other NPCs to join their Party! This allows the NPC's to gain improved Stats, Level Up faster, gain new powers and Skills that they normally would not have Unlocked, and create Team Attacks called Unsion Raids when partnered. The Player will also be able to see the NPC's current attributes, weaknesses, and growth as well. Certain Abilities and even Forms may be unlocked through the Party system. Each Player will receive a set of specially modified Evil Pieces that allow NPC recruitment through the same system as the Devil Peerages. An NPC that is to be recruited will receive a point value depending on their abilities that decides which Pieces may be used to induct them into the Party. Once an NPC joins the Party, the Pieces will only be regained upon the death of the NPC, so choose wisely!'**

That was the message Issei had seen when he had first tried opening the Inner Circle option on the Menu after his conversation with The Merchant. It honestly excited him quite a bit, because he also wanted to see how NPCs stacked up against a Player in terms of attributes. Plus, the thought of having his own Party of beautiful women was enough to send him over the moon. Unfortunately, it looked like that wasn't going to be the case, but Issei would rather have his best friends in his Party, especially since he could only recruit people who weren't aligned to anyone else, and not people who were already in Peerages and the like.

So recruiting the Gremory Peerage was out of the question.

"Well, Issei was already our leader anyway, so I don't mind him being our King." said Motohama, nodding. "Though I'd prefer to be made a Pawn since I can work with that kind of versatility."

"Issei's the Boss." agreed Matsuda. "I want to be a Rook though. It seems perfect for me!"

_**'Motohama Ishizuka [Point Value: 2] is willing to join the Party! Use two Pawns? Yes/No.**_

_**Matsuda Hashibira [Point Value: 5] is willing to join the Party! Use a Rook or 5 Pawns? Yes/No.'**_

Well, at least they both could get what they wanted. Though Issei wondered why Matsuda's Point Value was so much higher than Motohama's.

Issei mentally chose the the Yes options for both of them, while handing two Pawns to Motohama and a Rook to Matsuda. The two Pieces glowed before they sunk into the two boys, magic circles erupting beneath their feet. The glow faded, revealing the Pieces to have vanished completely.

_**'Motohama Ishizuka has joined the Party! Matsuda Hashibira has joined the Party!'**_

At the corner of Issei's vision, two small new health bars were present, representing Matsuda and Motohama's HP.

"I feel... stronger." said Matsuda, reflexively flexing his muscles. "Is this because of that Rook?"

"I don't feel too different, but something about me has definitely changed." said Motohama. "But that may be because the Pawn doesn't give any immediate benefits."

Before they could talk further, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"Man, that was fast." grumbled Matsuda, looking sadly at his uneaten lunch.

Agreeing to meet up again tomorrow to talk about the matters at hand, the three boys split up, with Matsuda and Motohama returning to class, while Issei headed to the Student Council Room.

On the way, though, because of Ddraig's prodding and his own curiosity, he took out his Console, initiating a Pause, and tapped the Inner Circle option, which had been renamed 'Peerage', bringing up the state of his Pieces and the attributes of Matsuda and Motohama, which drew his interest. He tapped on Motohama's first.

_**'Motohama Ishizuka, The Watcher of Fate, Lv: 5.**_

**_3200/3200 HP._**

**_50/50 MP._**

**_100/100 KP._**

**_Species: Human._**

**_Stats:_**

**_Strength: 6_**

**_Endurance: 6_**

**_Agility: 12_**

**_Charisma: 8_**

**_Intelligence: 15_**

**_Dexterity: 13_**

**_Luck: 7_**

**_Sacred Gear: Augurium Eremita._**

**_Bloodline: Yamaji._**

**_Affinities: None._**

**_Weaknesses: Wind._**

**_Abilities:_**

**_Cross Chop._**

**_Smart Strike._**

**_Skills:_**

**_Promotion._**

**_Spirit Photography._**

**_Three Size Scouter._**

**_Lesser Ki Manipulation. [Bloodline Art]'_**

Wait, other people could use Abilities?!

**[I don't think so. Rather, not in the same way you do. From what I've seen so far, an Ability is basically just a special fighting technique. The golem you faced technically used Abilities with the way it used its swords, but it didn't function the same way yours did. It seems the Abilities of these NPCs are just worded descriptions of the way they normally fight, while yours are actual techniques your body instantly uses to assist you in combat. It's very interesting, if you ask me.]**

That made more sense. It was just like how Bosses and NPCs in actual video games had their own pre-programmed attacks and moves.

All in all, Motohama had a pretty solid spread, with Stats that were comparable to his own at that Level, though they were spread out differently. Motohama's Strength and Endurance were pathetic but his Intelligence was ridiculous, which perfectly suited him as the brains of the trio.

It was interesting how he had a Bloodline just like he did, and Issei tapped it to see what it was all about.

**_'Bloodline: Yamaji._**

_**Description: A Clan of martial artists that originally hailed from India, the Yamaji are said to be the some of the only members of their species to be able to manipulate Ki with ease, as even their newborns are able to manipulate Ki unconsciously, a feat unseen even amongst Youkai naturally attuned to it. The Yamaji Clan have developed several different Martial Arts, suited to different types of fighters, that can only be learned by those carrying their blood. These Arts use Ki to create devastating techniques that can even shred mountains.**_

_**Bloodline Arts:**_

_**1) Lesser Ki Manipulation**_

_**2)?**_

_**3)?**_

_**Bloodline Traits:**_

_**-Ki Sense.**_

_**-Natural Martial Artist.**_

_**-Calm Mind.'**_

Wow, that was informative. He had no idea that _Motohama_ of all people had such a rich family history. It really showed that the World was a big place after all. He did remember Motohama talking about learning martial arts when they were younger but he never mentioned it afterwards, so Issei kind of forgot about it.

But why did he have a weakness to _Wind_?

Now thoroughly stoked, Issei tapped Matsuda's portrait next to bring up his attributes.

_**'Matsuda Hashibira, Pillar of The Beast, Lv: 6.**_

**_9900/9900 HP._**

**_100/100 MP._**

**_100/100 CP._**

**_Species: Human._**

**_Stats:_**

**_Strength: 14_**

**_Endurance: 20_**

**_Agility: 7_**

**_Charisma: 2_**

**_Intelligence: 3_**

**_Dexterity: 12_**

**_Luck: 4_**

**_Sacred Gear: Mialis Erymanthius._**

**_Bloodline: Hashibira._**

**_Affinities: Beast._**

**_Weaknesses: Poison._**

**_Abilities:_**

**_Frenzy Blade._**

**_Wild Charge._**

**_Skills:_**

**_Blessing of The Rook._**

**_Self-Teaching. [Bloodline Art]_**

**_Total Concentration Breathing. [Bloodline Art]_**

**_Breath of The Beast. [Bloodline Art]'_**

"No way! Matsuda is from a Demon Slayer family too?! And dear God what is that HP and Endurance?!"

**[Looks like it. And I think his enhanced Strength and Endurance are coming from the Rook Piece you used on him. Just a hunch. Although his Dexterity is surprising. The Intelligence isn't though.]**

Issei snorted at that last bit, but acknowledged Ddraig's point.

But still, that was so unfair! Matsuda almost as much HP than him and he was at a much higher Level!

Welp, time for a Bloodline check.

_**'Bloodline: Hashibira.**_

_**Description: One of the Demon Slayer Families of Old Japan, the Hashibira are practically the only Demon Slayer Family to have not died out in the modern day. The members of this Family, much like the other Demon Slayers, are blessed by the Sun Goddess Amaterasu, but the Hashibira Line additionally is closely connected to nature and creatures of the Wild, due to the progenitor being raised by boar Youkai for all his life and his own, self-made Breathing Style. As such, just like intelligent animals in the wild, they can teach themselves Skills and Abilities through sheer instinct alone, not requiring any teachers.**_

_**Bloodline Art:**_

_**1) Sage Art: Total Concentration Breathing.**_

_**2) Self-Teaching.**_

_**3) Breath of The Beast.**_

_**Bloodline Traits:**_

_**-Enhanced Tactile Senses.**_

_**-Beast Affinity.**_

_**-Natural Swordplay.**_

_**-High Flexibility.'**_

That was pretty awesome too! Man, how did his best friends end up being this awesome all along?!

Issei checked their Sacred Gears as well, and found out that there was a good reason his friends were targeted.

_**'Augurium Eremita:**_

_**This Sacred Gear is almost never seen, as its users do not advertise its presence. It has the unique ability of Divination, and when used in conjucntion with various materials, will display any information the user wishes to see, within the scope of their own abilities. The amount of different media that this Sacred Gear can be used with depends on the level of mastery the user has over it. It is said this Sacred Gear's vines are the manifestation of the hermit whose soul was sealed within it.**_

_**'Mialis Erymanthius:**_

_**This Sacred Gear contains the spirit of the legendary Erymanthian Boar, whom even Heracles could not defeat without resorting to underhanded tactics. This Sacred Gear allows its user to manifest the Erymanthian Boar itself, although it's power depends on how much the user has synchronized with the Beast inside. The tusks of this boar are very dangerous to those with Divinity. Hosts must be careful to avoid being trapped by its madness.'**_

For some odd reason, Issei could not get any more information on the two, probably because they weren't his Sacred Gears, even if their owners were in his Party.

Not that he needed anymore. He had seen what he had needed to see. They had the potential to become strong, and that was enough for Issei, to be reassured that his friends actually stood a chance of getting powerful enough to challenge the World's bigger figures.

Issei put away his Console as reality unfroze around him, and kept walking, deep in thought.

Matsuda and Motohama had chosen to join him, and now they were depending on him to lead them just as he had once led them on panty raids and peeping sessions.

But this was _far_ different from those kinds of activities. They had volunteered themselves, but it was up to him to make them strong and keep them alive as their King. He needed to set training regimens, inform them about every single detail of what he knew involving the supernatural, and make sure they were strong enough to survive the battles that were to come.

Damn, being the leader was _hard_. He had never been forced to deal with these kinds of problems when he was a Pawn. It increased his respect for Sirzechs Lucifer greatly, knowing that the Crimson-haired Devil actually had to do this for an _entire species_ when he was struggling to do it for two people.

He had heard about the 'responsibilities' of leadership before, but this was the first time he had actually _felt_ the weight of those responsibilities.

_**[Why do you fret over being assigned to lead? You are the Red Dragon Emperor, a Dragon in all but blood, a creature of dominion that leads instead of following. Yes, leading is difficult, that is true, but rising to those challenges is the mark of **__**true**_ _**greatness. Besides, with your powers, it shouldn't be hard to train up yourself and your friends, since you can actually see if you made any progress. What you need to focus on is finding a good training ground and combat equipment. You have Harbinger, and your friend Motohama is a born martial artist, but Matsuda needs weapons. You already know how physical and Sacred Gear training works, or did you forget about your time preparing for that Rating Game?]**_

_'You're right.' _said Issei, putting his hands in his pockets, idly fiddling around. _'But I guess the real thing that's eating away at me is what I aim to achieve.'_

_**[Hm?]**_

Issei began to gesture with his hands before realizing that it would look ridiculous since he was communicating telepathically.

_'I don't have a goal or an ambition. My only dream was to become the Harem King, which is well and good, but isn't good enough of a reason to force Matsuda and Motohama to actively fight against the forces of the supernatural. I can't lead them into danger just so I can get lucky with the ladies; that's just messed up. I want to defeat Kokabiel, but then what? Where do I go from there? What do I do?'_

_**[I see. Tell me Issei, **__**why**_ _**do you want to defeat Kokabiel?]**_

Issei thought about it for a few seconds.

_'Because he hurt my friends. He wanted to start a war and kill a lot of innocent people, just because he was pissed that people were getting along.'_

_**[So you want to save others then? That is your reason for fighting?]**_

_'...Yes. I don't want people to suffer the same way I did when I got involved with the supernatural. I don't want people to suffer because some arrogant jerk thinks he's better than them.'_

_**[**__**Exactly**__**. You fight to save and protect others, just like you did with the nun, the Gremory girl, and your two friends. You fight against those who seek to harm others or those who believe themselves to be above everyone else. Now, think hard Issei; are you sure you don't have an ambition? A goal to work towards? Did you **__**never**_ _**have a dream before getting obsessed with becoming a Harem King?]**_

"I..."

What did he aspire to be? He wanted to help people, and to fight those with evil in their hearts to protect the innocent. He wanted to be someone who could help others with a smile on his face.

He aspired to be...

_Two children were playing in a park, a boy with brown hair pushing a tomboyish girl with orange hair, grinning happily as they reveled in the bond they shared._

To be...

_Those grins turned to tears as the girl was forced to move away with her family to England, leaving the boy behind. _

To... be...

_Just before they were irreparably separated, the two children made a promise in the park they had always played in, swearing that, even if they were split apart, they would never give up on their dream, of becoming..._

A Hero.

_Together, they would become Heroes, even if they were forever away from each other_.

A lone tear slid down Issei's cheek as that memory from so long ago resurfaced, causing him to feel an intense fondness for his childhood friend.

He wiped it away and stood resolutely.

"A Hero. That's what I dream of becoming. _That's_ what I want to be. I want to help innocent people, of all races, and stop those people determined to hurt others. Ddraig, that's my goal. My ambition. My Dream. I want to become a Hero."

***Ding***

Issei was surprised as his Console buzzed in his pocket, no doubt with a new Notification from the Game.

He took the device out, and his eyes widened in shock at what was on the screen.

**_'Unique Quest: Forgotten Dreams._**

**_Once upon a time, you had a Dream, one that you shared with your dearest friend, of becoming a great Hero, unparalleled in virtue and glory. Over time, however, that Dream lay forgotten, but the embers still remained. Now, with great dangers on the horizon, the Forgotten Dream must be reignited in order to stand against the tides. Prove to the World that you are a Hero unlike any other with acts of great integrity and skill. Complete the Marks of The Hero to cement your Legend into the minds and hearts of the masses._**

**_*Mark of The Messiah!_**

**_Through great odds and the dawn of a new Darkness, shine as a Beacon of Light and lead your people to prosperity._**

**_*Mark of The Forgiving!_**

**_Fight the demons of your past and Heal the heart of an old foe, and lead that person down a better road than before._**

**_*Mark of The Wise!_**

**_Defeat the Guardian of the Archive using only your wits, and claim victory against an unbeatable opponent._**

**_*Mark of The Idol!_**

**_Wake the Maiden of the Sea from her Eternal Slumber and help her achieve her dearest Dream._**

**_*Mark of The Compassionate!_**

**_Rescue the broken Holy Grail and and show her the kindness she had never known._**

**_*Mark of The Leader!_**

**_At the sirens of despair and roars of bloodlust, lead the charge against the Fallen Legion._**

**_*Mark of The Warrior!_**

**_When all is lost, break those limits that hold your ideals back and erupt with newfound power against unbearable odds._**

**_*Mark of The Ruler!_**

**_Defeat the one who calls upon the endless Treasury and prove that you are the one true Monarch._**

**_*Mark of The Promise!_**

**_Stop the man who host's the World's Evil and ushers despair to prove your resilience against the worst of Horrors._**

**_*Mark of The Champion!_**

**_Become the Rating Game Champion by defeating all those in your way to prove your worth to the world._**

**_Rewards: 100,000,000 Yen, All Boost EX, ?, ?, ?, ?. Unlocks Throne of Heroes DLC Series._**

**_Failure: None._**

**_!NOTICE!_**

**_Forgotten Dreams is a Unique Quest! There are five ways to successfully complete the Quest. Each Path will affect the future Acts and lead to new Situations and Interactions._**

**1\. The Symbol of Hope:**

**_Gain the Marks of The Messiah, The Wise, The Compassionate, The Forgiving, The Leader, The Warrior, and The Promise before the end of Act 6. Bonus Reward: Heaven's Brilliance Ability, ?._**

**2\. The Emperor of Heroes:**

**_Gain the Mark of The Ruler and defeat the Slayer of Heroes. Bonus Reward: Golden Rule Skill, ?._**

**3\. The Unbeatable Champion:**

**_Gain the Mark of The Champion without suffering a single Loss, and expose the dark truth of the Rating Games. Bonus Reward: 1,000,000,000 Yen, ?._**

**4\. The Indisputable Prince Charming:**

**_Gain the Marks of The Idol, The Forgiving, and The Compassionate and Unlock the Affection of 15 people. Bonus Reward: Charisma Boost EX, ?._**

**5\. The Dragon Sage Above Heaven:**

**_Gain the Marks of The Wise, The Leader, The Compassionate, The Forgiving, and the Messiah and Master the Senjutsu of the Kamado Bloodline. Bonus Reward: Great Sage Perk, ?._**

_**Accept? Yes/No.'**_

Not for the first time, Issei was rendered speechless in shock.

This Quest was unlike anything he had seen until now. For one, there were no consequences for Failure, and the content of the Quest was mind-blowing.

Was the Game telling him to follow his Dream?

His wondrous musing was cut off by Ddraig's uproarious laughter, which filled his mind, causing him to wince before the dragon stopped.

_**[This... THIS is an Ambition, Partner! This is a Goal! A Dream! I haven't seen a worthier challenge for the Red Dragon Emperor in all my years. Just **__**thinking**_ _**about it causes my blood to boil in excitement! If the Game itself is telling you to follow this Path, then who are we to argue. We'll make you the best God damned Hero in the World! People for **__**generations**_ _**will speak of the greatness you'll achieve, and the World itself will whisper your Tale! Are you with me, Issei? Are you ready to begin your Journey towards becoming a Hero?!]**_

Issei clenched his fist, brimming with determination, and answered by tapping the preferred option on the screen.

It was this small action that truly began the boy's journey, and signaled the rise of a great Hero unlike any before him.

It was then and there that the Legend of the Greatest Red Dragon Emperor had truly begun.

**[Arc 1: Press Start - Complete]**

* * *

A lone figure strolled into Kuoh, admiring the afternoon breeze and the pleasant ambience of the town.

She was an odd one, for sure, her beauty and attire drawing the eyes of those surrounding her.

Her blond bangs whipped in the wind, and she placed a hand to hold her rather long cloak steady, concealing the armor she wore and the rapier strapped to her side.

She hummed cheerfully and dipped her head in reverence as she saw a painting of Saint George, before continuing her walk.

As much as she loved the quaint atmosphere of the little town, she had to focus on the job she was here to do, and her smile faded into a serious line as she prepared herself to get on with the business she had here, as an agent of the Holy Church.

Her mission?

The elimination of a Scion of the 72 Pillars.

The eradication of a High-Class Devil.

**[Arc 2: Pride and Prejudice - Initiated]**

* * *

**_A child steps forward on the path towards his Dreams, while the darkness creeps even closer. The first challenge awaits... will you make it or break it, little Hero?_**

**Find out next time, on DxD: Multiplayer.**

**And that's a wrap, folks!**

**Arc 1 has come to an end as our boy finally begins to see the path he should take. I hope you guys liked the Marks and Paths, as they are foreshadowing what is to come. **

**Matsuda and Motohama have joined the Inner Circle. From here, it is up to me to develop both their personalities and their powers, and I hope I can do so properly. Can anyone guess what Motohama's Bloodline is from?**

**Now, it's time for the first new feature of Arc 2: DLCs! As I said earlier, the first one is based off of the ones in Neoshadows' Multiplayer fic for RWBY, which inspired this story, but the ones from then on will diverge and ultimately lead to a new friend joining the gang.**

* * *

**_DLC #1: The Lost Tales - Snow White_**

_Earlier That Day_

Issei hummed a tune to himself as he went over the last piece of paper he had taken from Sona's share of the paperwork.

Honestly, he could see why it would be a hassle for one person to do, especially if they didn't really know how to do it right.

Then again, it had taken him years of eroge to get to his level, figuratively speaking, so it made sense that none of the others in the Student Council would be able to do it very fast. They were all currently out right now, doing the various tasks assigned to the, by Sona, while she and Issei worked on their paperwork alone in the room.

For some reason, the Student Council members had given him and Sona strange looks, though Tsubaki and Momo seemed to find something funny, but a light glare from Sona sent them all packing.

Issei didn't know what that was all about, but he just chalked it up to women being women. Guys like him weren't equipped with the proper technology to understand their mysterious ways.

Anyways, he quickly scanned over the document and signed at the bottom of the page. With this, they would get an ample amount of funding in order to pull off Annual day.

Honestly, Issei was surprised at how much work actually went into administration, and now he understood why people in power tended to be either really uptight or total lunatics.

"Done, Kaichou." he said, sliding the paper towards Sona.

The Sitri Heiress went over the paper herself, giving it a cursory glance, showing how much she already trusted Issei's work ethic, a surprise if one considered who was involved.

At the end, she smiled. "Excellent job. You've taken several hours off of my work load."

He smiled rather bashfully in response, scratching his head. "No problem, Kaichou. I should probably get going, though."

"Of course, but be sure to meet us again after lunch." she said, before seemingly remembering something. "If you would wait a moment, Issei-kun?"

"Yeah, sure. What's up, Kaichou?" he asked curiously.

She rummaged around in her drawer before she produced a rather large, leather bound book that seemed _centuries_ old. Considering Sona was from a Devil Pillar family with ancient roots, that actually didn't seem that far off the mark.

She presented it to him, and he took it automatically, furrowing an eyebrow at the title.

"_The Lost Tales_?"

Sona blushed, looking away. "It is a book my sister used to read to me when I was younger. It has some really interesting stories in it, and I thought you might want to read it once. It's said that several of these stories were the prototype versions of the common fables and even the movies we see today, like _Cinderella_."

"Really?" said Issei, his ingerest piqued. While his reading material probably wasn't kid friendly most of the time, it didn't mean he couldn't appreciate good literature. In fact, he loved these kinds of stories a lot, since his mother used to read them to _him_ when he was younger.

And this old book apparently contained the _prototypes_ of these tales?

Count him in!

"Thanks, Kaichou! I'll definitely read it!"

"You're welcome, Issei-kun. I hope you enjoy them."

**_'Sona Sitri's Friendship has Leveled Up! Friendship Level: 3! Sona Sitri's Affection has Leveled Up! Affection Level: 3! A new Ability has been Unlocked! Smart Strike, Obtained!'_**

* * *

_Later That Evening_

Miki Hyoudou sighed as she saw Issei on his phone again, furiously tapping away at something.

However, she smiled fondly. Her baby boy had been changing slowly and was developing into a bright young man, something no mother wouldn't be happy about. She had worried for him extensively when his perversion had begun to go rampant, but it seemed like that was just a phase he went through as a teenage boy. Now, he was shaping up and had even been invited to the Student Council, something she never even dreamed of happening thanks to Issei's reputation and behavior.

When he had come home that day, he seemed oddly upbeat and a little excited, but thankfully she no longer had to fear that it was due to his lecherous ways.

Even so, she thought, looking at him, his video game addiction was still pretty strong.

"Issei, I thought you promised to cut back on the video games? It's unhealthy to play games before bed. The lights make it harder to fall asleep once you put them down." she chided, shaking her finger at the brown-eyed boy.

"I'm just checking for messages, mom. You don't have to worry about it. I'm reading a book before bed tonight." he smiled reassuringly. "Does that sound good to you?"

"That's all right, honey. But don't stay up too late!"

"No problem, mom. I have to wake up early anyways for my Student Council duties. It's going to be pretty busy until Annual Day is over, since the school management's basically making us do everything."

"All right then. Good night, Issei!"

"Good night mom!"

Issei took out the book he had received from Sona when his mother had left the room, placing it on his desk.

Cleaning a bit of dust off the old leather book, Issei cracked it open, his eyes squinting in irritation as a bright light burst from the pages.

'_The hell-'_

_**[What in the-]**_

**'_Congratulations! You've received The Lost Tales! Enjoy the ride!'_**

* * *

Once again, as he woke up to see an unfamiliar forest, Issei realized he had found himself in yet _another_ strange situation.

His clothing had been changed into some old form of aristocratic clothing. A sheathed sword was tied to his belt as he stood in front of an odd log cabin in the woods. Once again, the Game decided to make no sense whatsoever. He couldn't communicate with Ddraig either! Just like when he had been talking to The Merchant. He sighed as he made his way to the only thing in sight. He didn't really have much of an option unless he dared to venture into the woods.

He knocked onto the door of the cabin. It actually looked a little smaller up close. Hushed whispers could be heard from within the house along with the sounds of things being moved around in a hurry.

The door opened with a creak, a small set of eyes peeking out from the crack to glare at him.

"For God's sakes, not another one! What the hell is it with you humans and wandering into our home? It's called private property for a reason!"

Issei scratched the back of his head with an apologetic smile, "Sorry for bothering you, but can you tell me where I am? I'm kinda lost out here."

The small man behind the door grumbled, "What else is new? At least you have enough manners not to barge in here, unlike a certain someone."

"Is she back!? We haven't cleaned the place yet! I'm not ready for another whipping!"

"I am~!"

"Shut the f*ck up, Per!"

"I'm still trying to clean out the stains from her chains! Blood does not come out as easy as you'd think."

"The horror! The pure, hardcore +18, horror!"

"Where the f*ck do we find high-class whip cream in the woods!?"

Over the sounds of fear and panic, Issei began to have second thoughts on knocking on the little people's home. Whoever they were talking about did _not_ sound like the kind of person he wanted to met.

Closing the door for a moment, the small man opened it back up after undoing the locks to their door. The small man sighed wearily as he looked up at the tall boy standing outside their doorway, "Come on in, boy. I believe we have a map to help guide you out of the woods. Hurry up though, it's only a matter of time before 'she' comes back." the dwarf shivered, already hearing the uptight laugh of the devil woman in his ears.

Thanking the man, Issei stepped into the humble abode. Six more small men were running around the rather spacious home, sweating madly as they scrambled to clean the place up. It was clean as could be from the looks of it, so why were they doing all the extra work? Must be neat freaks.

They actually looked like dwarves, just like in the stories his mother would read to him when he was little. Even dressed just like them.

Leading Issei to a desk nearby, the grumpy dwarf sifted through its contents to find the map. It must have been in there somewhere, unless one of his brothers used it as a paper airplane again. Damn idiots.

Feeling something tug on his pants leg, Issei turned his eyes down to meet the glasses wearing dwarf next to him, who was gazing up at him with a look of curiosity.

"Can I help you?" he asked as the dwarf smiled.

"Actually yes. If I may introduce myself first, my name is Spec." he smiled proudly, adjusting his spectacles as another dwarf with burnt clothing and red hair came up to him.

"And my name is Ars. Say, you got any matches on you?" he grinned wildly, his fingers twitching as he bounced on his little feet.

Smacking the short twitching man, a one eyed dwarf wearing a bandanna and eye patch growled, "Don't give this fool anything that can start a spark. We're lucky to have enchanted this place from coming down in flames like the last cabin. Name's Artil, and if you need any kind of firepower," he smirked, pointing a very large magnum at Issei's temple with a dark glint, "I'm your dwarf."

Where the hell did he pull that from? It was bigger then Artil's _arm_!

"Ignore him, there's a reason he only has one eye." Busy beating a hung carpet with a wooden bat, long purple-haired dwarf with mascera on his eyes, punk clothing, and painted nails, sighed depressingly, "I'm Got, and I'd run away if I were you. I've discovered the true meaning of pain in this world, and even I'm thinking of converting into a productive member of society after the horrors brought on by that woman."

"Cheer up, Got! At least you're no longer trying to hang yourself anymore!" a brunette dwarf with a bright smile said happily as he helped Got beat the carpet, "Hap thinks you look better since the princess has visited. Hap thinks you should give her and the new stranger a chance!"

"I'll eat your happiness."

"That's the spirit!"

Issei blinked at the odd assortment of dwarves. The one's in his mother's bedtime stories were quirky and charming in their own ways. These guys were anything but. He didn't know what to say as he watched the dwarf named Got begin to beat Hap with his bat, all while the little man laughed without a care in the world. Artil was egging him on as Ars went to play with the kitchen stove, clapping gleefully as the paper in his hand went up in flames.

"Is this normal?" he asked, watching as Ars swung too wide and smacked Artil with his bat. The one eyed dwarf growled angrily before tackling Got and pistol-whipping him, all while Hap cheered it all on.

"Yes, I'm sure Ang will stop them though." Spec nodded, just in time as the bald dwarf finally lost his cool.

"WILL YOU IDIOTS SHUT THE F*CK UP!? I'M TRYING TO HELP THIS KID OUT!" Ang roared with a red face, a vein in his temple pulsing as his brothers stopped their horsing around. He slapped his face, dragging it down with a glare, "For f*cks sake! Per is actually the only one behaving right now!"

"I know, right?" A normal looking dwarf with a short hair and plain clothing commented as he washed the dishes, "Usually I'm stirring the pot. With my dic-"

"Not now! You were good for almost five minutes! Don't start your sh*# now!"

_'Maybe I should just go? I don't think I'll get anything out here.'_ Issei slowly backed away from the little dwarfs, better off braving the woods then staying another minute in this madhouse. He still had no idea if he would ever see Kuoh again, but even if he didn't he didn't want to stay anywhere near _here_. He was a few inches from the door when Spec dove for his leg, stopping him from moving another step.

"Please, don't go!" Spec cried out, his face sweating in fear. It was the complete opposite of the behavior he had been displaying earlier. It kind of freaked Issei out. "You're our only hope of ridding us of our nightmare!"

"Nightmare?" Issei frowned, "What nightmare? You guys seem to have a nice looking home here. Doesn't exactly scream nightmare to me."

"You should have seen it a few days ago." Per muttered to himself before sculpting two large melons on his chest with bubbles, "Look! Tits! Aren't they big? I'd like to think I'd find love with a rack like this." he sighed with a dreamy smile before realizing what he had made, ". . .I'll be right back, there's something I need to to take care of in the bathroom for ten minutes."

That dwarf looked like a man after his own heart.

"Walk another step, and I'll have Got read to you from his journal of poems." Ang growled before turning his eyes back to Issei, "Look, kid, our home may seem all nice and cozy right now, but we're men, it wasn't so clean before the she-devil invaded our lives. That uptight little brat simply showed up one day and we found her sleeping in Hap's bed without a care in the world. Worst of all, she didn't even apologize for breaking and entering. She simply began whipping us around like we were her slaves, shouting orders like she owned the place!"

Issei winced as the seven dwarves shivered, didn't sound like someone he wanted to met, "Okay, but what does this have to do with me? I can't get rid of her for you, my father taught me never to mess with a woman wielding a whip, the Hyoudou men are _not_ masochists, despite what others might say."

"But you can!" Spec grinned, "She's a princess. All she needs is to find a man to marry, and we'll be free of that evil witch."

"I somehow doubt that will get her to leave."

"Well too bad!" Artil shouted with a twitching grin, his brothers standing behind him with various sharp weapons and loaded guns. Using a humming Hap as a stool, the gun fanatic dwarf stared into Issei's eyes as he pressed the muzzle of his magnum against his temple, "I'm pretty f*cking tired of washing by bed sheets because of one miniscule particle of dust! If a man will get her to leave, we'll just have to make do with you! Now, pucker up, pretty boy! You got a wedding to doll up for!"

Issei gulped as the small men chuckled to themselves with glee. He hadn't even met the woman, and he was already planning of ways to run from the altar.

Was it too late to renounce the World and become a celibate?

* * *

Under threat of being riddled with bullet wounds, and being burned on a stake by a very excited Ars, Issei was soon nicely dressed up for his wedding date outside their home. He sighed as he picked at the fabric of his new clothes. They didn't have tux on them, but Hap was a whiz at knitting and fabric design. The little guy gussied him up like a noble prince with fancy little gold medals on his red suit. Even had a little red cap draped over his right shoulder. His mother would have squealed if she saw him now.

After drawing straws, Hap was the unlucky one the brothers to go find the devil woman in the woods while the rest kept Issei company. Or hostage. Honestly, they were the same thing for a groom about to be wed.

The Lost Tales seemed like it was more trouble then it was worth. He still had no idea what the book had even done to him, but now he was somehwere he didn't know, and was off to be shotgun-married to a woman he had never met. The only thing he knew about her was that she wielded a whip.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do to get me out of my own wedding?" Issei groaned loudly, only to revieve a whack to the back of his head with a pistol, "Oww! All you have to say is 'no'!"

Spec rubbed the back of his small neck sheepishly, "Sorry, I'm a bit on edge. This was the only plan I could think of that didn't involve straight up _murder_."

"Me and Artil were all for it." Got butted in as said dwarf nodded his head with a cackle, "I wanted to see if my black magic actually worked. Paid twenty Jewels for the self help magic book. Damn pixie better not have screwed me over again like she did with those monkey heads."

"Where is Hap with that woman anyways?" Ang scowled as he lit up a smoke. He had gone days without one since she broke into their home, "I want to get this sh*t done with and live my life as a free man!"

"That makes one of us." Issei groaned. He had a penchant for getting into bizarre situations, but this one took the cake.

Issei sighed at his dilemma. What was it about him that made the world dump him into these crazy situations? Was it karma for all his perverted actions? It must have been, he deduced, because there was no other reason why he would be f*cked with like this.

Running footsteps could be heard drawing closer to them before a panting Hap skidded to a stop in front of them. Even when he was out of breath, the little guy could still smile. What a trooper. Or nutjob.

"Great news, guys!" he happily cheered, drawing their attention to the very excited little man, "The b*tch is dead!"

"WHAT!?"

Hap nodded his head with a bright grin at the dark news, "Yuppy! Found her in the forest taking a dirt nap. She even snores when dead, who'd have thought?"

Ang's brow twitched before smacking the smiling loon upside his head, "You idiot! She's not dead, she's sleeping! The f*ck's wrong with you, getting our hopes up like that!?"

"But she wouldn't wake up no matter how loud I sang the 'Good Morning, Good Morning' song to her! And you know how much she hates my jolly music." The happy little man sniffed as he held the bump on his head.

Issei frowned at the news. Was she alright? Didn't matter if he would have to deal with the threat of marriage, it wasn't right to leave a woman by herself in the woods, especially if she was under some deep sleep. He's resolved to become a Hero, and that wasn't what a Hero would do.

Scratching his chin, Spec hummed to himself in thought, "Must be witchcraft of some sort. Didn't that old woman with the evil grin say she was going to 'take care' of Snow earlier?"

Per nodded his head, sticking his tongue out with a grimace, "Yup, had to tell her where Snow was to get her to leave. I ain't in to old ladies, least not anymore. It's all about the a*s with this man today."

"Where is she?" Issei asked as he knelt down to the smiling dwarf's level. He grabbed Hap by the shoulders, looking him straight in the eye with urgency, "We can't just leave her out there by herself. As an aspiring Hero, it's my duty to save her, even if it means you guys threaten to marry me off to her." It was the right thing to do. Despite what picture the little men had painted of this 'Snow', Issei wasn't about to leave the poor woman to a deep sleep.

"She's in the middle of the forest. I found her in some glass casket of some kind. Which is weird." Hap gestured his finger behind him to the wood entrance, "All you have to do is keep running straight, and you'll find your sleeping beauty."

Smiling gratefully at the odd little man, Issei ran back into the cozy home, running back out with the sword he had received as Equipment after waking up strapped to his waist, "Thanks, got any idea on how to wake her up, Spec?" he asked as he stopped a few feet from entrance to the enchanted woods.

"I think I read somewhere that a deep sleep can be broken with a true love's first kiss."

"Nope, you got that off my police report. I want this to be on the record, drinking your date under the table with hard alcohol does _not_ constitute date rape. She was mumbling and seeing weird pictures; I take that as consent dammit."

Issei shook his head at the odd group of little men. He was _not_ going to question it. With a wave good bye, the partial brunette ran off in search of his princess.

Seeing the brow-eyed boy disappear into the thick of tall green trees, Ang began barking orders, "Alright, b*tches! We have half an hour to pack up and head for the hills! We can mine our black market Jewels there from prying eyes! And someone, undo the enchantment on the place; it's time to let Ars have his fun." he grinned darkly.

"Woohoo! I'll get the gasoline! There won't be a light in the sky brighter then my burning star tonight~!"

* * *

Issei huffed and panted as he ran through the thick bushes and trees. The damn place was a maze of nature. A quick application of TCB was healing al lthe scratches he was receiving, but it didn't make it any less annoying. Hap said that all he needed to do was run straight ahead, so where was she? How far away was she?

The foliage began to clear as Issei found himself stopping by a riverside clearing. The sun peeked through the trees as its rays shined down onto the object of his search, a crystal clear coffin that sparkled under the sunlight. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Jaune slowly walked over to the fragile looking case, his breath suddenly robbed of him as he finally got a look on the supposed 'she-devil'.

Within the see-through coffin a tall woman, with ebony dark hair done in a long ponytail over her shoulder, laid below soft white sheets. She wore a blue dress with a yellow skirt and a red bow tied to her hair. Her skin was pale as the moon, and her lips looked soft and glossy, as if asking to be kissed. Issei heart skipped a beat at such beauty. She looked like Akeno, only with a more Western getup.

This was the monster the dwarves had been talking about? She looked like an angel, an angel sleeping peacefully under the sun. In a coffin. Who the hell _made_ coffins like this? And how the hell did they find her and put her in there so fast?

Issei swallowed, his heart beating faster with every second that ticked by. She was under a deep sleep, if it wasn't for the slight rise of her chest then he would have thought her dead. All he had to do, to release her from whatever curse she had placed onto her, was kiss her, right? True love's first kiss. While that dredged up some unpleasant memories, he decided to go through with it, the perverted side of him he was trying to repress and his newly born heroic side in complete agreement on the matter.

It was his job after all! To save the poor woman from such a fate. A little kiss wouldn't hurt.

The rushed clop of horse steps broke Issei's musings as a white stallion skidded to a halt into the clearing. The blonde suddenly found perfect blue eyes staring back at him from the horse's rider, a tall dashing man with perfectly combed over dark hair, princely attire, light tan skin, and a winning smile on his perfectly chiseled face. The handsome man gracefully stepped off his steed, patting it on its head before turning his dazzling smile to the blonde boy by the crystal casket.

"My eyes! Dear God, they're so bright!"

"Sorry about that, friend." the dark haired prince apologized sincerely as he made his way towards him, "My crystal bright white teeth tend to have that kind of affect on people. Leaves the woman swooning for more. Tis but a curse at times." he lamented with a mock sniff.

'_I bet, you bright-toothed bishonen bastard. You make Kiba seem like the Hunchback of Notre Dame.'_

Who was he? Issei grimaced as the princely dressed man bowed.

"My name is Prince, Prince Charming. And I've heard word of a beautiful maiden by the name of Snow White who's befallen a terrible curse of deep sleep by a small gentleman with an equally winning smile."

"Hap? That two timing little snitch." Issei quietly grumbled with a clenched fist.

"Hearing about her beauty, I simply had to ride my noble steed, Fabio, to met the future Mrs. Charming." he grinned brightly, causing Issei to flinch under the bright glint.

Well, that would save him the trouble of dealing with this situation and its insanity. Now, why did the thought of the suave prince kissing the ebony beauty make Issei's eye twitch as he wore a strained grin? Oh, right, he was here first. And there was no way in hell he was letting some smooth bastard take this ebony breauty's first kiss.

_**"Scan."**_ His pupil overlapping with crosshairs, Issei was able to read the man's HP. _**'Prince Charming, Ladies Man, 500/500HP.'**_ That was it? Ha! Well, he was looking for something to try out his new favorite move on.

"Of course, your princely-ness." Issei grinned as he shut his eyes, his face twitching before his brown eyes snapped open in mock surprise, "But first, a question."

Prince Charming nodded his head, his face sparkling with love-like orbs, "Yes, my good sir. What question do you have for me?" he asked smoothly.

"Have a taste of my _**Hunter's Axe!**_"

"That's not a question. That doesn't even make any sense." Prince Charming tilted his head with a charming frown but was suddenly taken by surprise as Issei vanished in a swirl of dancing leaves and grass, leaving him gaping at the man's disappearance. Was he a wizard of some sort?

Suddenly, a shadow fell over his face and he looked up, only to see Issei's outstrected leg falling towards him.

Then, the leg _connected_.

A loud resounding boom sounded off from the blow, erupting a ringed shockwave around the clearing. Prince Charming's HP dropped to zero, leaving the man with a broken teeth as he groaned in a beaten heap. Issei threw his arms up in the air in victory shout, grinning at his success.

**+800 EXP!**

"Shut up, Fabio! He had it coming and you know it!" Issei shouted loudly towards the neighing horse. He didn't have time for this. Picking up the unconscious prince, he flung the dark haired man to the white horse. Issei shooed it away, watching as it glared at him before clopping away with a swish of its tail.

Where was he? Right, his brown eyes turned back to Snow White in her casket. Still had a beauty to save from her sleep. Walking back to her sleeping form, Issei cracked open her coffin, smiling softly at her beautiful features. She truly was an angel, because the woman he knew in Kuoh was a Devil.

This was the moment he had been waiting for, he gulped as his lips drew ever closer to her own. One kiss, and she would be saved from her deep sleep. He didn't know what would happen after that, and he didn't care. Seeing her beautiful face awaken would be worth all the trouble.

Ohhh yeah. The perks of being a nice guy were showing itself.

With a simple press of their lips, a bright white light bloomed from their unity, blowing back Issei's hair.

Snow's eyes wrinkled, her blurry blue orbs slowly creaking open to the sight of a pair of warm brown eyes. A handsome face of a young haired man with brown and red hair smiling softly down greeted her, causing her to smile back.

_'Ara~, what a sweet face.'_

The ebony beauty's smile suddenly evolved into a wide sadistic grin as her hands latched onto his shirt, roughly pulling him forward as her tongue propped open his own. Issei's stunned features met her own as her pink tongue probed the inside of his mouth, Snow White moaning at the taste, her fingers digging right through his shirt and into his skin.

A sharp slap to his face broke their french kiss, sending Issei falling to the side. What the fuck just happened!? He blushed brightly as he laid on his rear, swallowing a lump as he found Snow's hungry eyes staring back at him.

"Hello, my love. How I've been waiting for the arrival of a man such as yourself. And I must say," Snow White groaned hotly, biting her lip as her nails raked against her neck, "Your taste is something I have only dreamed of. I hope you scream as well as you kiss."

"Scream?" Issei said flatly as he blinked.

Suddenly, he had an epiphany.

What if she didn't just _look_ like Akeno? What if she _acted_ like her too?

The blood drained from Issei's face.

Snow's sadistic grin came back to life as she reached into her bountiful cleavage, dropping Issei's jaw as she whipped out a beaten and tattered black whip from her lovely valley, "Yes, please don't try to hide the pain. I wish to relish in my lover's high pitched cries of suffering. It makes me scream and moan, making me rub my thighs together to quench the emptiness. Which I hope you'll fill." she gasped sharply, rubbing her right breast with a blush as she swung her whip at him.

"F*CK! THAT HURTS!" Issei howled, surprised that his higher Endurance failed to protect him. So much for being tougher than a normal human! His resistance to pain made it so that it didn't really affect him, but that did _not_ mean it didn't hurt. Snow was now gasping as she panted with closed eyes, trying to stop the sound of her moaning as she bit her teeth to the point of a trickle of blood trailing her puffy lips.

Why!? Why the f*ck was this _turning him on!?_

So much for him not being a masochist.

_**'Masochism's Level has increased by 1! Masochism's Level has increased by 1! Masochism's Level has increased by 1! A new Perk has been Unlocked! Pleasure Through Pain, Discovered!'**_

_'Not now, Game!'_

"Scream! Cry! Sob into my breasts like a bad boy being punished by his caring yet strict mother! I wish to consummate this holy union under God with your screams of pain and ecstasy!"

"AHHHHH!"

What in the World _was_ this place?!

**'_Welcome to The Lost Tales! This creative world is filled with many strange and unique stories that you must trudge through! By completing each story without dying, The Player will unlock special Abilities, Skills, and permanent Stat increases! Good luck! This one won't be over till someone reaches a Happy Ending.'_**

"That's it, my love! Scream for me!"

But where was _his_ Happy Ending?! Wasn't this sort of thing supposed to be consensual?!

* * *

Issei woke up with wide eys, gasping for breath, caked in sweat.

He looked shakily towards his surroundings, letting out a sigh of relief as he realized he was back in his room.

Unfortunately, he had fallen asleep at his desk, making his back and neche ache in protest.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get Snow's erotic laughter out of his head.

He shuddered. Thank God _that_ nightmare was over.

A notification showed that his Intelligence and Endurance had gone up by one point and that he had Unlocked a new Spell, Reflect.

But honestly, he was so frazzled he didn't even _care_.

He had no idea what happened to him, because once Snow had begun to _really_ get into it and clothes were shed, everything went white, causing hom to lose consciousness.

**[Partner, what happened to you? You look ****_terrible. _For some reason, after the book glowed, you just fell into a deep sleep.****]**

"I don't want to talk about it, Ddraig." he said mechanically, slowly walking towards the bathroom to take a shower.

He needed to get the sweat and shame out before he left for school.

And he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to look Akeno in the eye for the next week or so.

Issei's bookshelf trembled lightly as the door to the bathroom was shut. From its perch on the shelf, a rather bulky old book, the culprit in this mess, fell to the floor with a thump. The book twitched, flipping open to the first page as a glow was released from its pages.

_Table of Contents:_

_1\. Duty._

The letters on the page flashed. An ink-like dot of gold suddenly began to furiously scribble on the old page by some unknown force before burning itself out, leaving behind nine new contents, though five remained blank.

_2\. Fortitude._

_3\. Hope._

_4\. Creation._

_5\. Kindness and Acceptance._

_6.?_

_7.?_

_8.?_

_9.?_

_10.?_

The old book shut itself with a snap. All that could be heard was the sound of a shower as it laid on the floor.

Waiting for the next chapter of a long adventure to come.

* * *

**And that's the beginning of the DLC series, The Lost Tales. These are _all_ Canon to the story! I wonder where this is going to go? And how badly can I twist our favorite fairy tales? **

**Now it's**** time for more Sona, Jeanne and Chifuyu shenanigans next chapter to kick off Arc 2, so stay tuned! **

**Thank you guys for the support, as we are almost a third of the way to a thousand favorites and follows, which is amazing, as I'm glad so many people like this story. I hope I can keep that greatness alive and pump up the hype train.**

**Please Review or PM me with any ideas, comments, or otherwise, but please no flames.**

**I may be a phoenix but I'm not totally fireproof. I say this because people have been giving me a hard time for making Izuku smart in Event Horizon.**

**Anyways, I'll see you next time!**

**Spatialphoenix here, burning to ashes.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, it is I, the phoenix, back with another new chapter of Multiplayer after quite a while. **

**I've been busy since my college wants me to work ahead over the quarantine and is actually thinking of making my exams _earlier_. **

**Freaking sadists. **

**I barely get time to write anymore, but I'm doing my best to keep going.**

**I've planned out Arc 2 and Arc 3, Italian Renaissance, and I think it'll be enough to catapult this fic upwards.**

**And I've made some adjustments to the characters, as you've noticed, and I'm thinking about slightly modifying Motohama's Sacred Gear after watching Stardust Crusaders.**

**You Jojo fans should know what Stand I'm talking about. I think the exchange of utility for power would be worth it.**

**Many of you asked me whether there would be a Skill Tree for the Bloodline. The answer is in this chapter, and the decision I made actually influenced the layout of this whole story, which should be evident by the title.**

**Another question that was asked was if Motohama and Matsuda would have a girlfriend or more than one. The answer is yes, but I don't know whether I'll give them harems or not because in canon Matsuda wasn't trying to get one and dates a single girl, while Motohama is single. You guys are right, my versions of them actually deserve girlfriends. **

**The Dynamic Trio are going to have many adventures together, and they are going to be epic.**

**One of you guys complained that I was talking too much, but need I remind you, you guys are the ones who asked me to focus on character interactions. Make up your mind, people.**

**And those of you asking for Rias interactions have to wait for a while, because Issei has no reason to talk to her right now. He doesn't want to in the first place, and Rias hasn't noticed him, so any interaction between them right now would be horribly forced. I have to plan these things out carefully.**

**By the way, how many of you liked the DLC? No one really seemed to give me an answer. More will come in the future regardless though, so stay tuned.**

**Anyways, that's about all I have to say for now, so let's get on with the story!**

* * *

**[Arc 2: Pride and Prejudice] Chapter 10 - Embers of Divinity**

* * *

Issei walked to school, enjoying the crisp, early morning air of Kuoh.

He pointedly avoided thinking about the events that had occurred regarding The Lost Tales.

Apparently The Game also had DLCs.

Who knew?

And they were incredibly messed up. Apparently, he could choose to enter a DLC when he fell asleep, not withstanding the Fainted Status Condition, which made sense.

DLCs, according to the Help Menu, were incredibly varied and had different unlock conditions and rewards. New DLCs could be found in a Remix Cycle, like the one he was apparently in at the current time, and would disappear as soon as it ended.

He didn't know what the exact conditions were for getting The Lost Tales DLC, but he could make an educated guess that it _probably_ had something to do with his Bond with Sona. Or joining the Student Council. He couldn't really tell.

Not that it really mattered. He had too much on his plate to go actively hunting for any Easter Eggs The Game might have.

What he did know was that the DLC he _did_ have was definitely not normal.

He shuddered.

He could still hear the crack of Snow's Whip.

Honestly, he didn't even know if he was a virgin or not, because he'd whited out the moment clothes began to get subtracted from the equation.

He wanted to cry in shame, but withheld the feeling. While he may have lost his pride as a man, not even knowing the status of his virginity, he was happy that he was able to help Snow reach her Happy Ending, even if it had caused him much pain.

The adventure was an _interesting_ one, if not outright bizarre, but Issei probably would take a day or two off just to get over the trauma he'd faced.

_**[But still, Partner, this Game only keeps getting stranger and stranger.]**_

"Yeah, I'll say." agreed Issei. "Apparently, dying in a DLC will cause a Game Over for the Players. To everyone else, it'll just look like we died in our sleep."

_**[That's...]**_

"Mhm." said Issei, adjusting the position of his bag. "That's why I'm going to get stronger before I go back in there. Luckily for me, Prince Charming was a total washout who had less HP than I did at Level 1, but I won't always get that lucky."

_**[You **__**still**_ _**want to go back after that? Maybe you might actually be a Masochist. Your Talent Level for Masochism certainly suggests it.]**_

Issei grumbled on his breath, but answered the dragon anyways. "The Reward was more than worth it considering that I basically did nothing, but... something about the DLC just calls to me. I feel like there's much more to _The Lost Tales_ than meets the eye. And I can't just ignore that."

He smiled to himself though, hoping that the dwarves were hamming it up somewhere. They may have tried to marry him off at gunpoint, but he couldn't honestly hate them for what they did. They were an odd bunch, but they didn't deserve to basically be made into slaves in their own homes.

"Besides, isn't giving people their Happy Endings the essence of being a Hero?"

_**[Ha... That is a good point. It's possible that one of the Marks may be connected to that DLC of yours.]**_

Issei blinked. "I didn't actually consider that. You might be right. But that doesn't matter. I just want to do the right thing."

_**[Very well. But you should probably check the Rewards you got from your last Boss fight, and then find some way to contact that teacher of yours. Trouble seems to find you, and you have to be prepared. Especially now since you have two subordinates who are depending on you for guidance.]**_

Issei let out a breath at that. "Yeah, you're right. I still can't believe that they joined me though..."

_**[It's not that hard to imagine. They trust you and they are your friends. They're involved in this as much as you are, and they know it, but they've still decided to support you. I may have thought ill of them in the past, but they are true friends.]**_

"You're right about that." agreed Issei. "After all, there's never been a rule that perverts can't be good people."

_**[Amen.]**_

Issei took out the console as he crossed the street, and checked the Bonds Menu, tapping on the two sections dedicated to his fellow perverts.

He saw a Chibi Matsuda sleeping in his tab, while he saw a Chibi Motohama talking to his grandfather with some tea in his hands.

Glad that they were doing okay, Issei decided to finally review his Status and assign his new Abilities and Skills.

_**"Status."**_

_**'Issei Hyoudou, Heart of the Gamer, Lv. 16.**_

**_10,000/10,000 HP._**

**_200/200 MP._**

**_200/200 CP._**

**_Race: Human_**

**_AP: 26/40_**

**_SP: 12/20_**

**_Strength: 28_**

**_Endurance: 29_**

**_Agility: 21_**

**_Charisma: 32_**

**_Intelligence: 22_**

**_Dexterity: 23_**

**_Luck: 22_**

**_Equipped Abilities: Power Strike [0 AP], Riddle Fang [3 AP], Lock On [3 AP], Night Slash [2 AP], Power Shot [1 AP], Hunter's Axe [6 AP], Body Press [7 AP], Cross Chop [4 AP]._**

**_Equipped Skills: Guts [12 SP]._**

**_Equipped Perks: Mother's Love, Red Dragon Emperor, Lawbringer._**

**_Spells: Torrent, Reflect._**

_**Affinities: Dragon, Fire.'**_

His Stats had increased pretty well, which wasn't so surprising considering he had grown 8 Levels thanks to the last Boss Fight. Now, even his weakest Stat, Agility at the moment, was at 21.

And his Endurance was at 29, which meant that he could use another Boost!

_**[Finally! I was sick of being grounded as a Twice Critical again.]**_

But what caught Issei's attention was the _ridiculous_ Stat gain he'd gotten in Charisma.

Charisma was at freaking _32_!

He'd had only _14_ at Level 8. What kind of bloated Stat increase was that?!

It had gone up _18_ points in _8_ Levels. That _couldn't_ be normal.

_**[You don't know how Stats are increased, do you?]**_

"Wait, there's a Mechanic for that?" asked Issei, confused.

_**[Of course. You didn't think it was just at random, did you? Each Stat can gain bonus points when doing some feat related to it. For example, Charisma increases based on your Bonds, acts of great bravery, and battles won. I think you've satisfied the first two criteria rather splendidly. Strength increases by performing feats of strength, exercising, and winning battles. and Dexterity by feats of skill and co-ordination, as well as resisting Status Effects. Endurance increases by surviving battles and dangerous situations, especially in the Critical State, and so on. Only Luck doesn't have any true criteria for its increase.]**_

"Huh. The more you know, I guess."

_**[Of course. The Help Menu is pretty useful, if I do say so myself, even if it still feels like it isn't giving us enough information.]**_

"Huh. Anyways, I think I'll Equip Aqua Ring amd Hyper Blade now. Both were worth 8 SP and 8 AP, respectively.

Aqua Ring was the Skill he had gotten from Sona but had been unable to Equip earlier due to a lack of SP, which was far more scanty than AP.

Hyper Blade was an Ability he got after surviving the Golem. According to the description, based on the Player's Agility stat, the Player rushed in with a high speed rain of attacks, landing in multiple hits on the target. It also buffed Evasion by 10% during the activation of the Ability.

Pretty nifty, though it wouldn't do much real damage if his Agility continued to be his lowest Stat.

With that out of the way, it was time for Issei to look at something that he'd been really thinking about.

He checked his Bloodline option in the Menu, but to his surprise, a _new_ tab was now available within it.

Much to his surprise, the tab displayed a Bloodline _Skill Tree_.

There were three main Nodes, one for Total Concentration Breathing, one for his Hinokami Kagura, and one for his Demon Slayer Mark.

Total Concentration Breathing and Demon Slayer Mark had short linear paths with only two Upgrade options each, indicating that they could only be upgraded in power, by Issei's guess, while Hinokami Kagura had a massive tree, nearly taking up the whole screen, though all the Upgrade options were locked, except for one, that was blinking, with the icon of a burning fire on it.

Putting that on hold, he tapped the icon for Hinokami Kagura.

_**'Bloodline Art: Hinokami Kagura:**_

**_Alternatively known as the Dance of The Fire God, this Bloodline Art is exclusive to the Kamado family, the descendants of Hinokami, who dedicated it to their progenitor in order to ward off disease and secure good fortune. It also doubles as a powerful series of movements and a Breath Style whose potential is much greater than the other Styles. This Art has a hidden secret that is yet to be discovered._**

**_Until Next Level: 0/6000._**

**_Known Forms:_**

**_1) First Form - Dawn Waltz._**

**_2) Second Form - Clear Blue Sky._**

_**This Art has been automatically and permanently Equipped, and can only be used when the Player's Bloodline is activated along with Sage Art: Total Concentration Breathing.'**_

Pretty much what he had already known. But the fact that it had some sort of hidden secret really piqued his interest.

He'd used the First Form against Greivous, but he had yet to use the Second Form, though he was eager to do so. Maybe he would go to the Dungeon today and try it out.

But first, he needed to see what the last Bloodline Art of the Kamado family was.

_**'Bloodline Art: Demon Slayer Mark:**_

**_This strange Mark appears only on the people of a certain Demon Slayer family, though others can earn it if the conditions are fulfilled. It provides a boost in capabilities when activated, but also holds the secret to a hidden power lost for centuries. Its origin is unknown. Its appearance corresponds to the element favored by the user._**

**_Until Next Level: 0/20000._**

**_This Art has been automatically and permanently Equipped, and can only be used when the Player's Bloodline is activated.'_**

Now _this_ was more of a mystery. He knew his Demon Slayer Mark was the flame-like tattoo over his heart, but that was about it. He'd felt stronger when using it, sure, but there still appeared to be so much more he didn't know.

Then again, that wasn't very surprising. After all, he hadn't even known that the World was a game. He hadn't been a very knowledgable person in anything unrelated to women, which was kind of sad in his opinion.

Well. He was on the road to changing that, so hopefully, that trait of his wouldn't last forever.

Anyways, turning back to the Skill Tree, Issei realized that it was a little more complex than the Sacred Gear Skill Tree, at least the one he had.

First of all, there were circular Nodes indicating each of the Twelve Forms available to him from Hinokami Kagura, of which two were unlocked. Each of those Nodes had two or three Upgrade options branching out of it.

There were much less Upgrade options than the Sacred Gear Skill Tree, which made sense, considering that Sacred Gears were actively influenced by desire while a Bloodline was relatively more static.

Looking at the corner of the screen, he realized that he had Bloodline Points to use as currency here, which were pretty much the same as Sacred Gear points.

He had only unlocked one Upgrade option, so he decided to check it out.

_**'Upgrade: Sacred Flame Aura.**_

**_This is a hidden Trait of the Kamado family that can only be acquired when certain conditions have been met. The Player harnesses the diluted Divinity of Hinokami in their blood and gives off an almost tangible Aura that feels warm and comforting to allies, but scorching to enemies. When the Bloodline has been activated, it is more pronounced, and will actually give a very minor healing Buff to allies and cause very minor Fire damage to enemies within the range of vision, and grants a small Buff to the Player that increases the chance of inflicting Burns. This Trait is capable of evolving when the conditions have been met._**

**_Cost: 30 BP._**

_**Buy? Yes/No.'**_

It was the most expensive Upgrade he had seen to date, requiring all the BP he had, but it wasn't the most useful Upgrade he had seen. It sounded pretty awesome, but it didn't really seem to _do_ anything for him apart from granting a healing Buff and Damage over time that were _specifically_ listed as 'very minor', even if the increased Burn chance was a little more useful.

Practically speaking, it didn't seem like it was worth 30 BP, which roughly meant it was way more than even the Independent Manifestation Upgrade that he could get for the Boosted Gear, which was actually really useful.

_**[Buy it. **__**Now**__**.]**_

"Ddraig?" asked Issei, confused. He'd thought the dragon would be the first to speak _against_ it.

_**[Trust me. This may not seem like much, but that's only in terms of fighting prowess. Once again, the ramifications of this Upgrade are also ridiculous... It's almost as if The Game doesn't care about the consequences of some of its Mechanics, as long as the combat capabilities are balanced.]**_

"Well, if you say so..." said Issei, shrugging. The dragon was much wiser than him, and while he thought the Upgrade was pretty cool, he didn't really understand why it had Ddraig so riled up.

He tapped the 'Yes' option.

He wasn't prepared for the _visible_ shockwave of power that branched out from him, washing over the surroundings before vanishing. Nearby water rippled due to the force and the branches of the trees around him swayed as if they were caught in a breeze.

Issei moved his hands experimentally, because they seemed to feel a little different. In fact, it felt like his whole body had _changed_ somehow.

He hadn't felt this before except when he'd Unlocked his Bloodline and then Hinokami Kagura later.

He still hadn't gotten used to it though.

He cracked his neck experimentally and then looked around, trying to see if anything was different, which was kind of dumb, since Auras were invisible.

However, he did notice that there seemed to be an _unusual_ amount of birds up in the trees. In fact, it seemed like even the squirrels were all coming out. He didn't even know that there were squirrels in Japan.

Weird.

He noticed that Ddraig had been oddly silent for some reason.

"Ddraig?"

_**[Issei. We may have just f*cked up.]**_

"What?!", cried Issei in shock. "But you said to buy it!"

_**[I did. I had my suspicions, but...]**_

"But _what_?" asked Issei, keeping his voice down since they were in public. "What happened? Did something go horribly wrong with the Aura?"

_**[No. As a matter of fact, things went horribly **__**right**__**.]**_

"Wait, what do you mean?" asked Issei, confused. "How can something go horribly _right_?"

_**[Do you want the good news or the bad news?]**_

"You already know the answer to that."

_**[Well, I might as well explain it from the top. To put it simply... congratulations, you now possess Divinity.]**_

"Umm... What?"

_**[Divinity. A unique Trait shared among the Gods, which is what they use to harness their Domain. I don't know how this is possible, but you've suddenly gained Divinity. It's as if the Upgrade refined your very **__**DNA**_ _**itself, magnifying the godly essence of Hinokami which had laid dormant inside you before. It's not much, even less than the Divinity, or Holiness as the Christians would call its modified form, than even a two-winged angel, but it **__**can**_ _**be noticed by the supernatural. In fact, you just **__**broadcasted**_ _**a pulse of pure Fire-natured Divinity for an unspecified distance when you purchased the Upgrade. Since we're in Japan, which has a good number of popular Gods associated with Fire and Heat, it probably wasn't noticed, but it will be soon enough.]**_

"Oh." said Issei, blanching. "That doesn't sound good."

_**[I mean, it really depends on your perspective.]**_

"How so?"

_**[On one hand, you may gain the favor and attention of the Japanese Gods or just the supernatural in general, but on the other hand... you may gain **__**unwanted**_ _**attention, such as from unholy creatures such as **__**Devils**_ _**who are sensitive to Divinity as it is their primary weakness, even if it isn't specifically meant to kill them like Christian Divinity.]**_

"That... might be a problem." agreed Issei, realizing what Ddraig was getting at.

"_Especially_ because I'm going to be meeting up with some Devils, who I might add, are my colleagues from now on since I'm part of the Student Council."

_**[Yeah. This is... I don't know how to explain, but it **__**really**_ _**shouldn't be possible. I don't know whether this is good or bad, but everything I thought I knew has been flipped on its head since I entered The Game with you. Speaking of which, maybe The Game has something to say about all this?]**_

_**'A new Talent has been gained due to special conditions being fulfilled! Divinity, Unlocked!'**_

"A -"

_**[Talent?! How can **__**Divinity**_ _**be a **__**Talent?! **__**That doesn't make any sense!]**_

"Well", said Issei, scratching the back of his head. "Let's find out."

He accessed his Talents List.

_**'Talents:**_

_**Masochism - Lv. 11**_

_**Stealth - Lv. 8**_

_**Swordplay - Lv. 4**_

_**Marksmanship - Lv. 2**_

_**Bloodhound - Lv. 1**_

_**Etiquette - Lv. 1**_

_**Divinity - Lv. 1'**_

Issei grumbled again when he saw what his highest Level Talent was, but decided to just ignore it for now and tapped on the latest entry on the list.

_**'Talent - Divinity:**_

_**A Talent which concerns the presence of, power of, and use of Godly Essence, alternatively known as Divinity. Currently, your Divinity is at the bare minimum, but that can be amended by performing certain actions and through certain Quests and Events. Don't let it get to your head, though; it can be quite a double-edged sword if handled improperly. The features of this Hidden Talent are variable, and at higher Levels, may grant access to new features, Events, and more. **_

_**Current Level - 1**_

_**Domain: Fire**_

_**Until Next Level: ?'**_

"A Hidden Talent? Must be why the BP Cost on Sacred Flame Aura was so high, if it was one of the Unlock Conditions." wondered Issei. "Hey Ddraig, what do you make of all this?"

_**[What I make of all this is that I have to teach you more about Divinity before you end up doing something stupid and end up as the Flaming Harem God.]**_

"Hey!" cried Issei indignantly. "Why do you say that as if it's a _bad_ thing?"

_**[I'm not even going to go there. But it's best you learn about Divinity so you can understand a little more about what happened to you and what this means for the future.]**_

"What's there to learn about it? I'm a God now, right?"

_**[Wrong. Not yet, anyways, but I still have to explain how Divinity works, whether you like it or not, so just listen to me.]**_

"Gotcha. Fire away, Ddraig." said Issei.

_'After I become a Hero, I have to look into this Harem God business.'_

_**[I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that. Anyways, Divinity, to put it simply, is a type of dimensional energy that's used by the Gods, who in honest terms, are creatures that were either born with or learned to harness that energy, which is incredibly difficult. The strongest beings in terms of pure Divinity would be Great Red and Ophis, the two Dragon Gods who reside in the Dimensional Gap, where they fed on Divinity at the beginning of time. I myself, along with my Rival Albion, also possess Divinity, which is why we're called the Heavenly Dragons.]**_

"That's pretty cool. What are you the God of, Ddraig?"

_**[That leads me to Domains. These are basically the Affinities of the Divinity a person has. Your Domain is basically what a God has Authority over, and becomes greater proportional to your Divinity. For example, Hinokami, your ancestor, has the Domain of Fire, which you inherited as the Domain of your Divinity. However, since Hinokami's Divinity is much more than your own, he has much greater control of fire than you. What your Domain is may be influenced by many factors, such as belief and ancestry. Make sense? Oh, and I no longer remember what my Domains were. It's been a long time since I've been able to access them, after all.]**_

"Yeah, I think I get it." said Issei, before he frowned. "And I'm sorry about what happened to you, Ddraig."

_**[Don't be. It wasn't your fault, Partner. It was that pesky Christian God and my own arrogance that sealed my fate.]**_

"Speaking of which, how is the Christian God so strong? And how did he die if he has that much Divinity?"

_**[You must understand that one of the ways to gain Divinity is through reputation and belief. Christianity is the foremost religion in the World, and all the Divinity gained from that belief is given to only One God. That's why he was so powerful. And Divinity doesn't make you immortal. Gods are only considered immortal because they can't die of old age unless they want to pass on. They**_

_**can still fall in battle.]**_

"Huh. Well, I guess that way is out for me. I mean, who would even worship me?"

_**[Some idiotic perverts, no doubt.]**_

"Hey!"

_**[Now, since there's no way to avoid the Devils, I'll have to manually suppress your Divinity.]**_

"Is that a good idea?" asked Issei. "I mean, your _lack_ of ability to suppress your own energy was what led to me getting killed in the first place."

He heard the dragon huff.

_**[The reason you weren't targeted as a child was **__**because**_ _**I was suppressing your energy. I couldn't do it any longer since you were old, and Sacred Gears tend to become more active with age. Plus, I have power classified as Longinus-Level. Your paltry Fire Divinity shouldn't be a problem, although I won't be able to talk to you while I'm doing it since I have to concentrate. Oh, and don't enter Bloodline Mode or I can't suppress it.]**_

"Thanks Ddraig. I'll be careful."

_**[Please do. And don't forget to find your teacher. She's clearly powerful, and from a Demon Slayer family to boot. You might stand to gain something from meeting her.]**_

"Will do."

* * *

"Morning Kaichou, everyone." greeted Issei, walking into the Student Council Room to see most of his colleagues already waiting for him.

He received a chorus of polite greetings in return. Issei was thankful that they were at least giving him a chance, because he was pretty sure the only reason the Student Council tolerated him in his last life was because he was a member of Rias' Peerage.

He couldn't blame them, but what he _could_ do was strive to be a better person. And step one was zipping it and making sure his eyes never fell below their noses.

"With Annual Day not too far from now, we must secure the Auditorium and the grounds, and make sure nothing is out of place. We can deal with decorations next week, but in order to begin planning them, we need to retake the measurements of the area we have available right now, and mark down anything we have to adjust or remove." said Sona, outlining their purpose for the morning.

These kinds of things could only be done when the school was empty, which meant early in the morning or at night. Since the Student Council was made up of Devils who probably had contracts to go fulfill and form after daylight hours, it made sense they would choose to do this in the morning.

But hey, he wasn't complaining. Thanks to Total Concentration Breathing, he had much more stamina than he had even as a Devil, which was impressive even though he didn't have _nearly_ enough power at the moment.

Then again, his skills and techniques were much better than before, something which he hoped would keep him alive until he could regain his lost strength.

"We will split into groups." she continued, oblivious to Issei's thoughts. "Tsubaki, take Reya, Tomoe and Tsubasa with you to the grounds. Issei, Ruruko, Momo and I will make sure the Auditorium is up to the required standards."

"Hai, Kaichou!" they all replied, splitting up into their separate groups.

The Kuoh Auditorium seemed good enough on the surface, but as soon as Sona expertly lifted the floorboards, using the proper tools so that he wouldn't notice her superior strength as a Devil, to expose a

whole _colony_ of dead, putrefied mice, Issei realized that they had their work cut out for them.

"We can have the carpenters fix the floorboards quite easily, but we must make sure that there's nothing beneath them that can cause them to be damaged or worn. The status of our school would be _destroyed_ if termites were discovered during Annual Day."

Personally, Issei thought that maybe she was taking it a little _too_ seriously, but he honestly wasn't brave enough to say anything about it.

After all, if a colony of mice sprung up over the two months of summer break, probably even less considering Sona and her Peerage practically _lived_ at Kuoh Academy even when it was closed, then anything was possible.

"Kaichou, you and Ruruko-chan should check the air conditioning system and the lights." said Momo, the white-haired girl already opening up another floorboard in order to check what was beneath. "We can handle the floor."

"Very well. Come, Ruruko."

"H-hai, Kaichou!"

Issei knelt next to her, beginning to lift the next floorboard, but Momo stopped him.

"Am I doing it wrong?" he asked, causing her to giggle and shake her head.

"Not at all. But you misunderstood what Kaichou meant. The thing is, there's a small area built underneath the Auditorium, constructed as a bomb shelter when Kuoh Academy was first constructed in the after,at of World War Two. We need to get in there and make sure there aren't any pests or termites that might use the area beneath to get at the floorboards, and to reinforce the supports so that the floor doesn't collapse inwards. Coincidentally, the electrical systems and the plumbing for the whole Academy also run through there, so we can also check those while we're at it. I'll show you how it's done, so don't worry."

"Wow, that's actually pretty cool." admitted Issei, his eyes widening when Momo pried a third floorboard, revealing a set of stairs that led somewhere beneath the ground. Or at least, what he'd thought earlier to be the ground. "I didn't know Kuoh had things like these."

"Most people don't." admitted Momo, grabbing a toolkit from nearby whose Issei took out the Console and turned on the flashlight, opting to take point. "But I think it's interesting to know one's history."

"You're not wrong, Hanaki-san. Sometimes, history can reveal important things we easily overlook." said Issei, remembering his formerly hidden ancestry.

After all, until he Unlocked his Bloodline, he had no idea that Japan had nearly been overwhelmed by pseudo-Devils only a few centuries back, not to mention the fact that there was a whole sect of human Senjutsu users that existed to fight them, which seemed like pretty important information.

"So true." she said, following him.

Thanks to the flashlight, he could see well enough, and he doubted Momo even needed light to see, so he took a few moments to look around as he walked further in.

True to her words, pipes and cables ran through the place, flowing along the walls, and there was a rather spacious corridor that was leading towards a single room, which he assumed was the bomb shelter, nearly half the size of the auditorium from the looks of things. For some odd reason, he could smell the faintest traces of jasmine, but he chalked that up to being Momo's perfume.

However, something seemed _off_ to him about this whole setup. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but Issei was sure that there was more to this place than met the eye.

"What now, Hanaki-san?" asked Issei, who was beginning to think all the trouble he had been through was starting to make him really paranoid.

"Shine the light over by the pipes. I'll make sure there aren't any leaks." she said, taking the toolkit and moving towards the pipes.

Issei obliged, but as he shone the light over her way, he saw a glimmer of something shiny sticking out from beneath a bookshelf that was placed nearby, one of the few articles of furniture that were present in this odd corridor.

Being careful not to disturb the light shining over Momo, Issei began moving towards the bookshelf, being mindful of the Awareness Meter that had popped up next to the girl, who was tightening a screw on one of the pipes.

He wanted to sigh, but preferred to remain noiseless. Honestly, he just wanted to see what the shiny thing was, that was all. It wasn't like he was doing something wrong.

Anyways, he made it over to the bookshelf, which was only a few feet away from him, and saw that the object sticking out was some sort of key-card.

He carefully removed it without making a sound, though he was really confused.

The thing looked brand-new, from what he could tell in the dark, so why was it here.

A quick Scan only increased his confusion.

_**'Master-Access Keycard:**_

_**A Keycard that grants Master-Level access to the Kuoh Sewer Systems. It seems to be brand-new.'**_

Why was there a brand-new Keycard here for the Kuoh Sewer Systems?

He looked back at the bookshelf in order to see if there was anything else out of place and furrowed a brow at one of the titles he saw.

_'The Tragedy of Darth Plagueis The Wise?'_

Weird.

"Has anyone else been down here except us?" asked Issei, moving the light as Momo began to check the next pipe.

"No, at least, not within the last couple months. And even then, it was only Kaichou and Tsubaki-senpai. The management knows about this place, but they never come down here since the only way to get here is through the floorboards thanks to an error when the school was renovated ten years ago."

That didn't really help his suspicions die down.

This could only mean that they were _wrong_. Someone else _had_ been down here.

But who? And why would whoever it was be carrying something like this? And most importantly, why would it be sticking out beneath the bookshelf?

Until now, Issei hadn't been faced with any real mysteries, since all his opponents tended to be rather straightforward and had a penchant for gloating about their own plans, so this was kind of new for him.

Issei suppressed a sigh.

His real life was _already_ a Game, but now it was apparently also becoming Scooby Doo.

"If that's the case, then why is it so _clean_ down here?" asked Issei, furrowing his brow, noticing the next big clue.

The walls and floor looked musty, but a closer inspection showed that there was not even a speck of dust on them.

Issei raised his head and sniffed, realizing that the scent he had caught earlier was actually lavender-scented _detergent_.

Which meant someone had definitely been cleaning this area and quite recently as well if the scent was still in the air.

"That's... actually a good question." said Momo, pausing in her work and taking a closer look at the walls. "You're absolutely right. It _is_ too clean."

She placed the wrench in her hands back in her toolkit and looked around with her hands on her hips.

"There aren't even any pests down here, and the mice in the hollows beneath the floorboards were dead..."

She finally looked back at him, and her expression was rather serious. "We'll have to tell Kaichou about this."

"You're right." agreed Issei. "I don't think the fact that there might be someone sneaking around down here should be ignored."

"Agreed."

It was then, that Issei's nose began to act up.

"What in the...?" he muttered, sniffing the air, finding a new, familiar scent that he couldn't quite place.

"Hyoudou-san?" asked Momo, curiously. "Is something wrong?"

"Do you smell that?" Issei asked, frowning.

"Smell what?" she asked, confused, and Issei remembered that Devils didn't have an enhanced sense of smell among their physiological weapons.

_Weapons._

It hit him like a freight train, and then Issei remembered where he had smelled that scent before.

_Natural gas._

Was there a leak somewhere? And why hadn't he smelt it until now? Sure, he hadn't really trained his Bloodhound Talent all too much, but he could still detect changes in the air like that.

Which meant it was recent. Recent as in 'after they got there' recent.

But where could it be coming from? And if someone had caused it, then why?

This situation was starting to get more and more mysterious. What did it all mean?

Still in thought, his gaze fell on a wire next to Momo, which had begun to spark erratically, even though it had been fine just moments prior.

Issei's eyes widened, and he _moved_.

"Hanaki-san!" he cried, realizing what would happen, and threw himself at her, knocking her to the side, and moved to shield her...

As an abnormally large spark ignited the gas in the air, and then-

_***Boom***_

Issei was thrown back by the force of the explosion, but he thankfully managed to shield his colleague from the blast, taking the brunt of it himself.

As he fell though, Issei involuntarily flinched as he felt a tendril of energy strike him. He didn't know _how_ he felt it, or why, but he knew it had nothing to do with the fact that he'd just gotten blown up.

_**[Issei! Something's happening!]**_

The last thing he perceived as he slipped into unconsciousness from the close proximity of the blast was a voice in his head, one that he knew _all too well_.

_'Someone... please... save... me...'_

Even as his vision began to rapidly darken, Issei reached out, searching for the voice of the girl he'd sworn to protect in another life, and grabbed ahold of it.

_'Asia!'_

And then everything went black.

* * *

It was nearly midnight as an exhausted blonde girl stumbled into her humble room, drained from the day's work.

As dressed in a nun's garb, and looked rather adorable, but the one thing that stood out about her was the rather ornate cross that hung around her neck, bordered in gold with red and black lines extending from a crest near its center.

It was a gift from the matron of her orphanage when the Church had learned of her gift, and had come to ask her to dedicate it to serving the Lord.

Asia Argento had readily accepted their call to arms with all her heart.

This was what she had desired more than anything else in the World, to dedicate her heart and mind to the Lord and carry out his will the only way she could; by using her Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing.

_Dedication to the Lord._

In the dim light of her isolated room, Asia Argento began to cry, muffling her sobs with her pillow.

For what was the point of everything she had done if her Lord, her God, was _dead_?

She clutched at her cross, nearly drawing blood due to how hard she was gripping the holy symbol.

Asia was _much_ more intelligent than people gave her credit for. She would admit to being ditzy at times, but she was no fool. She'd already known that she was nothing more than a tool to the Church, a false symbol they would advertise before discarding her.

People often mistook her kindness for stupidity.

She'd learned how to _survive_ in the orphanage she'd grown up in thanks to the teachings of her surrogate mother.

She could tell the true nature of a person with but a few minutes of observation, and knew much more about how the World worked than most people realized.

But she'd been okay with it.

She was incredibly pious and devout in her faith, and even if she'd be thrown aside later, Asia felt it would be okay, because even if the children of Adam and Eve never acknowledged her, she knew her Lord would recognize her faith.

If the Church eventually replaced her, just like the countless Holy Maidens in the past, she'd just move to some remote area and continue to help others in the name of the Lord, just like she'd always done.

That was what she'd believed and that thought was what had helped her withstand the constant loneliness she felt and the nearly unrestrained corruption of the institute around her.

It saddened her to see the Vatican itself in such a state, but she had been able to rest easy knowing that the Lord was watching over them all, and that good people like Griselda Quarta and Vasco Strada existed, meaning that there was still hope for the Church to return to its former glory, something she fervently prayed for.

But she had been wrong. She had been perceptive to the World, yet blind to the truth.

_For God was dead._

It was completely by accident that she had heard it, coming back from a long day of treating unfortunate souls.

Then she had overheard a conversation between His Eminence the Pope and Cardinal Strada, the two men having been present in the gardens as she was passing by.

Due to the serious nature of their conversation, the lack of malice or bloodlust that Asia had, and the fact that her nun's habit blended in with the darkened bushes meant that they hadn't noticed her, or even if they did, hadn't realized who she was.

And then she found out... that God was dead, having perished in the Great War itself.

The moment she'd heard that, everything else just ceased to be important, making her miss out on the rest of the conversation.

Not that she'd cared.

With an emptiness that was out of place in her eyes, Asia silently moved away, almost like a robot, heading mechanically towards her room.

It was as if she'd shut down completely.

When she'd reached the room that had been assigned to her, hidden within the Vatican's sprawling grounds due to her status as the Holy Maiden, the full force of what she had heard made itself known.

And all she could do was _cry_.

What else could this poor devotee do? She, who had endured crippling loneliness and the maliciousness of the World around her in the hopes that her Lord would watch over his Children and protect them, had found out that her prayers had never been going anywhere.

Now she saw the full scope of the situation she was in.

She was _trapped_, a symbol of the Church, which was rotting from the inside, forever doomed to be in their clutches, praying and praying for a God who would never listen to grant her salvation. She could _never_ escape, and even if she did she had nowhere to go. She had no friends and allies, as thanks to the supervisors of the Church she'd barely been allowed human contact apart from the people she'd healed. She couldn't fight, she couldn't make her way in this cruel World. She was lost, like a lamb, but there was no shepherd to guide her.

The prayers she'd sung with such fervor and the Bible she'd read so reverently felt like mere _words_ now, without emotion or feeling.

The corrupt people she saw around her everyday now felt more powerful than ever, and twice as unstoppable.

Her emerald eyes nearly looked _black_ from how far they had darkened. Now, more than ever, she saw her own _powerlessness_, and without the comforting thought that the Lord was watching over her, she could no longer bear it.

She continued sobbing, clutching at a cross that now felt cold and _lifeless_ in her hands. She wanted to throw it out the window, but kept it since it was the last thing the matron she'd called a mother had given her before she was shipped off to the Vatican.

Worn down both mentally and physically, Asia collapsed, and as she lost consciousness, she sent out one _last_ prayer.

_'Someone... please... save... me...'_

Unknown to Asia, lost in the land of unconsciousness, the cross in her hand began to glow brightly.

* * *

When Asia's eyes opened again, she was in a place she couldn't recognize.

The World around her seemed to be distorted, as if it couldn't decide what it wanted to be.

One moment she would be on a busy street corner, the next she would be deep in the gardens of the Vatican.

It was like she was switching between locations found in her memory.

_Why_ was she here? _Where_ was she?

She was _afraid_, now more than ever, thanks to the futility of her prayer and faith. However, that seemed to be more out of reflex than anything else.

For even if she _died_ here, it didn't really matter to her.

It felt as if _nothing_ mattered anymore.

In fact, she _welcomed_ death's embrace, as she no longer had _anything_ to live for.

Her faith, her driving force, had been cruelly extinguished, and that had _shattered_ her.

Lacking the energy to do anything, her very _soul_ fractured by the revelation of God's death, Asia began to fall forwards, already beginning to fade away even though she was in a dream. She didn't care about where she was, or what she would do next. She had become nothing, and was about to _return_ to the nothingness all humans were born from.

This was what was known as a psychogenic death, when a person literally died because they had _no will to keep living._

To a sensitive person like Asia, whose World had just suddenly crumbled around her, it had taken only _hours_ to reach this stage due to the heavy psyhcological damage she had incurred.

In many Cycles, especially Remixes like this one, where Asia somehow found out about the death of God before she became a part of the Gremory Peerage and gained people to support her, this would happen and she would die, which would usually cause that Cycle to reach a Bad End fairly quickly.

However, _this_ time, it would not be so.

Strong, _warm_ arms caught her before she could fall.

Almost instinctively, Asia's eyes opened.

She looked into the concerned face of a boy she had never seen before, and shuddered at the sight of brown eyes that contained more kindness and warmth than she had ever seen in her _life_.

She didn't know why, but she felt like she should _know_ this person... almost as if they had met before in a dream, not quite unlike this one. She felt a bond between herself and this complete stranger, though she had never laid eyes on him before.

What she _did_ know, however, was that for the first time in her life, Asia Argento felt _safe._

_She felt like, after a long, harsh journey, she had finally come home._

It was a feeling she only thought would come from the eternal embrace of a God who was revealed to be long dead.

_But now..._

Under the gaze of those _gentle_ brown eyes, Asia began to cry in earnest, _years_ of bottled emotions breaking free all at once.

And as those strong arms wrapped around her and she _basked_ in the warmth rolling off of this strange boy, with brown hair tinged in red, Asia could only think that maybe...

Just maybe...

_There was a Lord out there who would answer her prayers after all._

* * *

**_From the Embers of Divinity arises a Sacred Flame, one that will change Destiny itself _****_forever. A lost soul reaches out, and an aspiring Hero answers the call. A mystery brews beneath the surface of Kuoh, one that may consume the town many call home. And behind the scenes. the rules of Fate are being rewritten. After all, is it possible for a human to become a God? _**

**Find out next time, on DxD: Multiplayer.**

**And that's a wrap, ladies and gents!**

**How did you guys like me expanding upon Kuoh Academy itself. The poor School itself never has any relevance to the plot. Now there's a mystery afoot, and you guys probably already know the culprit. But who would try to kill Issei and Momo, I wonder, and what does he or she have to do with Kuoh's Sewer System?**

**Wait and find out, you guys, because it's coming soon!**

**I know that this chapter didn't have _any_ of the interactions that I wanted to put down (Jeanne, Chifuyu, and Sona), it had to be done because of the modifications I made to the plot. Don't worry, I've planned these things out and there will be verbal intercourse in the future.**

**Okay, that sounded wrong.**

**Anyways, we'll see them in the next chapter, after I deal with the fallout of my latest gamble; Divinity.**

**I got the idea a long time back, but the way I decided to implement it was changed thanks to the requests for the Demon Slayer Bloodline Skill Tree. It'll definitely be important in the future, especially since Issei is the only Player to have unlocked this Talent because Cao Cao doesn't come from a Divine Bloodline, and is obsessed with being human while Sairaorg and the Soul are Devils, making them uneligible.**

**Issei's Divinity will come with consequences, fights, new interactions, and of course, a Cult headed by High Priestess Asia, who has made an appearance earlier than in canon.**

**Can anyone guess how she managed to contact Issei or how she was able to eavesdrop on Vasco Strada without getting noticed? Hint, the answer is already there. **

**Asia is going to be the main star of Arc 3, which many of you have probably figured out from its name. I've made modifications to her as well, and she will definitely be more powerful than in canon. I'm sure you guys also noticed that she is more intelligent than canon Asia, something I did because I want Asia to become better as a character, something that canon didn't really do apart from a few scenes here and there. **

**Well, at least she's got more character development than Rias, who is literally just a pair of... never mind. Anyways, I have two whole pages dedicated to on how to fix Rias, so you guys don't worry on that front.**

**Anyhow, as you guys may see, there is a connection between Issei's Divinity and Asia, which will be explained more later. After all, some bonds can transcend even Worlds, and I felt that Issei had the greatest and most meaningful Bond with Asia as opposed to any other DxD character.**

**And yes, considering that Asia contemplated suicide when Issei died in Volume 11 or 12, it makes sense that she would literally kill herself after finding out about God's death when she didn't have her support base, the Gremory Peerage and Issei, to help her through it.**

**Xenovia had a freaking existential crisis and became a Devil, after all.**

**I hope you guys liked how I portrayed her, and she'll still be sweet and innocent, but not so much so that it hurts Issei and the gang in the long run.**

**When I'm through with her, Asia Argento will kick more a*s than Jotaro Kujo.**

**Anyways, that is all I had to say, so please keep up the support and help me acheive my dream of getting this story on TvTropes. **

**I'll be focusing on Radix Point and Multiplayer for now, so you guys can expect more updates soon enough.**

**Spatialphoenix here, burning to ashes. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys! It is I, the phoenix, back with another heavy chapter of Multiplayer!**

**In this chapter, I pull a lot of emotional blows, and do something that probably no one else has done in the DxD fandom. **

**Well, seriously I mean. There are plenty of crack fics and lemon crates where Issei is a God, but no stories that show an ascent to godhood, or the formation of a religion. **

**I'm doing both, though the latter won't happen for a while.**

**Anyways, you guys seemed to like the Divinity idea, though I'll say that it will _not_ make him overpowered in the least. Reading this chapter should make you understand that, even with the advancements that he's made, both regarding himself and his party members, he's still far behind the other Players. Not to mention some of the new Remix Characters and Bosses. And no, it doesnt carry over to the next Cycle, because The Game is much stronger than any God.**

**Things will always be difficult, because it is adversity that breeds ingenuity.**

**Anyways, I'm pretty tired right now mentally, so I'll just answer the Reviews quickly.**

**ZacFF was the closest to figuring out how Issei and Asia were able to meet, but there are a few more factors that will be hinted at, but kept secret for now. And while it is coincidental, the dream thing was not a reference to Level Up Dragon King. The way it happened and the ramifications are completely different.**

**And yes, the Student Council will be part of the harem, except maybe one or two if necessary. Issei's canon pairing count is basically doubled in this fic. It'll be interesting, but it won't be like _those_ fics where they pair thirty people with Issei, all of them from different franchises. **

**Especially the Naruto ones. Those make my blood boil.**

**And Plums, Sona is strict about the school rules. And I don't think theres a private school out there that allows hair dye.**

**Rafaa69, I added two new chapters and a DLC to Chapter 9. So I don't think your notifications are glitching.**

**And yeah, Asia has a slightly different relationship with Issei than in canon, but don't worry, because they'll still love each other like before. Asia's just a cultist now. And Issei has no idea. She won't be the only one, either.**

**Anyways, now that this matter is settled, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

**[Arc 2: Pride and Prejudice] Chapter 11 - Friends, New and Old**

* * *

Issei wasn't sure if he was dreaming right now.

After all, in spite of everything he had seen and been through since his first death at Raynare's hands, what was happening right now shouldn't be possible.

And yet, as he hugged a sobbing Asia, Issei couldn't bring himself to just dismiss her. Somehow, deep down he knew that she wasn't a figment of his imagination.

He had no idea how, but he was somehow communicating with Asia in a _dream_, something that Issei realized because he had woken up here after being knocked out in reality, because a point blank explosion could do that to someone.

Just like in The Lost Tales, which he had similarly entered after being knocked out, he couldn't feel Ddraig's presence, which was probably a good thing, since he needed Ddraig to suppress his Divinity back in his physical body.

He'd woken up to a World that seemed to be distorting between different areas, although he completely ignored it when he saw Asia and realized that he _hadn't_ been imagining her voice.

The fact that he was able to Scan her was also a good indicator that this wasn't a figment of his imagination.

_**'Asia Argento, The Holy Priestess.**_

_**Lv: 15.**_

_**4000/4000 HP.**_

_**Race: Human.'**_

Somehow, she had called to him, and somehow, he had _answered_.

But why was she so sad?

He'd seen her expression the moment he'd laid eyes on her, and it had nearly torn his heart.

He'd only seen that expression on her face once before, but that meant...

_It couldn't be._

But could it?

After all, this was a Remix, which meant that things happened differently compared to the original timeline.

_Could Asia have somehow found out about God's death?_

If that was the case, then in Issei's eyes there was no point in trying to understand _how_ they were able to meet like this, because its importance _paled_ in front of the need to support Asia.

He knew about her past, what those Church bastards had done to her, a pure and innocent person who would heal even a Devil if they needed help.

He was her first friend, something that implied a lot about how she had lived as a member of the Church.

At the time, he hadn't really thought about it and just resolved to make sure she wouldn't be lonely anymore, but...

_This was no longer that life._

Asia was _alone_ right now, dealing with something that would _crush_ her emotionally. She was someone who believed in God's grace even after she was excommunicated and forced to work for Raynare. Hell, even after becoming a Devil she _still_ prayed, even if it caused her pain.

A person like that... how could she cope with such a thing?

If it had been back then, Issei wouldn't have been too worried, because the Gremory Peerage, questionable actions of their King notwithstanding, looked after their own.

But now?

She was on her own, halfway across the World, and her beliefs and her life was crumbling down around her. To the Church, she was nothing more than a poster girl who could be easily discarded, so she would get no support there. A perfect setup to make her life a living hell, metaphysically speaking.

It made him hate the Church, Heaven and the Angels even more, for condemning such a pure soul to an empty life like that.

Asia Argento had suffered more than anyone ever needed to. That had been true back then, but was apparently _even worse_ now, since they weren't around to console her.

And that was something Issei _couldn't_ accept. He couldn't just stand there and watch that happen to her.

She wasn't the Asia Argento he had met and known. That much, Issei could tell intellectually.

But that didn't matter to him. He didn't make distinctions like that. To him, she was just Asia, a girl he had sworn to watch over and protect, and a good friend he could trust unconditionally. Even if the World stood against him, Asia would _never_ betray him. That much, he could tell with absolute certainty. Because in that life, when his bond with Matsuda and Motohama had been ignored in favor of the supernatural, Asia had been _his_ first true friend as well.

And she meant the World to him for that same reason.

He had died to save her, after all.

That was why he had decided, that he would _never_ let her cry again.

And that promise still applied now, even if no one but himself remembered the bond they once had.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently, rubbing her back as she cried into his chest.

He felt like an idiot immediately afterwards, but he had no other way to start a conversation and he wanted to make Asia happy as soon as possible. He was t worried about understanding her and vice versa because apparently Players had an Auto-Translate feature like Devils and Angels.

She only started to sob even harder in response, causing Issei to begin panicking.

He had no idea what to do, because comforting crying girls was not something he was good at.

He had no idea how to help her, but he knew he had to do _something_.

Maybe a change of scenery would do her some good?

This place was a Dream after all, and the flickering landscape told him that it was probably influenced by them as well.

He closed his eyes and focused inwards, trying to find a suitable image to try and project.

Suddenly, his eyes flickered red for a brief moment and memories began to fill his head, and before he could even process them, out into the Dream around him.

Grass and flowers began to spread from where he stood, causing Asia to look up at him, tears still running down her face, before they stilled as she froze in awe, watching as the flickering landscape went static as Issei's will superimposed upon the images, building a landscape from a memory of a time long past.

When the process stopped, the two of them

opened their eyes to see a perfect rendition of a place neither of them recognized.

Actually, that was false. Somehow, although he had never been there before, he _recognized_ this place.

Fujikasane Mountain. The place where the Demon Slayer Corps conducted their Final Selection exams.

The area they were standing in resembled a traditional Shinto shrine, but what really drew the eye were the beautiful purple flowers that were in full bloom, the trees being filled with them.

Wisteria. A flower that contained a potent poison which mainly affected unholy creatures like Devils, being markedly more powerful the weaker they were.

Even a Satan wouldn't feel comfortable in a glade full of these flowers, which were said to be filled with Divine energy from a lost age.

Of course, the flowers in question were unfortunately extinct now, as Devils had them destroyed in order to remove one of their weaknesses, and the Demon Slayer Corps had disbanded, meaning that no one was there to keep them safe.

Issei also noticed that their outfits had changed as well.

Asia was wearing a pure white kimono with purple and red designs, which looked surprisingly natural on her.

But his own...

_He was wearing the official Demon Slayer uniform._

A dark-brown gakuran jacket, a white belt, baggy pants that extended into tabi socks, a pair of zōri with red straps, and bands of white cloth wrapped tightly around his calves, all beneath a checkered haori.

_He was wearing Tanjiro Kamado's Demon Slayer Uniform._

He noticed his brand new hanafuda earrings swaying in the breeze.

_What in the World?_

Was he getting memories from his ancestor?

Whatever. It didn't matter right now. All that mattered was making Asia happy.

When he looked at her again, she was watching the dancing wisteria flowers in awe, her tears having halted momentarily as she watched the beautiful flowers.

He smiled at her innocent expression. That was the kind of person Asia was. In a World where people only cared about money, power, fame and fortune, she was the only one who would be awed by something as simple as pretty flowers whilst in the middle of a chronic depression.

He leaned forward, causing her to look towards him, and wiped her tears.

"You don't need to cry.", he said, smiling. "Nobody can hurt you here. You're _safe_."

Her eyes widened, and she stared at him.

_'Okay, did I screw up there? I'm pretty sure she's safe here because it's a Dream, but then again I don't know the condition of-'_

His mental tirade was cut off when Asia slammed into his chest, hugging him as if he would disappear.

Issei began to sweat mentally. This situation was seriously going out of his control. What did he do now?

Damn it, he should have read more shonen manga instead of focusing on hentai!

"W-Who are you, Lord?" she asked shakily, looking up at him with emerald eyes.

Lord? Maybe it was just a translation error or something on his part.

He just ignored it and pressed on. After all, even The Game probably had bugs of some kind. It wasn't as if a simple title meant anything. Or so he thought.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou. What's yours, Miss?" he asked carefully, trying not to screw anything up.

Trying to socialize was challenging at times.

"A-Asia A-Argento, Lord!" she squeaked shakily, looking at him with some emotion he couldn't identify.

Was she scared of him?

I mean, it made sense, considering that he was some random stranger who had just popped up in her Dreams after she contracted severe mental trauma.

He would be scared of him if he was in that situation too, so he didn't blame her.

Maybe they needed to sit down and get more comfortable. That was how you comforted people, right?

"Come with me." he said, gently taking her hand and leading her to a bench he had materialized beneath one of the trees next to the gate of the shrine.

She let herself get moved by him as if lost, in a trance, which made it a little more awkward for Issei, though he managed to get her to sit down on the bench next to him without much trouble.

"Now, what's making you sad, Asia?" asked Issei, though he already knew the answer.

She began to tremble after he asked the question, and Issei placed a hand on her shoulder and offered her a smile he hoped wasn't creepy.

"I-I a-am lost, Lord." she said, folding her hands in an expression of prayer before she flinched and placed them back down.

"Lost?"

"A-all my life, I have believed in the Father's teachings. I have prayed to Him every day since I would talk. I spent my days in the Church as nothing but a symbol, healing as many people as I could with my power, braving the cruelty of the World around me because I believed in Him. I... every breath I've taken, every action of mine, has been done with thoughts of Him in mind. I prayed and _prayed_ for salvation."

This was the most he had ever heard Asia talk, but Issei decided to let her go on, though there was visible concern in his eyes.

_Was... was it really that bad for her? _

Now he understood why she'd reacted so badly when Kokabiel revealed the truth. She'd suffered so much, yet still believed in God, even as a Devil. To find out that her penance had been all for naught must have been...

He didn't want to think about it.

"And then- then I learned that He didn't even exist, at least for the last few centuries. That He was _dead_. That He hadn't been hearing my prayers, that he hadn't ever been looking out for us, his Children. I knew that the Church had done horrible things, but I thought... that maybe it was something God had allowed, for some reason I couldn't understand. But the truth... was that there was no Church to begin with. It wasn't an institution of God. It was an institution of _Men_. _Vile_ men, for the most part, who don't understand the meaning of kindness and love. God had abandoned us. My whole life... my prayers, my thoughts of attaining salvation... we're all for naught. "

She paused for a moment, tears beginning to leak from her eyes again.

"Lord, w-what should I do? W-what _can_ I do, when even my Creator has turned His back on me? I've spent my whole life praying to a God who never even heard me. Now I find myself alone, surrounded by evil, with no way out. I-I'm very weak, Lord. I cannot fight. I cannot defeat the evil that lurks around me. I-I'm powerless, Lord, and _so very lost._"

A flicker of black light caught Issei's eyes as he felt the full force of Asia's anguish. To his shock, black wisps were actually beginning to form around her as she spoke, causing her to become more pale.

Issei wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he could tell that black wispy stuff was never good, especially when it was coming off of a _person_.

Something was happening to Asia, and it wasn't good.

He didn't know what it was, but he had to act fast, because if he did nothing, he knew in his heart that something terrible would happen.

"You're wrong." he said, causing her to look at him in surprise as more black wisps began to float off of her body.

"L-lord?"

"You're not weak at all. In fact, you're one of the strongest people I've ever met. You may not be able to lift weights or run marathon, but you're still a good and kind person in spite of how much you suffered. You said it yourself; you're surrounded by bad people. Yet you're still a really good person." continued Issei, smiling at her.

"Besides, _so what_ if God never heard you? _So what_ if He turned His back on you? You don't _need_ Him to live your life. You don't need to believe in someone you've never even met, someone who's never been there for you and you also don't need to pray to that someone in order to live a good life. Do what you love, chase your dreams, find a nice guy to settle down with, start a family; those things don't depend on an all-powerful being. Those things are what _we_ create and what _we_ choose to do. There's no point in feeling bad about someone living above the clouds ignoring you; focus on what you have right now."

Damn, he was really on a roll here. Was this what his freaking Charisma Stat was for? The words were just coming to him naturally, and may or may not have been pieced together from different things he had read and heard over the years combined with his own beliefs and ideals.

He reached out to wipe her tears again while she sat there rigid, shocked still. The black wisps seemed to be flickering in intensity, which meant that his little speech was probably working.

"And the last thing you're wrong about; you're _not_ alone. I know we've only just met, Asia, but I _promise_ you here and now that I'll do _everything_ I can to protect you, even if it means sacrificing my own life."

Issei grinned indomitably and smacked a fist over his heart.

"I know this seems kind of sudden, but you're my _friend_, and I'd do _anything_ and _everything_ for my friends, Asia. You know what? Right now, I still need to get stronger, but when I do, I _promise_ you that I'll come to Italy and take you home with me. I'll take care of you, and I'll teach you how to read and write Japanese. I'll take you to see interesting new places and we can try all sorts of great food together. I'll never let you be alone again, okay?"

"L-Lord I-I..." began Asia shakily, her voice thick with emotion, only to start sobbing again before she hugged him, crying her thanks over and over again.

Issei began to panic, misunderstanding her tears of joy, and began to try and comfort her, beating himself up for making her cry again. However, his panicked kindness only made her cry harder.

"Lord..." she said, speaking through her tears. "_I... I would like that very much._"

_***Ba-Dump***_

And deep down, at that moment, they _both_ knew that a connection had been made. That an unbreakable Bond, a Link between two Souls had been forged.

They could feel it in their hearts.

And it filled both of them with warmth.

An Oath had been sworn that day, in that Realm of Dreams, one that would never be forgotten.

And one... that would give rise to a new power.

A wall of text suddenly blocked out Issei's vision, causing him to blink rapidly as if there was dust in his eyes, but after a few seconds, the messages faded from his vision, leaving behind a newer, simpler one in its place.

_**'Congratulations! A Special Bond has been created with Asia Argento! **** ****: ****** ******* ****, Unlocked!'**_

What the heck was that blurred text? It made his head hurt just _looking_ at it.

Whatever.

He looked at Asia, who was shaking happily now, her sobs having died down to small sniffles of happiness, and smiled to himself.

The black wisps had disappeared, and though her eyes were rimmed with red, she looked radiant, smiling brightly at him.

_That_ was an expression that was more suited to her. And it made him glad to know that he was able to do something for her without her _dying_ this time around.

Actually, that gave him an idea, though he didn't know if it would work here, since it was technically a Dream. He'd never heard of anyone being able to do what he'd had in mind amo the Devils, but that seemed like the only conclusion because he doubted anyone had been in this situation. He had to admit to himself that the odds of that working were minuscule.

But then again, _magic_.

It was worth a shot.

Mentally accessing his Menu, Issei selected one of the Tabs, before a new message popped up, causing him to grin.

_**'Asia Argento [Point Value: 5] is willing to join the Party! Use a Rook or 5 Pawns? Yes/No.'**_

It was something he didn't think was possible considering Asia was technically halfway across the World from him at the moment, but this was one of the only ways he could check up on her. Plus, it would let Asia get more powerful faster, which could only help her.

And most importantly, just like Matsuda and Motohama, she was a person he could trust with his life.

But it was all up to her if she wanted to join his Inner Circle. He wouldn't be like Rias, even if it was only to keep her safe. Ultimately, the choice was hers, though he would still storm the Vatican to rescue her regardless. The message _did_ say that she was willing, but it didn't hurt to make sure.

He was surprised that Asia's Point Value was suited to a Rook, but in his opinion, that wasn't a bad thing. In fact, Asia's frailty was one of her chronic weaknesses. The enhanced strength and durability of a Rook would definitely be useful. One thing he realized about the Gremory Peerage was that they tended to _over_-specialize, which only led to more problems.

This was something he had begun to notice with the match against Riser, which became more prominent after the Excalibur Incident and Issei's Rebirth, along his subsequent changes in mindset.

Kiba was fast, as a Knight, but could barely take a hit.

Koneko was strong, as a Rook, but was surprisingly slow.

For some reason, though Akeno had the traits of all three pieces as the Queen, she only focused on magic, and although he didn't really see her in action too much, he was pretty sure she had no idea how to fight physically. Same with Rias, who only had one attack, spamming orbs of her Power of Destruction.

And the battle with Kokabiel especially proved that there was _always_ going to be someone better than you.

Over-specialization would only lead to the stronger person outstripping your only advantage and then targeting your flaws to bring you down.

Asia had good magic reserves already, but suffered physically. A Rook would help to fix that.

He held out his palm as red pixels flickered over it, revealing a Rook piece.

He showed it to Asia, who seemed mesmerized by the way it seemed to glow in the soft light.

"Do you know what this is, Asia?" he asked.

She looked away from it and towards him, before she frowned cutely.

"I-Is that an Evil Piece?"

Huh, this Asia seemed to be a little more knowledgable in supernatural matters than the one he knew in his last Cycle.

"Not quite. It's based on an Evil Piece, but it doesn't make you a Devil. I call it a Neutral Piece. It'll let me know if you ever need my help, and it'll make you a little stronger. You don't need to do anything for me, because as long as you're safe, that's more than enough."

Asia said nothing, but took the Rook piece from his hand, holding it in her hands almost _reverently_.

She placed it against her chest, causing it to glow, but as it began to light up, she looked him in the eye, all traces of any fear or hesitation having vanished.

"Lord, you have shown me more kindness than I've ever known in my _life_, though we met only minutes ago. I swear my eternal loyalty to you. To bask in your warmth... is all I'll ever need. Within your radiance, I forgot the mother that abandoned me and the people who used and scorned me. In your presence, I've finally known _true_ happiness. Please accept me as one of your Servants, Lord. _For me... there is no greater honor. There is no better path for me. My Heart and Soul are yours._"

Issei froze, wide-eyed, as the glow of the Neutral Piece began to escalate rapidly, as if responding to her words.

Not that he wasn't flattered, but _what the heck? _

Was Asia treating him... like some kind of God?

There was a flash of crimson which lit up the surroundings, and then everything returned to normal.

_**'Asia Argento has Joined the Party! Processing... Sacred Gear Mutation Confirmed! Twilight Healing has Mutated into Solar Triage! Asia Argento has gained the Spell, Solar Beam! Asia Argento has gained the Skill, Sunny Day!'**_

_WHAT?_

_Sacred Gear __**Mutation?**_

_**That was actually a thing?!**_

_**'A Sacred Gear Mutation is a Unique Phenomenon that may only take place when an NPC is recruited to a Peerage or the Player's Party, during special Events, and by using certain Items. Sacred Gear Mutations may appear with a chance of 0.001% upon recruiting an NPC, but this percentage may be increased by unknown conditions. A Sacred Gear Mutation will only change or add a single aspect or two to an NPC's Sacred Gear, which means that a Twice Critical won't suddenly turn into a Longinus. However, Mutated Sacred Gears are always more powerful than before.'**_

Somehow, he felt like the end of that message was aimed at him.

But still, just _Joining_ his Inner Circle caused her Sacred Gear to Mutate, and granted her a new Spell and Skill?

That had _not_ happened with Matsuda and Motohama.

He looked at her, and Scanned her again as the light began to fade, and to his shock, her Title had _changed_.

_**'Asia Argento, The Apostle of Dawn.**_

_**Lv: 15.**_

_**7000/7000 HP.**_

_**Race: Human.'**_

He had _not_ seen this coming. At all.

The light faded completely, revealing Asia with a radiant smile on her face as she looked at him with unbridled devotion, before folding her hands in prayer.

"Thank you Lord, for accepting this unworthy one into your Fold and Blessing her with your Grace."

Okay, he had done _none_ of those things, as far as he knew anyways, so Issei was kind of confused by what she was saying, and also by what was happening. Not for the first time, The Game and his Life in general were seemingly trying to kill him out of sheer _shock_.

Before Issei could say anything more, a ripple spread throughout the surrounding area, and both their forms began to flicker.

"It looks like we're waking up." deduced Issei, as his Demon Slayer's Uniform began to distort rapidly.

He saw Asia's panicked expression and smiled reassuringly.

"There's no need to worry, Asia. We'll meet again soon, okay?"

Hearing his words, she smiled back at him, her body held upright with a confidence that Issei _definitely_ hadn't seen in her earlier.

"Yes! Thank you, Lord, for everything!"

"I didn't really do that much", said Issei sheepishly as their bodies began to fade. Even so, his last words were still audible. "so I don't know why you're thanking _me_. And by the way, just call me Issei!"

Neither of them noticed that Asia's cross had been glowing beneath her kimono the whole time, as if reacting to a presence long lost.

* * *

In an undisclosed location, multiple screens were present, floating around what looked like a twelve year old girl with long, luscious hair that seemed to shift colors every few seconds, going from blue to red to pink, and so on.

She wore a typical witch's hat and flowing robes, making her look like a young Harry Potter cosplayer.

Her kaleidoscopic eyes gleamed as she saw the interaction between The Heart and Asia Argento.

"Issei-kun sure does work fast, doesn't he?" she asked out loud, seemingly to no one in particular.

However, in the space behind her, the gaudy form of The Merchant flickered into existence.

"That he does." said the Administrator of Worldy Posessions. "Even though he's barely had his powers as a Player for a _week_, he's already made several excellent moves. Don't get me wrong; compared to the other Players _and_ their Inner Circles, he's still at a _huge_ disadvantage. But... I can honestly say that the way things are looking, he might be able to actually stand a chance, even if he can't win."

"But it doesn't make any _sense_." whined The Magician, the Administrator who was responsible for making the text descriptions, messages, Quests and Events based in the Resources granted by the Game. "_How_ did he Unlock a Hidden Talent like _Divinity_?! Even _I_ didn't know it _existed_ until he Unlocked it, and before he even hit Level 20, to boot."

"That's actually a good question." said The Merchant, grinning beneath his mask. "But a better question would be _how_ he became a Player in the first place. He's supposed to be the Protagonist. His Core is supposed to be _locked_ from ever receiving the mantle of a Player."

"Don't ask me!" cried The Magician, throwing her arms up in the air. "I didn't even turn him into a Player. The Game itself somehow did that. It's true, that's normally my thing, but this was done without my knowledge. After that disaster with Freed, I thought I should wait a few Cycles before trying to give another person the final aspect of the Gamer, but to my surprise, it was taken out of my hands! It's absolutely ridiculous. Who's ever heard of an Administrator being blindsided by the Game they're watching over?! And his powers are filled with bugs. Bugs that _I_ have to go and fix before things start getting out of hand!"

"That is interesting. I don't know what this means, but it appears something is going one with The Game itself. As an Administrator, I'm suitably worried, but as a person, I can't say I'm not excited. Things will be very different this time around, and I can't _wait_ to see it all unfold."

"Agreed. Though it's still surprising how Issei was able to mature like that. At this rate... he should unlock his Full Potential by the time his current situation is resolved."

"Truly?" asked The Merchant, his grin growing wider. "The other Players all took at _least_ a few Cycles in order to Unlock theirs."

The Magician returned the smirk with one of her own. "None of the other Players were _quite_ like him. I find this version of Issei quite... relaxing, and certainly more appealing. As a Player, he no longer has the Perks and Skills of the Protagonist, meaning that he'll have to work hard to gain power. I think... that this Cycle is certainly going to be one to remember."

"Amen to that, Magician. And I can't help but look forward to how far he can go. Issei Hyoudou is _quite_ the interesting specimen, after all.

* * *

_**[We've got company, partner.]**_

Issei's eyes snapped open as he sat up with a gasp.

Had all that with Asia actually happened?

Seeing a miniature version of Asia's Health Bar at the corner of his vision where he could bring up his Party members confirmed that yes, it _had_.

He looked down at himself, only to see that he was shirtless, covered in bandages that obscured most of his chest. Thankfully, he still had his pants, though they were torn in places. It looked like he was in the school's Infirmary.

A quick look at his HP showed that he was at around 3500 right now, which meant that the explosion had almost taken up 70 percent of his Health.

_**[It was much worse than that. You almost entered the Critical State. If you hadn't used your body to protect that Devil, and at precisely that angle, she would have died, and you would have probably joined her. But that can wait for later. Like I said, you have company.]**_

"You're really a magnet for trouble, aren't you Hyoudou?" asked Chifuyu Orimura, who had been sitting in one of the chairs near his hospital bed.

Issei chuckled dryly, turning to look at her with a weak smile.

In the Dream, he hadn't felt the pain inflicted on his body, but now that he was back in reality, his pain receptors were making sure to let him know that he had just taken an explosion that could kill your average Devil point-blank.

"In my defense, sensei, I didn't expect to get blown up while making sure the Auditorium is usable for Annual Day."

A small smile played on her face for a moment, before she snorted drily.

"I suppose that's fair. Still doesn't change my point though."

"True enough. And thanks for saving our lives, Orimura-sensei."

She sighed at that, before she placed a hand against the adjacent wall. A magic circle popped up beneath her palms and caused the walls to slightly fade in color before everything returned to normal.

"Isolation Barrier." she said, seeing his confusion. "Right now, those Devils on the Student Council were forced to class, but the barrier is just in case they decide to come back. It'll prevent eavesdropping."

She placed a palm against her cheek and studied him.

"How much do you know about the supernatural, Hyoudou? By the looks of things, you're a recent introduction, but I'd like to hear it from you."

**[Not much, Orimura. I'm afraid that my partner is quite new to the supernatural world.]**

"Hmm?" she asked, raising an eyebrow hen she saw the back of Issei's hand glowing green.

Suddenly, there was a flash of green and red, and then to Issei's surprise, instead of the gauntlet, the Boosted Gear formed a belt, the green gem set into the buckle, which looked vaguely draconian, with the same color scheme and miniature golden spikes.

**[Greetings. I am-**

"You're this generation's Red Dragon Emperor?" asked Chifuyu, her face showing shock for the first time since he had met her.

Issei looked down at his new belt with a blank face as Ddraig sputtered in shock.

"Ddraig, didn't you say that you would redesign the Boosted Gear so that no one would recognize it?"

**[I-I ****did****! She must have recognized the color scheme or something.]**

"Are you kidding?" asked Chifuyu, cutting into their conversation. "That's the most _famous_ form of the Boosted Gear. It was used by the Strongest Red Dragon Emperor, Reshiram."

**[Reshiram? Who the heck is that?]**

Issei kept quiet because he knew nothing about the past wielders of the Boosted Gear, but he was kind of confused. Why wouldn't Ddraig know his own strongest host?

And why was he named after a Pokemon?

"You don't know your most famous wielder?" asked Chifuyu, raising an eyebrow.

**[My memories are kind of spotty since I spent many of my years mindlessly raging, so I don't quite remember every host I had, even my stronger ones. It's kind of weird that I can't remember ever meeting this 'Reshiram', though...]**

"Just ask your Devil friends." she said. "After all, he's one of their most famous heroes, even if he was a human. In fact, there's a popular city named after him in the Underworld, Reshirai. It's one of the most fortified places in the World."

"Really?!" asked Issei, his eyes widening. This was _news_ to him. This was most likely because of the Remix, because he was pretty sure Rias or someone else would have told him if there was an ultra popular Red Dragon Emperor among the Devil society.

But still, that was pretty cool. A whole _city_ named after this guy, in Hell?

"Oh, you have no idea. _The Solar Crusader_, a biography novel which is made up of excerpts from those who knew him personally during the Devil's Civil War, including the Satans, is one of the most popular pieces of literature among the Devils, and has been adapted into movies, a play, and even _video games_. I think he even has a _religion_ that's based in Reshirai. They call him the Indomitable Devil God. Pretty crazy that Devils would even _consider_ worshipping a human, and strange that they don't expand their borders, but the cult is restricted to the city of their own volition, and they guard their secrets jealously. Personally, to me it looks like they're _waiting_ for something."

Issei's jaw dropped as Ddraig fell silent in shock.

"Woah."

She smirked at his expression. "Yeah. There's an old saying among the members of the Three Factions; the Red Dragon is always welcome in Hell."

_**[I don't even...]**_

_'Ddraig, this is probably because of the Remix. Remember how different people may get Sacred Gears, like Matsuda and Motohama? Probably something like that, but since you're bound to me thanks to The Game, you can't remember anything.'_

He could hear the dragon sigh audibly.

_**[You're right. I totally forgot that in my panic. My bad.]**_

_'No problem.'_

"And that brings me to my main question." she continued, her expression turning serious. "Do you intend to join Sona Sitri's Peerage? If you join the Devils, you can live a safe life that wouldn't be reachable for you as a part of any other Faction. You wouldn't have to face danger anymore. If you convinced those friends of yours to join as well, they would be safe from those who would hunt them as well."

"No." said Issei, after a few seconds. "They don't even know that I'm aware of the supernatural. I don't hate her or the Council for being Devils, but I won't become anyone's servant. It may be power that I need right now, but I can get that on my own. You're right that I won't be able to live a safe life if I don't become a Devil, but... my own safety doesn't matter."

That was the honest truth. Maybe it was due to Ddraig's influence since he became a Player, but he'd developed a certain sense of independence, maybe because of all the pressure that had suddenly been thrust on him.

Unlike before, he _refused_ to join a Peerage now, even if he could somehow get accepted by the Evil Pieces and bypass the Gamer's Pride Phenomenon.

Not only would it subject him to the whims of someone else, but it would also result in him losing his newfound connection to his ancestors, something he refused to part with. He knew Sona was a good person, but she was a Devil, and had her own interests. Considering how Rias had reacted when he'd met Asia, he knew that they would eventually clash, because as kind as they were, Devils didn't really think too much about issues that didn't have to do with them, and Issei knew he'd never be able to ignore people like Asia. He had freedom with Rias, as much as a slave could, anyways, but he acknowledged that Sona wouldn't give him that much freedom, even if she was better on the moral front. She ran her Peerage, and the Council, with a much more strict grip than his former King. There was no way that insubordination like the kind he would show when a friend's life was on the line would be accepted.

That was the truth of the matter. And in the note of his friends, Issei knew that Matsuda and Motohama would _never_ join a Peerage, no matter how much they appealed to their lust. And if Issei joined a Peerage, then there would inevitably come a time where he would be forbidden from helping them. Predictably, it was something he couldn't accept.

And deep down, Issei no longer _trusted_ the Peerage System. He wasn't quite sure _why_ he felt so strongly on the subject, but even thinking about it made him feel sick. The same applied for his own Party, which is why he resolved to let his Party members do what they wanted. He gave them the Pieces because he wanted them to grow more powerful faster and keep themselves safe. If they wanted to stop fighting or something else of the sort, then he would let them, no questions asked.

Unlike his own experience with Rias, he wouldn't consider himself _above_ a person's freedom of choice.

Chifuyu's expression changed to one of contemplation at his words.

"Tell me Hyoudou; _why_ do you seek power?"

This time, there was no hesitation. Issei already knew the answer to this question, deep in his heart.

"To protect the people I love. I need _power_ to keep my friends and family safe. I'm not very smart, Orimura-sensei, but even _I_ can tell that there's trouble brewing in the supernatural world. Inevitably, that trouble is going to end up on my doorstep, because the Red Dragon Emperor's have never led easy lives. As a Longinus-user, I don't have a _choice_ regarding my involvement with the occult. It's true, maybe I can become a Devil and be safe, but I won't run from what's coming for me. I'll face it head on. And to do that, I need power. To protect, not to destroy. It sounds kind of silly, I know, but that's what I believe."

_**[That's some deep stuff, partner. I'm proud of you.]**_

_'Thanks, buddy.'_

Once again, he'd spoken nothing but the truth. If he'd been that kind of person, he would have packed his bags and gotten himself and his family out of Kuoh, maybe trying to warn Rias and Sona, so that he'd never had to see Kokabiel again.

But doing that would leave a horrible taste in his mouth. Innocent lives would be lost, and against his better judgement, he couldn't allow that.

At his answer, his teacher closed her eyes, seemingly deep in thought.

When she opened them again, she seemed to have come to a decision.

"Hyoudou... if you want, I can teach you."

"Huh?" asked Issei, dumbfounded.

"You're obviously a greenhorn at just about _everything_ regarding the supernatural. That's not your fault, since you've only unlocked your Sacred Gear a few weeks ago, from the looks of things. But I'll be honest with you; you won't make it far in the supernatural world on your own. That's not something that only applies to you; that's just how the World works. If you want, I can teach you. I've been involved with the supernatural for almost my whole life; there's plenty for you to learn, both inside and outside of combat. Plus, you're from a Demon Slayer Family, which means there are things I can teach you regarding your Bloodline Arts and your powers. The choice is yours. I won't force you if you want to find your own way. And before you ask, this offer is _only_ for you. I had a talk with Ishizuka's grandfather when I dropped him off after the three of you were attacked, and he's decided to take matters into his own hands. And Hashibira is a person who learns better on his own than with a teacher. It's in his blood. You're the only one who needs help on this front."

The room turned quiet for a few moments, but Issei didn't need Ddraig's prompting to make a decision.

"I'll be in your care then, Orimura-sensei." said Issei, getting off the bed and bowing to her, despite his muscles screaming in agony.

This was a no-brainer. Not only was she ridiculously strong, but she was from a Demon Slayer Family like him, and was a good person who had saved his life and those of his friends. Speaking of which, his friends already had their own methods of training, which meant just like she said, he was the only one in need of an instructor. He remembered the entry on the Hashibira family saying that they were all self-taught, and the entry saying that Motohama's family Bloodline, Yamaji, had to do with martial arts. So they were probably fine.

Plus, with an actual teacher, he'd probably do really well in terms of progress. He may have been averse to becoming a servant, but Ddraig had long-since told him the difference between a slave and a student.

"I'm warning you, Hyoudou; my training won't be easy." said Chifuyu, her face a stern, cold mask.

Like that, she looked quite menacing. But it didn't even phase Issei.

"Of course it won't be easy, sensei. Nothing worthwhile ever is." said Issei, echoing the lesson he himself had learned quite recently.

At that, she actually let out a bark of laughter, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Looks like there may be hope for you after all, Issei."

_**'Chifuyu Orimura's Friendship has been Unlocked! A new Skill has been Obtained! Deflection, Discovered!'**_

* * *

His new teacher left a few minutes later, taking down the Isolation Ward and giving him her number, telling him to visit her house the next day.

She said that she would talk to his parents later about the matter, probably to make an excuse as to _why_ he needed to visit her frequently.

Issei was thankful that she wasn't just resorting to hypnosis.

He too out the Console, in order to check out his new Skill, but when he went to the Bonds Menu, his eyes bugged out when he saw the amount of alerts he had gotten.

Apparently, the wall of text that had bombarded him when he'd talked to Asia had been trying to tell him...

Well...

_**'Asia Argento. Friendship Level: 5. Affection Level: 5. Status: Happy. Jubilant. Currently eager for an opportunity to see Issei again. Available Perks: 1. **** ****: Discovered. Friendship and Affection cannot be raised further until Act 1 except due to a special interaction.'**_

That he'd somehow _maxed out_ Asia's Bond within _minutes_ of meeting her.

Beneath the Bond Information was a Chibi Asia, who was joyfully writing something, even though it was dark out. A thought bubble branched out from her head, showing himself in his Demon Slayer Uniform and earrings, with a halo of fire and light around him.

It was kind of sweet, but that was just the kind of person Asia was. She cared about her friends dearly. He was just glad that she wasn't as depressed as she was before when he had first seen her.

He'd even gotten a Perk, an Ability, and four points for his already _bloated_ Charisma.

The Perk was Healer's Promise, which buffed the healing he gained from consumable Items by 20%. It was apparently capable of evolving. Not a bad Perk, but it wasn't useful right now as he had no healing items.

The Ability was Revitalized Strike, which allowed him to launch a powerful physical attack, but was only usable after being healed by an external source. It was kind of situational, in his opinion.

But still, it was kind of strange to see that his Bond with Asia had shot up like that after one meeting.

_**[Yeah, how did that happen, exactly? I felt something link to you when you were blown up, but I have no idea what happened. I see the nun also joined the Inner Circle as well, which isn't a bad choice. I personally quite like her. It's hard to find such pure should in today's World.]**_

"Well, funny story about that..." Issei began, only to get cut off as the door opened suddenly.

"Ah... Hyoudou-san!" cried Ruruko, before she was followed in by the rest of the Student Council. "You're okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Issei, though he could still feel the bruises beneath his bandages. "Is Hanaki-san okay?"

"You should worry more about yourself, Issei-kun. You had some pretty heavy bruising and a few hairline fractures. If you'd taken the blast at a different angle it could have snapped your neck." said Sona, sighing, before gesturing to Momo, who had a guilty expression on her face. "But yes, she's fine, thanks to you."

"It's no problem, Kaichou." said Issei, before he waved his arms to show that his condition wasn't as bad as they were expecting. "I'll be fine in a day or two. I've always been a fast healer; wouldn't have survived getting beat up by the Kendo Club otherwise."

There were a few giggles at that, and even Sona and Tsubaki had faint smiles on their faces.

"Ne, Hyoudou-san..." began Tomoe, tapping a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "How did you end up becoming such a huge pervert anyway?"

"Huh?" asked Issei, befuddled, while everyone else stared at the girl, causing her to blush in embarrassment.

"W-what? It's not like you guys weren't wondering the same thing!" she said, flustered, causing the others to avoid making eye contact with her, except Tsubasa, who just shrugged.

"Yeah. That's true."

"What I'm trying to say is..." said Reya, making wild gestures with her hands. "Well, I had my doubts when Kaichou asked you to join us, not gonna lie. Since we're in the same year, and were in the same class last year, I know that you earned a part of your reputation, at least."

A trace of feminine fury appeared in her eyes, causing Issei to flinch instinctively, before her gaze softened.

"But you've been nothing like people _say_ you are. You've done everything Kaichou's asked of you without a problem, and you're actually a nice guy. Today, you got hurt trying to save someone else, and you could have even _died_, but you're just playing it off. What I'm trying to understand is how someone like you became the leader of the Perverted Trio!"

After her tirade, she wheezed for breath, looking winded. It seemed like this matter had been frustrating her for a while now.

"Well..." said Issei, not sure whether to feel insulted or flattered. "I guess it goes pretty far back."

"We have some time." said Tsubaki, before shooting a smirk at Sona, whose cheeks actually reddened before she turned away, unable to meet her Queen's gaze. "And I think it's safe to say this is a tale we _all_ want to hear.

None of the other members of the Student Council protested her words.

_**[Looks like it's time to spill the beans, partner.]**_

"Well, when I was a kid, I didn't have any friends." began Issei, his eyes going unfocused as he looked back at memories he hadn't brought up in a while. "The other guys used to think I was weird and the girls never really liked me back then either. I was pretty lonely for a while, before I met Irina."

"Irina?" asked Sona sharply. For some reason, she was feeli competitive all of a sudden.

"Yeah." said Issei, oblivious to the change in her tone. "She was _different_. We became really close friends. We even shared a dream of becoming Heroes of Justice together when we grew older."

They all shared a laugh at that, though it wasn't mocking.

Issei's smile faded as he continued onwards, however. "But then, when we were 8, something happened and she suddenly had to move away to England. Then I was alone again, and my situation was still the same. It was around that time I stopped caring about what people thought of me, and decided to just be honest about my dreams and attitude. Then one day, I met an old man when I went to the park where me and Irina used to play, a few blocks from here. He was telling a bunch of kids about the glory of oppai, and I ended up getting sucked into it. It was then that I met Matsuda and Motohama for the first time, and we've been friends ever since. Sure, I have a bad rep, but that doesn't really matter to me, because even when I had a _good_ one, I was still alone. Now, even if I'm hated by pretty much every girl in the school, I have good friends, and to me, that's an improvement from back then."

There was silence for a few moments as everyone processed the infamous pervert's rather sad past.

It _did_ explain a lot, though.

"..."

They all looked genuinely sympathetic though, as many of the people on the Student Council, or more accurately, Sona Sitri's Peerage, knew a thing or two about isolation.

Before anything more could be said, the bell rang, causing Sona to sigh.

"We all have to head back to class now. Thank you for sharing with us, Issei-kun. We already called your parents, so you're free to go home once you're able. Keep yourself safe." she said, before the Student Council began to filter out of the room, each member deep in thought.

However, as they left, each member of the Sitri's Peerage felt that they were now a little closer to understanding the person known as Issei Hyoudou.

_**'Sona Sitri's Friendship has risen! Tsubaki Shinra's Friendship has Leveled Up! Friendship Level: 2! Momo Hanaki's Friendship has Leveled Up! Friendship Level: 2!**_ _**Tsubasa Yura's Friendship has Leveled Up! Friendship Level: 2!**_ _**Tomoe Meguri's Friendship has Leveled Up! Friendship Level: 2! Reya Kusaka's Friendship has Leveled Up! Friendship Level: 2! Ruruko Nimura's Friendship has Leveled Up! Friendship Level: 2! A new Ability has been Unlocked! Sacred Sword, Discovered! A new Ability has been Unlocked! Shadow Phase, Discovered! +2 Strength! +2 Dexterity!'**_

Only Momo remained, fidgeting nervously.

"Thank you... Issei." she said, her cheeks reddening. "For earlier."

Issei just grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "It's no problem, Hanaki-san! You guys are my friends and colleagues now, so of course I'll try to help you if you need it! After all, if we don't look out for ourselves and the people we care about, then who will?"

_**[Excellent wording, Casanova.]**_

Her blush deepened, and Issei was momentarily distracted when the Console buzzed again in his hands.

_**'A special Moment has been created! Momo Hanaki's Affection has been Unlocked! You have received a Gift!'**_

"A-Ah." she stuttered, before she made a beeline for the door.

She took one last look at him and smiled, the expression this time being devoid of nervousness or embarrassment, though her cheeks were still red.

"Then I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Ise-chan!"

Then she left, leaving a befuddled Issei.

"'Ise-chan?'" wondered Issei, blinking. "Weird, but not bad I guess. Better than what the Kendo Club calls me."

_**[**__**That's**_ _**what you got out of all this?! I swear you're **__**incredibly**_ _**stupid sometimes.]**_

* * *

Outside the door, unknown to the selectively oblivious boy, the moment they walked out, the faces of the remaining Student Council turned into stone masks of fury.

"I don't know who was foolish enough to cause a _clearly_ magical explosion in my territory, but their days are numbered. An innocent was almost killed protecting one of us, even if he doesn't know about the supernatural. This _cannot_ stand." said Sona calmly, though there was an undercurrent of rage in her voice.

The incident was _really_ triggering her. Not only did it involve the school, her preferred domain, but it also involved one of the students she watched over, and her _fiancée_ to boot.

Yeah, this had just become personal.

Magic was the only explanation for what had happened. There was no way that natural gas could suddenly just leak the moment they got there, especially when they were _fixing_ the piping. Not to mention the abnormal spark that set it off. According to Momo's account, the pattern of the spread indicated that the gas had only been released a few seconds before the blast, and magic was definitely involved in both sparking it and boosting its effect.

Somehow, someone had gotten into one of the secret rooms inside the school, when she wasn't even aware that she had intruders on her territory.

She needed to inform Rias, and then step up her game. As usual, the perpetrator didn't care about collateral damage, and she couldn't let news of the supernatural leak out to the common populace.

But who would be foolish enough to come to Kuoh Town, a place controlled by the younger sisters of two of the Satans?

Sona didn't know, but she would soon find out, even if it meant she had to swallow her pride and her dignity and contact her sister.

But first...

"Tsubaki. I want all the surveillance records on that park Issei was talking about. That old man must be dealt with immediately."

"That's right." said Tsubasa, cracking her knuckles menacingly. "For corrupting Issei, his sentence is _death_."

This time, Sona didn't refute her words.

* * *

Issei checked his Console for more information on his recent Unlocks as he walked home.

His shirt had been destroyed by the blast, but he always kept a spare in the gym lockers along with his P.E. Outfit, so he was good.

He was trying to hold Total Concentration Breathing in order to accelerate his healing, and found out that he could only hold it for about 40 seconds at the most.

Right now, his HP was at around half, which showed how slow it was regenerating. Until he managed to get Asia from Italy or found a reliable source of Phoenix Tears, he needed to stock up on other healing items.

Maybe he should try to find The Merchant and see if he had any Recipes Available. Speaking of which, he had to find a workplace of some kind in order to craft Ammo for Harbinger, because he only had a _single_ bullet.

He'd completely forgotten that he didn't have infinite ammo. That wouldn't do. Maybe he could ask Orimura-sensei about that tomorrow.

Anyways, speaking of which, the Deflection Skill he had gotten from Unlocking Chifuyu's Friendship was probably the _best_ Skill he had until now.

He hadn't even thought twice about replacing Guts and Aqua Ring with it, because it cost a whopping 20 SP, which was _all_ of his Skill Points.

Was it just him, or were his Abilities and Skills starting to get costlier?

Anyways, what Deflection allowed him to do was deflect projectile attacks. The way it worked was that he had to consciously activate the Skill when faced with an attack, and it would cause a sort of time dilation effect and then show the trajectory lines of the projectiles, allowing him to deflect it by tracing or intercepting them. The strength of the time dilation effect depended on his Dexterity and the speed of the projectile. Of course, if it was an explosion or a splash damage attack of some kind, it wouldn't work properly.

But it was still _more_ than worth it.

After all, what Hero didn't know how to block bullets with their weapon?

On the Ability front, Sacred Sword was an Ability he got from his Friendship with Tomoe, and it was his first _Holy_ Element attack. How he got that from a _Devil_ was beyond him. It was basically a slash attack infused with Holy energy. It even dropped enemy Endurance by 10%.

Shadow Phase was an Ability he got from Ruruko, and this one, more true to the species of the person he got it from, was a mobility technique instead of an attack, and allowed him to move linearly with a burst of speed, leaving a shadowy image behind. It apparently only worked in light areas, and would fail in darkness.

Shadow Phase cost 10 AP, while Sacred Sword cost 8 AP, and he wanted both, so he unequipped Cross Chop, since he probably wouldn't be fighting hand to hand anyways, and found out that he had no AP left available either.

Earlier, he thought he had more than enough to spare, but now he was all out of AP and SP, meaning he couldn't Equip any more Abilities or Skills he Unlocked without getting more somehow or Leveling Up.

Well, he just had to add that to the growing list of things he had to do.

Issei was so absorbed in his thoughts that he was caught _completely_ off guard when an abandoned warehouse blew up next to him, the sound rolling across the street.

He quickly looked around, and realized that nobody was there, most of the people in the town being busy at work at this point in time.

Either that, or...

_**[Definitely a barrier. We literally **__**just**_ _**walked into it, or I would have said something earlier. For once, though, it looks like **__**we**_ _**aren't the target of whoever set it up. What's the call, Issei? Do we check it out or not?]**_

He took a moment to assess his situation, making a mental note to himself that he _needed_ to be more vigilant, even during the daytime, because apparently bad guys didn't play by the rules. This wasn't the first time he got caught off guard like this.

He was out of Ammo for Harbinger.

He still hadn't healed fully from his earlier injury and was sitting at around 57% HP.

He was alone, and had no back up, since Orimura-sensei was probably still at school.

All in all, it was a pretty stupid choice to get involved in whatever was going on.

But...

"Someone could be in trouble. Let's go check it out, Ddraig."

_**[Very well. But be careful, partner. Events are moving along in faster and stranger ways than we can imagine.]**_

"Got it." said Issei, summoning Harbinger from his Inventory and experimentally swinging the great sword with his wrist to make sure his flexibility wasn't impaired.

With a silent prayer to Amaterasu and Hinokami, Issei set off towards the burning warehouse.

Only for a blonde blur to fly out of the building and slam into his chest, sending them both tumbling.

This was just his Luck, wasn't it?

Scanning had become almost instinctive to him by this point whenever in danger, so that was exactly what he did, as he managed to steady himself and catch the person who had slammed into him.

_**'Jeanne d'Arc, The Holy Maiden. **_

_**Status: Unconscious, Burn.**_

_**Lv: 52. **_

_**4260/21000 HP.**_

_**Race: Human.'**_

Crap.

Then, another person with a freaking _jet pack_ flew out of the building, coming to float a few meters above him.

The sunlight blinded him for a moment, but when he blinked it out, he paled considerably in disbelief.

The situation had just gotten worse.

The figure pointed the blaster in his hand at the two of them.

_**'WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**_ _**Boss, Incoming! Posessed Golem, Jango's Vengeance! GET READY!' **_

_Much_ worse.

_**'FIGHT!'**_

_**[Here we go again...]**_

* * *

_**A lost lamb reaches for the light, a broken soul tries to pick up its own pieces, and the denizens of Hell grow closer to the Divine. But not all is well. Trouble is brewing, and it's headed straight for you. So what will you do, little Hero?**_

**Find out next time, on DxD Multiplayer.**

**Man, this chapter was tough, and I wrote it so fast because I was on a roll.**

**You guys like what I did with Asia? This is one of the things I was planning since the beginning. Her new Title is also a sign of things to come. Each Apostle of Issei (Dawn, Noon, Dusk and Night) are the members of his Peerage that fanatically worship him, like Asia. And it's true that Asia's Sacred Gear Mutation doesn't seem to make much sense considering that Issei's Domain is Fire, but the answer to that has already been written down. You just need to find it. Read Chapter 5. That's all I'll say.**

**I have _plans_ for Issei's Inner Circle, and I've decided all the members, and dear lord am I _excited_ for writing it all down. Asia being a Rook was intentional, because she will use a rather familiar weapon for those of you who play a certain Japanese mobile game. **

**Chifuyu has now decided to teach Issei, for reasons that will be explained in either the next chapter or the one after it. Also, more development kn the kind of impact Issei had as Reshiram. What could the Reshiram cultists be waiting for, I Wonder?**

**Motohama's last name was changed to Ishizuka, and his Sacred Gear was changed, and it's based on Hermit Purple from Stardust Crusaders, because I felt that was more balanced. **

**And yes, now Issei has to fight Jango Fett. While his only ranged option is out of Ammo.**

**Star Wars will be completely ruined for him by the time this Arc is over.**

**Did you guys like the interactions with Asia, Chifuyu and the Council? I enjoyed writing it, certainly. I know Asia might have come off a little wierd to some people in this chapter, but I've seen people go through the same situation as her in my life, so I know their emotional states and what they'll be like.**

**This is also the beginning of some much-needed Asia development.**

**What do you guys think the blurred text is? It has to do with Issei's True Potential as the Heart. That's all I'm saying.**

**And now, Issei quite _literally_ crashed into Jeanne.**

**Keep up the support guys, because the next chapter's going to be a blast. In more ways than one.**

**Spatialphoenix here, burning to ashes.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! It is I, the Phoenix, back with another chapter of DxD: Multiplayer!**

**Not much to say right now, and I have some cheescake with my name on it, so I'll make this quick.**

**Firstly, this is DxD Jeanne, not Fate. While there may be several crossover elements and even a few characters here and there from other smaller franchises like Chifuyu from Infinite Stratos, this is all a part of DxD. All the Hero descendants who have shown up in the story until now will be the ones I refer to. Any NEW Hero descendants will be like their Fate counterparts, but that's about it. For those of you who want Fate Jeanne, just look at my other fic, Event Horizon. **

**And no, there aren't going to be multiple Cycles in this fic. That may seem like a huge spoiler, but the whole point of this story is how Issei managed to beat The Game.**

**And Chronos, Freed was the LAST new Player before Issei. He isn't a Player anymore. Yeah, it was a dumb idea, especially because he was given the prototype version of Issei's Player Slot, Heart of the Gamer, which is _really_ messed up.**

**I'm not sure if the old man in canon was actually Odin though. I'll do more research on that.**

**About Deflect and Shadow Phase; Deflect only gives Issei the ability to parry or dodge them; how he repsonds to it depends on how it works. For example, to Deflect laser bolts he needed to flood his sword with magic, otherwise it wouldn't have worked. Shadow Phase isn't actually that strong; its basically Blake's Semblance from RWBY except without a solid clone.**

**Anyways, one thing I really need to get out there is that I'm NOT bashing Christianity. In DxD, a franchise where DEVILS are the GOOD GUYS, the Church is _obviously_ going to be terrible. And yes, while God did kind of prepare for his demise, Micheal and the others are doing a horrible job of keeping the Church pure. I'm not bashing anything. I'm just stating things as they are. In the anime, every member of the Church except for Asia and Micheal are total douches, at least at first. They did more horrible things in canon than any of the other Factions, which is horrifyingly amazing.**

**Issei will only be confined to Kuoh for this Arc, and then he'll start getting out there, and Yasaka will be extremely important in the future, so look out for that. And speaking of Yasaka, she will be paired with Issei, which is just like canon, but I'm going to tweak the circumstances regarding Kunou's birth, because it offends my sensibilities to see a widow try and seduce a teenage boy she barely knows without a second thought towards her deceased husband, especially when she's competing against her own daughter. Seriously, what the hell.**

**The Star Wars bosses will end with this Arc, although a greater explanation will be given in the chapter. And why would anyone think _Jeanne_ was responsible for blowing up the basement room? I made it pretty clear with the Star Wars book, and none of the Church operatives have the subtlety or the brains to pull something like that off. For those of you who are still confused, Jeanne still hasn't left the Church. She isn't a rogue exorcist like Freed.**

**And while Chifuyu is kind of absent right now, she'll have a bigger role when her Arc shows up.**

**That's about everything. The first part of the second DLC is at the end of this chapter, so stay tuned for that.**

**Without further ado, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

**[Arc 2: Pride and Prejudice] Chapter 12 - Pride**

* * *

First General Greivous, now Jango Fett.

Was _nothing_ sacred anymore?

And who the hell was making these golems?

Issei decided to put off the questions for later, as his mind began to race.

He had an unconscious girl in his arms, and the familiar skintight bodysuit marked her as an exorcist, which her Title had hinted at strongly.

This raised many questions, and most of them weren't good.

But most importantly, he had to protect someone and fight freaking _Jango Fett_ when he had no Ammo available and was low on HP. Thanks to his Masochism (good God was it embarrassing to even _think_ that), he could ignore pain just fine.

What's worse was that they were fighting in the streets in broad daylight. It seemed like Jango had thrown up a barrier just like Greivous had, which was honestly a good thing, but there was still the off chance that the Devils could find out what was going on. And that was attention he didn't want right now.

First things first, he had to get this girl to safety. Then he could focus on trying to beat this guy.

Escape wasn't on his mind, because unlike Greivous, Jango was clearly focused on mobility, and there was no way he could leave the area while weighed down by another person.

When Jango pulled the trigger, Issei was already in motion, and jumped to the side with Jeanne in his arms, causing the energy bolt to miss him and hit a nearby manga store, blasting the door right off its hinges.

_'Ddraig, we can't fight back until we get Jeanne to safety! Tell me if you have any ideas!'_

_**[Anywhere out here is a bad idea, considering things might get blown up in the crossfire. Hmm...]**_

Issei turned his head, only to see that he was already within his enemy's sights.

_**'Possessed Golem, Jango's Vengeance.**_

_**6,000/14,000 HP.'**_

It was then that Issei had a sudden realization. Unlike before, the enemy had already taken damage.

Looking carefully at his opponent as he fired another energy bolt, Issei realized that his armor was broken in several places, and there were several stab wounds in his body.

And unless his memory was wrong, Jango Fett used _two_ blasters, not one, which probably meant that one had been destroyed.

If Issei were to make an educated guess, the fight hadn't been a curb stomp battle like he'd thought earlier, but rather Jeanne's lack of knowledge on her opponent's abilities and the fact that golems only died when their cores were destroyed were what possibly led to her defeat.

She'd sustained some pretty nasty injuries though, which meant waking her up wouldn't do him any good.

He needed to find a way to distract Jango for long enough to hide Jeanne somewhere.

And he had an idea.

Issei raised his palm at the figure who was turning towards him, intent on meeting his mark this time.

_**"Torrent!"**_ he cried, and a red magical circle appeared floating above his palm, depicting a dragon's face surrounded by a sun, which released a rather small blast of water.

However, even if it had no real power due to Issei's Fire Affinity, it still managed to meet the blaster bolt and cause steam to momentarily cover the area.

That was all he needed.

_**[Issei, there's a small thrift shop to your left! Just stick her in there and get back into the fight!]**_

He did exactly that, muttering a silent apology as he broke the window and threw the unconscious girl inside. Thankfully, she didn't land on any of the broken glass and fell onto a carpet, causing him to heave a sigh of relief as he sped away, intent on getting far away from the store by the time the smoke cleared.

Just as the smoke started to clear, Issei jumped as another blaster bolt tore up the pavement beneath his feet, the shrapnel still cutting his legs, though it caused no real damage.

Issei needed to be extremely careful during this fight, because he wasn't fighting from full HP, and a single mistake could end with both him and the exorcist dead.

In the meanwhile, considering the theme these golems seemed to follow, Issei tried to rack his brains for anything he could remember on Jango Fett.

_Master marksman and unarmed combatant. Lost and died when his jet pack was destroyed by some monster and then was killed by Mace Windu._

That was exactly it.

The jet pack. Even if he had no idea where the core was, removing Jango's main source of mobility was the first step to defeating him.

But that easier said than done, wasn't it? With his long range pretty much ineffective at the moment, the only way he could destroy it was if he used Power Strike to throw rocks at it and hope that one of them would cause damage.

The steam had cleared completely by now, leaving Jango and Issei to face off against one another with no more external factors.

Harbinger was now in his hands, ready for action.

Jango fired directly at him, but Issei didn't move.

In fact, that was _exactly what he wanted._

_**'Deflect!'**_

Time seemed to slow down as a red trajectory line appeared from the blaster bolt in his vision, which was moving much slower than before, but still at a speed fast enough to reach him in a few seconds.

The end of the trajectory line was his heart, which meant that if it connected, the shot would deal heavy damage.

But thanks to his newfound relationship with his teacher, Issei had a new trick up his sleeve.

Coating his blade with a Power Strike, causing it to glow red with magical power, he swung Harbinger, perfectly tracing the trajectory line and slamming it into the blaster bolt.

This all happened within a second.

Then time returned to normal and the bolt flew right back at Jango and struck him square in the chest, cutting a hole straight through him.

Unfortunately, it didn't destroy his jet pack, but it did cause him to careen out of control due to the force exerted by the bolt.

_**'Possessed Golem, Jango's Vengeance.**_

_**5,230/14,000 HP.'**_

Decent damage, but Issei doubted the same trick would work twice.

And he was right.

Now with the knowledge that his target could send his shots right back at him, Jango began to get more cautious, moving constantly in order to avoid getting hit by any deflected bolts.

Issei was still a novice at deflecting projectiles, so he didn't know how to angle his blade properly in order to send them in different directions, bringing him right back to the same situation as before.

Wait a minute, come to think of it, he _did_ have an Ability with a bit of range.

_**"Riddle Fang!"**_ cried Issei, as he swung Harbinger at heightened speed, causing numerous red blades to project from it as he released a flurry of slashes.

Two of them hit, carving deep gouges into the iconic armor, but Jango managed to get enough of his bearings back in order to dodge the rest.

Still it was good damage.

His HP was now at 4,860.

However, this caused Jango to fly higher than before, carrying him out of the range of Riddle Fang.

Issei cursed. This guy was learning from his attacks way too fast, and he needed to kill him before he ran out of tricks.

But how could he get to higher ground? He wasn't strong enough to jump a building in a single bound, and he couldn't use the Boosted Gear without giving away his Sacred Gear to the enemy. After all, if these things were golems, then their Master could probably see everything that was going on. He didn't know for sure, so he had to be careful, at least until he could use four or more Boosts.

He was almost at three, so that was something.

_**[Watch out!]**_

A section opened up in Jango's jet pack, and Issei cursed himself for forgetting one of the bounty hunter's most iconic weapons.

Issei dived to the side as a freaking _missile_ flew past him and exploded on the ground

where he had been standing earlier.

However, the blast was still enough to send him flying, causing his HP to drop to 5,000. His MP was high enough, but it didn't matter since he had nothing that would work on Jango.

His Bloodline specialized in close range attacks, while his Torrent was too weak thanks to his fire affinity and Riddle Fang was now too short in range to be effective.

Honestly speaking, he _really_ needed to get some Ammo soon.

More missiles flew towards him, around four aimed at the exact spot he was standing on, cutting off escape from all directions.

Thankfully, he had an Ability just for a situation like this.

_**"Shadow Phase!"**_ Issei dashed forward, leaving a shadowy afterimage as the missiles hit the area and exploded, destroying the section of the road he had been fighting from.

This fight was starting to get out of hand. Soon the collateral damage would begin to attract attention from the regular people in Kuoh, barrier or not, and that would lead to a whole lot of trouble he wasn't willing to get involved in at the moment.

As the Ability wore off, he phased back into reality and skidded behind an overturned car.

He needed to do something, and fast.

But he had no options at the moment. The most he could do right now was continuously dodge Jango's attacks and hope he ran out of Ammo. The fact that Jango wasn't even aiming properly due to the wounds Jeanne had given him really stung, but there was nothing he could do about it except improve.

He _really_ needed to invest in ranged attacks as well.

Why on Earth did he think that _punching_ everything was answer to all his problems?

He had his Dragon Shot back in his last Cycle, but he had no idea if he could even Unlock that right now, due to the modifications made to his Boosted Gear by the game.

What could he do? Issei flinched as he heard a whirring sound, no doubt a sign that Jango was reloading Ammo.

He seemed to have realized that his blaster bolts weren't going to hit him unless he tripped on a rock and sprained his ankle or something equally ridiculous, so he was just spamming missiles at this point.

_**[The Gift! Maybe the Gift has something you can use!]**_

_The Gift?_

Right, the Gift he got from Momo. He hadn't been able to see what it was because he had seen the warehouse explode and it had caught his attention.

Issei honestly didn't think that the Gift could get him out of this situation, which was looking more and more like it would force him to bust out the Boosted Gear in order to survive, but honestly, he didn't have a better idea.

_**'To receive your Gift, simply raise your Console into the air to download its contents!'**_

He shrugged, chalking it up to the games odd Mechanics before carefully raising his phone up, making sure that the end of it wasn't sticking out from behind the car and thus giving away his location.

The animation of a crane hand dropping little colorful crystals appeared on his Console's screen as he downloaded the Gift. Once it had finished filling his screen with data, it gave off a little celebratory chime just as a puff of smoke popped out of nowhere in front of his eyes. And from the smoke, a literal treasure chest greeted Issei.

An honest to god treasure chest, the kind he would find in his adventure games.

"My life's a Game, this is normal. What I'm seeing right now is normal. Great." Issei said, taking in a deep breath as he calmed himself down. He wasn't even going to question it anymore. He was just going to tap it open and collect his Gift.

Raising Harbinger lightly, Issei gave the treasure chest a light tap.

**_'Congratulations! You've received Raid Bracers!'_**

An orb of dazzling light sprang up from the chest, slamming into Issei's Console. With a new item in his Inventory, Issei brought up his gear to look it over.

**_'Raid Bracers:_**

**_Special bracers designed for the protection of those who fight in the shadows and night. Adds protection and is Equipped with several wrapped bandages concealing hooks for grappling mid-distances. They possess the 'Stealth Hooks' Skill, making it so that any grappling done with them is swift and silent._**

**_+20 Def.'_**

A pair of black ninja bracers were displayed on his screen, loosely wrapped by several black bandages. They were fingerless with studded knuckles and a white cross scar on the back of the hand.

It looked like he just found a new piece of armor for his combat gear. Although he couldn't Equip new Abilities and Skills during a Boss Fight, Equipment was a completely different story, and since the corresponding Accessory Slots were empty, the Raid Bracers on the Console's screen glowed before they were Equipped on his forearms.

They looked _damn_ cool.

Ddraig was right. Something _great_ had come out of it.

He had to do something nice for Momo later.

But first...

_**"Shadow Phase!"**_

Issei phased through the car as it was blown up by another missile strike, since the bright flash of light from receiving his Gift had tipped Jango off to his location.

Still running, he looked to the side of a building, and to his surprise, a small red square had appeared at the exact corner of the roof.

Angling his vision, Issei saw even more of those red squares in different points, and realized that was he was seeing were _locations he could grapple to_.

It looked like his mobility problem had found a temporary solution.

But first, he had to take advantage of it.

Taking a deep breath as he ran forwards, Issei turned his eyes towards one of the red squares, and channeled a little magic into his Raid Bracers, aiming at it.

The bandages shifted before a small hook shot out from beneath them, latching onto the roof of a nearby barber's shop, and Issei tugged on it, pulling himself towards it.

Now on the roof of the building, Issei's eyes narrowed as he realized that Jango was still higher than he was by a small amount.

Oh well. That simply meant that he had to get _even higher._

At that moment, he was shot by a blaster bolt, causing him to grunt in pain as a hole was torn straight through his torso.

_**'Issei Hyoudou, Heart of the Gamer, Lv. 16.**_

**_3,200/10,000 HP._**

**_90/200 MP._**

**_200/200 CP.'_**

He nearly heaved a sigh of relief as he realized that the shot had missed all of his vital areas.

That could have been bad.

His MP bar showed that Shadow Phase was a fairly expensive Ability, his _most_ expensive Ability at the moment, as a matter of fact. Using his twice had burned through his MP like kindling.

It kind of made sense, considering its high utility prowess.

Anyways, Issei realized that Jango was now adopting a new strategy, firing his rockets automatically at him, while using his remaining blaster to try and snipe him.

It was _incredibly_ frustrating to be on the receiving end of a combination of both single-target penetration and multiple-target extermination attacks, that was for sure.

He wouldn't stand for this.

It was time to bust out one more of the tricks up his sleeve.

He'd gotten this idea on the fly, but no one ever said that improvisation _wasn't_ a viable strategy.

_**"Lock On!"**_

His pupil shifted in shape to a crosshairs, and after a few seconds of loading, he received a notification.

_**'Target has been Locked!'**_

Lock On was an Ability that guaranteed the next attack he made would hit a specific target. It mainly applied to Ranged attacks, but could also be used to improve the Accuracy of a Melee attack. However, the downside to this was that it took a little time to charge, and its cost became higher depending on the Accuracy of the attack and the Evasion of the enemy.

Using it in conjunction with one of his Abilties would no doubt cripple his MP, especially on an Ability like Hunter's Axe, which had only 75% Accuracy. Considering his lack of Ranged options, that would have been a risky move.

_However, Issei wasn't about to use an Ability._

Instead, he twisted to the side, avoiding a blaster bolt as his opponent's missile launcher reloaded, and threw one of his Riad Bracers' hooks from beneath its bandages.

The small metal barb flew through the air, and due to a combination of both Ability and Luck, landed squarely on Issei's _intended_ target.

_The pin of one of the grenades on Jango's belt, _that he had noticed only after getting to higher ground.

_**[Oh, you clever son of a-]**_

Issei grinned at his partner's disbelief and pulled the hook back, taking the pin of the grenade with it.

Without even turning to look at Jango, Issei ran and jumped off the building as a rocket slammed down onto the rooftop.

_**"Body Press!"**_ he cried as he fell, his body glowing orange, as he used his momentum to crash into another car on the street, Harbinger held out in front of him.

He plowed right into it, creating a huge dent in the metal, and took a decent amount of damage as recoil.

_**'Issei Hyoudou, Heart of the Gamer, Lv. 16.**_

**_2,200/10,000 HP._**

**_50/200 MP._**

**_200/200 CP.'_**

However, as he groaned and got back to his feet, shaking unsteadily and using Harbinger as support, he realized that he had gotten a _much better_ deal than Jango.

The grenade on his belt exploded brilliantly in midair, setting off all the other ones nearby as well, causing a loud blast that shot Jango straight into the ground, leaving a smoking crater.

However, Issei didn't have a moment to rest as a blaster bolt nearly took his head off.

He shook his head in amazement at the tenacity of a golem.

Jango appeared from the wreckage of his own jet pack a few seconds later, his right arm missing completely and his armor nearly blown off in places, revealing revealing a fleshy substance underneath that _looked_ human, but wasn't bleeding despite the various gashes and rends it had.

Issei began to calmly walk towards the crippled figure, his face set in a determined grimace.

This fight was beginning to get out of hand.

It was time to _end_ this.

And that meant, using his weapon's final form. After all, if he had the Dexterity required to use the Deflection Skill properly, then it meant he had more than enough to use Harbinger properly.

To that end, Issei pulled the small lever on Harbinger's hilt, just below the trigger for its built-in shotgun.

The gears in the blade's clockwork mechanism began to spin and whir rapidly, as Harbinger's blade split into segments and extended outwards.

The segments curved to form a new shape, connecting seamlessly before a crimson edge extended from the bottom of it, creating a uniform blade, and a long, darker red handle burst forth from both ends of the hilt, causing the grip and trigger mechanisms to shift slightly to accomadate it.

Issei spun the transformed Harbinger around in his hands and slammed the head of the newly formed _scythe_ into the pavement in front of him.

Oh yeah, he was _definitely_ feeling the mojo with this weapon.

Jango decided to ignore his actions and kept firing at him, not knowing that his fate had already been sealed.

Issei pulled Harbinger off of the ground and ran forwards, using the Deflection Skill to parry away the slowly incoming shots with his scythe, before he expertly jumped sideways and kicked off of a nearby wall with a Power Strike, and then spun around in midair, Haribinger's blade glowing red as he created a small wind with the force of his spin, before he _cleaved Jango's head straight off_, and launched a glowing red kick that sent the rest of the body flying after it.

_**'A New Ability has been Learned! Hedge Fang, Discovered!'**_

Issei stopped, panting for a moment with exertion as his wounds ached, before he shook it off and walked forward, retracting Harbinger back into its sword form, though he kept the blade at the ready in case his enemy wasn't down yet.

Fortunately for him, Jango wasn't made to be as durable as the golem Greivous he had run into.

His body lay spasming on the ground, a few meters away from his head, which was lodged on an ice cream stand.

Not wasting a moment, Issei stabbed its twitching body, causing it to go still.

The body of the golem, along with the rest of it, began to give off flecks of light, as with its core destroyed, the golem had lost the magic keeping it together.

However, before it could fully fade, Issei heard a whisper in his mind.

_"Thank you... Lord. The one you seek is... Paimon..."_

Issei blinked in confusion, placing a finger to his temple.

What in the World was that?

_**[Maybe, it was the spirit possessing the Golem. Hmmmm... the name Paimon...]**_

Issei was distracted from his partner's musing as he received a message.

_**'Congratulations! Possessed Golem, Jango's Vengeance, has been Defeated! +9800 EXP! Your Level has been increased by 1! Your Level has increased by 1! Your Level has increased by 1! You have Unlocked a new Spell! Fusion Flare, Discovered! You have Received Mystical Scrap Metal (x20)! You have Received Mandalorian Armor Frame (X1)! You have Received a new Blueprint! Custom Mandalorian Armor Blueprint, Acquired! Scythe Warfare's Level has increased by 1!' **_

And then Issei was left alone in the destroyed street with an immobile fleshy body not too far from him.

That wasn't good.

_**[We need to get out of here. I think I see what's happening. Get the exorcist to a hospital and then get the heck out of here. Leave the body. The Devil's can handle the clean up.]**_

_'That seems kind of mean.'_

_**[So? It's their job to take care of Kuoh. The fact that **__**two**_ _**of these things have been going around attacking people is a pretty good indicator that they're slacking off.]**_

_'You're right. But Kaichou doesn't seem like the person who would just let something like this go on.'_

_**[It's possible that this is Gremory's portion of the city. That one's a slacker, for sure.]**_

_'Maybe...'_

Issei had to acknowledge that. Rias tended to be pretty lazy when it wasn't _her_ life and freedom on the line.

Anyways, Issei began to run, throwing Harbinger back into his Inventory, and went to pick up the exorcist in his arms, who was faintly conscious.

Now that they were out of danger, he managed to get a better look at her face.

She was clearly a foreigner, like Xenovia, except he'd probably say French considering her name and title. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, and just like every other girl associated with the supernatural, was _well_ above average in terms of beauty.

Issei did his best to not try and ogle her when she was dying from her injuries, but it was still pretty damn hard despite his recent personality changes. Honestly, whoever the hell designed these exorcist outfits was a bigger pervert than he was.

And of course, for some unknown reason, any damage taken to the suit always exposed the breast region.

God damn it. It was like the World was testing him. Whatever. He wasn't so much of a lecher that he would try to get a glimpse of oppai from someone who was seriously injured.

Speaking of which...

_'We can't take her to a hospital.'_

_**[Why? It's the easier thing to do.]**_

_'But it's also the __worst_ _thing to do. This whole setup seems like a trap, for the exorcist I mean. If Pain-on or whatever their name was, who might be responsible for this whole mess I have to add, was gunning for this girl's life then the first place they would check would be the hospital. They would think she won since Jango was destroyed, but in case she was injured they would probably sweep the hospitals once and pick her off if she was there. It's too risky.'_

_**[It's Paimon, and you're actually right. Didn't consider that, actually. But what can you Do? We don't know if she has any comrades here or who her superiors are, and you can't just take her to your home. This is a really tight situation.]**_

Issei frowned, biting his lip, placing Jeanne against a bench on the next street over, away from all the carnage. People hadn't started coming back yet, but since the Boundary Field had fallen, it was only a matter of time.

He needed to heal her somehow and _fast_.

Then he remembered a purchase he made a long time ago, and had an idea.

_'Holy Water has healing properties right?'_

_**[Not as much as Phoenix Tears or even standard healing magic, but it's better than nothing. But I think I know where this is going...]**_

Issei saw a cross hanging around her neck, and gently removed it, and produced a bottle of water from his Inventory.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, and the two Items in his hand were encased by bubbles that glowed in his palms.

Without giving it a second thought, he slammed the two bubbles together, causing a flash of light before he was rewarded with a small bottle of Holy Water.

_**'Congratulations! Holy Water has been Created! A new Talent has been Unlocked! Alchemy, Discovered! Due to the presence of two prerequisite Talents, Alchemy and Crafting have fused to a create a new Talent! Synthesis, Discovered! +800 EXP! Synthesis' Level has gone up by 1!'**_

Issei had looked into the crafting system when he was worrying about creating Ammo for Harbinger, and found out that it was actually incredibly easy in some areas and incredibly difficult in others. Stuff like Holy Water and potions could be Synthesized by slamming the necessary ingredients together, in this case a blessed cross and a bottle of water, while things like Weapons and Armor usually had Minigames that had to be played in order to Synthesize them. The major difference between these two systems was that any Item that only needed to be slammed together had a _**Recipe**_, while any Item that required the more complex system had a _**Blueprint**_.

Unfortunately, he didn't have the gunpowder necessary for the creation of Shotgun Ammo, though he had plenty of scrap metal.

But that wasn't the case for Holy Water. Jeanne had a blessed cross on her, being from the Church, and he had water, so he'd been able to craft a bottle of Holy Water, just like that.

_**'Holy Water [Low Quality]: **_

_**A bottle of Holy Water that bears faint Holy power. It can dispel minor curses and can increase the regeneration of a human or an animal it is used on. However, the healing takes some time to set in, and usually requires rest, especially since the Quality of this water is less than the norm. But what did you expect? Mixing a second-rate cross and bottled water can only get you so far...'**_

The Game was really starting to get snarky these days.

But yeah, that was the gist of it. Ingredients usually had different Qualities, which combined with his Level in Synthesis, would decide how good the finished product was.

Since this was literally the first time he had ever crafted something, it was obviously not very good.

But it would be enough.

His face reddening, Issei did his best to dress her wounds, trying to stare and yet _not_ stare at her exposed skin the whole time as he basically applied the Holy Water by soaking some bandages he had in his Inventory, unlocking the Recipe for Regeneration Bandages in the process.

He'd heard that kind of thing done once before in an anime, so he'd given it a shot, and it had surprisingly ended up working.

He ignored the notification, focusing on his work, and soon, he'd managed to bandage all of her major wounds.

He wiped the sweat off of his brow with a sigh, placing the rest of the Holy Water next to her in case she needed it.

_**'Congratulations! A new Talent has been Unlocked by a special action! First Aid, Discovered!'**_

_**[You did good partner, you did good. I'm proud of you. Not for more than a second did you stare at her breasts. You've come a long way from the idiot who ogled his own murderer when she was brandishing a weapon at him.]**_

Issei blushed in embarrassment, but didn't try to refute the dragon's words.

A faint smile played on his lips, and he was about to leave, ready to hightail it before people started showing up again, but stopped in his tracks as he saw the state of her dress.

Scan had revealed that she was recovering her HP at a small rate, and would probably be fully healed in a few hours considering her injuries were mainly bruises and burns, with barely any bones being broken, according to her Status anyways.

Or maybe it was due to his new Talent, First Aid, which boosted the effect of healing Items and magic he applied on others.

For some odd reason, the bonus didn't extent to himself.

Anyways, he cringed upon seeing that she was wearing a basically destroyed black spandex outfit and covered in bandages at odd intervals.

Without hesitating, he took off his school jacket and dressed her in it, concealing the worst of her state of dress.

Placing a hat from his Inventory on her head to make it look like she was asleep, Issei began to tactically retreat (run away) back to his humble abode.

_**[Why do you keep storing random crap in your Inventory?]**_

_'Hey, it saved someone's life here, didn't it?'_

Ddraig had no answer to that.

* * *

A shadowed figure felt a surge of anger as he felt his connection to another one of his special Possessed Golems be severed.

He snarled and slammed his fist on the armrest of the throne-like chair he was sitting on, stewing, deep in thought.

How had the trap for the exorcist failed?

He'd designed it _perfectly_. By making it look like a Stray Devil was tearing up the place, he managed to lure in the exorcist during the day time, when they let their guards down the most, _foolishly_ believing they were invincible from the creatures of the night simply because the sun was up.

The rest would have been easy. His Jango was top notch, designed specifically for precision and ambush tactics, and had the soul of a former assassin inhabiting it. Exorcists had no training against people with ultramodern weaponry, _especially_ those altered by magic, so Jango could've finished the fight easily. The exorcist would be dead, and he'd get back to the plan.

But that wasn't what happened.

Instead, he'd lost the visual link he had with Jango almost immediately due to the exorcist having a Sacred Gear, Blade Blacksmith if he had to guess, and managed to deal a great deal of damage, though she took quite a few blows in return.

He was sure that she would be finished when he lost visual contact with Jango, considering the injuries she had taken up to that point, but apparently the damn worm had managed to destroy enough of Jango's magical relays to hamper his combat ability and secure victory.

He grimaced and clasped his hands together as he began to think, going back to the very beginning, and retracing his steps from there.

His name was Sheev Paimon, and he was a proud High-Class Devil, an heir to a Pillar Clan, one of the remaining ones out of the original 72.

The Paimon family weren't the most famous, but they were certainly not as weak as some of the other living Clans. Their Bloodline Art, Soul Call, was one of the most useful magics to exist. Just like their ancestor, Paimon, they could call the souls of the dead and force them to inhabit something, essentially delving into the realm of necromancy.

There were several weaknesses to this ability however, such as the fact that Souls called from the beyond lost their Sacred Gears and a large part of their intelligence and consciousness due to Soul Rot, an unfortunate side effect of the Art. The more a particular Soul was called upon, the more Soul Rot would progress, until the Soul was basically nothing more than a blank slate. The third and final weakness was that in order to use Soul Call, a Paimon needed the physical remains of the being they were trying to call.

It was for these reasons, after one of his ancestors had used the Soul Call to summon the _Satans_ themselves during the Devil Civil War, that his Clan's Art was outlawed, with severe restrictions if used.

He'd already been resentful then, but then _she_ had come into his life.

When he first laid eyes upon Sona Sitri, Sheev knew it was fated for them to be together. He'd already been a huge Star Wars fan by that time, and to him, the brave Anakin Skywalker of the story, she was like Padme.

To his jubilation, his father, an old friend of Lord Sitri, managed to arrange a marriage contract between them, only further reinforcing his belief.

It was an amazing package. Not only was she beautiful, but she was also the younger sister of the Satan Leviathan, one of the wealthiest and most influential Devils in the Underworld. By marrying her, Clan Paimon, or more accurately, he, would get far more political leverage and prestige than even those bastards Sairaorg and Riser.

It was all perfect. All the greatness he had been destined for would come from this Union. All he needed to do was wait and put on a kind face, just like Palpatine, he thought at the time, and then all his desires would become a reality.

And then she had _ruined_ it.

The day of their engagement, she had stormed in and declared before the assembled Devils that she wouldn't marry anyone less intelligent than her.

He'd been okay with that, because he was the _smartest_ of the newest generation of Devils, the next Ajuka Beelzebub!

He'd told her as much, voice brimming with pride.

But then she'd brought out that _damnable_ chess set, and wiped the floor with him.

In front of all the most influential Devils in the Underworld, she had _humiliated_ him, and annulled the marriage, boosting her own reputation, and driving his into the dumps.

She became known as the strong-willed Sitri Heiress, who fought for her freedom and successfully defended it, a true Devil.

He, on the other hand, became known as a loser, a weakling and an idiot from a dying clan who had no place amongst his superiors.

_It made his blood boil, and that day itself he swore revenge against Sona Sitri. _

His parents were even worse, his mother showing him _pity_ while his father was downright _disgusted_ by him.

His fury knew no bounds.

He hated everything. _**He hated it all!**_

It was then that he'd been contacted by the Old Satan Faction, the loyalists that had grown underneath the gaze of the complacent fools that called themselves Satans.

They promised him power. They promised him _revenge_. All they asked of him was to kill Sona Sitri in Kuoh, _in whatever method he wanted_, and to make sure her demise was broadcasted for the World to see.

Only then, they told him, would the citizens of Hell see what they had neglected, and he would be acknowledged. With the power they gave him, he could slay the Satans themselves and rule over the Devils!

The fact that he was susceptible to these kinds of delusions in the first place showed that while he may have been intelligent, Sheev Paimon was by no means smart.

And after Sona Sitri had been through with him, he'd become a dumb, _insane_ person.

And unfortunately, the twisted minds of such people could suddenly become much more active than their intelligent counterparts.

He accepted the deal with no regrets or second thoughts, and on that very day, Sheev Paimon slaughtered his own parents in their sleep. It was the first thing asked of him by the Old Satan Faction, and couldn't be helped as they were too loyal to the current government. They would get in the way, his new friends told him. _They would try to stop you from attaining true glory,_ his new friends told him.

And so he killed the mother that had raised him with love and care along with the father who had taught him their family magic, all on the whim of the only people who he thought acknowledged him.

The Old Satan Faction certainly was efficient.

They covered up the whole thing, making it look like his parents had been killed by a Stray Devil, and it was presumed he had met the same fate.

This was two years ago.

He spent that time honing his craft and plotting revenge, using his natural talent at golemancy in conjunction with his Bloodline Art in order to create Possessed Golems that could match the attributes of his favorite characters, and help him ascend to the greatness he deserved. He created a Droid Army of his own, and developed special weapons resembling the blasters and lightsabers he so loved.

He used the souls of exorcists, ironically enough, to make up both his Grevious and his Darth Maul_, _while he used the soul of a former human assassin to create Jango.

It had taken a long time and precious resources, but he had done it, and _each_ of them was on the level of a High-Rank Devil.

As a side job, he'd also been picking up Sacred Gear users to send to the Old Satan Faction, who graciously supported him.

Approximately 2 months ago, he had set foot in Kuoh, his preparations complete, ready to carry out the next phase of his plans.

First he had gotten complete control of the city by infiltrating through the sewers, and then had found the secret underground room in Kuoh Academy, connecting it to his new laboratory and making it a perfect infiltration point. Then he had his _assets_ transferred to Kuoh, along with the _fail-safe_ that the Old Satan Faction sent him.

He'd nearly _salivated_ when he first saw that beauty, and he couldn't help but try to improve it, which he did, albeit marginally. It wasn't based on a Star Wars character like he would have preferred, but it was a deadly, unstoppable creature all the same.

He grinned maliciously, his former irritation disappearing as he imagined what the fail-safe could do to its opponents. It was unstoppable, with power that was _clearly_ in the Ultimate-Class range. If he so desired it, he could just release the beast, and watch the carnage unfold. It was even more of an efficient assassin than Jango, even if it was more inclined for brute force than anything else. But he wanted to do things his own way, and so delegated it as a fail-safe.

His failures with both the exorcist and blowing up one of Sitri's Bishops meant nothing.

He'd already planned out any possible moves she could make. The mysterious loss of Greivous and the loss of Jango were indeed setbacks, but his last two weapons, and his Droid Army, could still make shirt work of anyone who stood in his way.

He wasn't worried. There was no way Sona Sitri could beat him this time. Gremory wasn't even an issue. She and her motley Peerage were so self-absorbed in their own issues that they wouldn't even notice he had won until he razed Kuoh to the ground. And the humans? Those _insects_ couldn't do anything to hamper the plans of a superior Devil like him.

He began to laugh maniacally, not unlike his namesake, as his Droids worked around him, and his eyes fell on the large creature suspended with stasis magic.

Like Sona had once said to him, there was no point in resistance.

_Because it was already checkmate._

* * *

Jeanne's eyes snapped open as she gasped, breathing heavily.

She immediately got to her feet, her years of training kicking in, and her hand fell to the rapier on her waist... which she just remembered she had lost in the fight against that thing.

She had no idea what it was, but it didn't fight like _any_ Stray Devil she'd ever seen, and she had seen a _lot_ of them.

It used guns and rocket launchers, and had managed to take her _completely_ by surprise, causing grevious injuries before she could properly retaliate.

She'd fought back with her Blade Blacksmith, but it hadn't been enough.

The last thing she remembered was being blown outside of the warehouse by the explosion caused by one of its surprise missiles.

She briefly recalled a faint warmth, like the Light of her Lord, but she had fallen unconscious too soon.

Looking down, she noticed that were wounds were treated, bandages stil, wrapped around them.

Hey eyes widened as she felt traces of Holy energy on them.

No wonder her wounds had mostly healed. Some kind soul had applied holy water to her wounds, and now that she thought about it, had also given her a jacket since her state of dress left much to be desired.

She even had a hat.

Slowly, she got up and walked away, pretending like nothing had happened to the bystanders nearby.

She began to think back to where it all began, and retraced her steps.

Her name was Jeanne d'Arc, or at least, that was what everyone called her. She'd forgotten her real name long ago, having been snatched up by the Church once it was known she carried the Soul and Blood of the famous Saint bearing the same name, the Maiden of Orleans.

She was raised by the Church, first as a nun but later as an exorcist once her Sacred Gear, Blade Blacksmith, had manifested.

For a few years now, she had faithfully served in the name of the Lord.

But she felt no fulfillment from her actions.

She felt _empty_. Due to her status, no one ever talked to her, preferring to place her on a pedestal. Her natural talent only incurred the jealousy of her peers, driving her further into isolation.

Not for the first time, she had wondered what her purpose was in life.

Who was she, once you took away the Saint's Soul? Why did no one care about the girl behind the name? How come she no longer had the freedom to choose her own destiny, simply because of her lineage?

_How long would she feel this way, lost, with no purpose?_

It was saddening, but she bore it, and continued dispensing justice to those who threatened humanity.

Just like with her ancestor, it was probably fate that made it so. But why was it this way? Her ancestor had _chosen_ to listen to the voice of God, and had _willingly_ walked into a role she knew she'd never come out of without dying.

But she'd never had a choice. Just because her ancestor had done it, it meant that she would do it too.

That was how people thought, and Jeanne _hated_ it.

But she'd kept silent. She'd receive a sign, she knew, when the time was right for her to follow her own destiny.

And so, she received this mission.

It was an extremely sensitive one, and requested she kill the Devil Heir Sheev Paimon, who was suspected to be holed up somewhere in Kuoh Town.

He had stolen weaponry and desecrated the corpses of several good exorcists, and so she'd been tasked with hunting him down after he had the audacity to try and steal one of the Excaliburs from the Vatican.

The problem was that the Devils believed he was dead, even if they knew otherwise, and refused to believe it without concrete proof that he was indeed alive, something the Church didn't have.

So they'd resorted to this, sending her to a far off country to hunt down a Devil who no one knew the status of.

She actually enjoyed it, always being a fan of seeing new things, and was happy to get away from it all.

She'd been here for only a day, but she thought she was being pretty discrete, with neither of the Devil Heiresses being aware of her presence.

But it seemed that Paimon had certainly been aware of _her_ presence, because the bastard had tried to dispose of her. There was no way something like the guy who had nearly killed her could exist without some kind of Master.

She had to up her game and find out where the bastard was hiding, and then kill him.

But first... she looked at the jacket she'd been given, noticing the faint warmth that still hung to it.

She read the name on the collar, her Japanese having been good enough for the task.

_'Issei Hyoudou?'_

It even had an address, so she knew where to find the person who had helped her. She would visit him soon, to thank him and make sure he hadn't doomed himself and his family by assisting her.

This was one of the only times someone had done something nice for her, just _her_ and not the Holy Maiden, who wouldn't even be known in a country like this one, and she refused to let it go just like that. She had to show her appreciation. And find out who they were and if they knew about the supernatural. She didn't worry about the mysterious source of the Holy Water so much, because it wasn't very high in quality, meaning that it was only marginally better than the kind used by normal people.

_Then her stomach rumbled._

Maybe this matter could wait until the next day. Right now, she was hungry.

Maybe she could try some of that specialty food she had seen a man enjoying on her way there?

She was pretty sure it was called... _Mapo Tofu?_

Let it be known that several hours later, Jeanne used the rest of the Holy Water that had been next to her in order to try and dispel the curse of spice that was ravaging her tongue.

The Holy Water was completely used up, but the curse was simply _too_ _powerful_ for it.

* * *

**_Sinister cogs turn in a machine of shadows. The Prideful laugh while the Prejudiced come back into the light... Danger is coming, Player, from right beneath your feet. Can you survive it? Or will the flames of revenge consume Kuoh?_**

**Find out next time, on DxD: Multiplayer.**

**Withiut further ado, here's the first part of the next DLC!**

* * *

_**DLC #2: The Lost Tales - Three Little Pigs [Part 1]**_

Issei woke up with a start.

He blinked his eyes, looking around, and realized that he was in yet _another_ unknown forest.

Against his better judgement, he'd dived back into The Lost Tales when he got to bed.

Something big was brewing in Kuoh, and according to Ddraig, Paimon was a name from the 72 Pillars, which meant he was probably going to go up against a powerful Stray Devil and his minions in the near future.

This meant that Issei needed all the upgrades he could get, and so far, the DLC had proven to be a little accommodating on that front, even if it had horrifically traumatized him.

Plus, he couldn't denied that he was kind of interested to see how these famous stories really played out, more out of morbid fascination than anything else after the last one.

Anyways, Issei looked down to see that his clothes had been changed... to a police outfit?

Yeah, that shade of blue only belonged to the cops and the army, so his inference was right.

Why was he a _cop_? A modern looking one, too. What kind of old tale had cops in it?

He noticed that he also had a revolver, what looked like an earpiece for communication, except it had a glowing magical circle instead of a chip or a port, and a baton, along with a pair of handcuffs.

He looked around, and noticed that he wasn't in a forest like he had once thought, but was actually on the border of a quaint little town.

What was he supposed to do?

_**'Report to the Fabley Police Station.'**_

So the town was called Fabley? Weird name, but who was he to judge.

He quietly dusted himself off, fixed his hat, and walked into town through the main road.

Weirdly enough, when he looked to the right, he could have sworn he saw a huge castle peeking out from behind the snowy mountains in the distance.

For some reason, he shuddered, and decided to leave the possible existence of a mountain castle for another time.

Fabley was a town that seemed exactly like Kuoh, if it wasn't for the _blatant_ presence of the supernatural.

All sorts of magical creatures were roaming around intermixed with humans. He saw Elves, Dwarves, and even a _Troll_, which looked more like the Hobbit version than the Harry Potter one.

Several of them waved to him cheerfully, and he merely smiled and waved back, though he was pretty nervous on the inside.

_'Just act natural.'_ he thought to himself, sorely missing Ddraig's presence. The dragon had proven himself to be a constant source of wisdom, and that was something Issei appreciated in these trying times.

Before long, he saw the police station, which was carefully stationed near the outskirts of the town.

Hesitating for a moment, he opens the door and walked in, only to momentarily stop dead in his tracks.

_**'Deflect!'**_ he intoned, and as time began to dilate in his perspective, he flicked his baton off of his belt and smacked back the paperweight that had been soaring towards him.

It flew back into the absolute _madhouse_ that was the police station.

How _anyone_ could get anything done here was a mystery.

There were officers of all shapes and sizes, from regular humans to even a centaur and a _goblin_, who all seemed to be embroiled in some kind of brawl, creating a huge ruckus.

Pencils and other obects were flying everywhere, and Issei couldn't help but sweatdrop when an owl officer got nailed by the paperweight he had sent back, falling to the ground with one wing lifted in a mock salute.

"How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop...?" it groaned.

Issei wisely decided not to react. He was wondering if he should just leave. The DLC suddenly seemed like much more trouble than it was worth, once again.

Just when he was about to turn, he felt a hand tugging at his sleeve.

He looked down, and his eyes slightly widened in surprise when he saw a girl who looked exactly like Koneko staring up at him emotionlessly.

Unlike his former friend and Peerage-mate, however, this girl had gray hair instead of white, and her eyes seemed more bestial. She also had a pair of shaggy wolf ears and even a wolf tail.

Honestly, considering the cat theme Koneko usually had going on, it was kind of weird to see.

She was dressed in a uniform just like his, but her left sleeve was missing, exposing a cybernetic arm, which hissed as parts of it kept shifting randomly, magical circles running across the metal it was made of, as small wisps of steam escaped from between its plating.

_Robocop Wolf Koneko?_

He'd seen everything now.

"New here?" she asked, and Issei nodded.

"Yeah. I was told to report here, but I have no idea where to go from here... or even if I _should_."

The barest hint of a smile appeared on her face before she grimaced at the commotion her fellow officers were making.

She let out an irritated growl, and snapped her fingers once.

The other officers continued fighting, completely ignoring her as they brawled, sending papers and pens flying everywhere.

Issei reached out and caught a pen that was aimed directly at her face, earning a grateful look from his new colleague, before she turned back to them, and her growling began to get more pronounced as her breathing became heavier.

Her eyes turned red, and Issei backed up.

Slowly, Not-Koneko's prosthetic arm began to morph, until it formed a freaking _SMG _where her forearm would have been.

_Then she opened fire, causing the officers in the room to explode into showers of blood and gore as she massacred them all._

"GAHHHH!"

"My beautiful Spleen!"

"Oh yeah, shoot me right there, baby!"

"Noooooooo!"

"My High Score!"

"MY EVERYTHING!"

Issei stared in horror, mouth agape, as all the officers in the station except himself and Not-Koneko were killed almost instantaneously.

Beside him, the perpetrator's eyes turned back to a calmer yellow and she quietly walked forwards, gesturing for him to follow as her prosthetic arm returned to normal.

"Let's go see the chief. Don't worry about those idiots. We'll have the Witch bring them back to life again tomorrow."

Issei gulped silently and followed, being careful not to step on any dismembered parts from the officers, unwilling to test his Luck.

He cringed as he nearly tripped on a hand, almost staining his pants with blood, while Not-Koneko just stepped on them without a second thought, causing more than a few crunching noises to echo throughout the now lifeless building as her wolf ears twitched.

The two of them, after navigating through the sea of gore, or in Not-Koneko's case, just going _over_ it, they stopped in front of a door that said 'Chief' on it in large bold letters.

The diminutive cyborg knocked on the door thrice.

"Come in." said a congested-sounding voice from within.

Issei hesitated again briefly before walking into the room behind Not-Koneko.

Unlike the rest of the station and its inhabitants, the Chief's office was perfectly clean, and had a rather nice ambience. It actually felt kind of homely.

A high-backed chair sat in the center of the room, and as they came in, it flipped around, and Issei saw... no one?

"Down here, Rookie!" came the voice, and Issei looked down to see a guy dressed in a uniform just like theirs, except with a few more decorations, sitting down in the chair.

How had he missed him the first time, you ask?

It was because the Chief of the Fabley Police Station was _about the size of his thumb._

"You must be Officer Hyoudou. I'm the Chief of Police here, Tom Thumb. A pleasure to meet you, Officer."

"The pleasure is all mine, Sir." said Issei, quickly recovering from his surprise and bowing properly.

It was times like these that the Etiquette Talent he had came in handy.

"Hehe!" giggled Tom. "That's the fastest anyone's been able to get over my appearance. I _like_ you."

"Um... thanks?"

Tom just laughed even louder, causing Not-Koneko to sigh next to him.

"Just get on with it, Chief. What do you want?"

"Couldn't you just let me have it for once, Officer Wolf?" asked Tom wistfully, before he produced a dossier from... _somewhere_ that was even larger than he was.

He placed it on the desk, and Officer Wolf took a step forward and grabbed it opening it for a few seconds before she closed it again, her eyes beginning to gain flecks of red.

Wait, shouldn't _he_ get to look at it too?

"Officers Hyoudou and Wolf, after a long time and lots of grueling intelligence work, we've found information on some of the most _dastardly_ criminals in the area, and enough to issue an arrest warrant for these fiends. Officers, your mission is to arrest the infamous smuggling group known as... _The Three Little Pigs._"

Wolf's eyes narrowed as she clenched her fists, a growl erupting at the back of her throat.

Issei, on the other hand, couldn't help but blink in surprise.

_Just what had he gotten himself into this time?_

* * *

**And that's a warp, ladies and gentlemen!**

**Isei pulls off a Jojo level play while the true antagonist of Arc 2 is revealed, and we get to see a little about Jeanne, the Crafting System and the Gift System!**

**Unlike normal DxD, my fights all tend to be based on Skill and Technique as opposed to just blasting enemies with consecutively stringer laser blasts. That's why I didn't like Naruto fights that much except for the really epic ones. Issei managed to pull off a rather clean victory, but that's because Jeanne already did a number on Jango. He's still learning though, and sharpening his mind along with his body.**

**Did you guys like the Rewards from the Boss Fight?**

**And of course, Issei has his hands full in the next DLC, as he teams up with Officer Not-Koneko, AKA the Big Bad Wolf, to hunt down the Three Little Pigs. What a twist, am I right? The next and last part will be probably in the beginning of the next chapter, just to keep things in chronological order.**

**Paimon is actually one of the surviving Pillar Clans, so I took some liberties there.**

**And what could be the so-called 'fail-safe' Paimon is so confident sbout, I wonder? **

**All I'll say is, you've seen its kind before in this story, and also... NE-Alpha. Make of that, what you will.**

**Spatialphoenix here, burning to ashes, and hoping you guys keep yourselves safe.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! It is I, the Phoenix, _finally_ back with another chapter of Multiplayer! I'm sorry for the wait guys, but I've been rather busy, and received several flames for this story regarding Issei and the Game itself, which made me reconsider if I actually wanted to continue my original story.**

**Thankfully though, the majority support helped me push through, and here I am, back with an actual chapter this time.**

**Okay, so the major 'issue' that many people wanted to rudely point out to me has two facets; Issei and the Gamer System.**

**People claim that I've made Issei so OOC that he's unrecognizable. **

**I _disagree_. If you look at all the moments in the LN and the anime when he isn't fawning over someone's rack, the way I portrayed him is almost identical to how he behaves in those situations. Sure, he's a little different, but that's because this Issei literally has the fate of his friends hanging on his shoulders, no support except from Ddraig and the new Power he has, not to mention he has to do everything by himself, especially when weakened by being made human again.**

**That is more than enough to cause minor personality shifts in a person. Besides, other than his perversion, I've kept his core traits, so claiming he is OOC is honeslty a hollow complaint.**

**So the second facet of the issue is the Game System itself.**

**Okay, my brain almost died when I read one of the PMs I got.**

**"This Game System is too OP. You should either remove it or remove this story."**

**First of all, this is _my_ story and I can do what I want with it, thank you very much.**

**Secondly, have people even _read_ Gamer stories? The number of Gamer stories that lack an OP MC can literally be counted on one hand. Claiming otherwise is just ridiculous. Not to mention, this is DxD, where people can become Satan Class by being perverted enough.**

**Additionally, why did you think I added three other way more powerful and experienced Players? AND nerfed the Boosted Gear? AND removed the B.S Skill Creation of the original Gamer?**

**It was precisely to make the Game challenging. Right now, Issei hasn't even left the Tutorial Phase; he's still in Act 0 of the Game, which refers to the time period before canon.**

**Challenges are coming in his future. And he needs every bit of power and intelligence he can get to survive.**

**_On that note though, if you guys want me to change the Gamer System to either the Overlord or Infinite Dendrogram Gamer Systems, then let me know, because I left a canonical failsafe in my story if I ever wanted to change how the Game worked. But you must tell me by the next chapter if you want me to alter the Game System._**

**To answer some other questions;**

**Yes, the Forgotten Dreams Quest can be completed in a number of ways, a few being Hidden, and as such did not appear in the actual Quest Window.**

**Also, apart from Rias, who is honestly up in the air at the moment, Issei will have all the other members of his canonical harem, and more, although the situations that caused them to fall in love with him may be different.**

**And yeah, Issei will meet his canon self. **

**And he will be _horrified_.**

**Anyways, without further ado, let us get on with the chapter. First comes the second part of the DLC, and the normal chapter is below it. **

* * *

_**DLC #2: The Lost Tales - Three Little Pigs [Part 2]**_

* * *

"So this is the place?" asked Issei curiously, a hand held firmly around his baton. After everything he had seen in the DLCs so far, which wasn't much considering this was only his second one, there was no way he was going to let his guard down.

"Yes. According to the information, this building is actually one of the outposts of The Three Little Pigs." said Officer Wolf, her face as emotionless as ever.

The building in question was some sort of warehouse, made entirely of _straw_.

Nothing seemed overtly suspicious on the outside, as it just seemed like an extra large barn of some kind, but the fact that there were people swarming in and out of it, despite being in the middle of the neighboring woods, where the population was rather scarce, it basically had 'suspicious' written all over it in bold letters.

Since thugs were swarming the place, Issei and Wolf were hiding in the nearby bushes, observing the proceedings. A panel on Wolf's robot arm slid open and extended to form a telescope, which the diminutive officer was using to observe the area in greater detail.

Issei's gut instinct told him that there was probably going to be a fight coming, because the criminals never surrendered when the cops asked _nicely_.

That was why, in accordance with his new motto of 'not gonna charge into a fight with my pants down', Issei decided that some information was necessary, considering that he didn't even get to read the dossier before he and his Partner were sent off.

"What's the plan, Officer?" he whispered, using Scan in order to determine the kind of people they were dealing with.

_**'Porker Henchman, Lv: 12.**_

_**2600/2600 HP.**_

_**Race: Fable.'**_

What on Earth was a 'Fable'?

Well, obviously, it had something to do with the fact that this DLC was _literally_ from a book of fables, but it seemed kind of dull to call the entire population, which Issei had noticed contained people of vastly varying shapes and sizes, as just 'Fables'.

On the flip side, the term 'Porker Henchman' made total sense, considering they were all wearing pig masks, and had emblems of hogs emblazoned all over their outfits.

Didn't make it any less derogatory though, but Issei wasn't going to feel sorry for obvious criminals who could probably kill him in horrific ways, especially since his Abilities and Skills were all messed up in the DLCs, not to mention that his Boosted Gear wasn't usable in them.

Still, as far as their HP went, they seemed a little below average, although Issei had to admit that he hadn't faced any normal Mobs other than the Dire Wolf pack from the Dungeon. He'd been fighting Boss after Boss, which proved that his Luck was way worse than his Stats were letting on.

Or it could be that high Luck drew greater chances of unique encounters, which constantly put him in danger.

That seemed like a plausible explanation.

"Call me Wolf." said Wolf in response. "And we don't have to read them their rights or anything like that, if that's what you're worried about. All the Warrants have been signed for these pieces of lard, all we have to do is deliver their bodies to the Station."

Well, okay then. That worked just fine for him too, because he did not know what rights he was supposed to read out to the people he captured, because the shows he saw on TV always seemed to cut off after 'The Right to Remain Silent', for some odd reason.

"Okay, so who are we looking for here?" said Issei, checking the Ammo Counter on his HUD to make sure that his Revolver was loaded. It was nothing special, a standard issue piece of Equipment, whose only real difference from mundane Earth Revolvers was the fact that it fired magical bullets that apparently had different effects based on the Affinity he had when pulling the trigger, which in this case was Fire, thanks to his Bloodline, and probably also due to Ddraig.

Oh, and the bullets regenerated, taking about four seconds to load all six shots again.

In Issei's eyes, it was pretty valuable, but here in Fabley it just seemed like a 'meh' piece of Equipment.

Though considering Wolf's mechanical arm and how intricate it seemed, magical technology appeared to be highly advanced here, more so than anywhere else.

Food for thought back home.

"This establishment is the main HQ of the youngest of the Three Little Pigs; Cerdo Tres. He is responsible for running the drug trade." growled Wolf. "The tubby has a bad habit of getting high on the drugs he's supposed to be transporting, so I don't think this will be too difficult. The direct approach will be all that is necessary for this arrest."

Was it just him or was Not-Koneko/Wolf a little more vicious than _normal_ Koneko?

The DLC version of Akeno had been spot on, considering what he knew of her, but Wolf and Koneko seemed to have some differing characteristics, although he couldn't say anything for certain considering Koneko was probably the only person in Rias' Peerage he didn't have a close connection to. Even Kiba was solidly in the friend category, but he supposed that his lack of such a Bond with Koneko was probably due to his perverted tendencies.

Wolf acted like Koneko for the most part, speaking in clipped, short sentences unless explaining something to him, and utterly roasting anything or anyone she didn't like, physically or verbally.

Well, it didn't really matter.

"Okay then. Should I go first?" asked Issei, getting his Revolver ready in order to fry some Porkers into bacon.

"Let me." said Wolf, before her arm shifted into what looked like an assault rifle. "Oh, and Issei?"

"Yeah?" he asked nervously, remembering Wolf's violent streak.

She smirked at him, an expression so Koneko-like it almost bowled him over in nostalgia.

_"Protect and Serve."_

Wolf immediately opened fire with her assault rifle, ripping apart two of the Porkers almost immediately, and sprinted into the clearing, leaving a dumbfounded Issei behind her.

Still, he managed to get over his shock and joined her, shooting any enemies that managed to escape her onslaught.

There were 10 people on the clearing outside the straw warehouse, and several of them had the 'High' Status Effect, and Issei didn't have to have a high Intelligence Stat to figure out what _that_ meant.

His brain helpfully told him that it probably also had something to do with the crates scattered all over the ground called 'Pixie Dust'.

...

...

...

...

He was working with the Big Bad Wolf, who was actually a diminutive teenager and a cop under Tom Thumb, to bust the Three Little Pigs, who were apparently Crime Bosses, with the the youngest of them, whose name _literally_ meant 'Pig Three', being a drug lord dealing _Pixie Dust_ to innocent people.

Yeah, he was _never_ trusting Disney again.

Issei pulled the trigger, fluidly moving with the gun to minimize the recoil's effect on him, and spun it around on his finger by the trigger and smashing it into the head of another Henchman, and then knocking him out cold with a Power Strike.

Thankfully, he was familiar with a few of the Abilities he had been assigned in that particular DLC, so he wasn't completely in the dark.

And then there were the new ones.

_**"Flame Burst!"**_

The barrel of the Revolver emitted an eerie red glow as Issei pulled the trigger, and what looked like a flaming rock flew out of it, slamming into a Henchman and immolating him.

Issei cringed as the man(?) began to, instead of scream in pain, _moan in ecstasy_, and shot him one more time to put him out of his misery, or his... _never mind_.

He didn't feel bad killing these guys, because not only were they drug dealers, but apparently Fabley had a reliable way of reviving people, considering Tom hadn't even mentioned the fact that Koneko had literally murdered every Police Officer in the Station besides the two of them.

Meanwhile, Wolf was still pumping out sprays of bullets that tore apart the Porkers upon contact, shredding them into bloody bits. Thankfully, he was facing away from her as they fought, so he didn't have to see the gore, but he could tell from the coppery stench of blood that now permeated the air that it wasn't pretty.

As on, between the two of them, almost all the henchmen in the clearing had been mowed down by their combined efforts.

No one had escaped, but Issei was sure that they had been spotted. The loud noises made by their guns probably didn't help either.

Oh well. It wasn't like they were opting for a stealthy approach anyways.

"You ok?" asked Wolf, her uniform partially splattered with the blood of her enemies, and her eyes red and narrowed into slits, looking at him almost... _nervously_?

Why would she be nervous?

He didn't know, and he was pretty sure he was wrong about that. She was probably just upset by the repulsive druggies.

"Yeah, I'm good." Understatement. This was probably the _cleanest_ fight he had been in, not losing even a point of HP in damage. To be fair, his last DLC fight had been pretty underwhelming as well. "You?"

Wolf smiled at him, her eyes returning to their normal shade. "Pigs didn't stand a chance. Let's go."

Issei shrugged. No arguing with that. It wasn't as if the Porkers had really gotten a chance to fight back.

He never noticed Wolf's smile grow wider as he tagged along beside her, comically hopping on one foot to avoid stepping on the severed limb of an unfortunate Porker Henchman.

_Having a Partner who wasn't afraid of her... was nice._

* * *

"It's the fuzz! *snort* Barricade the warehouse!" cried one of the Porkers, snorting frantically. He was gesturing to the other goons that were stationed near him, and they stumbled over each other as they began to lock up every door and window in the area.

"Yeah~." slurred a Henchman, wobbling unsteadily. "Pixie Dust~!"

"*snort* somebody knock some sense into that idiot and help me!" screamed the Head Henchman (Henchboss?) as he tried to do everything by himself, as the rest of his men were so high on Pixie Dust that they couldn't even talk coherently.

"Wha~?"

"Bububunun~!"

"Night begins to shine~!"

"Mommy, I wanna eat the moon, because it looks like cheeeeez~"

Issei sweatdropped as he heard their dialogues as the completely wiped Porkers tried to mount some kind of defense against them.

Clearly, they hadn't expected anyone to actually get past the Henchmen outside, which was kind of weird considering those guys were pretty high as well, though not as bad as these new Porkers.

Issei had initially thought that maybe it was a ruse to get them to drop their guards and then ambush them with stronger troops later, but _clearly_ he'd overestimates their intelligence and capabilities.

Now they just stood rather awkwardly outside the straw warehouse while the Porkers tried to lock up everything, failing miserably.

"It feels almost... _wrong_ to attack these guys." muttered Issei, putting his Revolver back into its holster, because he honestly doubted he would need firearms to deal with these guys.

He could probably take them out with a wet fish, the way things were looking.

"Don't feel bad for them." said Wolf, glaring in disgust at the Porkers. "They seem and _are_ pathetic, but they've ruined far more lives than you think."

Issei went quiet at that. Of course, that was the reality. These people were drug dealers, getting innocent people hooked on their chemical trash and ruining them in order to make money that they themselves often blew on the same drug they peddled.

Wolf was right; he shouldn't be feeling any sympathy for them.

He told her as much, surprising her, and asked her how they should go inside.

"No need to waste our energy." she said as her mechanical arm began to shift, exposing a nozzle whose tip flared with a small tongue of flame. "I'll smoke them out."

She released a stream of flames from her flamethrower, and within seconds, the whole building caught on fire, because it was literally made out of straw.

Issei winced as the sound of screams could be heard between the cackling of the flames, before a sudden question made its way into his mind.

"Is Pixie Dust flammable?"

"!"

Oh crap.

"Get down!" cried Issei, covering Wolf's smaller body with his own as the entire warehouse exploded in a multicolored blast of light and heat that left shimmering sparkles in the air.

Thankfully, he wasn't directly in the line of fire like before, but he still winced as the heat washed over him, though thankfully, fire didn't do much to him anymore. Still, he had to stop shielding people with his body. It was starting to become a rather unfortunate trend.

He peeked out of the corner of his eye to see that the flames were beginning to die down, and then he slowly got up and set Wolf back on her feet, the normally unflappable officer blushing faintly.

"Sorry."

"No problem. Is that our guy?" asked Issei, pointing to the one figure who was crawling his way out of the flames.

He was a massive, six foot tall pig wearing a leather jacket that was way too small for his pudgy frame, and jogging pants that did _not_ belong on a pig.

"Yep." said Wolf, before slapping a pair of handcuffs on the highly burnt and unconscious drug lord. "Perp down."

Issei looked ahead for a moment, before he paled.

"We should probably get out of here." he said, beginning to backpedal.

Wolf looked at him quizzically, before she caught sight of the forest fire that was now spreading rapidly from the fallen straw warehouse, consuming the trees nearby.

She quickly began to run after him, dragging the body of the pig behind her, as they hightailed it from the pink sparkling flames that ate away at the foliage behind them.

And then the whole clearing _exploded_ behind them as the flames reached the other crates of Pixie Dust.

And _that_ was the story of how Officers Hyoudou and Wolf took down their first criminal.

_**'Congratulations! Cerdo Tres, The Littlest Pig, Arrested! You have reached a Checkpoint! Return to Checkpoint in the DLC Menu in order to continue!'**_

* * *

**Well, that's all for the DLC, crazy as always! Now, onto the chapter! I don't really have anything to say here, so let's just keep going!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Want some Pixie Dust?**

* * *

**[Arc 2: Pride and Prejudice] Chapter 13 - Game Plan**

* * *

Issei woke up with a solid deadpan expression on his face.

_**[I take it the DLC was a lot more than you expected?]**_

_'Yeah, but at least it wasn't as traumatizing this time. I did meet a version of Koneko who was a cyborg wolf girl.'_

_**[Interesting. I wonder if the main characters of this DLC are being influenced by your cognition to look like people you know, or if the real life versions of these characters actually looked the way they do.]**_

_'It seemed unlikely, because there were a lot of people I didn't know in the DLC. I guess it's too early to say. I didn't finish it though, so no Rewards, though I Leveled Up my Marksmanship Talent.'_

_**[Better than nothing, I guess.]**_

And with that, Issei rolled out of bed, getting on with his morning tasks and then sitting down at his desk to think and get his thoughts in order.

Issei took a deep breath, before taking out a Notebook from his Inventory and then a pen to write with.

"Okay, so something is clearly going on in Kuoh, and since I don't remember anything like this happening in Kuoh the last time around, it probably has something to do with the Remix."

_**[Right. So what do we know about what's going on here?]**_

"Firstly, we have to consider the two Bosses I ran into on the streets; Not-Greivous and Not-Jango. Grevious tried to kill me and take Matsuda and Motohama for their Sacred Gears, while Jango was fighting an Exorcist named Jeanne."

Issei wrote the three names down on the notebook, while writing small bulletin points underneath them.

Then, he circled the names of the two Bosses and then drew two lines connecting them to a third circle, with a question mark.

"First of all, it's clear that these two have a leader, considering they're golems, and of course, the fact that they're following the Star Wars theme. Thanks to Jango, we also have a name; Paimon."

Issei wrote that name next to the question mark.

_**[Paimon is the name of one of the 72 Pillar Devils. It's possible our mystery man here is a Devil connected to that family.]**_

"Okay, that's a good point."

Issei wrote down 'Most Likely A Devil' next to the name Paimon.

"Do you know if the Paimon Family has some sort of Clan power like the Yakitori's regeneration or Rias' Power of Destruction?"

_**[Something to do with souls, I think? I'm not too sure. Although I think I'm remembering it right, considering what happened with Jango.]**_

"That actually makes a lot of sense. The Game said that they were Possessed Golems. Do you think that our guy, Paimon, stuck the souls of warriors or assassins to create them with the Skills to look like they're actually from Star Wars?"

_**[Most Likely. Remember how Greivous used Light Swords and mentioned being trained like an Exorcist? It's entirely possible that he **__**was**_ _**an Exorcist, before Paimon messed with his soul.]**_

"Poor guy." muttered Issei sadly. "Anyways, the chance of our perp being a Devil is really high. Still, what could the Devil possibly want? The attack in Kuoh Academy was obviously meant for Momo, not me. Why would he attack his own kind?"

_**[That's a bad question, Issei. The Devils aren't as United as they want others to believe. They're a fragmented race, whose inability to control their vices leads to conflict among their own kind. It's entirely possible this Paimon fellow wants revenge against one of the Devils here, hence the scheme.]**_

Issei wrote down the information, although one thing bothered him.

"Why Momo? Do you think he has something against Reincarnated Devils, or do you think she rejected him or something?"

Ddraig let out a deep chuckle at that.

_**[You're thinking on too small a scale, partner. No one would go through that much trouble just to get back at a Reincarnated Low-Rank Devil. No, this Paimon clearly has a grudge against either Sitri and Gremory, or just Sitri. And the why doesn't matter. What matters is how we're going to respond.]**_

"You're right." agreed Issei. "Why this bastard is after Kaichou doesn't matter, only that he _is_ and that I'm _not_ going to let him hurt her.

_**[Yes. Trust me when I say that trying to figure out a Devil's motive is basically a one-way ticket to wasting your life away. They have so many conflicting desires that they often come up with convoluted, extremely complicated plans to carry out an act that could have easily been performed with just a knife or a magic circle. A propensity for drama is also in their blood, an exploitable weakness, all things considered.]**_

"I think I see what you mean." said Issei, before writing down another point in the notebook. "Also, we have a lead as to where this guy is operating from, thanks to his own carelessness."

_**[The Kuoh Sewers.]**_

"Right. The Key Card I found at school is a Master Access Card to the Sewer Systems. But why go through the trouble to get it when he could just use magic?"

_**[Well, several reasons. First of all is that by completely avoidîng the use of magic, our target remains concealed, avoiding the gaze of Sitri and Gremory. The second is that magic may be powerful, but there is as of right now no magic that interacts with machines. I think there might have been a Sacred Gear that allowed one to create machines, but I cannot say for sure. So in order to avoid blasting his way into the Sewers and drawing attention from the locals, he is using the Keycard to get in and out of the Sewers undetected. It isn't actually a bad strategy; the Supernatural tend to look out for the Supernatural, and ignore the mundane.]**_

"Okay, guess that makes sense too. But on that note, why do you think this guy is taking Sacred Gear Users off the streets when he isn't even using them. I mean, Greivous and Jango were strong, don't get me wrong, but sending a Devil with a Sacred Gear would have been a much more effective strategy, right?"

_**[Right. It's possible that there is a third party involved somewhere, but then again, it's all speculation. For all we know, Paimon could be brainwashing the Sacred Gear Users he has already captured to use them as an army to invade Kuoh, while the Golems buy time.]**_

Issei paled at the thought. They had no idea how many of those Golems Paimon had, but one of them was enough to take out a single member of the Devil Peerages belonging to Rias and Sona, due to both their raw power as well as their unconventional tactics.

Hell, if Paimon had created a Golem version of an Assassin like Assaj Ventress or Starkiller, then one of them would be enough to take down every good Devil in Kuoh, picking them off from the shadows, or rushing them with blitzkreig assaults.

Considering the fact that Paimon equipped those Golems with light-based weapons, it would be nothing short of a _massacre_.

He needed to stop this guy now. But first, he needed a plan, and he needed to get stronger.

He looked at the notebook. They had a good amount of information considering the fact that they had only learned of his existence less than a day before, but it was still low.

So that meant he couldn't formulate a proper plan, beyond the fact that they needed to investigate the sewers.

And the Paimon guy was sure to have guards near his base, maybe even his Peerage.

Issei couldn't take them alone, and Matsuda and Motohama weren't strong enough to join him.

_Yet_.

Chifuyu had asked him to visit her place to begin his training, and he was more than happy to oblige. If he wanted to stop this Paimon guy, he needed to become stronger.

He also needed to get the guys in on it too. To that end, he took out his phone.

_**'Issei: Hey, you guys up?'**_

It didn't take long for him to get a reply.

_**'Matsuda: Yeah. Out jogging. What's happening?'**_

_**'Motohama: Training. You need anything.?'**_

Wow. They'd clearly taken their pledge to heart.

_**[Looks like those friends of yours aren't slacking off in the least. I find myself being more and more impressed by the three of you as time goes on.]**_

"Yeah, we don't look like people capable of saving the World, right? Honestly, that's what saved my a*s the last time around, at least until Kokabiel."

_**[Until then, you were able to pull shonen bullsh*t at the last moment to win. Your luck ran out at that point. This time, you won't **__**need**_ _**luck at all.]**_

"That's the plan, isn't it?" said Issei.

_**'Issei: Let's meet up at the Pancake House for breakfast. We've got a lot to talk about.'**_

* * *

"So what's going on, Issei?" asked Motohama seriously.

He was wearing casual clothing, as opposed to Matsuda, who had directly come in his workout clothes, earning a few looks from some other customers, not that he even noticed it.

The three of them really weren't people who cared much about the opinions of strangers, only friends and enemies.

As long as they achieved their goal, what people thought of them didn't matter in the least.

"Yeah! Is something going down, Issei?" asked Matsuda, pushing in between his meal as he scarfed down pancakes.

Issei sat down in front of a plate of his own, the three of them sitting in a booth that was out of the way. His parents didn't seem to mind that he was going out for breakfast with his friends; despite his pervertedness, he'd always been pretty responsible. Unless of course, the matter at hand had anything to do with the opposite sex.

"Yeah. Right now, there's a dangerous Devil in Kuoh Town. And he or she isn't here for fun and games."

That got their attention. Matsuda put his fork and knife down completely and Motohama adjusted his glasses as he glanced at Issei sharply.

"Tell us everything."

"First, you have to know that Kuoh Town is actually a political landmine in the Supernatural World." said Issei.

"Really?" said Matsuda, surprised. "What's so important about little old Kuoh?"

"What was so important about little old Morioh in DiA?" said Issei jokingly, causing Motohama to freeze in shock as he continued. "Anyways, Kuoh is so important because there are two-"

"Hold it!" exclaimed Motohama, his outburst causing his friends to freeze in shock. "Issei, repeat what you just said."

Issei raised a brow.

"What's so important about little old Morioh in DiA?"

"Yes! That's it! That's the answer!" said Motohama, looking like he had reached enlightenment.

"What." said Matsuda flatly. "Moto, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm okay! I'm better than okay! Don't you guys realize it?!" he whispered furiously, the excitement palpable on his face.

"Um... no?" said Issei carefully.

"My Sacred Gear is a freaking _Stand_!" he exclaimed quietly, trying not to draw the attention of the people nearby.

It took Issei and Matsuda about 2.5 seconds to process their friend's statement before the light bulbs went off in their heads.

"Hermit Purple." breathed Issei, Matsuda's manic grin showing that he had reached the same conclusion. "Do you think that maybe Hermit Purple was based on your Sacred Gear? Or was it just a coincidence?"

"Who cares?! I have so many ideas on how to use it now! Oh, you can continue now. I just needed to point that out."

Issei gave his bespectacled friend a flat look before getting back to what he was saying before he was interrupted. Still, he couldn't help but notice that the atmosphere had lightened and turned positive. He hoped the news he brought didn't ruin that.

"Anyways, like I was saying before, Kuoh is politically important because it's home to the little sisters of two of the Satans, Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan." said Issei, causing them to blanch.

"You mean that the families of literal _Satans_ live here in Kuoh? And there's more than one of them?!"

"Yeah, there are four; Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium Asmodeus, and the two I mentioned before, Lucifer and Leviathan. They're not the originals from the Bible, but they're still among the strongest beings in the World."

"Well, sh*t." said Matsuda quietly, shaking his head. "Just when you think _one_ Satan was bad enough."

"I get it." said Motohama, appearing to be less fazed by the news than Matsuda. "Kuoh is important because two Devil Princesses live here, placing a target for those who want to create conflict or use them as hostages."

"Yep, you got it." said Issei, not really surprised that his friend had pieced it all together. He always was the smart one in the group.

"So who are they, anyways? Anyone we know?" asked Matsuda with a conspiratorial grin.

Issei winced, unsure of how to break the news to them.

"You... could say that." said Issei carefully, before signing and just deciding to get it over with. "It's Sona-kaichou and Rias Gremory."

They both stared at him, before Matsuda slammed his face down on the table, letting out a low moan of masculine agony. "Of course it had to be them. They were too good to be true..."

Motohama on the other hand stiffened, once again making the connection at record speed. "No way... that means...! The Student Council and the ORC?"

"Yep, except me of course."

"Holy sh*t Issei." said Motohama under his breath. "You're literally in the Devil's nest. You thinks she's going to try and recruit you?"

"I can't say, honestly. We're actually getting along much better than I thought we would, but she hasn't let out a single hint. Not that I really care. I'm not joining up with anyone's Peerage."

"Neither will we. I'd rather die than become some bastard's slave." spat Matsuda, who had recovered from his temporary crisis.

"Okay." said Motohama with a sigh. "Keep in mind that we _will_ talk about this later, but what does any of this have to do with the other Devil?"

"Ddraig and I are pretty sure that the Devil, Paimon, is out to get Sona-kaichou. He almost killed me and Momo yesterday when we were cleaning out the basement by blowing us up."

"No way! Is _that_ why you weren't there yesterday?"

"Mhm. My own natural resistance to fire, not to mention my enhanced durability, saved my a*s. But I found something else down there before I got gas-bombed."

Under the table, he removed the keycard from his Inventory and plopped it on the table in between their plates.

They both looked at it.

"This Paimon guy is hiding out in the sewers?" said Matsua, disgusted, while Motohama was deep in thought.

"He's trying to stay under the radar, _literally_, while he cooks up whatever scheme he's planning. Paimon is a name from the Lesser Key. One of the 72 Pillars, specializing in the manipulation of souls."

"Yeah. He can manipulate souls. He's the one who created the Greivous who attacked us, and another Golem based on Jango Fett that I killed yesterday afternoon, by sticking the souls of the dead in Golem bodies and forcing them to do his bidding. When I killed Jango yesterday, the spirit inside told me the name of the bastard before he passed on."

Issei paused for a moment to let the information sink in, and both of his friends looked _furious_ at the news.

"That sick monster..!" said Matsuda, the glass of orange juice in his hand beginning to crack from the strain. "Devil freak! How could he disrespect the dead like that?!"

"Not to mention, how many people has he taken using those Golems? How many innocents condemned just for being born with Sacred Gears?!" growled Motohama, white-knuckled.

"I don't know." said Issei frankly, his voice grim. "He was about to kill an Exorcist sent by the Church yesterday, but I managed to save her life and kill Jango, the Golem he sent to assassinate her."

"Do you think we can work with the Exorcist?" said Motohama. "After all, since the Church and Devils are probably not allies, the only reason I can think of that the Church would send someone here was if they knew about this guy and were trying to take him down."

"You know, considering that Greivous used Exorcist weaponry, it's possible Paimon pissed off the Church somehow. But honestly, those bastards are just as bad or even _worse_ than monsters like Paimon." said Issei.

"You sound like you're talking from personal experience. " pointed out Motohama.

Issei didn't want to talk about Asia yet, because he still didn't fully understand how he had been able to connect to her dreams, but luckily, there was another good example to use.

"The Holy Sword Project is an example of how rotten those guys are. They experimented on kids to make them compatible with pieces of Excalibur, and then killed them off when the Project was a failure. Only one person survived; Kiba."

They both stared at him, lost for words.

"No way... that damn pretty boy had a backstory like that?!"

A vein was throbbing on Motohama's temple. "The more I find out about the Supernatural world, the more _horrified_ I become. What is _wrong_ with these people?! How could _literal Angels_ allow that to happen?!"

"I have no idea." said Issei, throwing his hands up. That was another thing he honestly didn't understand. Sure, the Angels might have been a little morose since they lost God in the Great War, but how could they let stuff like the Holy Sword Project happen in the first place? Sure, Valper had been excommunicated, but Issei remembered what Irina had said about the crystal Valper had produced, and what the man had said about them afterwards.

The Church may have kicked him out, but they had no qualms using the research he had obtained by murdering children.

How did the Angels allow the Project to even reach that stage, and how could they even bear to use such a tainted power for themselves?

Those were questions he needed answers to, although the time for that was later. Right now, they had a Devil to deal with.

"But that's not important. I may have saved her, but I have no idea what kind of person the Exorcist is, so I don't think we should depend on her for support. The fact of the matter is, we have a Necromancer Devil hanging out literally _right under our feet_, abducting innocent people and plotting revenge on Sona-kaichou, something that could kickstart a war, with Kuoh at the center of it. We can't just let that happen. We need a plan, and we need one _now_."

The three of them shared a serious look, the other two pondering silently at his words, Matsuda idly swallowing a whole pancake.

"So..." said Issei, his expression shifting into a small smile. "Any ideas?"

* * *

"So why did you want to meet us, Sona?" asked a redhead girl with blue eyes who redefined the meaning of the word 'buxom'.

She was sitting across from Sona in the Student Council Room, her Peerage, save the dhampir sealed away in the ORC Building for safety purposes, standing behind her respectfully.

Koneko had a look of calm indifference on her face, her arms crossed, while a grin played on Akeno's lips and Kiba smiled politely.

The redhead, Rias Gremory, looked curious at her summons. Sona, sitting across from her, also had her own Peerage assembled behind her. However, they were tense, someone that did not go unnoticed by the newcomers, though they didn't understand what could be causing such a feeling.

It was to be expected, considering Rias didn't know the matter at hand.

Even though she _should_ have.

"To inform you that we've gotten too complacent." said Sona, seriously, before placing a small stack of papers on the desk.

"What are those?" asked Rias curiously, lifting a sheet up, her brow wrinkling in confusion.

"The files on the people who have gone missing in our territory over the last couple of weeks."

_"!"_

_That_ caught their attention. The Gremory Peerage quickly slipped into business mode, which was mirrored by their King. Honestly, if the situation were different, Sona might have almost smiled with pride at seeing her friend taking the matter seriously, considering that she was a person who tended to be quite lazy when it came to matters that didn't directly influence her.

Although, once again, it was to be expected. Not many Devils would be concerned about the disappearance of a few humans, but those Devils were _obviously_ not from the Sentinel Clans.

Out of the Seventy-Two Demon Pillars, those 5 Clans were known for treating human lives with the utmost respect.

After all, the key members of those Clans had fought besides Reshiram during the Civil War, also known as The Tears of Hell.

They'd interacted with him _personally_, and were his staunchest supporters and closest friends during the war... and also those who had grieved the most when he had died to give Devilkind a better future.

As such, they raised their children or their siblings on tales of the legendary human who fought for the sake of a race he had no obligation to fight for, defending the innocent and punishing the guilty.

The gratitude that was felt by the Devils as a whole wasn't one that could be contained in a single generation. Not to say that _everyone_ loved Reshiram, as there would always be those supremacists who hated him for ruining their plans, but quite the majority of the Devil Population, especially the Low-Rank Devils, both practically and sometimes _literally_ worshiped him.

But none more so than the members of those five Clans. And two of them were right there.

"How did I miss this?!" growled Rias, frustrated, going through the papers with her glasses on. "I'm sure there were no Stray Devils around! No recorded energy signatures within the last month, at least!"

"That's because it's highly possible that we're dealing with more than just a Stray Devil here." said Sona, adjusting her glasses. "Just yesterday, there was an assassination attempt on one of my Peerage members and another student."

"What?!" yelled Rias, standing up and slamming her hands down on the desk. "Why?! How?!"

She was placated by her Queen, but Rias still looked considerably upset. Attacking them in the middle of their own territory like that? Unacceptable.

"We were cleaning out the old bunker beneath the Auditorium when it was suddenly blown up by magical means. The blast itself was strong enough to instantly take out any Low-Rank Devil, and the sprinklers were rigged to pour Holy Water in case that wasn't enough. This was a _deliberate_ assassination attempt, no doubts about it."

Wide eyes greeted Sona from Rias' side of the room. The redhead urgently scanned Sona's Peerage, making a headcount to make sure no one had died.

"It's alright. Thanks to a stroke of luck, Momo was unharmed, but the implications of this attack are _not_ something we can take sitting down. Kuoh Town has been infiltrated by an unknown number of hostile enemies, right under our noses, and not only are they kidnapping _civilians_ right off the streets, but they're clearly aiming to take us out as well."

Rias sat quietly for a moment, her Peerage stuck in various states of agitation. Kiba's fists were clenched, while Koneko had a hard frown on her face and sparks danced across Akeno's fingers erratically.

"Obviously, I'm requesting backup from a much more experienced source, since we clearly are not enough to find out what's happening here." said Sona, her voice firm, leaving no room for arguments.

Rias pouted at her tone.

"B-but we can't call Onii-sama! We can handle it ourselves!"

"I don't know Rias." said Sona. "Our enemy has clearly prepared for the two of us and even know our routines and patrol patterns. We need an outside factor to even the odds. Don't worry though, I wasn't talking about Lucifer-sama."

Rias squinted for a moment in confusion, before a look of surprise and understanding appeared, followed by a bit of distaste.

"_Him_? Are you sure about that, Sona? We could always call Grayfia-nee or Deri-nee?"

"Yes, Rias. He's the only one who would honestly come right now, and has plenty of experience and a tough Peerage to boot. Plus, he's the only one who won't tell the Satans about our plea for help. If you want to get this settled without Onee-sama or Lucifer-sama being alerted, he is the only one we can count on. You know that both of them wouldn't hide it if we called them."

"*sigh* Fine." said Rias, before standing up. "I'll go send my familiar to keep an eye on the streets and prepare for whatever plan you come up with, Sona. Tell me if anything happens."

Sona nodded, and as Rias and her Peerage left the room, she steepled her fingers.

After Kiba closed the door behind him, Momo spoke up.

"Kaichou, is there a specific reason you didn't mention Ise-chan?"

Sona's eyebrow twitched at the familiarity of the nickname as she forced down a strange feeling she couldn't identify, though she conceded the point.

"Yes, I did." she said curtly, before going back to her desk and preparing to activate a communication circle. She stopped as she felt a number of stares bore into her head, sighing as she looked up to see her entire Peerage watching her expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"It's for his own safety."

"Safety?" asked Tomoe curiously. "I don't think Rias-sama would try to hurt him. He saved Momo after all, and he's much nicer than people say he is!"

Sona let out a small chuckle at that.

"You're right. Rias would never harm a human, unless they were attacking her and were aware of the Supernatural, like a Stray Exorcist. But... harm doesn't always mean mentally, physically or magically damaging someone. There are other ways of harming people. As someone who has known her since we were children, I am well aware of Rias' faults. I'm saying this now. Until further notice, no one is to tell Rias or anyone in her Peerage about Issei. You don't need to act like he doesn't exist, but try to pass him off as unimportant if he comes up in a conversation."

"Why? Worried Rias will steal your boy toy, kaichou?" asked Tsubasa with a wide grin on her face, earning a dirty look from Sona, who was blushing, and from Momo, who was worried about how Sona thought Rias would hurt Issei.

"N-no." she stuttered, instantly cursing herself for getting flustered.

She didn't care about Rias, with her _advanced_ body and seductive ways, stealing Issei, her friend, accidental fiancé and adorable goofball, away from her!

Honest!

She wasn't worried that the known breast fetishist would abandon her for the much more busty Rias, not at all!

Okay, maybe she was a _little_ worried, but she actually had an honest reason for trying to keep Rias unaware of his existence.

"The reason is because Issei himself is a lot more important than even _he_ realizes." she said, regaining her composure before her face lit up again from the way she worded it. Desperate to nip any _misunderstandings_ in the bud, Sona hurriedly continued.

Although, judging by the sly smiles on the faces of her underlings, she might have been too late on that front.

"Issei... _is a descendant of Reshiram_." said Sona, dropping the news on them.

They all stared at her in shock, before making the connection, causing them to freeze in surprise.

"No way..." said Reya. "The statue in Reshirai... it looks almost _exactly_ like Hyoudou-san!"

"Correct. It's highly possible that Issei is a descendant of the Solar Crusader, Reshiram, _who was originally from Japan_. According to Onee-sama, Reshiram left his family after awakening the Boosted Gear in order to protect them, which means it's highly possible Issei isn't even aware of the supernatural."

"But if people found out, especially Rias-sama..." said Tsubaki, understanding dawning on her face.

"She would stop at nothing to get him into her Peerage. She would get him dragged into our World and put his life in untold amounts of danger without any consideration for his feelings. Yes, she wouldn't _harm_ a human, but Rias wouldn't see it as _harming_, she would think she was doing Issei a favor. The same goes for basically any other Devil. Nobody would pass up the opportunity to get the descendant of Reshiram into their Peerage; the political foothold they would obtain would be _immense_. That's the same reason Onee-sama and Lucifer-sama must now know; they would try to enter his life out of gratitude, and place him in danger. As his betrothed, but more importantly, as his _friend_, I cannot allow that to happen. Issei nearly died protecting one of us. It's time that we returned the favor, and protected _him_. He has dreams of his own that don't involve our World, and has his whole life ahead of him. I refuse to allow that freedom, the freedom to live his life in peace without interference from the Supernatural, to be stolen from him."

No one pointed out that Sona seemed to have completely accepted being engaged to Issei, but instead, Momo said one thing.

"We're with you, kaichou. We'll make sure Rias-sama never finds out. Ise-chan won't be involved in our world if we have anything to say about it!"

Sona nodded, dismissing them to go back to their respective duties, before activating the communication circle.

"I know this is sudden, but there's a situation in Kuoh that needs to be handled quietly. Can you please help us? Your experience and support would be invaluable."

She awaited a response, and a small smile played on her lips when she got a favorable one.

Sona would make sure that Kuoh, and by extension, Issei, remained untouched by the supernatural, even if she had to call in every favor that was owed to her.

"Thank you. I appreciate it, Riser."

* * *

Issei suddenly sneezed, scaring his two friends, who had completed their respective breakfasts.

"I just had the strangest feeling that someone said something either really funny or really ironic related to me. Oh, and the strangest feeling that I'm about to get a massive shock soon."

_**[Wierd. That's oddly specific.]**_

"Anyways." said Issei, shaking off the strange feeling. "So we have a plan. Now, all we need to do is train like crazy so that we can beat Paimon. Since you're part of my Inner Circle, training will help you grow faster, meaning even a day's worth can mean the difference between life and death. You guys have your schedules figured out?"

He received a double thumbs up from the two boys.

"My grandfather is going to help me." said Motohama, confirming what Chifuyu had said to him the day before. "I guess it's finally time to embrace the family business of martial arts. Plus, since I have a better idea of how to use my Sacred Gear, I should make good progress."

"I've been training like crazy! It's like I already know what I need to do, so I just go out and do it!" said Matsuda cheerfully.

_**[That must be the self-teaching Trait of the Hashibira Clan at work. Looks like your friends have a pretty good idea of what they're going to do.]**_

_'Right. Then that just leaves me.'_

_**[Mmm. It's time to meet up with Chifuyu Orimura and see what she has to offer.]**_

* * *

_**Plans wind together, forming a web that ensnares all. Can the Supernatural handle their own, or will the Human Factor become hopelessly intertwined in this dark conspiracy?**_

**Find out next time, on DxD: Multiplayer Chapter 14 - Training Daze.**

**Now that was a doozy, wasn't it?**

**I know this chapter was mainly exposition, but that was because this chapter was focused mainly on setting up the events of the remaining chapters of the Arc.**

**The next chapters will have way more action.**

**Seriously though, from the standpoint of ordinary humans, the supernatural world in DxD is really messed up. **

**Additionally, isn't it cute to see Sona being a love-struck little girl? And I nearly broke down laughing writing Sona's big speech about how she has to protect Issei from Rias so that she doesn't get him involved in the supernatural. Irony at its finest. Also, Issei and Sona will have their moment in this Arc.**

**The butterflies are on the rise, as you can see. Rias is a little different, but that's not the real kicker. Did anybody think that HE of all people would be called by Sona as backup? I'm pretty sure I just pulled off something that has never been seen before in DxD fanfiction with that choice, but I always intended him to be different in this story, at least different from his season 1 self.**

**Also, next chapter has more Matsuda and Motohama development, so stay tuned for that. And a certain rabbit-eared inventor will make a cameo.**

**Did you guys enjoy the DLC? There's still more to this particular one, which will come later.**

**Anyways, I don't have much else to say, so have a nice day and stay safe everyone. **

**Spatialphoenix here, burning to ashes.**


End file.
